Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising
by LJ58
Summary: Shego falls victim to her boss' latest trap designed just for Kim, and it's going to change her life in ways that even she might not survive. Unless Kim Possible can save her. Provided she can save herself first!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**1**

Shego rolled over in her bed, and moaned, slowly waking from yet another nightmare that shouldn't be bothering her. It was the same, amorphous mash of whirling images for the past four weeks. Ever since the Doc's last 'greatest plan ever' that cost Kimmie her life, and left Shego in bed healing for days. That had been weeks ago, and she was still having trouble shaking off this weird funk, and getting back to normal.

She pushed back the sweat-soaked sheets, and climbed out of her bed, padding toward the shower to wash the heavy sweat from her body as she felt her skull throbbing even more than usual.

She wasn't halfway across the room when the first pain shafted through her skull, and raced through her entire body.

For someone who had learned to live with a lot over the years, the sheer pain stunned her. It struck so hard, so fast, that she screamed helplessly as she landed on all fours, and barely able to breath. Her scream was choked off by a low, gargling rumble that all but tore its way from her chest, and she realized her nightgown was somehow stretching as she seemed to be…..

She held up a hand, and frowned as it knotted, twitched, and seemed to stretch out.

Even as her entire body itched as if on fire.

Only it wasn't.

She was sweating heavily, and the pain was leveling off, but the itch came from a sudden, abruptly fast growth of hair that was now literally covering her from head-to-toe even as she felt the rest of her body stretching, and pulling in odd directions.

She moaned.

Then swore, the curse coming out as a low growl.

And then she felt a curious snapping-pull that had her back flexing even as she pushed out one leg that shifted dramatically even as she felt her mind completely cut off from her body even as she tried very hard to deny what was happening to her.

Then everything went black.

**KP**

Dr. Drakken was whistling happily as he returned to the lair the next morning, having spent a wonderful evening chatting with his mother as he assured her things were going quite well of late. Four wonderful weeks without a sign of Kim Possible, or her buffoon, and there was no one to interfere as he prepared the greatest plan he had ever conjured to finally, and completely take over the world.

Even as he opened the hidden door that led into the mountaintop lair he was currently using, he noted a curious smell, and frowned.

"Wet dog," he murmured, and walked into the long, dimly lit corridor as tried to remember if one of the lackeys had dragged in a dog.

Surely not. Shego would never allow it.

Then again, she tended to disallow a great many things to his way of thinking. At times, he even dared question if she was truly devoted to evil. Not that he would ever ask her that aloud. She might, or might not be evil, but she had a temper like no one else he had ever met.

He reached his lab, and frowned as he noted the heavy, steel door was not only open, it was bowed in, and half ripped off the hinges.

Then he realized there was another, distinctly heavy copper smell that also hung in the air.

He reached for a light switch, and promptly threw up as the overhead lighting filled his dark lab with bright light.

Bodies, or rather, pieces of bodies, were everywhere.

He wasn't honestly sure where one started, or another ended. The pieces were….quite small.

And charred.

Very badly charred.

"Oh, snap," he grimaced, quickly guessing what must have happened.

He had been hoping it wouldn't. He was sure Shego must be preternaturally healthy considering her gifts, and he gambled that the issue wouldn't even come up. Obviously, he had been wrong.

Even as he was backing up, he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder, and spin him around.

"Drakken," a very naked, and visibly haggard Shego seethed as she stared at him through tangled bangs with a look borne of raw fury. "What the hell did you do to me this time? Tell me, you freak, before I peel you like a banana," she thundered, holding up a hand that seemed to blaze hotter, and brighter than he recalled it ever doing.

"Uh, well, it's quite simple….."

"It'd have to be for you to do it," she barked curtly. "Just talk. No ranting. _Talk_," she ordered, shaking him in her hand so hard that made him cringe, painfully aware that her own nails were all but claws at the best of times.

And if what he feared was right, the last thing he wanted was her sinking those claws into him.

Not just now.

"Just calm down," he said, backing away when he managed to pull free. "I can explain everything. It's really quite amusing, in a way. So, let me just….."

"_Talk_," she snarled, and Drakken cringed as he flinched at the burst of superheated energy that all but vaporized his nearest computer. The one with his new plans on its hard-drive.

"All right. All right. Honestly….." He wisely cut himself off as her left eye started to twitch. "It began that day we _finally_ got rid of Kim Possible," he all but sneered the name.

**KP**

**Four Weeks Ago:**

"Remember, Shego. Stay on left side of the room, and when she follows you, and the floor under her collapses, she will be finally sent to her doom. One from which even _she_ cannot escape this time," he chortled as Dr. Drakken eyed the redhead creeping into his lair through a back door, rather than the usual air vents.

Even he had learned that one by now, and now had his vents either quite small, or suitably booby-tapped. Unfortunately, Possible was better than ever, too, and didn't fall for the usual traps these days. He had just gotten out of jail after another lengthy stay, and this time, he had waited, plotted, and prepared, and was now finally ready to play his endgame with the annoying female.

"Got it. Left side. But if she follows me, won't she be on the same side," his green-skinned lackey asked.

"Not if you push her to the right side of the room while you fight her," he swore. "Honestly, do I have to tell you everything," he complained.

"Doc, you do not want to go there," she shot as she headed out of the monitoring room to intercept Kimmie.

Ten minutes later, leading the girl on a fast chase, she shoved open the door to Drew's latest trap, and jumped to the left side of the room even as she entered the room.

And felt the floor promptly fall apart under her feet.

"_Drakken_," she hissed, instinctually launching herself for the other side off the wall even as she felt the flooring go. She grabbed the stable tiles on the far side, and dangled there even as Kim skidded through the door, and ended up almost comically tripping over herself as she tried to stop her headlong flight that sent her plunging into the dark hole below before she could catch her balance.

Shego saw the grapple shoot up out of the darkness at once, and swore.

Naturally, Drew had forgotten that one.

She let go with one hand, launching a blast of green flame at the rising grapple, and severed the line even as she blasted the trajectory off so the grapple, and the severed line fell back into the hole. She heard Kimmie swear, genuinely swear, and then a muted thud far below her.

Just as something growled.

Loudly.

"Sh-Shego," Kim's very stunned voice cried. "What is that? What did you…?"

The scream cut into Shego's very soul as the vicious snarl rose to half drown the redhead's cries. Even she had not asked Drakken what he had put down there this time She guessed it was something stupid again despite his usual manic glee, and figured Kim would manage well enough. She always did.

To Shego, it was just another game.

They'd play, and see who got the best of one another, and cue another match at another time.

That, however, did not sound like there was going to be another anything.

Even as she felt genuine fear surge up her spine, and chill her blood, she felt something rake her left calf even as she still dangled there, wondering if she should go down, and see what had happened.

The clawing pain from an unseen….hand had her scrambling up to the floor in blind panic. A keening wail torn from her lips as she struggled to get out of there. She didn't hear Kim any more, but she could hear the snarls and growls of something very large, and very angry below her. She fled the room, genuinely screaming, unable to even consider going back just then. Even as she limped as fast as she could for her room, she heard something slam against the door she had just closed, and gasped involuntarily, and forced herself to run.

She slammed that reinforced steel door she personally put in to guard against the lackeys, and Drakken himself of late, and locked it firmly in place. She heard the growling outside her door a few seconds later, belated pounding for a moment, and then heard nothing more after a time.

Suddenly, Drakken's decision to have all the Henches gone tonight made far more sense. He expected that thing to not only get Kimmie, but to escape doing it. He was hiding in his 'monitoring' room that was panic room in one, and she now realized he had sent her in there with the wrong information, and almost gotten her killed, too. Because just then, she had no doubt that Kimmie was gone. Really gone.

She stared down at the three, long gashes in her leg that were thankfully not too deep, and thought about Kimmie.

As annoying, and irritating as the redhead could be, she hated the idea of her ending…..like that. Because anything with claws that nasty, had to be something that had teeth to match. She shuddered at the memory of Kim's shrill screams, and shook her head.

The next morning, all she found in that dark pit when she investigated was a heavy reek of blood and filth, and lots of blood.

Drakken wouldn't tell her anything. He just chortled, and ranted, as usual. Assuring her that Kimmie was not only gone, she was very gone.

A part of her was saddened. Once, she might have felt smug. But she had always felt it would be her, and only her, that would take down the redhead. They had a thing. A rivalry. They complemented one another, and sooner or later, one of them would finally take the other down. She never once thought that anyone, or anything else would ever do it first.

Still half stunned by her own close call, she hadn't pushed Drew on the details at the time.

**KP**

**Present: **

"You want to see it," Drakken asked now, indicating a computer she had not destroyed. "I have it on file, you know. I thought for sure you might have checked it out by now. Guess you weren't really that curious."

"You filmed…..her death," Shego asked, her body trembling violently again as unnamable emotions filled her.

"Of course. How else do you think I finally claimed Jack's bounty on her meddlesome head," she was told as the man smirked. "And it does give me quite a _thrill_ every time I watch it."

"You actually claimed…? Just tell me what it's got to do with what happened to me," she demanded, a part of her feeling very sick just then.

"I would have thought you guessed by now. I thought your…..blood might be _resistant_, but apparently….."

"Just spill it," Shego demanded, and raised both fists as she shouted at him, still paying no heed to the fact she was still as naked as ever.

"All right. Honestly, you're as….. Oh, all right. It was a werewolf," he all but blurted out when she started to stalk toward him, and he turned to push a button, turning a computer monitor on. "An honest-to-goodness….or badness, full-moon, monstrous demon of hell. I caught him, you see," he smirked. "Then dropped him in that pit, and just waited to lure Possible to her demise."

Shego stared.

"A…..werewolf?"

"Yes," he said, and the monitor now came up, a hidden camera using night-vision filters to watch a tall, lanky man with thick dark hair that stood in the middle of the dark room, looking around with a grim expression. "You'll see."

"Then how did you catch him?"

"Obviously, while he was still human. I got lucky, and saw him a few months back. I watched him carefully, and just before the last moon, I snatched him. Before he woke up, I put him into my pit-trap, knowing it would be a full moon the night we lured Possible to us."

"Are you saying…."

"And now apparently, you're one now, too," Drakken told her blandly, as if that made everything fine. "I can only imagine the _power_ you must have felt," he began.

"Want to find out," she growled at him.

Drakken fled, leaving her to watch the video file alone as she turned to see the man suddenly kneeling, and apparently giving a low, grumbling moan.

Unlike her, he didn't scream, or curse from what she could tell from the silent footage.

He simply knelt.

Then seemed to explode up, and out of his own skin; just that suddenly replaced by a massive, bipedal beast that was as much monster as it was beast. It snarled, leaping up at the floor, and it's outstretched talons raked the underside of the floor, knocking away a brace.

He leapt again, smashing another brace, and she realized that was why she had fallen, since the most of the whole floor fell apart after the beast had smashed the few braces under that one side of the floor. The wolf-man, she realized, was acting smart. As if he were still possessing his human mind. She almost admired him for a moment.

But then she saw the light explode across part of the dark room from above, and saw her own legs dangling after she daringly managed to leap toward that narrow shelf left when most of the floor collapsed under her.

She saw the beast eye her, and saw it kneel, about to leap at her then when Kim suddenly tumbled into the room. She saw Kim twisting to aim her grapple without hesitation. Then saw herself destroying that annoying device, and the redhead fell, landing hard virtually at the feet of the big creature.

It stared down at her, one hand splayed as it eyed her.

Kim's mouth opened as she screamed, and instinctively kicked out, her left leg unmoving as it seemed to be caught at an unnatural angle. The beast growled at the kick close to its groin, and simply raked her face and chest as one with it's big hand. Blood seemed to fly everywhere as it grabbed Kim by her throat, snarling in her pale, stunned face, and she still tried to kick free with her good leg even as she was screaming, obviously in pain as her top seemed to only dangle on her after being shredded along with her flesh.

Suddenly, she was glad there was no sound.

The beast shook the redhead violently, and slammed her into the floor again, and again, and the redhead finally went still. Her face in the night-vision image paler than ever as blood seemed to flow out of her like a ruptured balloon.

"Kimmie," Shego groaned, even as she realized she was at the part she knew.

The thing looked up again, saw her still dangling legs, and jumped, just missing her back as one hand raked her calf.

She saw herself escape, screaming as she ran even as the thing leapt up in her wake, carrying Kimmie like a rag doll over one shoulder. It smashed out of the room, and then the film ended.

She guessed what happened next.

"Kimmie," she murmured, and then realized why Drew had fled.

She raised a hand, and looked around at the dead Henches literally torn apart around her.

She had woke up that morning, the taste of blood in her mouth, and blood covering her body like some bizarre body-paint. She felt a surge of grief, and had an image of Kim caught in her mind, dragged away, dying, maybe already dead, and she knew, absolutely knew, there was only one reason that thing would have taken her.

There had been no sound, but she knew just when Kim had called out to her. She had seen her looking up, screaming, one hand reaching for her as her lips moved, and then the thing…..was on her.

Shego dropped her knees, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes.

She was a monster.

And Kim was dead.

And she was probably damned.

She wanted to hurt Drew just then. Really, seriously hurt him. Only that risked making him a monster, too. Unlike her, she had the feeling that idiot would revel in it, and likely do even more harm. Pushing to her feet, she looked down at herself, and then made a decision.

First, she needed to get ready. Then she was going to tend to one last mission.

One last _vengeance_.

Drew first.

Then that…..freak….that took her Kimmie.

After that, she told herself, she could die in peace.

**KP**

"Any news," Ron Stoppable, the inestimable monkey master asked Wade as he checked him with him seven weeks after Kim's disappearance.

Three weeks after Shego had suddenly turned over a very badly beaten Drakken to GJ, and promptly vanished herself.

Drakken wasn't even trying to get away this time.

That, however, was likely because almost every bone in his body was very badly broken. And part of him looked as if he had almost been skinned alive. Or scorched so badly his skin was still healing even weeks after they had dragged him into the prison hospital.

His lair had been destroyed from the inside. Some kind of self-destruct. Whatever he had been working on had been lost, but so had a lot of stolen tech that he had been grabbing of late. Some of it very costly, and very experimental.

No one, Ron knew, had seen Shego since.

Drakken, he also knew, wasn't saying a word.

His tongue had also been ripped out. Literally ripped out.

Whatever he had done, it had obviously pushed Shego way over an edge this time.

"Find her. She's the only one that knows what really happened. Find her," Ron told her longtime friend.

"I'm looking. So is Dr. Director."

"Wade, you know her as well as anyone. What do you think…..?"

"Ron, I don't know. I do know GJ thinks Drakken did something to Kim, and…..it made her snap. Or that's how they're thinking. We both know Shego has always had an…..odd relationship with Kim."

"Yeah. So find her. So we can find out what happened to Kim. One way, or another," the young man who had not been a lighthearted buffoon in quite some time.

Wade, surprisingly, found he often missed the old Ron at times.

"I'm looking," Wade assured him. "And I'm not stopping until I do find…..something," he assured Ron.

Ron simply nodded, and snapped off his communicator as he turned to look out the window of the jet carrying him home after several months of very intensive training.

Just nine weeks ago, he had talked to Kim, and assured her he'd be home in time for the holidays. Nine weeks, and they had been planning an unofficial reunion of their old friends still at home, or coming back for the holidays.

Instead, Kim was lost. Missing. Maybe….

He couldn't think it. He refused to think it. Because he could not imagine anything Drakken doing being a threat to Kim. Not the Kim he knew.

So, he asked not for the first time since he got the word she was missing, what had happened.

And why was he so sure that Shego knew?

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**2**

**Seven Weeks Ago:**

"You're tougher than you look," the man said as Kim's eyes fluttered open, and she woke to find herself not only alive, but staring up at a lanky man in flannel and denim that was eyeing her.

"Wha'…..? Who….?"

"Relax," the man told her when her eyes searched all around her in wild desperation. "You're safe, and you're going to be all right. It may not feel like it just now, but you're over the worst."

"I…. I was….."

The man put a chipped mug filled with steaming tea to her lips, and had her drink.

"I know you have a lot of questions. Ironically, I'm just the man to answer them. You were lucky I ran across you out there. There's not much for miles except trees, and bears," he smiled faintly. "And, of course, _wolves_."

"W-Wo….Wollllll," she garbled, her green eyes rounding.

"Easy. Easy," she was told as he pressed her back onto the narrow bed when she struggled to get up. "Trust me. You're safe, and you're going to stay that way now."

Kim couldn't help but do as she was told.

Her body was stiff, achy, and she couldn't seem to even lift a hand just then after that first burst of frantic energy faded.

"Right. I've got some hot broth simmering now, if you're up to trying it. You need something in your belly to help settle your system. Then, I will try to answer your questions. But you need to stay still, and let yourself heal. All right?"

Kim grimaced, giving a rueful grimace as she rasped, "'Kay."

"Good girl. Be right back," he told her, and she noticed he didn't go far. Just across the room. They were in, she only now noticed, a small, but roomy cabin of some kind. It had rough-hewn walls, but was kind of homey. The old wood stove near one wall supplied heat, and was obviously the kitchen. The man uncovered a small pot, and she smelled something that made her stomach rumble faintly.

"Appetite's a good sign," the man said with a grin over his shoulder as he reached for an old bowl that looked almost as ancient as the wood-burning stove. "You get something in you, and you'll be healing in no time."

She said nothing as he returned, sitting on the side of the bed, and spooning the broth into her mouth after helping her into a sitting position by propping up the two fat pillows. She took every bite, and found herself still a little hungry, but he only gave her more of the cooling tea, and then sat back on the end of the bed to eye her.

"I know who you are, of course. Never thought we'd meet. Frankly, I had doubts about some of those stories they told about you. Then I found you this morning, still alive even after that wolf dragged you across half the forest."

"No' wo'f," she rasped, still not quite herself. "W's….mons'er," she grimaced.

The man sighed heavily.

"No. It was a wolf. A werewolf."

She stared at him, looking confused, and frightened, and trying very hard not to think certain thoughts.

"Yes, you're one now, too. Bites, or claws. If it marks you, and you survive, you turn. It's how the species propagates, you see. Well, one of the ways. The quick and dirty version is back in the day that there used to be packs. Organization, and _laws._ Then the Church came, and the demon-hunters, and packs became a dangerous tradition. Only that left some genuine monsters out there that decided they had nothing to lose by…..losing control."

She just stared.

"Obviously, you met one of them."

Kim just swallowed hard as she stared at him.

"Not….you," she asked uneasily.

"No. It wasn't me. I think I know him, though. If so, I've been hunting him. He's…..well, _rabid,_ to use a term you'd understand. I'm curious, though. How did you escape him? He's not known for leaving anyone behind. Not alive."

Kim grimaced again, remembering the fear when she first saw….it. Then the second time, when she woke to pain while laying in a dark wood, the moon just penetrating the forest canopy as the thing leaned over her, jaws wide, obviously about to take a very large bite out of her.

She punched hard, aiming right at the monster's nose, and using her thumb to rake it's nearest eye. It howled in pain and rage, recoiling enough for her to stagger to her feet, and get away. Not very fast, though, because one leg was stiff, and throbbing. She wasn't sure if it was twisted, or even broke. But adrenalin had her moving in spite of that pain, and she saw the silvery thread of a river ahead even as she heard the thing behind her now moving again.

She cried out, desperately pushing herself, and simply flung herself headlong into the water even as the thing came snapping, and snarling, literally at her heels. She dove into the chilling waters, and let the current take her, and only belatedly realized that the falling sensation she felt moments later was her going over the falls she had not realized she was near.

Then she was plunging into water again, and forcing herself to the shore after struggling weakly with the current still carrying her along. She heard a distant howl behind her as she finally clambered onto the muddy bank, and stopped there, still bleeding, still throbbing in mind-numbing pain, and simply collapsed.

She didn't know anything until she woke in this cabin, listening to a man tell her she had been attacked by a werewolf.

And now was one.

"I know right now you're confused. Probably skeptical. Give yourself a few days, and you'll see. You'll heal faster now. Those bandages won't even be necessary by tomorrow," he told her.

Kim was too weak to ask questions. Or say anything else. She just let her eyes close, and surrendered to sleep.

**KP**

**Five Weeks Ago:**

Kim sat outside the cabin, grim, whole, and wondering when her life had gotten so confusing.

"I know you'd like to leave, but remember what I've told you," Adam told her. "You _need_ what I'm teaching you. Unless you want to end up one of the rabid, hunting humans."

"God, no," Kim rasped, still stunned on the third morning after her waking to find she had been completely healed. Not one scar from her injuries, and not one hint of weakness in her once badly twisted leg.

That was when Adam began to talk in earnest.

"There are rules for wolves even now," he told her. "While packs were rare these days, and few last long, especially in population centers, there were still rules that all wolves have to obey," he added, going on to explain.

If the new wolves didn't obey the rules set down for all of them, the Elders sent out hunters of their own to keep humans from finding out that they were still real, and still all around them. The solution was obvious. They were put down. She was actually quite astonished to learn that wolves, or werewolves, were not only real, but all around her. They were rare relative to the greater human population, but there were still more out there than she would have guessed.

Adam suggested that for every ten or fifteen thousand people, there was a wolf.

Considering the planet's population, that was still a lot of wolves. Only people still outnumbered them.

Then there were the rules.

Wolves, she was told, did change under a first moon. But they could change at any time, too, if they were mature enough, and strong enough to force it. It was just the first full moon of every month compelled the change in any of them, though. It was something tied to an evolutionary holdover from their past even Adam didn't understand any longer.

Then there was the big one.

Wolves were all but invulnerable. Hard to kill at the best of times. The only time a wolf could truly be slain was one night of the month. The night of the dark moon, when the wolf was weakest.

"It was why I was waiting about intercepting this rogue," he told her. "I was following, and trying to keep an eye on him. Only he suddenly disappeared. Even I couldn't figure out how, or why. Until I heard him baying last night."

"But…..didn't you…..?"

"I'm pretty old, Miss Possible. I've got enough experience to keep my mind even during a moon night. Not many can, or do. Some don't even try. Still, if you've a strong enough will, though, the wolf won't overwhelm you. It can even be an asset. It can make you stronger, smarter, and just better in every way you can imagine. That's makes some of us overly cocky, I believe you could call it. That, and the apparent freedom our wolves give us make some of us…..lose ourselves in the bestial."

Kim had nothing to say to that.

"What about silver?"

"Wife's tale," he snorted. "And useless, unless you shoot the wolf on that night of the dark moon. Like I said."

She said nothing to that.

She was still absorbing the fact he pressed upon her that rushing home would be a stupid idea. There were still things she needed to know to handle her wolf. And the first turn was always the hardest. If she didn't want to end up hunted herself if she lost control, her best hope was to stay, and learn from him.

Hard as it was to accept, she agreed. After all, how could you argue with a genuine werewolf?

Especially after he let her see him shift.

The wolf, he showed her, could manifest in degrees. You could channel its strength. Or summon claws and fangs. You could turn into the bipedal creature she had already seen, or like many that favored staying out of human sight, you could become a four-legged wolf that none could tell from a real animal, aside from size.

It was all a matter of will.

Without human will, human reason was overwhelmed by the animal instincts he told her that were going to be growing stronger and stronger as her first moon approached. The trick wasn't to repress, or even to fight it. That way led to the wolf fighting back, and literally overwhelming your mind from the start. The trick was to accept, and channel the wolf through your own will.

"So, when can we find this guy," Kim finally asked.

"The next full moon is still over two weeks away. Like it, or not, that means a few more weeks before we can safely face him. For now, he's staying in the area, or I'd be following. So let's spend this time working on your lessons. I'm not the only hunter, so I don't worry about him getting away. Especially when he seems to be staying in the forest himself just now."

"How can you tell," Kim frowned.

"I'd know if he moved. Our senses are also very good. If you practice enough, you can even sense the presence of any wolves in your area. Recall, while packs are rare, our wolf is still a _communal_ beast at heart. We often miss our own kind, and will seek them out when able. Which leads to another lesson."

"Etiquette," Kim tried to joke.

"Something like that. Every year, at a certain time, there is a gathering in every major region of the world. Each region has it's own Elder. It's own authority. You are expected to show up for those gatherings. To declare yourself, and show you are following the laws of the pack, even if you are not part of one. It's a test, to be honest, to see how many are rogue, and how many might be a danger to us."

"I get that. So….where is it?"

"That's the tricky part. You will _sense_ it, when the time comes, if your wolf is strong enough."

"And if you don't?"

"You're young. You might be….overlooked. The first time, at least. But if you manifest too strongly, and don't show, you can bet others will sense you, and label you rogue if you don't show. It's a two-edged sword, I know," Adam said blandly. "Still, I don't think you have much to worry about. In time, if you prove trustworthy, some of the older wolves may seek you out themselves just to pass time, or request….favors of you. It's in your best interest to hear them out."

"Is that why you're here? Someone asked….?"

"This wolf, the one that attacked you, Miss Possible, is young. And dangerous. He's only been turned less than four months, but he's already killed over a dozen people. And unlike most of our kind, he's a cannibal. That is the first, and strictest taboo of our rules. Violating it is sure to bring out the 'monster-hunters' like nothing else."

"I….I….did think….he was about to eat me that night," she said, shuddering at the memory of those jaws."

"He probably was….."

He suddenly fell silent, and glanced off in another direction.

"Adam?"

"He's moving. I think he's sensed us, and he's leaving the area."

"Then we follow?"

"Not just yet. Let him think we just happen to be in the area. We give chase now, and he might do something…..foolhardy. And under the quarter moon….."

"He's going to be impossible to stop," Kim realized.

"Yes. We need a few more weeks. We let him run for now, but I will be catching up….."

"Adam?"

"Sorry, I have to take this," he said as he ran back to the cabin, and dug out a cell phone even Kim had heard ringing back in the small cabin.

Her senses were already sharpening, and she realized that when she stopped, and really focused, she was seeing, and smelling things she had never before noticed.

It was…..almost overwhelming.

Turning from the creek where they had been standing, she headed back for the cabin, and joined him just as Adam was walking out, still talking, and now holding a pack.

"You do know I'm just _inches_ from taking down the rogue…..?"

Kim heard an angry growl on the other side, and Adam sighed.

"I do understand. But you have to understand, he's already been caught once, and he turned _Kim_ _Possible_. Although he nearly killed her first."

Kim stared as he eyed her, and gave her a faint look of disgust.

"So, who is sponsoring him? Because they're doing a damned _poor_ job, Jacob."

He listened again, and shook his head.

"And Miss Possible?"

He gave a faint growl himself now as he actually bared his strong, white teeth.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I also suggest you _never_ repeat it. If Hans says anything, you tell him I'm _personally_ sponsoring her, and would take it very, very badly if anyone so much as touched her. Understand? Good. I'll be there in five hours. And, Jacob, this had better not be another damned goose-chase."

"Adam," she asked as he hung up.

"Looks like our 'friend' gets a reprieve, at least for now. One of the area Elders is going to try to rehabilitate this bastard. Meanwhile, I've been ordered to intercede in a certain matter out on the West Coast. Kim, I'm going to ask you stay here, and keep practicing all I've taught you to date. I should be back before your first moon, but if not, just remember what I've taught you."

"I can do that," Kim said quietly. "But what if that guy kills again?"

"Then I hunt him again. With, or without permission. Elders are a misnomer. Not many are as old as I am. They just get picked for certain positions at times, and use that power to try to present themselves as greater than they are. They are our authority, but like any authority, some of them need their….heads knocked together at times," he grumbled.

"I know that feeling," she murmured. "I guess it would be silly to say be careful?"

He chuckled.

"Be careful yourself, Miss Possible. I should be back in a few weeks. Hopefully before the moon. But I think you'll be fine, so long as you stay focused. You're a very quick study," he smiled.

"Could you just call me Kim," she asked. "I think we've gone way beyond formalities here," she remarked.

"Blame it on my upbringing. Mother raised me to be polite."

"Yeah, I get that, too. Mom….."

"Just remember," he said when she broke off, looking miserable. "Once you prove yourself, no one will care if you go home. You just can't let _anyone_ know about…..us," he told her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Other than that…."

"No big. After all….."

"Anything is possible," he asked with a faint smile, proving he did know about her.

"Right," Kim smiled. "Although that credo is taking on new life of late."

"Just be careful. And stay _focused_."

Kim nodded as he walked down the path behind the cabin, and a few minutes later, she heard a truck starting, and driving away. The truck she had found the fourth day of her recovery just by smelling the gas and oil in it.

Kim looked around the now quiet forest, and sighed.

"I wonder if I should have told him I'm not much of a cook," she sighed, thinking of his simple fare, and the fact he relied on a lot of snares for meat he added to his pot.

Still, she had always enjoyed camping out, even when not on missions status, so she could manage. Because he was right, she had to stay focused. She could not imagine becoming like that madman that tried to eat her alive.

And if that wasn't wrong, she didn't know what was.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**3**

**Three Weeks Ago:**

Adam wasn't back.

The sun was setting, and Kim could already feel the wolf stirring in her.

She had been feeling it for days, as if it were prowling just under her skin. Sometimes, she imagined her skin would ripple, and roil like bubbling water. As if she were already anticipating the change. When the sun began to set that night, she knew what was coming, but a part of her was still worried.

She walked out of the cabin, naked, even if she were blushing bright red just then, but Adam had warned her that if she wanted to keep her clothing, even if it was borrowed, she had better face the night naked, or whatever she wore wouldn't last.

She shivered, but it wasn't cold plaguing her.

She shook her head, and felt her neck popping, and stretching, and then she felt something white-hot pool in her back, and she dropped to all fours as she gave a surprised gasp, and then just that quick, she surged back to her feet, arms and hands outstretched, and gave a yipping cry of freedom as something simply tore loose from the inside out.

She took two halting steps, and looked down at her feet.

Not quite feet. Not quite paws.

Her mind was still present. Focused. Conscious.

Still, she felt the instincts whirling in her mind. The eagerness for the hunt. The need to run. The wild heart that pounded at the sights, sounds, and even smells the night now offered her.

She felt her lips pull back, baring long fangs in a bestial smile, and dropped to all fours to bound into the forest, seeking the night's secrets as she gave the wolf its head, and howled in delight at the sheer freedom it offered her.

The wolf, eager to show itself proud, quickly scented a small doe, and took after it.

Kim had eaten a late lunch, but the wolf was hungry, and Kim found she felt that hunger, too. Even as she felt the elation of hunting her first prey.

_ But not humans_, her human mind impressed upon the wolf, sensing a few in the area.

Perhaps hunters, or hikers. She didn't know. She was moving away from them. She certainly didn't want to be seen. Even by accident.

Even as she continued her hunt, she focused anew, and the wolf understood.

A moment later, and Kim was on all fours, indistinguishable from any wolf in the forest, save she was slightly larger than most.

And very dark red in color.

Not that she thought on it. Her senses were focused on the doe.

Later, as she devoured the choicest parts of the doe she had brought down by stalking it from shadow, and catching it off guard, she felt a strange, nagging tug not too far off. It was too far to reach just now, she sensed that, but she felt it all the same.

It took her a few minutes, but then the wolf told her the answer.

Another wolf was out there.

Not far, but not close.

She idly wondered if it was her near-killer, and growled at the thought.

The wolf reassured her it was not him.

Kim accepted its reassurances.

She wondered where Adam was, and did worry about him, but she didn't sense him anywhere around her. Just the humans not far off. She pointedly moved away from them after finishing her meal, and went out to play.

Morning found her near the familiar creek where she and Adam often fished, or just talked when he was imparting lessons to her. She sat up, naked, of course, but not stiff, or sore this time. In fact, she felt pretty good. She stretched, then padded over to the creek, and knelt down to wash herself. Letting the cool, morning air dry her, she walked lazily back to the cabin to dress for the day.

She was sunning herself outside the cabin a few hours later, feeling pretty good, when she heard the familiar drone of an engine in the distance. Thirty minutes later, Adam walked around the cabin.

He smiled, and nodded.

"You don't look like you suffered."

"We have someone in the wood. Hikers, I think, since I never heard any shots fired. I avoided them."

"Good. How was your night," he asked, dropping his pack by the door.

"Indescribable," she beamed. "I thought my senses were already pretty sharp, but when I...shifted….."

"I know. It's hard to describe to someone who has never experienced it. It's like being deaf, and blind, and then something opening your senses for the first time without warning."

"I can see how it would overwhelm someone, if they weren't prepared. So, did your business go all right," saying nothing about sensing another wolf. Somehow, it felt private to her.

"As well as it could. We probably are ready to go now, Miss Possible. I'll warn you, Spence Dobbins, the wolf that turned you? He fled his sponsor again, and killed two more people last night. Whatever his sponsor's intent, I'm going to have to put him down before the next moon. For all our sakes."

Kim nodded.

"I want to help."

"You don't want to go back?"

"Not until I know that _real_ monster is not going to hurt anyone else," she told him somberly.

Adam nodded.

"Pack."

"That won't take long," she chuckled. "Everything I have is yours."

"Not everything. I saved some of your gear. You might be able to use it."

"My Kimmunicator," she asked brightly.

"I'm afraid that device, if it's what I think, was broken. Likely from your fall, from what you told me of that night."

"Yeah. I blundered big time that night. I still can't figure out how Drakken ever got his hands on that guy."

"Something I'll let _you_ address in due time. The important thing is stopping Spence now."

"Yeah. Let me grab whatever is still good, then, and my wallet. I really need some new clothes," she grinned. "Somehow, I don't think oversized flannel and denim is going to cut it when I get back."

Adam only chuckled.

"Sorry. I don't usually have company here when I…..vacation."

"I get that. Let's go," she grinned.

**KP**

**One Week Ago:**

"Someone beat us to him," Adam said quietly as he stared at the literally roasted carcass now minus a very badly mauled head after tracking their quarry to a seedy motel.

"Not somebody," Kim said. "This is Shego's work. Those burns? That's her plasma. She doesn't usually use it on full burn, but when she does….."

"She knew enough to take off his head, and take out his heart," Adam said quietly as Kim just shuddered at the gruesome image before them. "I'm not sure if it's coincidence she found him during a dark moon, or not. This is the one that works with your Dr. Drakken?"

"Yes. I've never seen her…..so savage, though. It's like….."

"You don't _smell_ it, Miss Possible?"

Kim frowned, and knowing another lesson, said nothing as she looked around, and then slowly inhaled the scents in the rented room the law had yet to find.

"Oh, no," she rasped.

"She's a wolf, too," Adam told her.

"She was there. She almost fell into the pit with me….. Spence must have bit her, or something, too. I was out cold at the time, so….."

"I think it's time we have now started hunting another wolf, Miss Possible. Someone like her, if she's _rabid….."_

"I know," Kim frowned. "But….honestly, I think this more payback than savagery, Adam. Shego takes it really personal when someone bests her. Still, if she did turn….."

"And if she _wasn't_ prepared," Adam suggested grimly.

"We'd better go. Before the law….."

"I'll call one of _our_ people in the area to handle the cleanup. We can't let them have this body."

"Even if he's dead?"

"The wolf leaves…..part of itself even in death. The last thing we want is the _wrong_ people getting our secrets."

"I get that. I have faced some truly insane scientists at times on both sides, and if someone found out how to make…Well, monsters….."

"Exactly. Let's go. I suggest we start with your Dr. Drakken. Then maybe he'll lead us to Shego. You do know, if it's necessary, we might have to….."

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but….. Shego, deep down, is a good person, Adam. She likes to play bad, but she's not really evil. It's a fine line, granted, but….."

"I understand what you're saying. You care for her."

"She's…. Somewhat of a friend. Sometimes. I want to give her a chance. Like you gave me."

"And if it's too late," he asked her somberly.

Kim closed her eyes after they closed the door behind them, and said nothing for a moment.

"Then, I'll do what has to be done. If it's necessary. I owe her that."

"All right. I believe, Miss Possible, it's time for you to let the world know that you're alive. I have heard enough to guess you'll need your friends to find out what we need to know."

"Yeah. I need to call Wade. And Dr. Director. First, though, mom. She's going to freak. It's been almost two months."  
"At least you are alive," Adam reminded her.

"Yeah," Kim nodded as they headed for his truck. "I just can't tell her the truth, though."

"No. You can't. For her own sake, if not your own. And I suggest you avoid any doctors anytime soon, too. Not that you'll need them. We do heal fine on our own. You just don't want anyone getting any blood, or tissue from you now."

"Right."

She said nothing as he made his call, then started the truck, and headed due west.

"We're about five hours from Middleton. We should get there just about noon."

"Mom will be at work. Dad, too. Not sure about the Tweebs."

"Tweebs," Adam frowned at her.

"My brothers. Twin dweebs. They take getting used to," she admitted.

"Why would they be at home at noon? Don't they go to school?"

"Depends on if they've been kicked out of another college," she grinned. "They have a bad reputation in labs. They tend to blow them up."

"Ah. That sort."

"The worst of that sort," she admitted. "They're only sixteen, but scary smart. Only they have a weird idea of fun. It usually involves rockets, or unstable chemicals."

"Say no more. I knew a woman like that once."

"A woman?"

"Marie Curie. I met her just before she finally gained her own fame."

"Really? You're….that old?"

"The wolf slows your aging process, too. I haven't mentioned that, but in time, you'll notice. Unless something catastrophic happens, you'll live a long time," he pointed out. "A very long time."

"How old…..?"

"Most wolves, at their best, average about five hundred years."

"Five…..?"

He grinned at Kim's rounded eyes, and stunned expression.

"I'm just over four hundred myself. The oldest wolf that I know in the world just now. I learned early to be careful. And never stay in one place," he smiled grimly. "Still, if you avoid hunters, and...accidents, who can say how long you might live? My point is, you just don't want the wrong people noticing if you don't age."

"Yeah, I can bet," she murmured.

"Perhaps you can. That said, let me impart one more warning now that I think about it."

Kim waited as he kept driving. What he said stunned her almost as much as that first morning when she found herself still alive in spite of her nightmarish experience.

**KP**

**Now:**

"Ron," Wade almost shouted as he signaled his communicator. "You're not going to believe it. Kim's back! She's alive!"

Ron actually smiled now, and looked more himself as he demanded details.

"I don't know everything myself, but she did say Drakken caught her, and she was pretty badly hurt."

"How bad?"

"You know how Kim is, Ron. She glossed over it, and just said she got away, found help, and was laying low, healing up, this whole time. She couldn't call us because the Kimmunicator was broken, and they were pretty much out of touch where she ended up."

"Which is where," Ron asked.

"You'd have to ask Kim. But we have another sitch. I told her about Drakken. Ron, she wants to go after Shego. _Alone_."

Ron frowned at that.

"That…..sounds like a very bad idea considering."

"I tried to tell her that. Apparently, she's got a new sidekick."

"When you say sidekick?"

"The same guy that helped her. He seems pretty straight. He is from Europe, though. Over here on vacation, or something. That's all I know."

"You? Don't know about….?"

"Ron, his background is so classified, it's like it doesn't exist. I think he must either be Interpol, or something even bigger."

"What's bigger than Interpol," Ron frowned.

"Something that we obviously don't even know about," Ron was told. "And neither of them are talking. I'm just filling you in so you'd know."

"Where is she now?"

"Home. Only she's getting ready to go after Shego, though."

"So, who is this guy."

"Adam Starke. And that's about all I can tell you," Wade said, flashing a picture of an older guy that looked around mid-thirties on the screen.

"He looks like bad news," Ron said, his own instincts recoiling at just the image of him.

"Kim vouches for him. Said she wouldn't even be alive without him."

"I'm going over there, now. Maybe I can see what's up," Ron said. "Later, Wade. And thanks for the heads-up. I can't believe KP was about to blaze again without even calling."

"You know how she gets when she's on a mission, Ron," Wade sighed.

"Yeah. I do. Later, buddy."

Wade disappeared from the screen, and Ron didn't even hesitate as he simply opened his window, dropped to the ground, and ran toward Kim's house. Knowing her, she would likely jet without waiting on anyone. She did tend to obsess when it came to Shego. She always did.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"I wish I could stay longer, mom," Kim told her as her father retreated back to his paper after ensuring she really was fine, and his fears were put to rest. "But if something is wrong with Shego, I'm the only one that may be able to help."

"The only one," Ann asked quietly as Adam Starke stood nearby, saying nothing, but looking so casual it seemed he had always been there.

He had a presence. That was the only way the surgeon could put it.

Still, she didn't like the way Kim blew off her concerns, and wouldn't let her take her to the hospital this time just to be safe. She assured her she had already seen several experts, who declared her fit, and healthy. She didn't have time for more needless tests.

While Ann was glad of that, she still wished she could convince Kim to see people she knew, and trusted more than any nameless expert.

"Yes. I know her better than anyone else, mom. And…. I still think we're….kind of friends. If she's having some kind of trouble, I have to try to help. Or stop her. I think she'd want me to do that, if nothing else."

"Just be careful," Ann finally sighed, and gave her a last hug. "And, Mr. Starke, thank you so much for taking care of our little girl….."

"Mom," Kim groaned.

"My mother was the same," Adam smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Possible. She won't be going alone."

"I should hope not. Have you called Ron yet," she asked her.

"Uh, not yet. This one might be….beyond him," she admitted, backing toward the door. "And now, we really do need to go."

Even as she pulled the door open, a very grim Ron Stoppable was standing there, just about to knock.

Ron eyed her, the man behind her, and felt his instincts screaming 'bad news' all the more.

"KP," he murmured. "Wade told me you were back."

"Yeah, but…."

"And about to go after Shego. _Alone_," he frowned.

"Not….alone," Kim said quietly as Adam said nothing as she shut the door behind them. "And this isn't the time to talk. We need to go."

"I'm coming with," Ron said firmly.

"Ron….."

"I've always had your back, Kim," she was told by the young hero, and her boyfriend for several years now. "Just look what happened last time you went out alone. You _need_ help….."

"I have help."

"Him? Who is he? Wade said he doesn't even exist."

"Obviously, I do," Adam drawled. Then glanced over at Kim. "Let him come, Miss Possible. Just so long as you know there are some things, Mr. Stoppable, that you _cannot_ know."

"In other words, you're telling me you're not going to share anything."

"Trust me, it's for your own good," the big man told him.

"You know," he said as they headed toward a big truck rather than Kim's car. "I never believe anyone when they tell me that. Kim never did, either. And why aren't we taking the Roth?"

"I track better on the ground," Adam smiled blandly. "Not flying over it."

Ron frowned at that.

"You make it sound like….."

"Ron. Not now. Please, just not now. We have to find Shego. For her own sake."

"You heard what she did to Drakken?"

"Yeah. I've heard," she said quietly.

"Wade thinks it was because of….whatever he did to you."

"It was….probably related."

Ron said nothing as they climbed into the big truck, Kim taking the passenger seat, leaving him to climb into the rear of the half cab seat behind them. He scowled, but still stayed fixed on Kim.

"Related," he echoed. "Want to explain that one? Because you might not have heard that since Shego went….missing, over _thirty_ Henches have gone missing, too. Considering she blew up Drakken's last lair behind her, Dr. Director thinks she was covering something up."

"Ron….."

He said nothing when she fell silent.

"What, Kim," he asked quietly after a moment. "You have to know you can tell me anything."

"Look, it's….complicated."

Far more complicated than she could actually explain just then, since Adam had told her that even sex with 'normal' humans was not a good idea. The wolf was easily shared. Far too easily. Sex was a very good way to spread her gift without the other party realizing anything until too late.

The lightest scratch. A simple kiss. It didn't take much.

Ron, she knew, had enough of his own problems without adding a wolf to the mix.

"KP?"

"Remember Yamanouchi," she finally asked.

Adam glanced back at him.

"You're connected to Yamanouchi?"

"You know about…..them," Ron asked him suspiciously.

"I trained there once. A long time ago," he added carelessly. "Is Master Sensei still around?"

"You don't know?"

"I haven't been back in a long time. I've had other…..diversions," Adam told him, heading onto the interstate after leaving town, and leaving his window down as he seemed to enjoy the air flowing through despite the chill. "He always had very good saki," the man grinned.

Ron noted that Kim was doing the same thing. Something, he knew, she never used to do.

"So, you're some kind of…..ninja agent, then," Ron asked.

"I think Miss Possible's point, is that we all have certain secrets that are best not shared with the world at large, Mr. Stoppable. Wouldn't you agree? After all, I haven't heard you sharing the whereabouts of the _Han_ with anyone. Have you?"

Ron said nothing to that.

"You know about…..that," Kim finally asked him, obviously surprised.

"I did say I moved around a lot. You hear things, especially if you listen to the right people."

"Fine. Keep your secrets. Let's just find Shego, stop her, and then you can _keep_ moving on," Ron grumbled.

Adam shot Kim a knowing look, but only she knew what that expression truly communicated.

Ron saw the look, but didn't realize just how much it was saying just then.

Just then, he didn't care.

He was just trying to understand why his longtime friend, and girlfriend, was suddenly acting like a stranger.

And why she didn't just roll up the window, as he now noticed she was sniffing the air like she was smelling something bad.

**KP**

Shego sat in the back of her current hideout, wearing worn jeans, an old shirt, and a faded, blue cap pulled low to hide her face.

Four Henches sat in the same hideout, currently trying to avoid Gemini, who was looking for someone to blame for his latest failure at the hands of GJ. The four Henches, still wearing Greek letters on their uniforms, looked almost as miserable as she did.

She really needed to bail.

This was too dangerous. Way too dangerous.

Fortunately for these losers, the real monster inside her was still three weeks from showing up again. She had spent half the month after dealing with Drakken once and for all by hunting down the bastard that had killed Kimmie, and turned her into a monster. She found him hiding in a cheap motel, and what remained of a hooker stashed in his bathtub.

She showed him she didn't need teeth and claws to be dangerous.

She then made sure he couldn't come back. What little information on lycanthropy that might be at least partially serious had her ensuring he wasn't going to survive. After she literally beat him senseless before barbecuing his sorry hide, she ripped out his heart, and tore off his head in a fit of rage. She watched him a full day and night to ensure nothing happened to indicate he might still somehow regenerate.

She figured forty-eight hours was telling. He didn't even twitch in all that time.

Then she bolted.

She had to figure out how to get away without being seen. She had to get someplace where she could…..get lost.

She already figured out that a lot of the myths were bunk.

The silver bullet she tried to put in her own heart a day ago just hurt. A lot. She woke up with the round ejected from her healing chest, and a nagging rasp when she breathed too deep. By the end of that day, she couldn't even tell she had ever shot herself.

Between her own healing powers, and what was now inside her, she had the feeling that putting herself down would be a lot harder than expected. Which meant she had to get away from everyone.

From anyone.

Just her luck to find four of Gemini's smarter goons using the remote hideaway to lay low.

They were wise enough to say nothing when she showed up, and took a place in back of the small, but well stocked safe house known only to certain levels of Henchco employees. After all, sometimes even lackeys needed to hide from not only law, but their own employers.

Jack did like covering all bets.

It was part of how he made so much off his unique services.

She had maybe a little over two weeks before she had to be gone. Two weeks to figure out where to go where she could really, and seriously get lost.

Even as she was considering it, the door burst open, and the men in the front of the small house shouted in fear as two shadows filled the door. She looked up, and gaped. Unable to believe who she was seeing.

"K-Kimmie," she almost choked on the name. _"How?"_

**KP**

Kim spent longer trying to convince Ron to stay back, and stay on watch than she did actually finding Shego.

Once she had her scent, she was easily found. Especially as her wolf seemed to hone in on her as they got closer, and seemed almost eager to reach her. Adam glanced at her now and again, as if privy to that truth, but still said nothing.

His own increasingly somber expression suggested he had picked up on her presence, too, as they left the road just outside the Montana line, and headed into the foothills. Leaving the truck behind, they easily found a remote house that was set back in the trees after crossing the border.

Three vehicles were parked in back, along with a small corral with a few horses in it.

Kim stepped out of the truck where Adam stopped on a hill overlooking the cabin, and drew a deep breath.

The faint bitter musk she inhaled told her all she needed to know.

Shego was here. And she was miserable.

Finally convincing Ron to stay back, and keep his eyes open for anyone that might sneak up on them, she and Adam headed down to the house.

"This is your show, Miss Possible," he told her as they neared the front door. "But you have to know, from her scent, I think she's dangerously close to losing _all_ control."

"She's grieving," Kim murmured. "I can _feel_ her. I think….I think she's been calling me all this time. I think she's the one I sensed that night," she admitted, finally having told her about that one.

"But doesn't she think you're dead?"

"Yes, which is why she is so wound up. Look, let me do this my way. All right?"

"All right. You manage Shego. I'll take care of the four men with her."

"I didn't even consider them. They're human. Just normal Henches. No big."

"No, but they don't need to hear you two when you…..talk. I'll get them out."

"Please, and thank you," Kim said grimly, and stepped up to the door.

She wasn't surprised to find it bolted.

She focused just a little, channeling her strength, and simply shoved the door open, shattering the jam, and ripping off the deadbolts that locked the panel. She stepped inside, and looked around, and easily spotted the slumped woman sitting in a corner away from the men watching television.

Not one didn't gasp aloud at seeing her, but she was focused on Shego.

"K-Kimmie," the green-skinned woman looked up to stare at her, her eyes rounded in genuine shock. _"How?"_

Kim smiled as she walked toward the woman only starting to rise.

"You boys best leave. Now," Adam was saying, simply gesturing for the men to leave.

They didn't hesitate despite their numbers, or the lateness of the hour. They all but bolted, not even looking back.

"I'll be outside," Adam told her as Kim gave a nod without looking back.

"I'm here to help, Shego. I know what happened."

"You….? I thought you were dead. That thing….. That freak….."

"You took care of him, though. Didn't you?"

"I had to," she told her, just staring at the redhead as she looked like she was very close to breaking into tears, and trying very hard not to betray that fact. "What he did…. What he _was_!"

"I know. You're one now, too. A wolf."

"Wolf," Shego murmured in disgust. "You mean a _monster_!"

"You don't have to be," Kim told her, putting a hand on her cheek. "Just like _I_ don't have to be."

"You….? Oh, Princess, no," she groaned, staring at her in horror. "Not you. Not you."

"It's all right. Adam, the man with me? He found me. Saved me. He showed me how to channel it. To _control_ it. It can be…..a gift. We can show you how to save yourself, too. If you'll let us."

"You…..can control it? You don't…..?"

"Don't what?"

"Change," Shego shuddered.

"I can't imagine what you've suffered," Kim told her quietly as she stood before her. "But the change doesn't have to make you a monster. Will you let us help you, Shego? Will you trust us? Trust _me_?"

"I killed, Kim. I killed….."

"You didn't kill Drakken," she pointed out.

"But I wanted _him_ to suffer," Shego said quietly. Almost reasonably. "What he did. What he unleashed…."

"I know. I have to ask. Do you know how Drakken found out about that guy?"

"He saw him change before he caught him. He watched him for several months. When he knew he was due to change again, he snatched him, and baited his trap. I didn't know. I didn't now anything. If I had…."

Kim nodded.

"I know. You're not that evil. Not really."

"I thought you were dead," Shego said quietly, still just staring at her.

"I'm not. And there's so much more to this than you likely know. Will you let me show you?"

"I can't go to jail," Shego told her just as quietly. "If I turn….inside…."

"No jail. Just you, and me. Well, and Adam. He's one of us, too. But he's no killer. He's a good guy."

"A….good…..guy," Shego grit out. "But….."

"I know. Trust me, Shego. There is much more to our…..other side than you know just now. The wolf doesn't have to be a curse. It can be a blessing."

"I still killed. That night…. I lost control. I just blacked out, and when I woke up…..Twenty-nine men were dead," she said, and did start crying now. "I _tore_ them apart."

Kim sighed, and risking putting her arms around her now.

"I am guessing they saw you, and tried to fight. Only they didn't realize they couldn't fight you. Or anyone like you. You didn't…ea-eat….?"

"I don't think so. I think…..I just tore them apart," Shego sniffed as she just stood there, letting Kim hold her.

Kim nodded as she did, and it surprised her that Shego let her.

"I think, then, that the wolf…. Your wolf…. Was just protecting itself. You're much stronger when you change. And considering you are already pretty tough….."

"I hate this, Kim. I really hate this," she all but bawled now, only then raising her arms to hold onto her in turn. Hugging her fiercely, as if for her very life.

"That night with Spence…."

"Spence?"

"The _real_ monster. He was going to eat me," Kim admitted. "But I got away, and I survived. Adam showed me it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Let us show you, too. Give us…. Give yourself a chance. All right?"

"Okay," Shego finally sighed, stepping back to look down at her with bright, liquid eyes. "Okay."

"Good. Ready to go? Or would you like to freshen up?"

"I could use a shower," she sighed the admission.

"Okay. I'll let Adam know. Ron's with us, too, but he doesn't know. Not about _any_ of it. Let's keep it that way, all right?"

"You didn't tell him…..anything?"

"This is something no one else needs to know," Kim told her quietly. "No one."

"So, no harpy?"

"Absolutely no one."

"Good. And, Kimmie? I'm so glad you're not dead," she smiled happily before she turned to walk down the hall.

"Me, too, Shego."

**KP**

Ron was unable to believe what he was seeing.

Two weeks ago, Kim had tracked down Shego, and then promptly dragged her off with that weird, mystery guy she had brought along. She didn't even call Dr. Director, or anyone else. She just dragged the woman off, claiming Shego needed special help, or a lot of people would still get hurt.

A lot more people, she meant, Ron guessed.

Still, he wasn't buying her assurances this time. Kim never could lie that well, and something about this whole sitch still screamed bad news to him.

So he hid a bug in the freak's truck, and let Wade track them east to a Tennessee mountain not far from where Drakken's last, ill-fated lair had finally been located. Only they didn't go there. They went deeper into the forest. Away from any city, or even any small town.

Ron gave them time to settle, and followed.

It took him nine days to get there. He watched them from afar, using every ninja trick he knew to lay low, and it took them all. Because he had the eerie feeling that guy could actually smell him at times. He had to leave more than once to avoid being found out.

Then, sixteen days after her departure, he noticed they were acting even weirder than ever.

Which was saying something, because the whole thing had been like some weird, hippie commune trip so far as he could tell.

They sat around, meditating, or talking, or just washing naked in that had-to-be cold creek, and acting like they were in some group therapy thing, or something. Until this evening. Then, they all walked out of the cabin naked, and walked out to the woods near the cabin.

He moved closer, but stayed downwind, just in case, and watched from high in the trees.

Which was when everything changed.

Even as the sun was setting, and a full, bright moon rose, all three of them suddenly…..changed.

He gaped as the three turned into…..monsters. Even Kim. Dark red fur covered her lupine form, and then, to his shock, she went down on all fours, becoming a seemingly real wolf, joined by the others as the green-furred wolf followed her lead as they raced into the night.

Ron sat in the tree, and just stared blankly.

Kim was…..a werewolf.

A monster.

Only this was no movie. It was real.

Suddenly, what happened to Drakken made sense.

The missing Henches, he now guessed, weren't going to be found.

Ever.

Because he knew how this ended.

With lots more dead bodies, and silver bullets.

He couldn't think of a single cliché to describe this one. He couldn't think of one single thing that might help. It was telling that he didn't even call Wade. He certainly couldn't call Dr. Director. He had the unnerving feeling he knew what she would say if she found out Kim and Shego were bloodthirsty movie monsters.

Then he considered her pushing him away.

Trying to leave him behind.

He sighed.

Leave it to Kim to try to protect him even at the risk of her own safety.

Only how did he help her?

Could anyone help her?

Maybe, he thought. Maybe someone could. If he could reach them.

He leaned back, back against the trunk of the tree, and closed his eyes as he focused inward, and let his consciousness go.

Time, he decided, to phone the experts in mystical monsters.

_To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Kim walked over to the tree, and looked up.

"Ron," she shouted indignantly. "Get down here."

Ron started, still half dozing after his long night communicating with Master Sensei via his mystical monkey power. He looked down, saw her dressed, back to normal, and looking very Kimmish. In short, she was mad at him.

Only now that took on whole new connotations.

"Let me explain," he said, easily dropping down to land lightly on the ground before her.

"Why? Do you have some new way to explain _spying_ on us?"

"Kim…."

"You saw us, didn't you?"

"Well….."

Kim scowled bleakly at him when he looked everywhere but at her.

"I was trying to protect you," she finally said, as if mirroring his own thoughts from the night before. "But you just had to come sneaking around. Honestly, you're such a real….ninja sometimes."

"Well, KP, I am….."

"It _wasn't_ a compliment," she swore.

"Oh," he grimaced. "I…..ah, talked to Sensei."

"Not Wade," she asked suspiciously.

"I'm guessing this one is beyond him. Way beyond."

"Indeed," a dry voice remarked, and Ron whipped around to see Adam Starke standing there in flannel and denim again.

"Dude!" Ron jumped, glaring back at the man that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I did say I studied with Master Sensei," Adam smiled blandly. "Have you satisfied your curiosity, monkey master? Or do you require more?"

"I…..saw enough," he grimaced. "Did Drakken turn you into a monster, too?"

"He watches a _lot_ of movies," Kim sighed as Adam only eyed him with a slightly uplifted brow.

"We aren't monsters, Mr. Stoppable. Not all of us."

"Not….all….?"

"Like any man, or woman, we can go either way. We have our….bad apples, like anyone else. We try to police our own, too. Unfortunately, we're not always in time."

"You're saying….?"

"One of our _bad apples_ changed Miss Possible, and Miss Go. Fortunately, I was able to spare Miss Possible a great deal of pain. I helped her cope, and harness her wolf. You need not fear she will be….a monster. She has a very strong will, and controls her _other_ side well."

"And now we're trying to help Shego do the same," Kim told him. "So back off, Ron. This is not the time to be sneaking around, and….."

"Hey, I get it. I get it. That's pretty much what Sensei said, too," he sighed. "I'll…..just make something up to pacify Wade, and Dr. Director. Maybe, like, Mr. Spooky here is a top secret, foreign ninja helping you cure Shego's….ah, _breakdown_. Yeah, that'd work."

"Mr…..Spooky," Adam drawled, one brow arching.

"Dude, you do come across like James Bond on steroids."

"Indeed."

"There. See? No one says that, like that, and stands there looking all…..villainish," he complained.

"Adam, meet Ronald," Kim muttered, rolling her eyes.

"_KP_!"

"Go home, Ron. I'll be back when I'm ready. Or, when Shego's ready. Until then, none of us need distractions. Or you drawing GJ's attention where it _doesn't_ need to be."

"I'm going. And, for what it's worth….. Good luck. Both of you. Ah, I mean, you, and Shego," he said before eyeing Adam with a glint of suspicion. "I don't guess you need…."

"Ron," Kim growled. Really growled.

"Going," he yipped, and turned, and bolted into the forest.

"He's not headed toward his transport," Adam remarked as he watched the young ninja flee.

"He'll figure it out. In time," she sighed, staring after him as she shook her head.

"You still care for him."

"Yeah. He's….always been special to me," she sighed.

"That could prove difficult. Only I think your wolf is more obsessed with Shego. It showed last night."

"Well, like you said, Ron and I….. Anyway, Shego and I have always had…. It's complicated."

"When you live as long as I have, Miss Possible, you see a great deal. Go with your heart. Your _true_ heart. In the end, it's all that really matters in this world. I think we both know where yours is now."

Kim looked down, sighing again, then nodded.

"At least he'll better understand why I have to break up," he sighed.

"Something tells me it won't really matter to him. He's a very loyal sort. Reminds me of a friend I knew back in Ireland in my…..younger days."

"Ron is special. He's been with me since the start. I mean Pre-K. It just feels….strange to be shutting him out of my life now."

"You can still have friends, Kimberly," he now called her for the first time. "You just have to be very careful about your lovers."

"I really haven't had many of those either," she admitted with a faint blush.

"And you still blush? I find that becoming. Come. Shego should be waking up about now. Hopefully, this shift was much easier on her. It was obvious the first one took a great deal out of her."

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen her so…scared," she murmured, thinking of the woman's expression the night before.

"As I said from the start. The first moon can be bad if you aren't prepared."

"It seems strange. I mean, I practically enjoyed it. Well, I did. Only Shego was still so afraid last night. I could tell it took a toll on her, and…."

"Give her time. We've only just started teaching her what she needs to know," he reminded her.

"Yeah. Let's go back."

"Let's not mention Mr. Stoppable just yet. Shall we? I don't think your friend is ready for hearing her secret is already out."

"True. Drakken had to know, and look what she did to him."

"From all I've heard, he did deserve it," Adam pointed out blandly without a trace of censure.

"Sometimes, I really wish someone would have just locked him in an asylum from the start. He obviously wasn't sane."

"I'm not arguing," Adam told her as they headed back down to the cabin.

**KP**

"We're inside," a raspy voice said as the voice came over a monitor in the command center where Dr. Director was listening as her special team finally made inroads into penetrating the lair where Drakken had been last sighted.

Before Shego apparently self-destructed. Both herself, and the lair.

"Good…..God," another voice rasped, and not just from the oxygen tanks they were using to protect them from whatever might be inside the sealed lair they had carefully drilled down into over the past few weeks after finally locating the optimum site for access.

"Report, Delta," Dr. Director demanded from her office halfway across the country.

"Sorry, ma'am. There's…..pieces of bodies everywhere. Literally…._pieces_."

"The blast….?"

"No way, ma'am," another voice cut in. "No _concussive_ force did this. The….parts we're seeing look not unlike something just…ripped them apart. It would have had to been something insanely strong, though."

"I see. What about the computers? Anything? Can you locate the missing data files Drakken stole?"

"Looking now. A lot of this equipment is slag. Something big melted down in the center of the complex. Likely the source of the explosion. It left a hole that ironically protected things along the periphery, though. Hold on….. Let me….. I've found a few flash drives. Memory files, it appears. I don't see the _Sentinel_ files, though. Apparently, they were destroyed, if they were in the main computer systems. Because all of those are slag. If even that."

"The Pentagon is going to be sorry to hear that. Bring in whatever you find. I want those surviving drives in my hand within the day. My eyes only, Agent Fynde. _No one_ looks at them until I _personally_ assess them."

"Understood," Dr. Director was told. "Shall we try to explore the rest of the cavern?"

"Salvage anything that looks viable, or important. You will not review, or access any computer files until I vet them, though."

"Again, understood, ma'am."

"Dr. Director, this is Agent Blade," a low voice drawled.

"Go."

"Based on the scattering, and numbers, I'd say we're looking at at least twenty-five, maybe more bodies here. Looks like the mystery of Jack's missing Henches was just solved."

"Were they burned? Scorched in any way?"

"Hard to tell in the wake of the blast residue, but it is obvious that they were torn apart," the man replied. "Very obvious."

"All right. Use protocol, gentlemen, and then close up that hole again. We don't want to risk the wrong people finding something that might still be dangerous."

Dr. Director would never be able to say how much she understated that one as she later saw the security footage of a man turning into a monster that all but tore Kim Possible apart before sending even Shego running, literally screaming in fear, before it vanished.

Yet she had seen Kim just a few weeks ago. Miraculously returned yet again, and not one mark on her.

Yet she had just seen her face and body shredded like cheap cloth on that dated footage.

She couldn't have survived. Shouldn't have survived.

Yet she did.

Somehow, she had not only survived, but returned just as good as new.

Or, perhaps, as something else entirely, the woman mused somberly.

**KP**

"Ron," Kim scowled as he showed back up just four days after they had sent him off.

"What are you doing here, monkey-boy? Get lonely without someone to hold your hand," Shego quipped, sounding much more like herself than she had the last time he had seen her. She looked better, too. Which was something, considering.

"Look, Shego. I know. I know everything. But I'm not _saying_ anything. Okay," he said as her eyes narrowed, and Shego glanced anxiously from him, to Kim, and back.

"Why are you back, then," Kim asked him as Adam just finished skinning the rabbits he was planning to roast that evening for them. He simply eyed Ron without a word.

"Wade was noticing a lot of activity out of GJ lately, even though we had no….active mission threats. You know how he is," he said. "He still doesn't quite trust them at times….."

"Smart kid," Shego muttered, eyeing the checkerboard between her, and Kim.

"Dr. Director got into that lair, Kim. She found _film_ of you two that night. She _knows_," Ron told them.

"Cyclops knows," Shego actually shuddered.

"Ron, are you certain?"

Ron nodded.

"Shego," Kim turned to her. "What would be on any video they found?"

"Well, maybe nothing for certain. But knowing the harpy, she likely has a _lot_ of ideas right now if she did find any of Dr. D's security footage," Shego frowned. "He had film of the freak changing, and attacking us. I always wondered why Drew started filming our lairs," she added indignantly.

"You're kidding? That guy was so paranoid he didn't even trust himself," Ron scoffed.

"Well, I wish I hadn't been so trusting," Shego sighed, and deftly jumped three of Kim's checkers with a smug grin. "Gotcha," she grinned.

"So do I," Kim countered, and picked up her checker on the far side of the board, and took five of Shego's, leaving her one left in the middle of the board.

"How did you…..?"

"You are getting better," Kim assured her.

"Right," Shego grumbled. "You sure you're not cheating?"

"Kim doesn't cheat," Ron sputtered.

"I think, Kimberly, we need to see the Elders," Adam cut in. "This matter is getting complicated. The last thing we want is for anyone…..official to get involved in seeking out our kind."

"I hate to admit it, but in her own way, Dr. Director can be obsessive. And she's always had a thing about using….._powers_ to improve her agency," Kim pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Shego complained. "Why do you think I hate her so much?"

They all eyed her.

"Well, for the most part. Let's just say we've _always_ had issues."

"Because, you know, being a criminal wasn't enough?"

"Watch it, monkey-boy," she scowled. "Besides, I knew Bets long before you and Kimmie got into the scene. Trust me, Bet's _no_ angel."

"We'll leave in the morning," Adam told them. "Mr. Stoppable, I suggest you, and your nosy friend watch them for us since you both seem to have stumbled onto the truth on your own."

"Did Wade…..see the files," Kim only then asked.

"Yeah," Ron admitted. "And he's real confused about how even you survived that one, KP. You know him, though. It's all about _science_ for Wade. I'll bet he's never even watched a creature movie."

"Just try to keep the lid on things, Ron. Don't let anyone else see it. I'll be in touch when I can."

"Watch your back, KP. You know it does without saying, but if you need me…..?"

"Thanks, Ron. And I appreciate you coming out here like you did."

"Wade didn't trust even the Kimmunicator just now. Not until he changes all the frequencies again. He thinks they've been listening in on us again."

Shego looked uneasy at that.

"Well, they wouldn't have heard anything. I didn't get a new Kimmunicator until I got back to Middleton last month, and…"

"I know. You've been….incognito since. I'd better go. I'm close if you need me, though. Just say the word," Ron told her earnestly.

Kim said nothing as he left, leaving the cabin without looking back.

"Kid still loves you," Shego murmured softly.

"I know."

"He has to know you're mine, now, though," Shego added quietly, but in a very determined tone.

Kim sighed, and smiled at her.

"We do need to talk. Ron, and I. I planned on that after we….got back."

"Here I was hoping for a nice, quiet island somewhere far from any shipping lanes, or anything….."

"You'd get bored of it," Adam assured her. "Wolves like wide, open spaces. Not cramped little isles. You'd go nuts in a week."

"I'll take your word for it," she grumbled at him.

"You should," he smiled smugly.

Shego only scowled as Kim smiled at her reaction.

"So, what's the plan, big guy," Shego finally asked. "Because if Bets is on our trail now, it can't be a good thing. She tends to jump in with both feet, and never care who she splashes. If you know what I mean?"

"I do, indeed. Which is why the first thing we're doing is going to the area pack Elder."

"You said there were no packs," Shego frowned.

"Not….officially. But unofficially, there are a few small….groups in the region. And as I said, every region has an Elder that oversees our law for all of them. Even we lobos," he smiled.

"I figured you'd be in on that action. Old timer like you must have serious chops. And mega-authority," Shego pointed out.

"Are you kidding," Adam shuddered as he began to pack once more. "That job is so boring, it would have you climbing walls in hours. Not days. Not weeks. _Hours._ I favor my freedom, thank you, woman," he growled.

Shego grinned at him.

"I don't blame you. So, Kimmie. Ready to go?"

"Always," Kim told her. "Think you can manage for now?"

"Better than I was. Better than I have," she nodded. "Thanks, Princess," she smiled, and reached out to put a hand over Kim's. "I really mean that."

Of late, Kim noted, Shego had been very touchy-feely. It was as if she couldn't get enough contact.

Kim, or her wolf, didn't really mind. She only smiled, and nodded to her.

"Let's go."

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**6**

"Kim Possible," the stocky, rather short man smiled at her from across his desk.

The area Elder, she had found, was in the most unlikely place of all time in her mind. She had been expecting some forested hideout. An isolated getaway of some kind. Not a very upscale office in a steel and chrome skyscraper in the middle of the state capital.

"Jacob," Adam nodded to him. "I wouldn't have come, but we have a problem with our new cubs."

"I thought Miss Go solved your problem, Adam. And, by the way, Hans is still upset you let his protégé die."

Shego glowered.

"Protégé," she grumbled.

Kim gave her a warning glance, but the man only smirked.

"And Miss Go, I didn't mind your….solving our problem. Only that you did so in a public venue. These matters are best left….in the wild. I think you'd agree?"

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"That said," Adam cut in. "Global Justice has footage of Spence turning. And mauling Miss Possible."

The man's cheerful smile faded stillborn now, and he frowned darkly.

"How?"

"Doc's old lair," Shego cut in again. "Even I didn't think that paranoid harpy would drill into the mountain to investigate the rubble."

"Word is, a very important billion dollar project was stolen from the Pentagon at the time," the now somber man informed them. "I think they still want it back."

"Ain't happening," Shego muttered. "I kind of melted all Drakken's computers before I set off the self-destruct."

"Yet you still left film behind," Jacob said grimly.

"Hey, even I didn't think it would survive. Or be found," Shego sputtered.

"She wasn't really herself at the time, sir," Kim told Jacob.

"So I've heard. We have several requests you be brought down, just to ensure you didn't accidentally betray us," Jacob told Shego. "When I heard you, and Adam were already seeking her, I assured the other Elders the matter was being handled. Now, you show up, and tell me the U.N.'s enforcement arm might know about _evidence_ of our existence. Not good, Adam. Not good."

"So far, from what….I've learned," Kim cut in. "Only Dr. Director herself knows anything. She's apparently keeping this one quiet so far, for reasons we obviously don't yet know."

"I can guess," the man told her as he only then rose from behind his desk.

Big as he was, he moved with a fluid grace that didn't really surprise her now.

Kim said nothing as he walked around the desk, and went to stand before her.

"It doesn't take any imagination to guess how you learned what you have. Just how _trustworthy_ are your fellow adventurers, Kimberly," he asked her with a potent menace in his tone.

"I trust them with my life," she shot back. "Sir."

"Ah, but you're now trusting them with _our_ lives. If someone decides that….monsters are real, how long before the Church, or even governments, again sanction hunts, and seek us out?"

"My friends can be trusted. I'm not sure about Dr. Director. That's why we're here. Adam suggested we see you first."

"Wise of you, old friend," Jacob told him. "I won't bother Hans with this one, but you have to know you're going to have trouble with him. All of you," the stocky man told Kim, and Shego. "He seemed rather blind when it came to Spence. Viewed him as his son."

"He was a monster," Shego spat.

"Yes. Yes, he was. But sometimes even we can be blind. So, then, Kimberly. You're quite strong. I felt your wolf miles away. Even before you arrived. Strange, I barely even felt yours," he regarded Shego. "Still….insecure?"

"We're working with her," Kim told him. "She's getting better."

"Really. That's good. Very good. Adam, you need to go to Hans, and explain his, ahem, son's death. Kimberly. You will go to this Director woman. Negate her threat, one way, or another."

"What," she hissed.

Jacob stared hard.

"I understand. We are not killers. We are people trying to survive in the middle of a hostile race. So, sometimes, we do have to….put certain threats down. One way, or another, you will neutralize this woman, and destroy the evidence she holds. Leave no trace. Understand?"

"You're just leaving it to me?"

"I am. Consider it a test to prove yourself before the others in our region. By the way, Adam might have mentioned it, but we have an _Gathering_ coming up soon. I hope to see you there at the gathering. Both of you. New bitches are rare, but always welcome."

"What did you call us," Shego growled.

"Back off, Shego," Kim murmured, stepping in front of her, and Jacob smirked when Shego immediately cowed, and looked away.

"Ah, like that, is it? You'll be disappointing a lot of lonely wolves, ladies."

"I'll try to care," Shego muttered sourly.

"I know this is a great deal to ask," Jacob said more somberly again. "But we must know where you stand in your commitment to your new kindred, Kimberly. There are still some that are unsure of you considering your….._appeasement_ of certain agencies in the past. This is your chance to prove you can protect our species. Even from your...friends."

Kim said nothing to that.

"Let's go," Adam told her as Jacob now fell silent, and walked back to sit behind his desk again.

"So much for fine ideals," Shego murmured as they descended to the parking level a few moments later in the elevator.

"I have to go, Kim," Adam told her as they left the office. "I wish I could help, but if the Elder is tasking you…. Testing you….. Even I cannot interfere. I will say this, though. Stay true to yourself. In the end, your own nature is your best guide."

"I remember you said that at the start," Kim nodded. "Adam…. Thanks. Whatever does, or doesn't happen, thanks."

"So, what now, Kimmie," Shego asked uneasily as the big man walked away with a wave. "Are we really going to hit the head of GJ? Because, yeah, that sounds crazy even to me."

Kim stood there after hitting a switch on her watch that summoned her Roth on auto-drive, knowing they were going to need it to get home when they got out of their next meeting.

"Actually, I may have an idea. It's going to be…..risky in itself, but if we can sell it, we may diffuse Dr. Director without having to get…..physical," she sighed.

Shego nodded.

"Never thought I would say it, but…..you're the boss, Princess," Shego told her as they left the building behind.

**KP**

It was just after nine, and Dr. Director was still in her office, going over certain files.

She had yet to hear from Possible, and was wondering what was really going on with her when she heard something telling, and then her door just opened without a knock.

"Dr. Director. We need to talk," Kim said as she walked inside, followed by a still very much subdued Shego.

"Almost three months, Possible," she said curtly, simply eyeing them as Kim shut the door. "Not one word, even with everyone fearing you were dead, and then you waltz back in without a mark on you in spite of….."

"I know you saw Drakken's home movie," Kim said.

"Yes. Want to explain that one? Because my mind is still reeling from the….possibilities. No pun intended," the one-eyed woman scowled. "And then there's you," she added, eyeing Shego, noting she was acting rather atypically just then.

"Will you listen? I mean, really listen?"

"Go on," Dr. Director nodded at Kim. "I've been waiting for this debriefing. It's why I haven't let anyone else _see…..that_ file just yet."

Kim nodded.

"Good. Good," she said, knowing that by now, Wade was working to delete it, destroying any backups, and making sure no one would find a trace of that damning footage again. Kim just had to keep Betty distracted long enough that she didn't notice Wade was back inside her secure systems again until his work was done. Meanwhile, Ron was doing his ninja thing to find, and destroy the flash drives, just in case.

"You remember when I got your call. You said Drakken had _Sentinel….."_

"Yes, and what did happen to that program?"

"Destroyed," Shego murmured quietly. "Completely destroyed."

"I suspected as much. Too bad. The Brass was really hoping to get that one back. It was one of a kind."

"They'll find other toys," the green-skinned woman snipped without much of her usual flair. "It's what they do."

"True. So, you went to the lair," Betty asked, turning back to Kim.

"Yes. Only what neither Shego, or I knew, was that Drakken was experimenting with some kind of genetic monstrosity."

"The….creature?"

"Doc's creation," Shego nodded.

"Really. He's not usually so…..effective."

"No," Kim scowled. "Bebes. Lil' Diablos. Time machines. Robot spyders. Stop me if I'm boring you. The guy was a walking doomsday scenario. He even called down aliens from space," Kim swore hotly, her eyes flashing with that memory.

"Right," Betty nodded. "And I saw that creature tear you apart Kimberly. Literally. After seeing that, even I cannot fathom how even you're still standing here."

"Drakken decided to try to experiment on me, too," she lied smoothly. "I did manage to get away," she went on. "With Shego's help. Only she didn't realize I lived. She thought I was still pretty much done, too. Only Mr. Starke found me, and helped heal me well enough to recover. Just like I said."

"And the creature?"

"You won't be seeing _that_ bastard in this world again," Shego said softly.

"What about thirty dead Henches?"

"Thirty," Shego frowned, glancing away. "I thought….there were only twenty-nine."

"Your work?"

"The _creature_ got loose in the end. You _did_ see where he ran off?"

"Dragging Kimberly's apparently mutilated body."

"Insert Drakken," Kim sighed. "But as I said, even Shego couldn't stop him from that last insanity."

"I just made sure he never tried it again after I…..buried that thing. And all those he tried to….make monsters, too."

"And, you," Betty asked of Kim. "You admit he experimented on you. What did he do? Exactly?"

"That's what I've been trying to learn. Well, not so much learn, as…..control. And Shego's helping."

"Because she just happens to be your best friend," Betty bit off sardonically herself now.

"Always," Shego stunned her by saying, and putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim only smiled back at her, and Betty frowned.

"What did he do to you. Exactly?"

Kim held out an arm, sliding her sleeve up, and then letting Shego slid a faint claw up her bare flesh. After all, Shego had had her own claws long before she found her wolf. Or it found her.

The blood welled up as Betty gasped, and she couldn't help but gape as Kim let Shego slice her forearm open from wrist to elbow.

It obviously hurt, as Kim hissed. Still, by the time Shego dropped her hand, Kim was wiping the blood away, and leaving an already puckered line fast healing before Betty's eyes.

"Incredible," Betty murmured.

Both women could read her envy with ease.

"You can't take blood or samples from me. You _can't_ replicate this…..process."

"Why not," she demanded of Kim now, her good eye narrowing on her. "You have to know that such a _talent_ could be invaluable…"

"Dr. Director, I barely managed to keep control at first. You already saw what happened when you don't. Shego didn't. Not at first. That's why _she…..neutralized_ Drakken. She ran off, scared of herself, and I had to hunt her down. Together, though, we've been learning to control this….thing. But if the wrong people were subjected, they would end up like those other victims _Drakken_ as much as killed. Then you would have _true_ monsters. Do you really want to risk your people's lives on a chance one or two _might… Might_ work out?"

Betty frowned even more darkly now.

"It's in your hands, Betty," Kim called her now.

"You do know that Shego is still wanted," she finally said for apparent lack of anything else just then.

"I know. But consider, too, that she still hasn't gotten complete control of whatever Drakken put in her. In us. If you lock her up, away from me, the only other person that knows how to best help her, how long do you think she would last before she…..snapped again."

"You're actually giving me reason to lock her away."

"No, I'm giving you reason to leave her with me. She's out. Retired. And I'm trying to show her a better way. Isn't that better than waging a losing battle against her when you couldn't do more than slow her down even _before_ Drakken screwed up our genes."

Shego still stayed silent, unnaturally so, and Betty realized she really was following Kim's lead. Even in just staying there, and letting her talk.

"And you?"

Kim met her direct gaze, and shrugged.

"I've got a better handle on…..things of late. I should be back on duty soon. And I hope that means my job is still waiting. I'm sure I've got more than a few _bills_ waiting," she grimaced. "That said, can I trust you with my... Our secret? Because as I said, I can't let anyone access my genes any longer. The damage someone like Drakken, or worse, could unleash would be…. Well, monstrous."

"Indeed," Betty murmured. "I have to think on this one, Possible. Seriously think on it. Until then, you've got full authority to maintain custody of your _prisoner_."

"Prisoner," Shego sputtered now, only then shaking off whatever melancholy had seized her.

"Prisoner," Betty nodded. "We don't want anyone thinking Kim Possible ran off to set up _house_ with a notorious felon; now do we," she scoffed.

Both women actually blushed.

"No doctors? No labs," Kim pushed.

"For now," Kim was told. "As I said, I'll have to consider this one carefully. And that means all aspects of this fiasco."

"Just know, I won't bend on that point. _Ever."_

Betty merely nodded, but said nothing else.

"You'd better leave now," she told Kim. "The next shift is due in soon, and you don't want to be seen here until I can arrange a believable scenario for _why_ Shego is now in your company," she said, back to sounding bland, and indifferent.

Kim nodded.

"Thank you for listening, ma'am."

"One thing, Possible. You don't go back on active field duty _until_ you pass a new qualifications course. I have to know you can…..keep it together if you face the usual stress out there. Or, more specifically, the not so usual stress."

"I can accept that," Kim nodded now as she turned for the door. "No big."

Betty simply shook her head as the pair left.

When she saw the blinking light on a lower panel on her specialized keyboard, she didn't even bother to check. She could already guess that Wade had already deleted the files that showed the manbeast that changed in full view of the camera, and promptly all but tore a very helpless Kim Possible apart.

The same Kim Possible that had just walked out of her office without so much as a scratch on her.

Pulling out a personal cell, she dialed a number, and waited for an answer.

"They just left," she said blandly after her party answered.

"And," the man on the other side demanded.

Betty actually chortled.

"Let's just say that Possible has finally learned to be devious. She tossed a surprisingly credible scenario out, all but shoved it down my throat, and 'distracted' me long enough for her friends to delete the file footage on my computer."

"Intriguing," the speaker remarked. "So, she's not just blunt force."

"Not always," Betty agreed.

"Did she discern the truth of you?"

"She never noticed a thing. But, then, _I'm_ not a wolf, am I, Jacob?"

"Let's not discuss such matters on the phone. Shall we?"

"You're even more paranoid than I am supposed to be," she chortled.

"And how often do you get bugged by a child," the man on the other end asked carelessly.

"Touché. But he's hardly the ordinary sort. In fact, I intend to draft him once he's a little older. He far too clever to be left undirected."

"I can understand that. We've our own agents in the human world who still do not have a clue. Let's keep it that way, shall we, dear?"

"I've already reassigned the agents who investigated Drakken's lair. What they found, or think they found, will be buried very deep. Even without Kimberly's help. You have my word."

"Good. It's nice working with you, for a change," Jacob told her.

"Just don't let your throwbacks raise any more monsters," Betty shot back. "They almost cost me my _own_ protégé."

"You should know, Shego, and Kimberly have likely bonded."

"I noticed. You animals just can't help following your baser instincts, can you," she lightly mocked.

"And how long has it been since you…?"

"Dr. Director," Will Du exploded into her office just then, and she simply hung up, sliding the phone into a pocket, knowing Jacob would understand. "I just spotted Possible and Shego two blocks from here. _Together!"_

"Yes, I know. I just debriefed them."

"Debriefed? Shego should be in jail! Possible should be…."

"Yes?"

"Dr. Director, she's obviously hiding something," he complained. "That amateur is..."

"Agent Du, what's your security classification?"

"Delta-Four, ma'am," she was told, knowing she already knew.

"Exactly. Tonight, Possible's went up to Beta-One."

_"Beta…!?"_

"Need to know, Du. You, however, do _not_ need to know. Back to work, mister. And leave the interoffice rivalries at home. We are professionals here," she shot.

"Yes, ma'am," he stiffened, nodding somberly. "Sorry, ma'am. I just…. I wasn't aware…."

"Consider that I am. That will be all, Agent Du."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded again, and turned to go, muttering, "Beta-One? Beta-One? _Her?"_

Betty only smirked as his predictable manner.

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"A unique way of diffusing a difficult situation," Jacob murmured as he listened to Kim, acting very casual to Kim's mind.

Too casual.

"You already knew," she realized.

"We are watching you, Kimberly. As I said, some of us still aren't sure about you. Or your….paramour."

"Her what," Shego sputtered.

"Calm down," Kim smiled. "You know what he means. So, we passed the test?"

"For now," Jacob nodded at them.

"I'm not really good with hoops," Kim told him flatly.

"Few are," Jacob told her.

"So, hoop jumped," Kim scowled. "Now what?"

"Now, live your life. Be discreet. Do not show yourselves, or reveal yourselves to anyone. Anyone," he stressed.

"My best friend already knows…."

"So he does. _My_ friend assures me he can be discreet. Shared secrets, or something of that nature?"

Kim only nodded.

"And then there's my dimwitted employer," Shego muttered. "Sooner, or later, his hands will heal, and he may try writing something down."

"I doubt it. _Our_ surgeons, regrettably, had to amputate his hands to save his arms. We do have people in critical places, too, ladies. Remember that."

"Is that a threat," Kim asked quietly.

"Hardly. Merely information. Remember to call if you need anything. We are here to help. Not just 'lord' over the cubs, as Adam tends to view it."

Kim said nothing to that.

"Now, ladies, I do run a legitimate business here, and I'm very busy of late. Anything else?"

"No," Kim said, Shego staying quiet behind her.

"Then, I bid you a good day. Oh, and when the Gathering comes, I do look forward to seeing you two. Even if you are going to break a lot of males' hearts."

"It won't be just their _hearts_ if they touch my Kimmie," Shego growled.

Jacob merely gave a crooked nod of his head toward the door.

As he suspected, Shego's passive manner was fading as she grew more attuned to her own wolf. It would be interesting to see which remained dominant when she rose in earnest.

"One last thing," Jacob said as Kim reached the door. "Need I add, no turning anyone else without Pack permission?"

"As if I would want to," Kim huffed.

"Gah," was all Shego grumbled.

Jacob only smirked, and waved them out.

It was going to be very interesting to watch that pair, he decided. Very interesting.

**KP**

"You do know Bets didn't buy our act for a second," Shego said as they drove to her Upperton home after leaving Jacob's office.

She had just over three weeks before the next moon, and Kim wanted to get her life back on track.

"I noticed. Still, she accepted what we said for whatever her reasons….."

"One, she likely sees you dragging me along with your silly missions."

"They aren't silly," Kim glared at her now.

"Well, I guess not all of them involve Drakken," Shego muttered.

"Yeah, he could be silly. To be honest, I was really caught off-guard that night. I got used to…."

"Ignoring him?"

"That, too," Kim admitted.

"Me, too. Even I didn't know what he had cooked up by the time I came back from my vacation. God, I wish I never came back now."

"At least you're alive, Shego," Kim told her.

"Back at you, Princess," Shego smiled somberly now.

And for her, it was a rare, warm smile that conveyed far more than Shego had ever dared say aloud.

"I'm rather glad of that myself," Kim smirked at her.

"So, anyway, I can't help but wonder if the harpy doesn't _already_ know about…..wolves."

"Considering she's been in the spy business for years….."

"Yeah. So why act all dumb? I mean, aside from trying to see what you did know? Or might say?"

"There's that. I don't know. Maybe…..?"

"You don't think she's one?"

"Dr. Director? No. I would have sensed it."

"You can do that?"

"When you get more in focus with your other side, Shego, so can you. You can just…..tell when another wolf is around. Who they are. Where they are. The first night I changed, I felt you even from the forest. I didn't know it was _you,"_ she admitted with a blush at Shego's open gaping. "But I still felt your presence, and….felt drawn to you. Even then."

"I wished I had felt that."

"Adam told me that when you try to fight the wolf, it can do _bad_ things to stay free."

"Yeah, I get that. Now. Could have _really_ used you that first night," Shego told her, feeling that melancholy surge within again.

"What matters is that we found you," Kim assured her, reaching out to pat her nearest thigh. "And you aren't alone now. Not anymore."

Shego smiled again.

"Not alone," she smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"I rather like it myself," Kim admitted.

"This Gathering, though? Not liking the sound of it at all," Shego muttered.

"No? You don't want to meet the locals? Mix, and mingle?"

"Get hit on by a bunch of horny…males? All looking for a free one?"

Kim did grimace now.

"When you put it like that," she sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I foresee a lot of bloodshed."

"And broken bones," Shego asked almost hopefully.

"Broken something," Kim growled just a little lower than natural. "Good thing Adam says wolves heal fast."

"Oooooh, a girl after my own heart," Shego beamed, and Kim smiled at the genuine Shego that shone through that sardonic smirk just then.

_'Welcome back, Shego_,' she thought to herself as she only smiled back in turn.

"So, we'll probably need to go shopping before I take you home. After all this time, my icebox is likely a toxic waste dump."

"From what I've heard, it always was," Shego quipped with a genuine grin.

"Hey!"

"I'm must saying, even the buffoon complained about your kitchen skills, Princess," Shego mugged carelessly.

"I've taken classes. I can cook now."

"Microwave meals, and toaster pastry don't count."

Kim glared.

"I'm not that bad. I can even make pasta."

_"Instant,"_ Shego guessed.

Kim said nothing.

"Thought so. I'll shop. You pay."

Kim did glare now.

"Don't exactly have any cash on me just now," she told her.

"You think I do."

"You have your credit cards," Shego said far too knowingly.

"And yours?"

"Never needed them," she shrugged.

Kim sighed.

"Okay, this could get….complicated. I'm on a budget, you know? Nothing expensive."

"Define budget," Shego demanded.

She told her.

"You need a raise," Shego immediately replied.

Kim didn't argue. It seemed her parents had paid her back rent, and utilities, but she knew they expected to be paid back.

**KP**

"Heard anything," Ron called to ask Wade the day after Kim returned, with Shego as an 'unofficial' prisoner in her personal custody.

It was so surprising that he had to call Wade when Global Justice didn't officially swoop in to grab up either of them.

"No, and that's what worries me," the young genius declared.

"Huh," Ron frowned.

"Ron, I hacked every related file, as well the video, and Dr. Director didn't say a word. I even took out their few medical reports, and got my hands on the few samples of Kim and Shego's blood and tissue they had stashed. Still nothing. She is _not_ that blasé," he told the monkey master.

"Yeah," Ron murmured. "So, she either already knows, or thinks she knows, or….."

"Or she has something in mind we're not seeing," Wade told him.

"That, too. I was thinking maybe she thinks she can get Kim to get Shego to go straight now. You know, blackmail her into being good."

Wade rolled his eyes at that one.

"That's not really redeeming anyone," Ron was told.

"Well, this is Dr. Director. I mean, can you really trust a spy? Any spy?"

"Some might say the same thing about ninja," Wade pointed out.

Ron frowned.

"They would? Why would they….? Oh. Right. Eh. I see your point. So…..no redeeming Shego?"

"I'm not sure what the real gameplan is as yet. But I'm keeping my eyes open. You might want to warn Kim to do the same."

"I would, but I think she only has eyes for Shego lately," he complained.

_"Still?"_

"They're…..getting kind of gushy now," Ron shuddered. "I mean, even more than that Miss Go dealy back in high school."

"Not going to ask," Wade said, not admitting Kim had been hard to catch up with lately.

She had picked up a new Kimmunicator when she first came back, but she had yet to even switch it on, or call him. Not for anything. It was….unnerving.

And he really did want to scan her himself. If only to make sure she really was all right.

"Let her know I am still here if you see her first," Wade finally told Ron. "So far, she seems to be ignoring me."

"Well, she's been busy," Ron said. "You know. Shego, and all?"

"Exactly. You're sure she wasn't….affected by something? You know, after Drakken….did whatever he did?"

"She's fine," Ron assured him. "And she stopped Shego, which is the main thing. We're just all trying to get back to normal. Ish. You know us," Ron said, and then burbled, "Gotta go. Later, Wade."

The computer when dark, and Ron's obviously flustered features vanished with it, but Wade was still frowning in through.

Something was still rattling Ron.

It had to be Kim.

Correction, Kim, and Shego.

Which, logic implied, suggested both had been affected by whatever Drakken had unleashed.

The beast-virus, as Kim had explained it to Dr. Director, suggested something unsettling.

Still, if it had turned even Shego, and those Henches, why not Kim? How had she beaten it? How had she helped Shego beat it?

Because nothing was making sense since that first night the Kimmunicator went dead, and left him with an image of Kim screaming, and something hideous looming over the digital screen of her Kimmunicator watch just before it went dark. Something he had yet to share with anyone.

Wade was a logical creature. A rational creature. But deep in his primitive mind, something deeply buried dared suggest there was nothing logical about this one at all. Nothing at all.

**KP**

"You call this a house," Shego frowned at the old, two bedroom house just outside town.

"Well, due my…..hazardous lifestyle, the university wouldn't let me stay on campus. Not after the second robot spider attack," Kim blushed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Shego said with a remarkably straight face. "Speaking of which, did they ever get that helmet off Chrome-Dome's head after you wrapped it around him?

Kim blushed as she switched off the car, and shoved the door open.

"I didn't wrap it around him. I just…."

"Yeah," Shego grinned as she paused.

"I kind of banged his head into his computers. A few times," Kim blushed.

"A few _hundred_, I heard. I'll bet he regretted ever zapping you with that silly invention of his," she laughed.

"He thought it was going to make me too heavy to move. Not amp my musculature ten times past normal," she sighed. "Everything was a little crazy at the time. By the time I really even know what I was doing, I had already done it. Fortunately, it wore off."

"Yeah. Lucky for _Dementor,"_ Shego laughed.

Kim only shook her head as she helped carry the sacks of fresh groceries toward the house with a stack of papers on the porch, and a tiny, robot dog standing nearby.

"I see the security system is still on. Guess that is why everything still looks about right."

"Security? That tin can?"

"Cybertronic enforcer the Tweebs built for me," Kim grinned. "It helps me get to sleep without worrying about any more sneak attacks."

Shego eyed the tiny robot canine, and frowned uneasily. Because she did know the twins, she had to ask, "It knows I'm _friendly_ now, right?"

"Sure. I made sure to program you into the fail-safe program on the drive over."

Shego, who had not seen her do that, still grimaced as she took a step onto the porch, not missing the way the animal's eerily realistic head turned to regard her.

"Woof," it offered a tinny bark.

"Good, boy," Kim smiled. "You took care of everything, didn't you," Kim smiled, and juggled her bags to put her hand on the door, rather than just reaching for a key.

"Ah, Kimmie…..?"

"Biometric lock. Trust me, these doors don't open unless you're a Possible. Genetic coding lets me, or my family in without worrying about keys," she smiled, not admitting she tended to lose hers anyway as she pushed the door open after a series of dull clicks had the panel opening with a slight creak.

"Still need to oil the hinges, though," Shego commented dryly, very happy to shut the door on that weird dog.

"Well, it was a dump before dad bought it, and let me fix it up. The boys helped, of course, but it was still my home. I'm still….remodeling," she said, noting the way Shego was eyeing the dusty room that was as Spartan as it was tacky.

Kim remembered it being far more….homey to her eyes.

Of course, other than Ron, or family, no one else had ever been over.

Then again, between GJ, college, and missions, she was rarely home that long.

"What is that…..smell," Shego gasped as they walked into the small kitchen, and the green-skinned woman stared in horror at the cold pot on the stove.

"Oh, yeah. I…..was making something the night I got called out. Suddenly," she said, putting her bags down, and eyeing the small icebox with some genuine trepidation now.

"You took classes," Shego asked in horror, staying at the mess on the cabinet nearest the stove. "In what? Biological warfare?"

"It wasn't that bad. You know, when I left," Kim offered, steeling herself, and pulling open the icebox.

That proved not to be as bad as she feared. She had forgotten it was mostly empty. Just some old milk, an a jar of juice that had long since settled.

Well, and that bowl with something she didn't even remember leftover from another night. Shego eyed the interior, and shook her head.

"Just scrape it out, Princess. I'll handle the food. You just leave the kitchen to me."

"But…"

"Leave it to me. I'd rather not end up being poisoned after surviving everything else I have."

Kim sputtered now.

"I'm not really that bad. I just…. I got….."

"Distracted. I get it. Looks like you're more of a miracle than even I thought. How you lasted this long on your own….."

"Hey," Kim sputtered anew.

"Let me guess. Lots of pizza, and carryout?"

"Not that much," she fumed, pulling out the few leftovers, and dropping them into a nearby waste can for kitchen trash.

"Right. You go, dust, or whatever. I'm going to clean this mess you call a kitchen. Then I'll make us something to eat. Real food," she added pointedly.

"I eat real food," Kim grumbled, but stalked out of the kitchen after slamming the icebox door shut.

Shego only smiled after her.

Teasing Princess had always been fun.

She would never admit it, but that episode as a goody-goody caricature of herself had even been kind of a lark. Especially as it let her see a side of Kim that surprised, and delighted her. It was like finding a long-lost friend. She refused to think sister. Her thoughts lately were too….intimate for that one.

And now, being in her own home, seeing how she lived again, and no one else around to bother them?

Shego found it was all she could do not to keep smiling.

Finding an old FM radio, she turned it on to find it turned to an Indie station, which rather surprised her. The last time she had been with Kim, she had not been listening to that kind of music. She left the station playing as she went to work.

Before putting the fresh food away, she thoroughly cleaned the small, but obviously working icebox, then went to work on the rest of the kitchen. She cleaned and scrubbed everything, just in case, and only then looked around to see what else she had to work with before she started making them a hot meal.

It didn't surprise her to see a lot of energy bars, toaster pastry, and instant pasta in the cabinet.

Her Kimmie did need a keeper.

Even if she didn't think so herself.

The thought made her smile all the more as she mentally elected herself.

Kimmie was hers now.

Just hers.

Deep inside, still pondering her quarrelsome host, her wolf did murmur agreement to that one.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**8**

"Ronald," Shego murmured, eyeing the man coolly as he appeared on their doorstep a few days after Kim returned home.

"Shego," he said just as dryly, eyeing her in a black skirt, and green blouse, and looked quite pretty. If somehow wrong to his eyes.

"So, what brings you by?"

"I'm still Kim's best friend," she was told, the man puffing himself up a bit.

"Just so we understand each other," Shego nodded, knowing that by now Kim had had 'the talk' with him. He had not liked it, but he had accepted that things had definitively changed for them. All of them.

"I think we do," Ron told her with a nod.

"Do we?"

"Oh, knock it off, Shego. Hey, Ron, come on in," the redhead called, coming out of the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Did you…..cook," he asked, his expression one akin to terror.

Shego sniggered.

"No," she sighed. "Shego kind of took over the kitchen. She just finished a Spanish tuna casserole. It's better than it sounds."

"It sounds kind of good," Ron admitted. "So…..got a few?"

"What's up," Kim asked lightly, ignoring Shego's mood. Something she was painfully aware of since that first, shared moon she had experienced after Shego followed her.

Then again, she had little doubt that by now, Shego was likely starting to get just as good at reading her. Shego had always been better than even she admitted. She had just been taken off-guard when the wolf had exploded out of her that first time. Since then, she had been operating on mangled instincts, and subconscious fears.

Even she had been stunned at how much could be shared when the two of them found themselves bonding as wolves that night together. Adam called it bonding. He suggested it was far more than what the word implied.

Shego had only preened since.

Kim was still curious over just what it really implied.

She did know that she did seem to find all things Shego…..intriguing. More than usual. And far more than just idle curiosity over an old rival.

Ron didn't have a clue as to their thoughts as Kim shrugged, gestured him in, and Shego just glared as usual.

"What's up?"

"Wade." He nodded, and then nodded again. "Oh, and Dr. Director."

"Okay. Want to start making sense yet," Kim asked.

"It's just…. Well, neither of us, me and Wade that is, think Dr. Director really bought that story you gave her."

"I already got that idea myself," Kim nodded as Ron tagged after her to the kitchen, just like he always did.

He paused, sniffing, and smiled.

"That does smell good. Spanish tuna, huh?"

"Her own recipe," Kim nodded as she sat down across the table from him, not wanting Shego to overreact if she sat down by her longtime friend. "Like I said, she's taken over the kitchen."

"Good thing," Ron quipped, eyeing the green-skinned woman filling plates now as she ladled out helpings for them all.

Kim really scowled now, but Shego only allowed a faint snigger.

"So, you and Wade are confabbing over us now?" was all Kim asked.

"We were worried after GJ found that lair," Ron nodded, eyeing his plate as Shego set it in front of him.

"You mentioned Wade first. What about him?"

"I think, aside from Dr. Director, who may, or may not have…. Likely not…. Bought your story. I know Wade didn't. He's been looking into old stories about….shape-shifters." He held up his hands as Shego eyed him coolly as she sat down, and added, "And I never said a word. This is all him. Just him. You know how he gets. He's still tweaked you wouldn't let him scan you."

"Better watch that Kimmy-phone of yours," Shego told her as she settled beside her. "Even I know how he gets. That kid might start trying to pull something without you knowing it."

"Not if I don't turn it on," Kim murmured blandly.

"Ever," Ron exclaimed. "But….what about missions?"

"I don't know, Ron. Right now, I have a lot of other things on my mind."

"Yeah. I can see that. Anyway, considering GJ might still be tapping our lines, I figured I'd stop by, and see how you're doing. Not that I was worried, or anything," he chuckled anxiously. "But….a stitch on a mime, or….something like that."

"You actually dated this clown," Shego scowled even more darkly his way.

"Anyway, that was it. Just checking on you….. With you….. Not spying at all. Except, you know, to make sure no one else was spying on you."

He paused, stared at the women's expressions, and snatched up his fork.

"I'll just eat now," he said, and crammed his mouth full.

"First smart thing he's said," Shego huffed.

"Behave," Kim told her with a subdued smirk. "Ron's just….being a friend."

"That what they call it now?"

"Wow, this is good. You know what would really add to the flavor? A hint of habenero? It'd be _perfect."_

"Whaddaya mean, perfect," Shego growled. "You saying my casserole is no good?"

"No, no! It's good. Really good. I'm just saying, a touch-up, and it would be great!"

"You should know, Ron's taking culinary classes now. He plans on opening a restaurant."

"Him," Shego snorted.

"You should try his caramel mousse. He's got….mad skills in the kitchen," Kim grinned, and now Ron preened.

"So, that's why you dated him," Shego snapped her fingers as if in sudden understanding.

"That's just mean," Ron scowled.

Shego smirked, then eyed him.

"Say, whatever happened to your pocket pall. You know, the _smart_ one on your team? I just realized he's not begging food with you."

"He….passed on last year," Ron sighed.

Kim gasped. "I didn't think Rufus was that old," she declared.

"No! No, KP. I passed him on to Hana. You know, she's old enough for a pet, and dad felt better a recycled one that he could manage, than..."

"Recycled," Kim sputtered as Shego burst into laughter.

Still, Kim's thoughts couldn't help but take a grim turn just then.

If Adam were to be believed, and she couldn't doubt him, she was going to see Ron grow old, and die. She was going to see everyone she knew grow old. While she didn't.

Something else she knew didn't need to be shared. Especially now.

"Well, we appreciate you stopping by with the warning. We had guessed about Betty, though," Kim told him.

"Yeah, that harpy has always had a long nose," Shego huffed.

"I didn't realize Wade was still looking, though. I thought he'd be glad we…. Well, I was back, and safe."

"You know Wade," Ron sighed. "Always wanting to prove everything is scientific, or logical, or some weird stuff. He still thinks he can do something to prove mystical monkey power is logical. Calls it…channeled Chaoticness something or other."

"Chaos Theory," Shego murmured, eyeing him. "You know, _that_ almost makes sense. With you."

Ron eyed her as if not entirely sure if he had just been insulted, and chose to shrug.

"Anyway, after what I do know now, I didn't think you wanted anyone looking too close. Before you know it, someone's melting down silverware for bullets, or something, and then….."

"Ron, this isn't a movie."

"Besides, silver wouldn't work," Shego told him before she could think to stop herself.

"It doesn't," he frowned.

"Nope," Shego shrugged, eyeing Kim who looked alarmed as she admitted, "I fired two pure silver slugs right in my heart after I figured out what happened. All it did was _hurt."_

"Well, duh," Ron exclaimed, but Kim was absolutely pale.

"Shego," she rasped, dropping her fork to stare at her. "You didn't?"

"I thought I was a monster, Princess," she sighed, putting her own fork aside to smile sadly at her. "And I thought you were dead. I didn't have a lot to live for at the time."

"Well, now you do," Kim declared with a firm not.

"So, it didn't work," Ron said gravely somber now as he eyed them.

"No," Shego said curtly, only then looking away from Kim's concerned gaze. "But it did hurt."

Shego could all but read the concern, and knew there was no pity. Just genuine concern, and sympathy.

Ron had another thought, though.

"Then how do you know you really stopped those other…. Others?"

"Little. Bitty. Pieces," Ron was told as Shego all but glowered now. "And as to the guy that _started_ it. I tore out his heart, and ripped off his head. After I barbecued him. It seemed to work."

Kim, who knew why by now thanks to Master-Sensei, didn't say a word.

"Whoa," Ron finally blinked, staring at the now angry woman. "Well. Look at the time. Gotta go. Classes tomorrow, and….. Gotta call mom. Check on….things. Yeah, gotta check on things."

"You can finish eating, Ron," Kim sighed.

Ron actually looked torn, and Shego just rolled her eyes again now.

"Just eat, Stoppable. If I haven't killed you yet, it should say I'm capable of tolerating you."

He started to relax again.

Then Shego added, "For a little while."

"Even I've never seen Ron eat that fast," Kim giggled a few minutes later after the sandy-blonde former sidekick bolted.

And he did bolt.

Almost running into the door before he could open it.

"He may never come back," Kim added wistfully.

"Then my mission was a success," Shego smiled happily.

"Shego. He's a friend. And he was worried enough about us enough to come warn us."

"You, Kimmie. He's worried about you. You did tell him the low-down on interspecies dating?"

"Inter….? You make it sound…."

"Did you," she asked.

"Actually, I haven't told him all of it. And he kind of…..begged off himself after we first found you that day. Said he realized I was too…..distracted to think about relationships just then, and wanted to give us….time. And, no, he didn't know about us then."

"So, he can be smart," Shego murmured as she gathered the empty plates. "Who knew?"

"Shego," Kim huffed.

"Go do your homework," Shego smirked. "I know you still have tons after being MIA for several months."

"Yeah. Thankfully, some of my profs understood."

"Some?"

"One is waiting to gleefully fail me if I blow this upcoming test."

"And will you," Shego asked.

"No big. I was already ahead in her class. I think that's part of why she doesn't like me. I make her class look too easy."

"And she teaches…..?"

"Robotic theory, and development. After dad, my missions, _and_ the Tweebs, it is kind of….amateurish."

"And then there is all the experience _Drew_ gave you," Shego remarked dryly.

"There is that," she sighed, and eyed Shego again.

"I don't regret what I did," Shego told her as if reading her mind. "If I had left him alone, he might have come up with something worse. I know him. He wouldn't have batted an eye at turning loose an army of rapid wolves."

"It is the kind of thing he would do," Kim agreed. "Well, homework. Yell, if you need any….."

"After you broke more dishes than you dried last time," Shego huffed. "Out."

Kim sighed. "One cup. _One._ And it slipped. I was just….."

"Not paying attention," Shego suggested, still pointing.

Kim said nothing to that one.

"Homework. The kitchen is mine. We agreed."

"We did?"

"We did. I said it. You accepted it. We agreed. Out."

"That is _not_ how a democracy works," Kim scowled, but was trying not to laugh, too.

"Who said this was a democracy, Princess," Shego shot after her.

"If I'm a Princess, I should be in command," she retorted over her shoulder.

"Not if _I'm_ the Queen," Shego shouted back. "All hail the Queen! _Bow_, you worms!"

Kim only laughed.

Her Shego was definitely coming back.

She didn't mind at all.

**KP**

Weeks. Longer than he thought it was necessary to find out anything. Still, long weeks, and he finally figured it out.

Of course. It made sense now.

The scans helped.

If only he had an actual sample. Skin. Blood. Even a hair. Then he could test his theory, and prove he had found the answer. He might even be able to find…..a cure.

He had been able to finally piggyback a signal through the Tweebs' robot sentry that Kim relied on, and used its optical sensors to scan Kim, and Shego. After he gained enough data to compile a genetic model, he realized the answer was almost simple.

A genetic virus.

A vicious one.

One that, he realized, seemed energized by certain tidal shifts, oddly enough, that were created by the moon. It was constant, but wavered, but was obviously strongest on, ironically, nights of the full moon. So, a lunar-influenced viral infection that could overwhelm the host.

How to beat it, though? He needed genuine samples to figure that out. Something to work with.

He doubted Kim would volunteer.

Over two months, and she had yet to even turn on her Kimmunicator. She called him, on the phone. Emailed him. But she never turned on her Kimmunicator.

She had to know. Or suspect.

So why didn't she want his help? She had to know he was always here to help.

Or maybe the virus had a subtle influence on conscious thought. Even subconscious influences might spill over into core behaviors. Was that it? Did the virus subtly alter the base personality to create new traits? New behaviors?

He had to know.

He had to find out.

Because, he was certain, he could then find a way to cure Kim. And Shego, of course. But it was Kim to who he remained devoted to helping. Maybe, he thought somberly, it was time to call Ron again. Because even he knew better than to try to trust Dr. Director with something this huge. She had all but caused genuine calamity at times with her rogue experts chasing pet projects.

True, it wasn't always directly her fault. But she sometimes allowed her alleged experts the freedom, and leeway to get carried away with their weird theories.

The Ron Factor was a childish joke compared to some of the threats that had escaped from GJ labs at times. Some never even reaching the public, but still not escaping his all-seeing eyes.

So, no, he couldn't trust Dr. Director. Not this time.

Ron, however, still seemed to be managing to stay close. He could call him. With luck, he could still find a cure before the next full moon.

**KP**

"Stoppable," Shego actually blushed a full-body green as Ron dropped out of the trees just mere minutes before they were due to change. "Do you have a death wish?"

Kim just glared herself just then, crossing her hands in front of her as she half turned in spite of knowing he had already seen her more than once.

"Ron! What now?"

"I'm sorry, but it's important, or I wouldn't be here. Wade scanned you. I don't know how, but I thought you did want to know, he has _satellites_ watching you now. And he's trying to get samples to try to fabricate….a cure….."

"There is no cure," Adam growled, his eyes shifting to molten gold as his big body rippled. "And you should be going, ninja. We aren't alone here. There is an assembly tonight.

"I will. I had to let you know, though. Wade wanted _me_ to get those samples. If I….fail, I am afraid of what he might try next. I thought you'd better know."

"Ron," Kim growled, her shoulders bowing. "Tonight….. Tonight…"

Ron swallowed hard as a long, echoing howl sounded not far off.

Then, another, and another, and another.

_"Go,"_ Kim had time to growl just before she seemed to explode, and a huge, red wolf stood where she had been. By the time Shego's very primal snarl reached his ears, he had already jumped back up into the nearest tree, and kept going.

He didn't look back.

_Wade,_ he thought grimly. _You are getting in_ way_ over your head, dude_.

Behind him, dozens of howls filled the air. More and more sounding all around him.

"Way over," he murmured as he tried _not_ to imagine a werewolf convention so close to home.

**KP**

"We need to talk, young man," Dr. Director herself appeared just behind Wade as he continued to watch the unbelievable images on the long-range recon-satellite he had 'borrowed' from the NSA for the night.

The spy devices were so powerful he could see the individual hairs on the dozens of wolves in the forest gathering in a central location, and even hear the snarls, and growls as several seemed to face off soon after meeting. The large, green wolf, he noted, seemed strangely subdued knowing it had to be Shego, but the big red wolf was very overt. And even snapped at several others that tried to approach either of them.

"Dr. Director? Did my mom let you in," he frowned, knowing he had not heard anyone ring the doorbell. Or knock.

She was just…..there.

"Turn it off."

"But, you have to know….."

"I know all about them. More than you, I suspect, since you're still playing catch-up. And while I can guess your motives, which are admirable, _nothing_ can be done for those girls."

"Of course there is," he sputtered. "I finally deduced that it's a unique virus that is….."

"We know."

"You….know?"

Wade frowned as Dr. Director walked over, grabbed his mouse, and cut the connection with the NSA spy satellite.

The young genius frowned, and even as a larger, more robust teen, he still felt intimidated by the woman as she turned to scowl at him again, that single eye glaring at him with an intensity that made him shudder.

"I believe you've been told there are _lines_ out there for a reason? Some, mister, _don't_ need crossing."

"But I'm so close….!"

"I'm going to tell you a few things that could cost you your life. At the least."

"The _least,"_ Wade sputtered.

"The _least._ Still, since you're about to sign on with GJ, you need to know enough to know _when_ to back off," Betty Director leveled the less than subtle threat.

"Now, hold on. I'm not joining…."

"I didn't say you had a choice," she told him. "Because you _don't._ Ready to listen?"

Wade nodded.

"You're half right."

"Half….?"

"Just listen. No questions. No comments. You listen. You accept. We move on. That's how it's done in the _adult_ world," Wade was told.

Wade swallowed the knot rising in his throat, and wondered why this woman could scare him so easily.

"Ready to listen," she demanded again.

Wade nodded.

"Wolves are real. Have been for thousands of years. Ever since a crash landing by an off-world species released a certain virus that only affected a certain percentage of the human population. Over time, it mutated, so that it only infected someone with direct, intimate contact. Bites. Scratches. Yes, even sex. But, no, there is _no_ cure."

"But if I could….!"

"No….cure. The wolves are still sentient. Most do keep their minds. It's the rogues that we have to deal with. The last was one of those. It has been put down, so forget it."

"But…."

"_Forget it_. Moving on, you just turned sixteen. Old enough for gainful employment in the real world."

"Now, hold on one…."

"Now, you can accept my kind offer, and go to work to help us, and….incidentally…..continue to help Kim, too. Or, you can explain, by yourself, to the NSA how a sixteen year old hacker just happened to know their highly classified security codes. They're not fond of sharing, you know? Not these days. You might only get twenty years. More, or less. Or, you start with me, at _Alpha_ level clearance, as my new information broker. Your choice."

Betty folded her arms, and stared down her nose at him with that one, good eye.

"When do I start," Wade squeaked.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**9**

Kim woke in the morning laying in Shego's arms, and feeling very content. She looked up, and saw Shego's eyes open, watching her, and smiled.

"Hey, you."

"Hey," Shego murmured.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. It's still weird," she said, and Kim understood what she meant.

"Yeah, but now you're _not_ alone. That helps."

"It does. And I'm glad it's you, Princess. I can't imagine anyone else being here with me except you just now," she said.

Kim smiled, and yawned. She stretched languidly as she rose, looking around, and realized they were alone in the glen where they had stopped to rest.

"Guess everyone one else has bailed," she murmured, noting the empty glade around them, and remembering it full of wolves the night before when they first met.

Playful, hungry, and in many cases, randy wolves.

"That doesn't break my heart," Shego huffed. "I had the feeling some of those…..guys last night really were looking for….."

Shego paused, and just shook her head.

"Too bad neither of us play that game," Kim cut her off, rising to offer her a hand.

"There is that," Shego said, and looked up at the lithe redhead.

"What," Kim asked, her hand still extended.

"You're not…..? Well, embarrassed? About…..being out here naked?"

"Why? I'm with you. This is me," she said, shrugged as she used one hand to easily help Shego stand, and let the other hand sweep down the wiry, flat plane of her belly. "Why should we be ashamed of who we are," she asked the green-skinned woman.

"I guess…..you're still taking all of this better than I am," she sighed.

"Have you never really looked at yourself," Kim asked, pausing to eye the more voluptuously rounded woman.

"I know what I look like," she grumbled. "I'm a green freak. Big whoop."

"You're beautiful," Kim told her, and cupped her cheek. "In case wolf-speak doesn't tell you, I find you _very_ beautiful."

Shego found herself smiling again as she stared back at the redhead as they started back through the forest.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Shego, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Kim told her, sliding an arm around her, and leading her through the forest to her waiting car where their clothes were stashed. "You're smart, talented, gorgeous, and you can kick tail like nobody else. I love that about you. I….love you. So never doubt you're worthwhile. Okay?"

Shego smiled.

"I knew I kept you around for some reason," Shego smiled, and swallowed the lump rising in her throat at her surprising words.

"C'mon, let's get back to the car, and get dressed," she grinned. "Then I'll treat you to breakfast."

Shego eyed her doubtfully.

"I know a diner on the way back to town that's great. Trust me."

"Okay. So long as it's not fast food."

"I don't think Maggie allows fast food in her diner," Kim smiled, and slid an arm through one of Shego's, and pulled her close. "So, getting better?"

Shego smiled.

"Much. Since I found you," she told Kim, "It's like….everything's changed. Or...it's changing."

"Actually, I found you," Kim reminded her.

"Semantics," Shego growled. "We found each other. Deal with it. Besides," she said slightly more quietly. "You know what I mean. I don't quite feel like I'm…..damned any more."

"I don't think we are. Not like you think. It's…. Well, it's something natural. At least, that's the feeling I get. Not something…..supernatural. Hollywood notwithstanding."

"You really think so," Shego asked her, glancing over at the redhead as they strolled naked through the forest outside the city to reach her car left behind near a clearing where others had parked, too. "I have been wondering..."

Kim paused, stared into her earnest expression, and felt a glimmer of heat that she had felt searing her last night while she and Shego…..played.

She wasn't sure when they kissed, but they finally broke apart, both blushing, and then headed for the Roth where their clothes waited.

Both grinned when they found Adam, fully dressed, waiting on them, leaning against his own truck.

"Took your time, ladies. But, then, most do."

"Excuse me," Shego glowered at him.

"I'm just saying, most _ladies_ take a little longer to…..get ready for their day."

"Right," Shego murmured suspiciously at him.

"Well, it has been my experience. Anyway, thought you might want to know," Adam told Kim. "Your GJ friend apparently hired your tech buddy last night. Pretty much put a _leash_ on him, if you know what I mean?"

Kim frowned.

"That seems suddenly suspicious."

"I had a chat with Jacob this morning, too."

"Did you," Shego asked.

"He didn't tell me the details, but…. He assures me we have a….. Let's call it a truce. Yes, a truce with Ms. Director. So long as no one…..does anything stupid, no one official will be looking your way anytime soon. He did say he was feeling disappointed you two had so obviously bonded with each other, too."

"Did he?"

"He _said_ it. Hans _felt_ it," Adam smirked.

"Hans? Who was he?"

"The lanky black wolf that kept trying to sniff after you from the start," Adam told Kim. "The one you put through a wringer before you finally let him limp off. Might amuse you to know Hans was still limping this morning."

"Good," Shego grumbled.

"Most of the guys got the message quick enough. Hans is thick, though. But I daresay you got the point across in the end."

"Hans. That's the one that protected the nut-job," Shego recalled.

"The same."

"He better be glad I didn't know that last night," she grumbled.

"He's also second-in-command in this region."

"I'll try to care," Shego huffed.

"I'm with her," Kim nodded as she opened the Roth with her fingerprints, and they began to dress. "So, he was still limping this morning? I thought you said we healed fast."

"We do. _Someone_ tried to sabotage your car, likely thinking you'd need a ride, and be all appreciative. Funny thing. He couldn't touch it. It sure zapped _him,_ though," Adam smirked knowingly.

"Am I going to have trouble with this guy," Kim muttered, pulling on her boots by then.

"No. Jacob had a word with him before he limped off this morning. Then, I did, too," Adam smiled. "I reminded him you're _my_ cubs. And he knows how poorly I take anyone messing with my wards."

"You didn't hang around to tell me that."

"No. I hung around to tell you about Wade. And Ms. Director. He didn't say anything, but I've been around long enough to be able to sniff out a few things, ladies. Something's not quite right about your GJ friend. Things just don't add up. I wanted to warn you to be wary around her. Whatever else happens."

"Goes without saying," Shego told him, zipping up her skirt she was wearing now after tucking in her designer blouse.

"I can't believe she actually got Wade to agree to work with her, either," Kim frowned.

"Like I said, something smells off here. Be careful, ladies. Now, I do still have my own duties just now, so I need to….jet, as you say. You have my number, though. You need anything, anything at all, call me," he told Kim. "For the first year, you're still under my personal protection. You have any questions, any issues, let me know. Okay?"

"Thanks, and we will," Kim said, finishing brushing out her hair by then, and settling behind the wheel. "Thanks, Adam. We both really appreciate everything you're doing."

He smiled.

"No big, as you say."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Watch your own back," the green-skinned woman told him. "Remember, she knows your face now, too."

"Remind me to talk to you about that one later," he winked, and climbed into his own truck, starting the engine before driving off in the opposite direction they took.

"You're lucky that guy found you," Shego murmured as she glanced back before he was out of sight.

"We both are," Kim agreed.

"Yeah," Shego murmured. "So, how far is this diner?"

"Not far. Just a few miles up the road."

Maggie's diner proved to be more of a surprise than either realized. For one, the old woman, and her husband Joey who did the cooking, proved to both be wolves. As did virtually everyone in the diner that morning as they all greeted the pair when they walk in.

"Nice night, girls," the old woman had asked them knowingly as Kim's eyes rounded in realization.

She detected a few 'normal' humans, though, so said nothing as she took a booth with Shego, and only remarked, "Not too bad," and eyed the menu.

The old woman who had always been friendly for years when she stopped by on her way home from missions only chuckled.

**KP**

Kim saw Ron later that day when she was between classes, but had yet to hear from Wade, or Dr. Director, so wasn't sure what was going on there.

Just to be daring, though, she finally switched on her Kimmunicator she had finally strapped back on her wrist, but Wade had yet to bother her as she had half expected. Which was surprising in itself. Usually he was already on, wanting to know how her classes were going, or whatever. That, in itself, was suspicious.

She left Shego back at the house, who was still busy cleaning as she settled in, and took over the domestic chores with a surprising intensity. Kim had to admit she was still pretty lackadaisical about housework in general, but Shego took it very seriously, and wanted everything spotless all the time.

It was when she left her Economics class when she finally saw Ron, and he waved her over, and she joined him at a concrete bench on the walkway between buildings. Sitting down, she said nothing as they waited for the nearest students to walk on, and then Ron whispered, "Did you hear about Wade?"

"I heard he was…..hired by Dr. Director."

"Yeah. Something's wrong there, KP. I mean, since when did Wade trust anyone in uniform. Let alone agree to work for them?"

"Yeah, that was making me scratch my head, too."

"I just wonder, well, if it had something to do with his…eavesdropping last night," he said guardedly.

"I don't know," Kim finally said after a couple strolled by, seemingly too wrapped up in each other to notice them, but neither Ron, nor Kim taking that chance. "My….local friend did suggest there might be a truce in the works with a certain agency. So long as we kept our heads down. We'll have to see how that goes."

"You think Wade did that?"

"I don't know. I really need to get to my last class now, Ron. Maybe we can talk later."

"Yeah. Sure. So, uh, Shego….? She's still….doing okay? No…..issues?"

"Last night was much easier for her. I think now that she knows she isn't alone any more, she's going to be fine, Ron. Don't let it worry you."

"So, she's staying with you, though? I mean, you know, long-term?"

"Likely. I think we're…. kind of a couple now," Kim admitted with a faint blush.

"Yeah, but a couple of what," Ron quipped.

"Ron!"

He was already up, and moving.

"Later, KP. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"God, help me," she muttered, wondering what kind of joke Ron had been trying to make. Then she decided it didn't matter.

Ron was Ron, and she didn't see him changing anytime soon.

After all, if mystical monkey power, power-slamming two massive aliens, and facing down something like the YoNo couldn't break his 'Ronness,' she was rather doubting anything else would.

Shouldering her pack again, she put everything else from her mind as she headed for her last class, and anticipated getting back home to…

She smiled at just the image of _her_ in her mind.

**KP**

"You actually hired that borderline anarchist," Will Du asked. "And gave him _Alpha_ level clearance," he fairly demanded as he walked into Betty's office later that afternoon from returning from a mission of his own.

"Who runs Global Justice, Agent Du," the one-eyed senior agent glowered at him.

"Sorry, ma'am, it's just that….. Isn't it extraordinarily dangerous letting someone that could be a loose cannon into our ranks? Especially considering how much he could conceivably expose?"

"I believe you worried about Kimberly, too, when I first hired her as a provisional agent."  
"I'll admit, she has….worked out. For an amateur. But I don't think the boy will. What if he's only accepting to better get into our files for Possible? We know his first allegiance has always been….."

"Agent Du, trust that I know what I'm doing, and how to manage my agents. All of my agents. That said, I don't have your debriefing on your mission to Sacramento."

"Sorry, ma'am. It proved to be a dead end. I was going to write up what few findings I made when….. Well, I heard about….."

"Report. Then get ready to be briefed on your next mission. It's in _Siberia,"_ Dr. Director said with a glitter in her eye that suggested he had gone too far.

"Yes, ma'am," he tried not to groan. "I'll…..be ready as soon as possible, ma'am. Uh, no pun intended."

"Indeed," she grumbled, and waved dismissively.

After he departed, she flipped a switch, and Wade was on-screen almost at once.

"By now, you've reviewed his mission. What did you find," she demanded of the stocky teen.

"He was half right, Dr. Director," Wade sighed, tugging at the stiff collar of his new uniform he obviously didn't like. She suspected he was going to like the physical regimen the job demanded even less from what she knew of him.

"Go on."

"From what I discerned, he was under observation the moment he arrived. He has become somewhat of a notorious face since that mission in Miami put him all over the Web two years ago."

"Exactly what I warned him against," she scowled. "Unlike Kimberly, he doesn't know the value of discretion yet. Go on."

"While he was looking in the right places, I suspect they followed him, and simply arranged for nothing to happen while he was in the area. Satellite reconnaissance indicated at least five heavy arms deals went down on the river after he retired for the evening. All of them looked suspiciously like WEE agents," Wade reported, and showed her several screenshots of men in red, with Greek letters emblazoned across their muscular chests.

"No doubt about it. Gemini is back in play. Track them to a lair, Wade. When we have a location, I'm calling Kimberly in on this one."

"Do you think she's ready….."

"As I told Du, I will handle my agents, Wade. You handle the research."

"Yes, ma'am," the too smart for his own good teen blushed before the screen went dark.

Betty eyed the dark screen, and pondered her choices.

Kim, and Shego?

Kim , and Ron?

All three?

Logic suggested the monkey ninja knew by now. He likely knew more than she realized. He was like that. Playing dumb at times, and yet still coming up with more information even she could manage at times. And she had an international law enforcement agency at her command.

Still, this was Gemini.

All three, she decided, believing that this would be a very good time to test the women's dynamics in the wake of their life-changing transformations.

Either way, Kimberly stepped up as an agent, or she would prove herself useless in the future.

She had to know.

And she had to stop Sheldon. Because whatever he was up to of late, it could only mean trouble.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**10**

"So, Wade is definitely working for Dr. D," Shego declared as they flew toward the location of their next mission. Hopefully one that would shut WEE down for a while. Even Kim couldn't hope for forever.

"Looks like it," Kim nodded.

"Weird."

"You think that's weird, after everything else…..?"

"Well, he's not the sort to go to work for…..anyone, is he," Shego pointed out.

"That is true. I guess….."

"She got something on him. Trust me. It's what she does."

Kim frowned.

"I'll talk to him."

"The same kid still trying to scan us, and figure out our secrets," Shego remarked.

"Well, he hasn't tried lately," Kim smiled wanly.

"Right."

Shego's cynicism was actually refreshing to the redhead after so long, and she only grinned. It was taking time, but Shego was coming back to life. Returning to her own core self. She just still deferred to Kim when it came to anything else. Even accepting her provisional status with GJ after she had a very uncomfortable debriefing with the harpy in her office, trading certain secrets for her own concessions.

Not that Shego cared about Jack Hench, or the old boy's network that had kept her a sidekick for years, rather than letting her break that particular glass ceiling. Frankly, Shego herself felt she was already past getting bored with the whole thing before that blue freak turned her world upside down, and almost killed her, and Kim.

And now the green-skinned woman sat in a small, flying car next to the redhead of her most secret dreams, and was about to face off against WEE at her side.

Talk about surreal.

"Anything new on the weapons angle," Kim was asking Dr. Director.

"Not as yet. We only know that Gemini is buying up a lot of heavy ordinance, and knowing him, it can't be for anything good."

"Agreed," Kim nodded. "His plans are secondary to our objective, though. We'll find out what he's up to if we can, but shutting him down comes first."

"Agreed. I'll have Ronald waiting with two strike teams standing ready to move in as soon as you engage. Try to take Gemini first. Without their head, WEE itself is inconsequential. He's the only one that seems to keep them focused."

"Understood. Possible, out," she quipped, and switched off the comm-device on the dash.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"I have an idea," she nodded. "And, without offending you, since actually Ron isn't along this time, I think we can sneak in without be discovered, and grab Sheldon before anyone even knows we're there. With him neutralized, Betty's guys can swoop in with Ron, and shut down her brother's loopy outfit without problem."

"Wait one minute," Shego frowned. "Her brother?"

"Fraternal twins," Kim nodded. "You didn't know?"

"It never came up," Shego exclaimed, looking stunned. "So, the harpy, and the loon…..?"

"Yep," Kim grinned. "Floored me the first time I learned it, too."

"Yeah. I'll bet," Shego grumbled, still shaking her head. "So, what are they, covering all bases, or….?"

"The way I understand it, Sheldon is seriously envious of his younger sister, and has to try to show her up at every turn. Trust me, they have issues."

"Villain's Quarterly has issues," Shego huffed. "That just sounds…..nuts!"

"Well, you should have seen them facing off that time Sheldon grabbed Ron. Weird," Kim admitted.

"Sheldon….? Wait. Gemini grabbed your buffoon? _Why?"_

"Something about the Ron Factor."

Shego sniggered.

"Seriously. GJ was studying him early on, trying to figure out why we were so…..successful. Gemini got wind of it, and decided he wanted Ron for himself."

Shego sniggered, then broke into laughter.

"He really thought…. _Ronald….._ Could help….?"

She burst into laughter now.

"I'd pay to have seen that one," she chortled, finally wiping tears from her eyes. "Ron Factor," she sniggered, but managed to control herself.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, at the time, we didn't realize he was just channeling intermittent monkey power."

"Oh, right. That."

"Yeah, at the time, it just seemed Ron had…..incredible luck."

"He still does," she told her. "You noticed he wasn't there _that_ night?"

Kim sobered all the more at that.

"Yeah. Just as well," she said to that one.

"Agreed. So, how are you thinking we go at this?"

"WEE seems to rely on underwater lairs."

"Tell me you're kidding," Shego groaned.

"Nope. Wade tracked them to a new submerged base just off the Washington coast. We move in, sneak inside, and grab Gemini. That undermines any defenses when GJ moves in."

"Well, it's more of a plan than Drakken ever had," she sighed.

"It usually works."

"You mean, even with Stoppable?"

"He's…..gotten better. Got your new gloves," she asked.

Shego held up her left hand, now wearing a new pair of black gloves that covered her own, potentially lethal claws.

"Tested them before we left," she nodded at Kim. "We don't want any _accidents."_

"Agreed. The last thing we want is to accidentally make a were-Hench."

Shego rolled her eyes at that one.

"Switching to submarine mode," she said, and lowered the car toward the sea now fast looming before them as the small Roth decelerated, and descended simultaneously.

"You can do that, too? What can't this car do?"

"Not much. I even go suborbital," she preened as the water surged around them as they dropped into the waves, and kept going.

"Not with me in it," Shego said, looking horrified.

"No big," Kim grinned. "With my safety features, I could fly to the moon, and back, and still be good."

"_Not_ with me in it," Shego stressed even more. "And how do you even know that is possible? Have you tried….?"

Kim smiled.

"I knew it. I suspected it, but now I know it for sure," Shego declared.

"Know what," Kim asked as the car plunged deeper, and her dash folded back to expose a sonar screen.

"What? You're _insane,_ Princess. One too many hits to the head, or something. You are completely….."

"Anything is possible," Kim grinned, making the other woman scowl bleakly.

They dove deeper, the car moving somewhat slower, and then the growing gloom around them suddenly brightened.

Kim stopped the Roth, settling onto a ridge that overlooked a long drop where at the bottom, a huge, metal dome rested on the floor of the ocean before them.

"Scanning now. Looks like the standard sonar-activated defense-grid," she said, studying her console as it pinged, and chirped. "Nothing else past a few lasers. He must want company this time."

"You're kidding. And how do we cross that lit up stretch with laser cannons pointed all around the thing?"

"No motion sensors. Just standard sonar. We use this," she said, and pulled out a band similar to the Kimmunicator she already wore.

"And that stops laser cannons," Shego frowned.

"As good as. You push this, and it emit's a hard-light cloaking field that makes you effectively invisible to any, and all sensors, or sonar scans. We just stay low, swim in, and they'll never know we're there."

"And you have scuba gear, too…"

Shego trailed off as Kim held out a tiny metal cylinder to her.

"Rebreather. Good for up to thirty minutes."

Kim paused to put the device to her own lips after Shego took hers.

"Ready," she asked, and mouthed the center where the breathing plug was located.

Shego sighed, slid the band on her arm, and let Kim press the switches on the side that started a faint hum that soon faded.

"Let's get this over with," Shego sighed, and put the rebreather in place.

Kim grinned, gave her a thumb's up, and opened the door after she equalized the pressure in the car. They swam down the cliff, staying low to the ground, and then across the lit up expanse. Shego was still surprised that they came up right under the dome's superstructure supported by six, massive struts, and yet no one had so much as fired at them.

No alarms.

Nothing.

She looked up, saw Kim heading for an open dive port, and followed her in.

**KP**

Wade was still investigating.

He was just doing it more discreetly of late.

By having Dr. Director open GJ to his use, supposedly for her own efforts, Wade found even more data than even he had ever imagined.

Including the truth of an entire subculture of preternatural beings. Beings that defied all logic and reason. The wolves, he soon realized, were but one of many secrets. He was still sampling the ultra-high classified personal files when the door to his work station slid open without warning in spite of the alarm he had set up, and Dr. Director walked in, and smirked at him.

"Enjoying yourself, Wade," she asked, and blandly closed the door again. "Good," she said as he just sat, and stared. "Then we can get to it."

"It," he echoed, knowing he had been caught yet again with his hands well stuck in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Come now. Smart boy like you should have guessed I left that back door open for a reason. By now, even you have to know that there is more, _far_ more, to our world than even you ever realized. And, yes, it seems…..fantastical. I can assure you, it is not."

"What do you mean?"

"What may appear supernatural has very mundane reasons behind them. For the most part," she added blandly. "For instance, alien viruses. Off-worlders visiting, and being marooned, forced to assimilate. Even….interbreed. Earth has many myths and legends of visiting gods. Sometimes, the truth, young man, is far simpler than anyone realizes, and yet, far stranger. You now have an _inkling_ of that truth. Which is why I expect you to help me with my _true_ mission."

"And that is," Wade asked.

"Keeping normal, ordinary men and women from learning truths they are not ready to face. Or can you honestly say you could have accepted that your best friend could be infected by the lupine virus, and become a shape-shifter just a few months ago?"

Wade opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to manage a single word.

"Exactly. That, by the way, is a truth that cannot get out. The wolves are just one subculture out there. But they are one of the most dangerous. Their discovery could spark a new witch-hunt of such intensity and scope that it could potentially devastate our world. I do not say that lightly."

"I…..can imagine."

"Not yet, you can't. You will, though. Time, my new protégé, for us to get to work. Time for you to see how the world really works," he was told as Wade watched her step forward, and push a small data-drive into the side of his laptop he had smuggled into work. "Ready to see what the real world looks like," she asked with a faint glitter in her good eye.

He swallowed, and stared down at his laptop's screen as it opened a new file, and then stared at the information being revealed before him.

"What about Du…..?"

"Delta security. He's nowhere near this one," she told him. "Keep it that way. He's not ready for this kind of thing. You just stepped into an entirely new world, Wade. One that no one else can learn about. Ever."

"Let me guess, you eliminate anyone that talks?"

"I won't have to. Some of our…..friends out there take secrecy very seriously. If Adam had not contained the fiasco that Lipski created, all of them would have vanished. Kimberly included."

"When you say vanished….?"

"Vanished," Betty told him. "Now, pay attention. I need you to track a rogue leech."

"Leech? You mean….?"

Betty tapped the screen as a digital file opened.

"This is our target. Track her. Before she spreads the blood virus she carries across half of Europe. When you find her, alert me at once, and my…..special team will move in to intercept. Get to work. Lives are now resting in your hands, Wade. Tick, tock."

Wade went to work as the one-eyed agent left him, and he was again wondering what he had gotten into here.

Whatever it was, he knew it was very far out of his comfort zone. Very, very far.

**KP**

"Anything," Gemini demanded, his right eye glittering as he regarded his men around him in the control room.

The left, as ever, remained covered.

Pepe dozed on a small bed to his left, heedless of the anxious men that continued to work for their employer with a frantic pace. The last man to disappoint Gemini had been tossed outside. Without an air tank. Considering how deep they were, he didn't have a chance of reaching the surface.

"Well," he thundered.

"All security scans are still green," the man to the far right reported with a sigh of relief. "No one, sir. It looks like the last shipments managed to slip by unnoticed."

"Good," he murmured. "Then my sister is still distracted by her own folly. That means that soon, I'll be ready to launch the ultimate birthday surprise. One that will finally put my _younger_ sibling in her place, once, and for all," he cackled manically.

Which was when Pepe suddenly lifted his head, ears twitching, and looked around as he growled low in his throat.

"What is it, Pepe? What is it? I didn't even mention Glob….."

The little dog lunged to his tiny paws, and started barking fiercely.

"Calm down. Calm down. I didn't say it," Sheldon grinned. "Everything is fi…"

"Not really," a sardonic voice drawled as Sheldon suddenly slumped in his chair, almost falling out of it as he suddenly fell unconscious.

"Who? What?"

"Someone's here," one of the Henches wailed, jumping to his feet, reaching for a weapon even as he did.

"Doy!"

"Don't use that," another Hench swore, slapping the weapon from the man's hand who raised a firearm. "You want to drown all of us?"

"Oh. Right."

By then, two more men dropped unconscious, an unseen trespasser sniggering.

"Hit the alarm," someone else cried, just before he dropped to the floor, his fingers just short of the security alert button.

"It's…. It's….. A ghost! The _dead_ are coming back to haunt us," someone wailed, and the men all ran.

Shego and Kim both shimmered back into view as the men left the bridge in blind panic, and Kim looked chagrined as Shego only smirked.

"Can you believe those loons? And I thought Drew's guys could be bad," she sniggered as Kim headed for a certain panel.

"Dr. Director, this is Kim. We're coming up. Be looking for a lot of guys bailing out. They thought ghosts were haunting them."

"I can guess why," Betty's wry tone remarked. "The strike teams are inbound now with Ron. You have Sheldon secured?"

Kim glanced back at the man tied to his own chair, and his cybernetic hand removed.

"He's going nowhere," she assured her.

"Good. I'm going to be busy with another ongoing operation, so clean up, and then come in for debriefing. Good job, ladies."

The channel went dark even as Shego found the switch to raise the WEE base to the surface after hitting an evacuation alarm, and Kim eyed the barking, growling dog at Gemini's side with a roll of her eyes as they felt the base shudder as it began to rise on the thick, hydraulic beams supporting it.

"Not bad," Shego grinned. "And it went off without a hitch."

"We do make a good team," Kim smiled at her.

"Admit it, it wouldn't have gone half so smooth with the buffoon."

"Well, Ron has a style all his own," Kim said noncommittally.

"Style? Sometimes, Kimmie, I am genuinely surprised he didn't get you two killed years ago."

"He wasn't that….."

Her face screwed up as she paused to consider things, and sighed.

"Well, he did have incredible luck, too."

"He'd have to," Shego grinned. "So, want to go out tonight? For dinner, I mean?"

"When you say out?"

"I was thinking of this little place in Italy I know. It has the best veal you've ever tasted. And it's near a great club. I was thinking, dinner, dancing. Maybe a little…..late-night stroll," she smiled at Kim.

"Are you asking me out," Kim exclaimed.

"Well, we are living together. Why not?"

"Good…..lord," Sheldon's groggy tone cut in as he slowly came around. "You two are dating now? I think I'm going to be _ill_. How did you even get in here," he complained. "Where is…..?"

He spotted Pepe dangling in his dog carrier from a hook overhead, still whining.

"Don't worry, Shelly," Shego drawled. "You're going to have other plans for the night. I doubt they'll be as nice as ours," the woman drawled, "But, hey, you crossed the wrong girls this time."

Gemini just glared as Kim smiled at her even as a dozen agents in blue burst into the control room, one of them shouting, "No one move!"

"Works for me," Shego sniggered, and remained there embracing Kim from behind.

Kim only giggled as Ron rushed into the command center, looking around, and groaned, "Man, I missed everything!"

_To Be Continued…._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**11**

"This is nice," Kim said, walking arm-in-arm along the beach in southern Italy.

"I've always liked San Ferdinando. It has everything," Shego smiled, enjoying the night, and the company.

Kim leaned against the taller woman, and smiled.

"Mmmmm, just now, I have to agree," eyeing the half moon that lit the sky, and illuminated the beach around them.

There were a few late night swimmers, and a few couples laying out on the sand, but for the most part, they were alone. As they continued to stroll, they soon left even those few people behind, and neither minded, as they simply enjoyed the moment.

Kim smiled.

"This reminds me of a poem I read not long ago."

"Oh," Shego asked.

Kim flung out her free arm, the one not wrapped around her….mate.

_ Yes_, her wolf agreed. Shego was her mate.

"Behold the night," Kim quoted. "Full of wonder, masked in shadow, wrapped in fright."

"Uh, what kind of poem….?"

"Ssshhh, not done," Kim smiled. She cleared her throat, and went on, "Lost would I be in that dark, without the stars in your eyes to guide me."

Shego smiled.

"That's…..sweet," she admitted.

"I think it fits. I'm glad you're here. With me. I think…. I like to think….. We've been moving to this point all along. I think…. No. No, I _know_ I love you. I love you, Shego," Kim smiled up at her. "I'm really glad you didn't die."

Shego smiled back.

"I'm pretty glad about that, too. Glad you, or I, didn't die. And, Kimmie?"

"Yeah," Kim smiled up at her as they paused on the isolated stretch of beach where they had come.

"I love you, too," she said, and lowered her lips to the redhead's, eyes glittering in the night as she felt something surge within, and inhaled the very essences of her lover. Her mate.

She groaned, still getting used to her wolf when it flexed her muscle, as it were, and chose to shrug.

"_Mine_," the wolf growled in the back of her mind.

"Ours," Shego murmured half aloud, and set her lips over Kim's.

"Hmmmm," Kim asked, accepting the kiss.

"Shut up, and kiss us," Shego growled at her, and wound her arms around the wiry heroine.

**KP**

"We just got reports of four more dead, and at least three active infections," Betty Director came into the small room where Wade was surrounded by computers, though he was currently still working on his own special laptop. "Tell me you have something?"

"I found her. You're just not going to like it," Wade predicted.

"What have you got."

"She's in southern Italy, near San Fernandino. And, Dr. Director. So are Kim, and Shego."

The agent looked grim, then nodded.

"I'm ordering our people in now. Get me an exact location, and let's hope this leech doesn't draw _their_ attention."

**KP**

"Princess," Shego smiled, stroking the redhead's back as she broke their kiss, and smiled into the girl's dazed eyes.

"Hmmmmm," the dazed redhead smiled up at her.

Shego started to say something, then yelped as something slammed into Kim's back, knocking her back, and she realized something was tearing at the redhead's throat.

Staggering back, Shego recovered, and charged, even as the wounded Kim growled, and spun, knocking the thing away from her to go sliding back on all fours through the sand before it stopped, looking up at them with glaring, glittering eyes, and a mouth dripping with dark blood, and a long, tentacle-like tongue barbed with razor-sharp edges.

"What the hell is _that,"_ Shego hissed, risking a glance at her unsteady mate.

"Not sure, but…. I think….. It's…"

Kim fell back, sprawling in the sand as the blood still poured form her neck.

"Kimmie," Shego shouted, even as the thing leapt for her again.

"No, you don't," Shego hissed, and both hands flung blindingly bright green balls of crackling energy right at the chest of the humanoid thing trying to kill Kim.

The seemingly human thing shrieked in agony, and literally burst into ash before Shego's eyes as she gaped.

"What the hell? What the hell," she echoed, and then went toward Kim even as a group of men in suspiciously familiar uniforms came running toward them.

Behind them two ATVs built on massive tires charged across sand and terrain to reach them, too.

"Kimmie? Princess," she rasped, ignoring them all to kneel over the now unconscious redhead.

"Better let us handle this, ma'am," the man in the lead said as he gestured to one of the men who carried a medical kit toward him.

"Get away from us," Shego growled. Literally growled.

"I know who you are," the man said, stepping back for the apparent medic to kneel over them. "We're here to help. That creature that attacked you is dangerous. We need to take Miss Possible in for testing, and….."

"No," Shego hissed, jumping up to force the medic back. "No one touches my Kimmie. No one takes her. No one touches her. No one even looks at her," she roared.

"Shego, this is for her own good. There are things here you don't under…"

Shego howled, and backhanded the man so hard he went flying back almost a dozen feet.

"No one touches my Kimmie," she shouted at the men, standing over the redhead.

"We have our orders," another said, ordering men to pull weapons as two men with a gurney now appeared from one of the ATVs that had parked nearby.

Shego trembled, shuddered, then fixed her eyes on Kim, yet to move even though her throat was obviously starting to heal on its own.

One of the men now reached to pull Kim onto the gurney, and Shego snarled.

And seemed to explode out of her gown as her body erupted into eight full feet of snarling, lupine fury. Dark green fur that sparkled with an innate incandescence all over her powerfully muscled body loomed over them as she lunged forward, snatching Kim's limp body from the men before they could carry her away.

"_Maaahhhhnnnneeee_," the huge, green beast snarled, her free right hand shimmering with emerald energies as she towered over the men trying to surround her as she cradled Kim to her in her left arm.

"Oh, hell, she's a lupine," one of the men swore, falling back. "_Beta_ containment. Get ready to…"

"Stand…..down," Kim rasped, wriggling free of Shego who let her drop to her feet, and then stared up at her.

"Possible, we have to….."

"I said, stand down. Authorization Beta-Five-Five Victor," she snapped, keeping her eyes on Shego. Only a Shego even she had yet to see.

This, she knew, was her mate's true wolf. The spirit of her essence. Shego, she knew, had found her core. It made her smile in spite of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Possible, but that code doesn't override _my_ mandate, or authority in these matters. You have obviously stepped way out of your….."

"Stand down," another voice barked, and even Kim turned now to see Dr. Director, still in full uniform, walking toward them across the beach.

"Dr. Director," the team leader exclaimed. "But you were…? How did you get….?"

"Never mind. Stand down. Possible, contain your mate. Now," the one-eyed woman snapped as she turned toward her team. "I assume the leech is contained?"

"Disintegrated by the UV burst in her comet power Shego hit it with," another man declared.

"Good. Kimberly, your mate," she demanded as Shego kept snarling at them.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded, not even trying to argue as she turned back to Shego. "It's okay, Shego. I'm fine. See," she said, wiping away the drying blood to show her barely scarred throat. One still healing faster than ever. "I'm fine. Now, calm down. Okay?"

Shego leaned down, sniffing, and licking her cheek, then whined somewhat before she turned to glower at Dr. Director.

Just before she shuddered, and slowly began to shrink in on herself.

"Dr. Director," Kim and Shego both heard whispered by the team's lead agent. "I didn't realize Shego was one of _them_. How do we contain her now?"

"She remains in Agent Possible's care. That is how. That said," the senior agent said as she turned to eye Kim. "You were exposed to a potential plague creature carrying a very lethal virus. You both need to come in for tests, and decontamination."

"I really am fine," Kim told her, sensing her own healing, and health even as Shego shrank down, almost normal now, but still covered in dark, green fur.

Then, she was human again, and very naked.

"Princess," Shego groaned as she ducked behind Kim with a faint blush, using her body for cover.

"All the same, I think I'd better insist this time. You two have blundered into something way over both your heads. Again," she added, eyeing the pair without so much as a hint of surprise at what she had just witnessed.

Kim turned slightly, and eyed Shego, and while it wasn't telepathy, the pair shared something on a level that went beyond words.

"Later, Bets," Shego shouted, and bolted for the surf.

"Next time," Kim actually laughed, and followed her, leaping into the water, and diving deep, right behind the naked, green-skinned woman.

Betty held up a hand when her men started to charge after them, and only sighed.

"But, ma'am…..?"

"Trust me, Dom, you _won't_ catch them," she said to the agent in charge of the local team.

"If Possible were infected…."

"She's already altered. This is level _Omega_ Intel, Dom, but she's a wolf, too. Need I say more?"

"What the hell does that make Shego, then, ma'am? Because I've _never_ seen a wolf like that."

"That, my friend, is a very good question," Betty said, still astonished at the sight of Shego when she changed as she did.

She had seen, and met wolves before. More than a few. Never in her life had she seen one so large, or so primal. Never had she felt such a sheer, primal presence from one of them. Shego, she realized, might just literally be one of a kind.

Only, she had to ponder, what kind was she?

**KP**

Kim was grinning as the Roth dove off the coast near where they were staying down, and came toward them, it's muted lights showing them the arriving vehicle. A few moments later, and the car was pressurizing, and filling with air as Kim moved parallel to the coast, and kept going before she finally rose into the air, and flew toward home.

"I thought I lost you for a minute there," Shego said quietly as she eyed Kim, her throat, and dress no longer so red, though they were both rather sodden just then after taking to the water to escape.

"Guess whatever that freak was, my wolf is tougher. Adam was right. I barely felt any real pain. I was just kind of stunned for a minute. Then you….. _Wow,_ you," she smiled at Shego.

"I kind of….. I was afraid I lost you again. Then the goons showed up, and started trying to drag you away….."

"I'm not going anywhere. And, you, Shego, were….. No, you _are_…..beautiful," she smiled at her. "You just keep getting more and more beautiful to me," Kim told her earnestly.

"Thanks," she murmured quietly with a faint smile. "So, what was with the loon? I mean, the whole teeth and claws bit was supposed to be our deal, wasn't it?"

"I don't know. I don't think she was quite….normal. Obviously. And that bit about decontamination. You know what? I think Dr. Director is way into things even I never guessed. She didn't even bat an eye at seeing you….like you were."

"Yeah. I noticed that, too. Funny, how her own guys were kind of shocked to see her, too. Makes you wonder why she was even there."

"I'm putting it on auto-pilot. We should be safe enough now, and we can relax," Kim told her as she pressed a few buttons on the dash, and leaned back in her seat.

"You know the one thing that annoys me," Shego finally remarked, noting Kim's eyes on her jade flesh.

"What's that?"

"I _liked_ that dress," Shego complained.

Kim burst into laughter, and pulled her over toward her.

"I kind of like you this way."

"You're a perv, Possible. I should call you Princess Perv."

"I don't know. Sounds kind of….villainish, don't you think?"

Shego sniggered.

"Offering to change sides," the recent felon asked leadingly.

"Hmmmmm. Nah. I'm still too _straight_ to be a real bad girl."

Shego blinked. Then blinked again. Then shook her head.

"You're nuts, Kimmie. Just….don't ever scare me like that again. I….. _We_ were really worried for a second there."

"We?"

"Yeah. We. Like you said, I think we had a breakthrough tonight. My other side isn't so bad," she smiled. "After all, she loves you, too."

"We love you, too," Kim smiled, and lay her head on Shego's shoulder. "Hmmmm. The stars are still pretty, aren't they," she asked, looking out the windshield as they flew home.

"Not as pretty as you, Kimmie," Shego sighed, holding her mate close as the car flew through the skies, and carried them home.

**KP**

_Thirty Minutes Ago:_

Betty stood up from behind her desk, staring at the team's report even as she felt the growing sense of wrongness around her.

"Damn, another crux!"

Rushing down the corridor from her office, she all but burst into Wade's small office, and eyed him.

"Status," he was ordered to report.

"Dr. Director," the boy looked up at her in surprise. "Uh, the team has a lock on the leech. They are currently moving to intercept, but it definitely looks like Kim, and Shego, are in the vicinity, and…. Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Report," Betty snapped.

"It's closing on them. The leech is heading right for Kim and Shego!"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," she said, and slammed the door.

"On your _life_, boy, you did not see this," Betty Director growled at him, and flipped up her eye patch.

The empty socket began to glow, bright and bright until it seemed to fill with a golden radiance that began to form an aura around the one-eyed senior agent that had all but extorted him into service. She stared past him now, her visage all but lost in the glowing luminescence as he just made out the softly murmured words that declared, "I see now. This is going to be trouble."

Right before the glow seemed to pop like a soap bubble, and Dr. Director was gone. Just gone.

Wade stared, and rubbed his eyes violently, then stared again.

"Now _that_ is impossible," he complained loudly.

No one answered.

_To Be Continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**12**

"Home, sweet home," Shego sighed, carrying a blanket wrapped around her bare shoulders as she let Kim open the door after they landed near the house, pulled into the drive, and Kim shut off the Roth.

"I have to admit," Kim smiled. "You do know how to show a girl a good time," she beamed.

"A good time? You almost died," Shego complained now as she eyed Kim. "And your dress is ruined, too."

"Well, the salt water didn't do it much good," she admitted.

"Salt….water," Shego grit out, and followed Kim into the house. "Sometime, Princess, you can be a real…"

Shego stopped, almost running into Kim who had stopped in the middle of the living room herself.

"What….? Okay, how did you get here," Shego growled at the image of Betty Director setting on their couch, sipping black coffee as she idly regarded them.

"We need to talk, ladies. Why don't you calm down, sit down, and listen for a change."

"I know that voice," Kim grimaced.

"Really?"

"Yeah, mom uses it all the time right before she….. Uh, grounds me," she amended whatever she was about to say.

"I'd say you're way past grounding Kimberly. Way past. You don't even realize what's happened tonight."

"Well, how could we, when you're obviously the queen of secrecy, and….. And how the hell did you even get here before us? Or inside? I thought this place was secure," she turned to complain at Kim.

"It is. It was," Kim frowned.

"I have my own ways," Betty smiled.

"Oh, no. None of _Yoda_ crap, Cyclops," she growled. "You want us to listen, then you have to tell us what the hell is going on. Like what the hell was that thing that attacked my Kimmie?"

Betty set her cup down, leaned back, and looked right at them as Kim turned back from locking the door by then. She didn't miss the fact the redhead had put the house on alert status.

"It was a leech. A host for a very nasty, and very virulent alien plague we've been trying to contain."

"Alien….plague?"

"Do you know your history, Kimberly? If so, you know that it doesn't take much to upset an ecosystem," Betty told them as Kim walked forward, sit on a divan near the couch, but stayed on the edge as if ready to jump up at any time.

"You mean, like the Europeans settlers that spread smallpox to the Natives here in the 1700s?"

"Something like that. Only imagine the colonists being an occasional alien visitor, or even a meteorite. It doesn't take much. Just a pathogen, or organism that survives the vacuum to land on Earth, and comes in contact with a suitable host that allows it to thrive. We call that one leech because it invariably creates an insatiable bloodlust in the host before it self-destructs, victim of the very hunger that it requires to survive."

"That makes no sense."

"Consider it a paradox. Human hosts cannot live on blood, but the parasite requires it. The host gluts, but without its own nourishment slowly dies. Not, however, before it infects anything that survives its often lethal attacks."

"Well, I don't feel thirsty. I mean, not for blood," Kim huffed. "So, no big."

"Actually, very big. The world is bigger, and stranger, than even you know, Kimberly," Betty told her. "Our ecosphere is constantly in danger. Constantly in flux. Constantly facing…..crossroads. We call them a Crux."

"We," Shego asked. "You're telling me GJ is now chasing alien viruses?"

"I just work for Global Justice. My true mandate comes from somewhere else. You did want truth here," she asked as Kim and Shego both frowned as Shego finally walked over, and sit beside Kim.

"Go on," Kim said. "You're saying we're one of these….cruxes?"

"No. Just you."

"Me?"

"The leech always infects its victims, Kimberly. Always. Yet you, already a wolf thanks to the lupine virus….."

"The….what," Shego frowned.

Betty sighed.

"Perhaps a little more history. A lot of things have come to Earth before Warmonga. One of them was a virus that came down during a meteor shower thousands of years ago. It became what we call the lupine virus. It created the first wolves."

"You knew all along," Kim murmured.

"And you weren't ready for the full truth. You still aren't, but this…..matter before us forces my hand. Because I'm in the unenviable position of trusting you, or killing you."

"Over my dead body," Shego snarled, half rising before Kim put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her talk," Shego was told. "I get the feeling we'd already be dead if that was her decision."

"Smart," Betty nodded. "And you're right. You have the most incredible luck in overcoming the most fantastical odds, Kimberly. Even now, you should be a slavering beast hungering for blood, and tearing your way through the populace. Yet you aren't."

"Doy," Shego muttered.

"In all this time, we have never had a recorded case of a wolf infected with a leech virus. That's not to say it didn't, or hasn't happened. We just never knew of any case. Until now. Ironically enough, I have a gift that came with my mandate. I can…..sense where and when a crux may be rising, so as to be able to deal with it before it can destroy our world."

"Let me guess….."

Betty nodded at Kim.

"I knew you were about to become the source of a major crux. And I do mean major. I felt the overwhelming threat all but shake me from halfway across the globe. Yet here you sit, calm, and unshakeable as ever."

"I guess the wolf healed me," Kim shrugged. "But tell me, does Jacob know the truth? I mean, about you?"

"We have a truce. So long as he deals with the rogues in his packs, we leave him, and your kindred, alone. We even ridicule, and muddle any reports of strange creatures in the wild."

"Bigfoot," Shego guessed.

"Someone saw a few wolves once," Betty nodded. "Naturally, we had to work on that one, or the truth would have had demon-hunters out shooting anything that moved."

Kim frowned.

"You're telling me someone is really still out there hunting….?"

"I know of at least five major organizations beyond Global Justice that were equipped just to deal with preternatural threats to our world. The Roman Catholics are but one. Naturally, they don't make the mainstream news. People in general are not yet ready to hear just what is truly out there in the shadow, Kimberly. Frankly, I doubt they ever will be," Betty quipped.

"So, how do you fit in? Just what is your….gift? And who the hell put you in charge of anything?"

Betty smiled.

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. I still have to go settle Wade back down. He saw a few things he shouldn't back when I had to…..leave suddenly."

Kim frowned, but fixed her own green gaze on the woman.

"Just tell us the truth."

"In exchange, I really do need to test you."

Betty held up her hands even as Kim and Shego both began to glower.

"Not in our labs. An….independent lab. One that deals with….the other side. Completely objective, and completely unconnected to anyone, or anything even semi-official. The kind that want to keep all our secrets," Betty pointed out.

"So, just what are you asking," Shego demanded.

"Just some blood and tissue, so we can understand what happened when the leech infected her. Because it obviously did, even if she doesn't yet realize it. Anything organic that it touches is always infected. We have to make sure it didn't leave some kind of…..biological time bomb this time."

"All right. But I stay for the tests, and all smaples are destroyed before I leave this….lab."

"Agreed."

"Right after you tell us the truth," Kim told Betty with an even stare. "Starting with why Wade is even working for you."

"He's working for GJ. We need to contain him. He was starting to get into things that were not only over his head, but could have cost lives," she told the pair. "Starting with yours. While the wolf is a virus, at the start, which he already surmised, his blundering could have created a genuine fiasco if he tried tampering with it. I hired him for his own good, and to channel his admittedly gifted mind along lines we could use."

"I can see that," Shego murmured.

"Shego," Kim frowned. "But what if Wade doesn't want to….."

"That kid blogs half of what he finds, or discovers. Did you really want to risk being the subject of his next bio-tech speculation _online,"_ Betty asked Kim bluntly. "Too many read him, and take him seriously as it is."

Kim grimaced.

"When you put it that way, I guess he can get…..carried away."

"Love rays," Betty all but sneered. "Need I say more?"

"No. Just tell me….the rest. Who are you? Who are you really," Kim demanded.

"Dr. Elizabeth Director. Head of Global Justice. And, one of five surviving Druids in the world."

"Druids," both girls shook their heads.

"Forget the pagan myths. Druids, from the start, were charged with protecting the balance, and harmony of life on this planet. We keep wars from going too far. Hunger from decimating entire nations. Or even disease, or otherworldly threats from growing too dangerous for life to continue here."

"Sounds like you're slipping up," Shego huffed. "Even I watch television."

Betty stared at her. Stared hard.

"When I say life, Shego, I mean Life. The big L. What are a few thousand compared to billions? What are those billions, when the planet itself has become overpopulated, and stressed to the point we need true solutions soon, or everyone loses. And by everyone, I do not mean just the human beings that think themselves somehow above the natural world."

"I get it," Kim murmured. "The whales, fish, wildlife. Everything. Right? That's what you mean?"

"And trees, and flowers, and grasses. Even our crops are being mutated, and strained to the breaking point," Betty told them. "That is a long-term crux others are working on. My primary mandate is _otherworldly_ threats. Ironically, when I ended up leading GJ, it put me in the perfect position to manage them."

"So, where were you when we were fighting big, green, and dimwitted," Shego huffed.

Betty smiled thinly.

"I sent _you,_ didn't I?"

"You sent…..?"

"You just happened to be the only people on the entire planet those beings fixated on," Betty asked her slyly.

"Oh, that was low," Shego growled. "You…. You…"

"It's done, Shego," Kim said. "You said threats. You're saying others than the Lorwardians have been here?"

"Many times. Sometimes as invaders. Sometimes as tourists, if you can believe that. Sometimes as merely curious scientists. We even get some that are just lost. Or crash by some quirk of fate. That doesn't discount the threat they represent."

"Because of the tech someone might want, or the alien _organisms_ they carry," Kim intuited.

"Exactly. We were lucky with the Lorwardians. They were just humanoid, and hardy enough that they carried nothing that was a threat to our species."

"Okay, I'm getting the big picture here," Kim said. "But…..who gave you the mandate?"

"This is where you have to trust me. A _goddess_ did. Yes, a real goddess. You'd call her Gaea."

"You're talking Mother Earth, or something?"

"Or something," Betty nodded at Kim. "Gaea is the manifestation of _all_ life on our world. Together, we form her, as she gives us a habitat that supports us. It's a very delicate harmony. One we are charged with maintaining. It's been difficult. Especially after Druids were marked with anyone else deemed suspicious by those witch-hunters I mentioned. Since the patriarchal religions rose, it is harder than ever to carry out operations in some parts of the world. Still, at least it's not as bad as it used to be in the medieval world."

"What, were you there," Shego sniffed.

"My grandmother was. Druids live a very long time, Shego," she told her. "And we have very good memories. Now, I've told you all you need to know, all of which, obviously, is way above classified. Now I need you to come in, and….."

"Hold on. How did you get inside my house," Kim demanded. "Did Wade let you in?"

"I'm more interested in how she got to Italy, and back so fast," Shego murmured.

"I did say I have gifts. Obviously, the both of you do, too."

"Huh," Kim frowned.

"I've known wolves for a long time, Kimberly. I have never seen one like Shego manifested this evening. It might be her comet power. Or, it might be the goddess herself at work here, again. She does sometimes pick unknowing agents to aid her."

"Really," Kim frowned.

"I've long felt you might be one," Betty told the redhead. "Now, let's go have you checked out before something…..bad happens. I have an independent expert we can trust waiting on site now."

"Where?"

"Where else," Betty smiled. "Middleton Science Center."

"But….. What about dad? If he sees….?"

"We're not going to the upper levels," Betty told her. "We'll be going to the secret underground level where only _our_ operatives work."

"Of course," Shego huffed as Betty rose to her feet.

"So, ladies. Ready to go?"

"You want me, too," Shego asked suspiciously.

"I would have already guessed you're not going to let Kimberly out of your sight," Betty smiled thinly.

"You got that right, Cyclops."

"Don't call me that," Betty sighed.

"So, how do we get…?"

Fifteen minutes later, after quickly pulling on a pair of sweats for time and convenience, Shego was glaring at Kim, and hissing, "Don't _ever_ do that again," in a low, ominous tone.

"What, it was fun," Kim beamed exuberantly, having spent the past five minutes screeching in glee as they rode the vacuum tube that led from a certain sidewalk outside Kim's house to the secret labs under MSC.

Betty walked out of the vacuum tube chamber herself, one finger still probing an ear.

"I think you shattered an eardrum," she complained at Kimberly.

"My bad," Kim sighed, but didn't look too sorry as Betty stepped forward to punch in a code on a keypad, and it opened to a very brightly lit corridor beyond.

"Just come with me. And try to behave," Betty asked Kim.

The redhead huffed, but Shego did smile again.

"Kimmie got in trouble," she said in a singsong whisper in her ear as she leaned close.

"Wanna sleep on the couch," Kim grumbled.

Shego only sniggered.

Then they both froze as they walked into the huge, very modern lab, and saw a team of men in white coats. One of them was a burly, bearded man with one eye.

_"Gemini,"_ they both exclaimed.

"Ah, my patients have arrived," the man turned to regard them.

"You call _him_ an independent expert," Kim sputtered, staring between the pair.

"Calm down, Kimberly. Sheldon is, in fact, my opposite. He just happens to work for the other side of the law to keep an eye on who is doing what there, since obviously, we can't always be in place to vet those madmen."

"Indeed," Sheldon said in a surprisingly sane tone now as he gestured for them to approach. "And who better to waylay any suspicions of his peers than a spiteful, manic psychopath with a penchant for 'offing' his own men."

"But…. But….."

"Calm yourself, Miss Possible," the man smiled pleasantly. "The men I….send away are usually double agents who are picked up later to report to our true employers. It's a very clever system, since Henchco employees are masked, and few know who is truly under them," he smiled.

"Jack did shoot himself in the foot there," Betty agreed. "You received the initial data scans?"

"Yes. From what I can tell at first glance, the leech virus has been completely assimilated, and yet _subsumed._ We need more direct samples to ascertain how, or why, of course," he went on. "Dr. Stein and I are looking forward to seeing what we may find. Perhaps," he suggested, eyeing Kim, "Even an entirely new hybrid life-form."

"That's what worries me," Betty drawled.

"Ah, my sister. The traditionalist," Sheldon smiled. "Life is change, my dear sibling. Stagnation is the truest enemy of life and progress. Even you must admit that."

"And Shego," Betty quipped.

"As you surmised earlier. Her comet powers have been assimilated into the wolf genes she now possesses, and her alter is literally learning to channel, and use those powers herself. It must have been quite a vision," he smiled at Shego. "I wish I could have seen it."

"So, you two are…..really…..allies," Kim frowned. "Friends? Uh…..?"

"We are charged with the goddess' work here, Miss Possible. I assume my sibling did confess that much?"

"Uh, yeah," Kim agreed, staring between them, more confused than ever.

"Of course. Liz always had a penchant for secrecy. Little wonder she rose so high in her field. I daresay she would keep secrets from herself if she could. But that is just her nature. Now, come, Miss Possible. Time remains fleeting, whatever our cause, and we all have work to do."

"Seriously," Kim turned to ask Betty.

"Go. I wasn't joking about the dangers here. We have to know what is now inside you, Kimberly," the agent told her. "My gifts still tell me you are the seat of a major crux."

_"But…..Sheldon?"_

"I trust you can keep his secret, too? We don't want the wrong people knowing he's really trying to _save_ the world."

"Well, I never would have believed it," Shego huffed, and followed a reluctant Kim into the heart of the lab.

When one scientist tried to step in her way, her expression alone was enough to keep him from trying.

"I'll be in touch, Sheldon. Just don't forget, you have to be back in your cell by 0600. It's not time for you to escape yet."

"Nag, nag, nag," Sheldon gave a jovial chortle. "Sometimes, you're worse than mother."

"I'll tell her you said so."

Sheldon sighed, and shook his head.

"Siblings," he complained, and then eyed Kim as he paused before a chair. "Have a seat, Miss Possible. This shouldn't take long."

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**13**

"This has been a very weird night," Kim yawned, and walked back into her house.

She paused, looking around, but no one was around. Only the cup Betty left behind was in evidence to show someone had even been there at all.

"You know, the harpy never did tell us how she got back here so fast."

"Well, like Gemini said, Bets is all about secrets."

"I'll say. Here we were sweating bullets about our new monthly visitor, and she already knew everything."

Shego turned and saw Kim sniggering.

"What?"

"New…..monthly visitor," Kim sniggered again.

"Funny. Real funny, Pumpkin. You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I do."

"So, my new, uh, shape didn't freak you out," Shego asked, just a little self-conscious now.

"Nope," Kim grinned. "I got the feeling that's you. The real you. The side you were hiding, and resisting all along. The wolf that represents the real Shego."

"Sometimes, Kimmie, you almost start making sense. Almost," Shego rolled her eyes, and scooped up Betty's cup, and headed for the kitchen.

"When do you think they'll decide what they did, or didn't find," Kim asked abruptly.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon," Shego murmured. "I'm just glad you made sure they destroyed all the blood and stuff they took from you before we left.

"Yeah. I think I'll call Adam tomorrow all the same. As old as he supposed to be, he might know more than even Dr. Director's brother. Even if they are supposed to be Druids."

"Yeah, that one takes getting used to," Shego agreed.

"I'm going to shower," Kim told her.

"Won't be a second, and I'll join you," the green-skinned woman told her. "I might have snatched at pair of sweats earlier, but I still feel grungy after our swim."

"Wash my back," Kim offered, more than asked as she headed down the hall.

Shego, setting the cup in the kitchen for the moment, eyed the kitchen that had nothing out of place. No fresh coffee. Nothing. So where…..?

She shook her head, and decided she didn't care.

"Okay," Shego shouted back, and headed for the bathroom.

**KP**

Dr. Director walked back into the office where Wade was still working, and simply eyed him.

"Working late?"

"I was….concerned over…..the mission."

"The mission is complete. The outbreak was successfully contained, and the contamination purged," the one-eyed agent told him.

"You're never going to tell me what I…..didn't see, are you," Wade asked.

"Now you're catching on," Betty almost smiled. "Go home, and get some rest," she told him. "We start early tomorrow."

"You have another hunt?"

"Oh, no. I have something you'll likely enjoy. I need some theoretical models run. Only no one else had better see them. Ever."

"Theoretical…..?"

"Tomorrow," she told him. "I need you fresh. Go."

Wade nodded, and started closing down his equipment, and monitors. He didn't try taking his new laptop, or the special flash drive in it. He already noticed that she had had the device listed as Global Justice issue, and trying to walk out with either would have likely set off every alarm in the building.

Just now, he was more worried about staying alive.

He had already seen enough to know that where Kim's missions had been downright dangerous at times, Dr. Director's new mandates were genuinely terrifying.

Even if they weren't genuinely supernatural, but logical, and rational sourced threats, they were still just line short of completely unnatural.

**KP**

He leaned back in the darkness, eyeing the blank wall across from his seat, and glowered.

In five years, he had managed at least nine clever moves. Nine moves that would have guaranteed the chaos, and unrest he needed to move. To finally claim genuine power, and then take control of a new government that would inevitably rise out of the old one when it collapsed under the weight of trying to cope with what none could, or even would accept was real, or existent.

Five years. Yet he failed every time.

Someone was working against him.

Which meant, someone knew.

He considered his staff. Loyal to a fault.

Well aware of what befell traitors.

He considered the law.

Self-important bumblers at the best. Even the usual national, or international agencies were little better than fumbling pretenders to his games.

Yet someone was somehow stopping every gambit he employed.

Rogue wolves. Leeches. Alien incursions he 'invited' by one means, or another. Even genuine demonic rituals that unleashed very real monsters from unknown dimensions. Every single ploy, stopped cold.

There could be only one explanation.

He considered all he knew. All he intuited. His mind swept the globe, and sought a causal agent. A presence.

Because he knew what they had to be.

When he realized what it had to mean, he was chagrinned.

How could he have overlooked _them_?

True, he had arranged for the early authorities of the day to eradicate them. To treat them as the menace they were.

To him.

Still, he would have thought any survivor would have run for cover, and kept their heads down.

Only it was now obvious that at least one Druid survived, and was now interfering in his plans to claim the globe as his own.

One Druid who just happened to be in place, and always connected to his plots.

Who…..?

He considered the new Wolf that had showed recently. Right in the wake of his latest ploy.

Possible, he decided. It made sense.

Already a thorn in many sides. Then she did the most unlikely thing of all, and survived a genuine, killer wolf with an appetite for flesh. Then, in an even more unlikely twist, she just happened to visit the site of the leech he had unleashed in Europe at the very start of its rampage?

He cursed his own blindness.

Possible was a globe-hopping adventurer with an over-inflated reputation for success, and false humility. She did show up at a great many locations at unlikely times, and backed by an accursed mystic, and now an allegedly reformed felon with cosmic might.

The evidence was plain. He should have noticed long before now, and yet he had overlooked her as plebian.

Well, not any more.

This was one Druid that would not continue to thwart him. He would destroy her completely, and personally.

He just needed the perfect ploy, because he had little doubt the busybody wouldn't move unless she senses a genuine threat. So, what kind of lure…?

Then the obvious struck him.

He smiled at the poetic justice of it.

Now, he considered, to plan. To plan perfectly.

**KP**

"Tough day, Kimmie," Shego asked, hearing her come in yawning.

"Long night," the redhead countered as Shego came out of the kitchen, still drying her hands as she walked in from a long day of classes. "The day didn't help. But, at least I have the next four off," she grinned. "So, what do you want…."

Kim eyed the phone that rang just then.

It so rarely rang that she eyed it for a moment, then shook her head.

"Hold that thought," she told Shego who grinned at her expression, and watched the redhead pick up the phone.

"Hello," she chirped, and then her expression immediately sobered.

Shego frowned as Kim held up a finger, obviously listening to something that upset her, and then slowly hung up.

"Kimmie? Princess? What is it?"

"Some…..freak kidnapped my mom. I have to show up at some secret meet alone, or she's going to die."

Shego gasped.

"They got Ann? How?"

"I don't know. But…..I have to go. Shego, if they hurt her….."

"Where?"

"In the arctic," she said. "I have coordinates, but if I'm remembering the globe right, there's nothing up there but icy and tundra," Kim frowned.

"And an obvious trap."

"Yeah. That, too. I have to go….."

"I'll….."

"Alone. He has people watching. If I don't show up alone, without anyone, then mom dies. I can't risk that, Shego."

"And if he's more than you can handle," Shego asked uneasily.

"I'm not exactly helpless," Kim huffed. "There's not much I can't handle."

"Damn it, Kimberly," Shego swore, "What if it is?"

Kim walked over, and hugged her. Hard.

"If necessary, I will tear everyone I find into little pieces, too," she growled softly.

Shego gasped at that.

"This is my mom," she said. "Besides, meanwhile, you're calling Ron, and Dr. Director, and feeding them the coordinates. The freak said I had to come alone. He didn't say I couldn't have backup waiting," she smiled.

"Princess….."

"I know you're worried…."

"Am not," she huffed unconvincingly.

"Shego, you never call me Kimberly unless you're worried about me."

Shego sputtered.

"Ann! I'm worried about Ann! I like her," she complained.

"So do I, Shego. Give me five minutes to lead any eyes or ears off, and take a walk. To my basement. There's a spare Kimmunicator down there. Call my boys, and the Cyclops. Tell them what's going on. And, Shego. Tell Dr. Director this guy thinks _I'm_ a druid."

"What," Shego hissed. "You mean….? Like….?"

"Someone added two and two, and got five. Only it didn't sound like anyone I know. Get Wade to trace the call, analyze the voice, and find out what he can. Tell Ron and Dr. D. to just….do their thing. I'll try to stall, but first thing, mom gets saved. I don't care about anything else."

"Sounds like a plan," Shego murmured. "You can count on me, Kimmie," she said quietly, and hugged her back before letting her go. "Still, be careful. If this guy thinks he can manage a real druid type, there's no telling what he has ready."

"I'll bet it's not enough," she said, going to her room to switch to mission gear, her wrist Kimmunicator, and a second band that looked like a common bracelet. Then she loaded her pockets with everything imaginable, or so it seemed to Shego. "Whoever it is, they are going down. No one touches my mother."

Shego nodded, and watched her walk out, climb into the Roth, and fly away at high speed, leaving a sonic boom that likely rattled windows for blocks.

Then she went inside, locked down the house, and headed for the basement.

**KP**

The cloaked man sneered as he eyed the trembling figure in the old-fashioned cage in the middle of the chamber where he walked around it. Iron, simple iron, he knew, could disrupt a druid's powers. Leaving them helpless.

He noted a lot of newer buildings of late were no longer built with iron. That, he felt, was telling.

Maybe there were more survivors than expected. He knew they passed down their taint through the maternal blood. Which meant the woman before him likely was a druid, too. Perhaps she was not practicing, but she obviously gave her daughter a gift of power that she had learned, and used with clever effectiveness.

Well, that would soon end.

His cell phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of the fold of his cloak, and raised it to his ear.

"Yes," he snapped.

"Sir, the redhead is on her way. She departed the house alone, and flew directly north. We intercepted no calls, or other suspicious activity."

"And the felon?"

"Went back inside, and remains quiet. No phone calls. No computer activity."

"So, arrogant, and powerful," the man sneered. "Well, she will learn true humility before I am done with her. Just as you will, Dr. Possible."

"I don't know what you want, but you made a mistake," the shivering redhead told her, the chamber being rather cool since he didn't bother to heat it. Why bother, he had asked himself, when he was only going to use it as a tomb.

"You can play coy all you wish, but I know the truth," the lean, cloaked man hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room sneered. "Tell me the other members of your coven. How many survived?"

"Coven? Listen, I don't know who you think I am, but I have no clue what you're talking about. If you have my daughter coming, though, you'd better just give up now," she warned.

"Ah, but I've planned for her, too. She is coming, true. But only to fall into my trap. Just as you did. And frankly, while I favor cooperation, you're both going to die. I don't need any loose druids upsetting my plans any longer. Understand?"

"Druids? You mean those old nature-priests in Celtic legend? Are you serious," Ann Possible asked him, wishing her doctor's coat was a little better insulated. She was really starting to freeze here. The cold, iron floor of her cage wasn't helping.

"Very serious. I know the truth, woman. You need not deny yourself."

"I'm a neurosurgeon, not a….Celtic priest of any age," Ann huffed. "Honestly, I thought Kim was finished with your type. She said she was taking a break from fighting lunatics," she huffed.

"I, woman, am no lunatic," the shadowy figure sneered. "I am Ian Mephistoles Darke. Greatest of the dark wizards, and a scion of hell itself."

Ann eyed the man, and tried not to roll her eyes. Because he was sounding very serious, and very sure of himself. She couldn't stop herself from shaking her head all the same.

"You think I'm only mad, woman," he spat. "You will see. When your clueless child arrives, you'll both see."

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**14**

Kim flew the Roth down low over the tundra, windows down, and all her scanners working. Even as her now sensitive nostrils searched the air for scents.

One in particular.

The cold air annoyed her, but her wolf was as focused as she was just then, and ignored the frigid temperatures as she kept checking between the air, and the scanners as she waited to see what might bear fruit first.

She was closing on the coordinates, but had yet to see anything.

No surprise there.

Even Drakken had been good at hiding lairs in the most unlikely of all places.

Still, something about this one seemed off.

Why take her mom, and then bait a trap by telling her exactly where to go?

Something about this one made no sense. None at all.

Especially the whole bit about knowing she was a druid, and he was going to end her interfering with him once, and for all. This, after hearing Betty confess she was apparently one. She would have asked when her world had gotten so weird, but she knew that one didn't bear much scrutiny.

Her wheels were just above the tundra when she spotted the low building just ahead. Some kind of portable building, but one made out of what seemed heavy, metallic struts. The kind sank deep into the frozen ground. The building couldn't be ten foot square, and unless it was just the entrance to yet another underground lair, she wasn't thinking there was much inside.

Then again, you never knew what you would find with some of her enemies at times.

Case in point, she never expected to get torn in half, and almost eaten by a rogue wolf. She was pretty sure even that was way out of the realm of her imagination. Until it happened.

As she closed on the building, which apparently consisted of heavy, iron beams forming a box, she was now able to pick up her mother's scent. It was strong, too. And he knew was afraid. She bit back a snarl of outrage, and reminded herself to stay calm, and focused.

Focusing her scanners, and her gaze on the building, she saw it was made of segmented, but solid construction. She swooped down over it, and saw a single hatch in the center of the roof. No other way in, or out.

Someone wanted to channel her entrance.

Too bad, she didn't play those kinds of games.

She flew lower again, and dropped onto the frozen tundra, and jumped out, reaching for her pocket where she pulled out a small, but powerful blue laser in her lipstick case. She walked up to the nearest side, and switched the device on.

A moment later, she kicked in a slab of hard iron that reverberated with the blow even as she entered the dimly lit chamber inside. She looked around, and saw her mom standing inside a large cage, but nothing else.

"Mom," she told her when she spotted her. "Are you all right?"

"Be careful. It's a trap," Ann shouted.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll get you out….."

The low chortling seemed to come from all around her, and nowhere.

Kim headed for the cage, ignoring what was pretty standard in her line of work, and waited for the rant even as she started to cut through the first bar of her mom's prison.

Right before the laser sputtered, and went dead.

"Not so fast, little Druid," the mocking voice said as Kim turned to gape at the heavy panel she had cut into rising to reseal itself as if in slow-motion reverse.

"What the hell?"

"Kimberly! Your language!"

"Mom, so not the time," she said, looking around as she realized the wall was once more, somehow inviolate.

Cybertronic construction of some kind? Or something new?

"He thinks we're witches, or something. He said he's….."

"I am the wizard Ian Mephistoles Darke, Kimberly Anne Possible. I am your doom," the shadow figure swirled into view once the wall was back in place.

Kim groaned as she eyed the cloaked figure.

"Why do I get all the nut cases?"

"You think me mad? I know the truth, Druid. I have you cocooned in iron, far from the lusher lands that give you life, and power. Now, I will destroy you. But first," he said. "Let us see your true faces, nature witches. He held up both hands, both glowing a dark violet, and growled something that sounded akin to 'Revelio.'

The word made Kim cringe, and she felt her body shuddering violently even as her mother screamed.

Kim looked back at her, then realized that she was looking down on her.

Looking down at one hand, she grumbled as she held up a large, clawed hand covered in dark, auburn fur.

"Oh, great," she muttered to herself, and the man backpedaled, staring hard at her as her mother gasped in alarm.

"Impossible! Druids cannot be influenced by such base creatures. You have to be…. You cannot be….. Not a wolf. Not a true wolf. You….. _Impossible,"_ the man roared, sounding both furious, and terrified.

Kim's lips parted, and the man gasped, and raised his hands again.

"Well, whatever you are, I can still end your interference…..!"

Kim leapt even before whatever the glowing ball was could hit her when the man flung his hand her way. Ann shrieked behind her, but Kim was busy ducking more glowing balls, and glittering, silvery blades that suddenly starting coming out of nowhere as the man flung one hand, and the other, steel and glowing balls flying with every 'toss.'

"Stand still, damn you," he shouted as Kim literally jumped, and bounced off the walls around him, just before she landed right behind him.

He swore, rolling away just before Kim's very big hand could punch through his annoying cloaked face. She did manage to tear off his cloak, and got a very good look at a bald face tattooed with purple snakes curled around his cheeks.

She snorted her disdain, and stalked toward him, her glittering eyes bright with her own fury.

"It is obvious I misjudged this matter. I shall tend you another time," he said, and raised his left hand, making the very air shimmer with that weird purple glow now.

Kim eyed the growing circle, and the weird, shimmering passage that seemed to be growing, and having seen enough vortexes in her time, leapt back toward her fallen gear where she had burst out of her clothing, and scooped up her equipment belt.

"Catch, baldy," she snarled, and flung the small, metal orb she had fished out of her belt into the passage after him.

He had time to turn to stare at the device she flung his way, and then the purple air-tunnel exploded like a soap bubble, and vanished. Taking the weird guy with it. She stood up again, and looked around, and turned to see her mom on the floor of the cage, looking up at her with stunned, but dim eyes.

"Mom," she growled, and simply pulled the bars apart to reach her when she realized several of those knives were buried in her vulnerable flesh. One in her chest, just missing her heart, and several in her arm and side where she had fallen.

Kim shrank back down, kneeling naked at her side as she gently rolled over her.

"It's me, mom. See? Hang on, I'll call help," she said, and started to lift her arm, only to see her Kimmunicator had burst off her wrist when she changed, too.

"Hang on," she said, after carefully pulling the knifes from her mom's body before she scrabbled over to where she had been compelled to change, and grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Wade? You there? Pick up, Wade," she all but shouted.

"Kim, I hear you," the familiar face filled the tiny screen even as he answered. "What happened? Where are you?"

"At the coordinates I gave Shego. Mom's hurt, Wade. I think…. I think she's dying. We need help now!"

"They're coming. But, Kim, we're at least twenty minutes behind you. Can you hold out?"

Kim looked back at her mom.

Ann looked paler than ever, giving her a weak smile, and her lids were slowly drooping.

"I don't think so," she choked. "She's dying, Wade. I have to….. I have to save her."

"Can you fly her back yourself? We have….."

"We're trapped inside an iron box. Something drained my laser of power. Wade…."

Ann went limp, her eyes closed now, and Kim gasped, and dropped the Kimmunicator.

"Mom," she pulled her close. "C'mon, mom. Stay with me. Please."

"K-Kimmmmmm," her mom slurred, her eyes just barely opening again.

"Mom. Mom, I love you."

"Uvvvv….."

Kim could hear her heart slowly. Felt the slow, ragged rasp of her breathing on her skin.

With a ragged cry, she lifted her head, incisors instinctively growing, and sank them into Ann's left shoulder as she held the woman close to her.

Ann gave a ragged rasp, whining at the sudden pain, then fell unconscious.

Her heartbeat was still there. Weak, and thready. Still, she was alive.

Kim still knelt there over twenty minutes later, holding her mother when she heard something to her right, and the heavy, iron wall there suddenly fell in.

"KP," Ron gasped, standing there holding the Lotus Blade after slashing through the hard iron like tissue paper. "What happened?"

"C-C-Cold," she said, kneeling in the bloody ice with her mother in her arms.

"Betty stepped carefully into the opening, scowling darkly as she looked around the trap, and eyed the two women.

"Agent Fyne, get them blankets."

"Ma'am," the agent from one of her elite teams nodded.

"Kim," Ron gasped, looking down at Ann. "What happened," he asked again.

"W-W-Wizard," she shuddered, her skin almost bluish, and Ann looking paler than the ice.

"You…..bit her," Betty stared down at them, but not entering the cage.

Kim looked up at her.

"She was…..d-d-dying," she said quietly, tears flowing in crystalline tracks. "C-C-Couldn't let her d-d-die."

"Let's get you both out of here, and then we need to debrief. Ronald, you can gather her gear. Let's get out of this…..pit," she said, looking around uneasily.

Allen Fyne returned just then, and settled a large, wool blanket around Kim's shoulders.

"Do you need a gurney," he asked, settling a blanket over Ann's body.

"I have her," she said, and easily lifted her mother in her arms. "Ron, m-my laser is…..by the wall," she nodded. "I n-n-need Wade to check it. It just…..di-died when that guy did his….magic stuff."

"Magic," Betty frowned.

"Looked like it to m-me," she said, carrying Ann outside to set in the Roth, and quickly turning on the heat to help warm them both after she pulled out spare clothes from the pack in the back seat.

Ron set the torn clothes, and gear from the trap in her car without saying a word, but was looking past grim.

"Agent Fyne, take Ronald back. I'm returning with Agent Possible. We need an immediate debrief on this one."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as Betty carefully put the woman in the back seat before sliding into the car even as Kim pulled her boots back on.

"And, Fyne. Blow that pit to pieces before you leave."

The man nodded, and headed for the GJ hoverjet.

Betty pulled the seatbelt in place as Kim now climbed into the car, and closed her door. The heat began warming them all the more the moment the door closed, and she glanced back at her mother, who was still pale, but was breathing a little easier.

"So, you had to bite her?"

"She was dying," Kim murmured, already recovering herself once out of the cold.

"I'll let you explain that one to Jacob. I'm more interested in your wizard."

_"Your_ wizard. He said he was Darke. Ian Mephistoles Darke."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Betty said, eyeing her dash as Kim threw switched, and the car hummed as it began to rise into the air, turning on its small, but powerful thrusters before Kim pulled back slightly on the wheel, and the car rose into the sky.

"He seemed to think I was a Druid."

"I got that message."

"He thought the whole iron cage bit would stop me. Then…. He said something, Dr. Director. Just said something, and I _turned._ I couldn't help myself."

Betty eyed her.

"A revelatory charm, likely. Common, but surprisingly hard to manage. Can you describe him?"

Well, it was hard to say with the freaky cape thingy he wore, but he looked kind of lanky, maybe about as tall as Ron. Oh, and he was bald. Not even eyebrows. But with some kind of purple snakes tattooed around his face, with the heads on his cheeks."

"Purple….vipers," Betty tensed.

"You know this guy?"

"I know of him. He's a genuine wizard. A dangerous one. How did you drive him off?"

"He didn't like my wolf. Said I wasn't a true wolf, and kept yelling impossible. Then he made this purple doorway, like the pan-dimensional vortex, and took off." She smirked then, and added, "I tossed an EMP grenade in after him. I hope it gave him indigestion."

Betty stared at her.

"You tossed an EM device into an open ethereal portal?"

"Uh, yeah," Kim nodded. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Betty sighed.

"We definitely need to talk. Still, he said you weren't a….true wolf?"

"Yeah. I got the feeling he was mad about it. And scared, too. I didn't know why. I was too busy trying to save my mom."

"How bad….?"

"He was throwing knives all over the place. I was so busy ducking, I forgot about her, and she….. She got hit bad," Kim said, looking back over into the rear seat.

"You'd better all Adam. You may need him again if you're going to…..help your mother. And, maybe yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Kim, it's possible this wizard sensed the first changes the blood virus is creating in you. It's possible you're still changing. And that was what scared him. Wizards, I can tell you, are of two classes. Posers….."

"I get that one."

"And the real thing. The kind that traffic with darker forces beyond our dimension. If you scared one that may be the real deal, then something is inside you that made a man that deals with real devils very worried. I think we'd better start calling in help."

"I just don't get why he thought I was a druid," she huffed. "He was so sure that stupid cage was going to….."

Kim frowned, belatedly recalling Betty's reaction.

"It would have trapped you, though. Wouldn't it?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Dr. Dir….."

"At all. Kim, there is more to the world than you realize. I believe I already told you that. You just stepped into an even stranger part of it."

"You already told me that."

"I gave you the watered down version. Ready for the advanced version?"

"Something tells me I'd better be."

"And something tells me Will isn't going to like the fact I'm already raising your security to Alpha."

"Really?"

"But this level, Agent Possible, is extreme need to know. Only….."

"No one needs to know?"

"Got it. Oh, I'd better call home. Dad was already freaking, and if he let the boys know….."

"Call home. Then stall them. The last thing we want is for them to get involved at this point."

"Agreed," Kim said quietly. "Man, I just hope Jacob isn't a jerk about this. It's not like I _wanted_ my mom to end up like me."

"I'm sure he'll understand. We'll take her to my place, and let her clean up. She doesn't need to wake up covered in blood."

Kim glanced back again, and noted Ann was looking more herself. Color was coming back, and her breathing was even, and her heart strong again.

"Yeah, mom would freak. Then again, I'm pretty sure after seeing me, a little blood may be the least of our issues."

"I think, Kimberly, that goes without saying," Betty told her in a wry tone.

_To Be Continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**15**

Ian barely had time to raise his personal shields when the unnatural device at his feet exploded, and his ethereal portal exploded, and imploded, and turned in a hundred directions at once before the floor beneath his feet yielded, and dropped him into a stygian abyss.

He fell for what seemed an eternity before he barely caught himself a second before he landed impaled on a huge, orangish-red stalagmite, and landed instead on a blasted plain filled with huge, tapered mounds of rock that stretched out in all directions as far as the eye could see.

He looked up, and saw a stygian dark overhead. No stars. No lights. No obvious ceiling to suggest a cavern.

It was all just….dark.

This, he sensed, was not good.

Looking around, he had a sense of life. It was all around him. It just wasn't recognizable. He was in an entirely unknown dimension. One beyond even those he had contacted, and contracted with at the start of his quest for power.

He frowned, and gestured, trying to reach out, to contact one of his spirit totems.

Nothing happened.

That, he knew, was definitely not good.

What had that unnatural bitch done to him?

Then he felt the ground shudder. Then again. And again.

It took him a moment to realize that something was walking nearby. Something very, very large.

**KP**

"I cannot believe one of your enemies thought kidnapping your mother was the way to defeat you," James Possible grumbled as they finally reached home, and her mom, still reeling from what Kim had told her, said nothing as the twins eyed their mother.

"They better be glad we weren't at home," they both said as one. "Or they never would have gotten out the front door."

"They grabbed me at the hospital, boys," Ann said quietly. "I was on my way to the car, when something just….scooped me up. I never saw them coming."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-Sha," the other replied, and the two teens turned, and headed for their room/laboratory.

"I don't even want to know," Kim sighed. "Oh, and mom, Shego was hoping you could come over tomorrow, and help her with some of the ideas she's had for the hosue."

"Of course, sweetheart," Ann nodded, knowing that was the excuse they had arranged for her to go over, and get a little more background on what was supposed to be happening to her now. Something that still strained her incredulity.

Even with having seen Kim, and having her boss vouch for the truth about a secret world of shape-shifters that lived under the noses of men.

"I'll see you then," Kim smiled, and headed out for an appointment she would much rather avoid.

Still, when she called Adam, he had agreed she should go directly to Jacob, and let her know what happened. Meanwhile, he said he'd be back in a few days to help Ann with her own 'instruction,' and talk to Kim about her encounter with a leech.

Something he had brushed off while on the phone.

She was hoping that meant it was no big, as she was hoping.

Still, the idea that even a devil-worshipping wizard would freak over her might mean something was up. She would like to have an idea of what it was before it landed on her this time.

Meanwhile, she had to help her mom get used to a lot over very strange things ahead in her life.

Just over thirty minutes later, she was standing outside Jacob's office, waiting for the secretary to let her in after announcing her arrival.

The news the man was already busy didn't help, and from the sound of the phone ringing every other second, Kim doubted it was going to get any slower. She suggested coming back another time, and the secretary, a wolf herself the redhead now intuited, assured her that wasn't necessary. That Jacob was just clearing an important call.

She cringed at hearing him shout through the door, and obviously it was something that angered him.

A lot.

Hopefully it was not her.

She got the whole Elder thing. Honestly, she did. She could even respect authority. Pretty much. But when it came down to saving her mom, or watching her slowly die…..

Well, no contest.

And if she ever got her claws on that caped freak again…..

"You may go in now," the shapely blonde smiled at her, saying nothing of the rictus of a smile that etched across her face just then.

"Thanks," Kim grit out, and shoved the door open.

Jacob sat back in his padded, leather chair, hands steepled before him as he regarded her as she walked into the office, and simply stared. Kim shut the door behind her, and the man said nothing as he reached for a remote, and closed the automatic shutters that lowered from the frames to completely cover every wide glass pane in the office.

Only a single desk lamp remained on to give any illumination, and he rose slowly to walk over, and eye her.

"You turned your mother?"

"I know you got the story by now. She was dying. I saved her. End of story," Kim grumbled.

Jacob stood just a foot from her, and nodded.

"I'd have done the same thing. If I still had a mother. All the same, you do know this will _complicate_ your parents' lives?"

"I know. We've already briefed mom on a lot of _the…..touchy_ aspects of our lives. I can't say she's pleased, but at least she's alive."

"Indeed. So, a dark wizard?"

"That's what he said."

"And you beat him? Drove him off?"

"That's what happened," Kim nodded. "I'm guessing you know about this guy, too?"

"Unfortunately, he's been a pain in a lot of collective backsides over the years. He seems to be one of those genuinely encouraging apocalyptic scenarios for reasons of his own. Unfortunately, he has almost managed it more than once."

"Any idea why he'd think I was a Druid?"

Jacob didn't laugh, or scoff.

"I believe he simply employed faultly logic. I happen to know, thanks to our….liason, you have been on-site, or very close to several of his own recently failed fiascos. Added to that your own….inestimable reputation, and he might easily think you are…. Shall we say, more than you appear?"

"Well, he got an eyefull earlier this week," she huffed. "I didn't know people could make us….do that," she complained. "Just change without our will."

"Few can. Only those with genuine power, and genuine magic. Which, before you start scowling, is simply control over an energy form _yet_ beyond our own current understanding."

"I get it. The whole magic and science debate."

"Yes, something like that. He just happens to touch dimessions where 'science' is akin to magic, and is used in that fashion. Unfortunately, he chose to use his power for….darker purposes."

"So, just one more reason he has to go down."

"Indeed. Just one thing."

"Yes," Kim asked, wondering if she was going to get off light after all.

"Well, two. I need to see your wolf. Full alter. I need to assess you, as from what I've heard, you may be…..still changing due to recent events."

"Okay," she said. "Here?"

"That's why the windows are closed, Miss Possible," he smiled. "Don't worry. We're all wolves here. So, just feel free to undress, and change. You will want those clothes afterward, I'm guessing," he teased.

"I can do that," she said, and reached for her belt. "And the other thing?"

"Yes, about that. Don't ever, and I stress _ever,_ throw a destabilizing agent into an active wormhole again, you redheaded idiot," he spat archly.

She scowled, one hand on her blouse now.

"What?"

"Even you should have guessed that the portal was tied into a multiphase, ultra-dimensional matrix. Even we can't begin to predict the damage you likely did with your…..toy. Still, it is not beyond imagination for such a stunt to have completely fractured more than a few multiverses. Need I say more?"

"Uh, it was a _small_ EMP?"

Jacob sighed.

"Director had better brief you fully if you're going to be involved in these kinds of matters," he sighed, shaking his head. "You are obviously getting in over your head of late."

Kim scowled at that.

"You are starting to sound a lot like a guy I know at the NSA," she complained.

"And what did my cousin Zeke tell you," he smiled blandly at her.

"Never mind," she muttered, and lowered her cargos after pulling off her boots.

"Just let me see what has everyone so anxious about your lately," he said.

"Adam said leeches don't really affect wolves," she remarked, dropping her pants on the chair where her other clothes were lain.

"In over ninety percent of known cases, that is true. Historically, leeches don't affect wolves. We, however, are worried about the other ten percent. If a wizard is worried after seeing you, then we should be…..care….."

He stopped, staring as Kim changed, and grew up into her bipedal lupine form. Her dark, auburn fur grew out, covering her powerfully muscled form, and Jacob just stared at her for a moment as he regarded her with genuinely meticulous concern.

The tall, powerfully build redheaded wolf looked down at the shorter man, and grumbled.

"Well," she rasped in a throaty growl.

"You speak now? Few do, you know. At least, in your current form."

"Talk some," she growled. "No big."

"Indeed," he said, walking around her, and eyeing the length of her muscular tail as it stayed low, straight, and betrayed her displeasure with him. Her only smirked at that as he noted her ears were twitching, too, but staying low, and almost flat.

"Are you challenging me, Miss Possible?"

"Not you," she growled. "Not like _hoops,"_ she added.

He chuckled.

"I suppose I'd best be careful, or you'll be trying for my spot of Pack Elder."

She snorted at that.

Nodding, he turned back toward his desk, and gestured.

"Dress. I believe I have seen what I need to see."

She snorted again, and began to shrink back down into human form. She dressed carelessly, but quickly, and then looked back his way.

"Okay, so what's the sitch? Do I have anything to worry about?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"All of that for 'I don't know,'" she complained.

"Understand, Kimberly," he told her bluntly as he sat back down, and studied her. "That other ten percent I mentioned? They usually go fully rabid. Fully feral. Wiping their minds completely, and literally becoming the beast we appear to be. Such kind, obviously, have to be put down."

"On the dark moon night."

"Right. Meanwhile, we have to contain such sad creatures. While you're not….well, normal," he told her blandly.

She huffed at that one, too.

"You aren't in any apparent danger of going feral. Still, I've been around long enough to know something is up. I may not be as old as Adam, but my friend had to have sensed something for him to defer to me. You, Miss Possible, are, to be blunt, an enigma."

"When you say enigma…..?"

"To be honest, as I said, I don't know. You have an unmistakable _presence._ I can feel it. But whatever it is, it isn't out yet. But it's close to the surface, and very, very strong. That said, I don't think you need to worry about going rabid."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, you drove off your attacker, and saved your mother. By now, you'd have been trying to kill anyone in front of you if you were turning. Especially with your blood roused as it was during that fight. I believe, Kimberly, the union of blood and lupine viruses in your system is simply…..remaking you. We just don't know how yet. In all our known history, that's never happened."

Kim finished dressing, and shook her head.

"So, that's it. I'm still changing, but no one has a clue?"

"Not one," he agreed.

"Betty said I'm still a….Crux."

"She told me. She wanted to have me isolate you. Or even hold you for a while."

Kim tensed, watching as he lifted his remote, and only raised the shutters again.

"I told her no. Wolves police our own. And I believe you know by now we don't take to cages of any sort. If you were dangerous. A known rogue, I'd not hesitate to bring you in. You're not. If anything, I'm all the more envious of your mate," he smiled. "I just have one last thing to say to you."

"Yeah," Kim asked.

Jacob almost sighed as he told her, "_Try_ to behave."

Kim was still sputtering as she stalked out of the office.

**KP**

Ian felt the ground rumbling, but still saw nothing to account for it. He looked, even trying to follow the impact tremors, but found nothing. Not even a shadow that might account for it. He saw nothing but the strange landscape, and the empty sky, and that was all.

He kept trying to form a new portal, but that failed, too.

Nor could he contact any of his previous contractors.

What had that woman done to him?

More importantly, what in the nine hells was she supposed to be?

He had met wolves before, and killed them, too. Yet he had never met one that _felt_ like her. She had a aura that belied her feral state. One that was hidden until the wolf came out. Was it because of her Druid nature mingling with that animal? Because he knew, absolutely knew, she had to be a Druid. He didn't make those kinds of mistakes.

Had she willingly partnered with wolves to overcome her native vulnerabilities? That did make sense. It was the kind of thing he would have done. Still, there was more than a wolf in her. He sensed it. He just wasn't sure what it was, or what it could be.

Which unnerved him, because the Revelatory charm should have exposed all she was. Her true guise.

So why had it not shown him….?

He gasped in alarm as a massive fist suddenly smashed up from under the ground, shattering the stalagmites around him, even as it opened, and closed around him, pulling him down.

And then up as he felt a rush of vertigo, and the world abruptly spun wildly as he found himself looking into the face of a true behemoth as he realized it was standing upright on a flat, gray desert that was smooth as glass.

Overhead, the new sky was studded with stars, and massive planets and moons circled the gray desert in which they stood.

"Thought I sensed one of you little fleshies after that little shakeup," the massive creature with skin like stone, and jagged teeth smirked coldly as it regarded him with a single, unblinking orb. "Haven't met one of your kind in…. A long time. Why you here, fleshy?"

"An accident. Only that. I was battling an enemy, and they cast me down," he spat, speaking directly, but without betraying anything.

That was, after all, the way you began with unknown agents.

The massive, stony entity smirked.

"I'd eat you, but you'd hardly be snack. Maybe I put you back in ground. Let worms have you."

"Or, you could aid me in returning to my dimension. With my favor, and my aid in your own endeavors."

The thing shuddered, and it took Ian a moment to realize it was laughing.

"I past all you know, fleshy. Why I caring what you favor, what not favor?"

"You don't desire anything?"

The entity shook again.

"Desires. I remembering them. Trouble always. Best rid of them fast," the monolith advised. "Still, fleshy with desire always troubles bringing. I get rid of you, rid of your desires," he said, and drew back his huge, massive arm.

"Wait…..!"

Ian howled as he was literally flung into the sky, and he immediately found himself surrounded by cold, swirling colors as he left the blasted landscape behind, and found himself tumbling headlong through an ethereal passage he had not seen until he entered it.

Frantically summoning his own powers, he sensed the many and multiple gates around him, found far too many of them beyond alien, and unfamiliar, and then finally seized on one that he knew.

An instant later, he went sprawling as he landed on a high, rocky slope, and almost rolled off the edge to a very long fall.

Stopping himself literally by his very nails, he looked down, and swallowed.

Inching back from the cliff where he now lay, he looked around, and saw the sprawl of manmade lights beyond the high peaks as his mind focused, and found its place.

He was back on Earth.

That thing had literally thrown him into a portal with but a careless toss.

Such incredible might.

A shame he couldn't have contracted with it. Still, he was back. And he had a job to do.

The first thing to do was find out just what power Kim Possible truly had, and then take it for himself. Because if it distressed his contracted agents, then it had to be something very, very good.

For him.

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**16**

"So, basically, they're all telling you to wait, and see," Shego remarked as she sat with Kim that evening, watching the news after their evening meal.

"Yeah. Which tanks. I mean, if they hid all this other stuff from us all along, how do I know they aren't hiding something now?"

"See, you're actually starting to think now," her mate remarked snidely.

"Shego. Cynicism aside, surely someone has to know more than what I've heard."

"Okay, Princess," Shego sighed. "What's really bugging you? Because I know you. You don't flake over what could be."

"Don't you get it? Whatever I am, or have, or whatever, it's in _mom,_ now, too. I bit her. I changed her. That means, she's going to….."

Kim leapt up suddenly, yelping, and putting both hands to her backside.

"Something wrong, Kimmie," Shego sniggered, finding her sudden dance kind of amusing.

"Real funny. You pinched me!"

"No, I didn't," Shego grinned. "My hand was otherwise involved with your very cute _nipple,"_ she reminded her.

Which, naturally, had the expressive redhead blushing furiously as she eyed Shego.

"But I _felt…_! I mean….."

Kim rubbed her backside.

"Kim?"

Kim stared at her with rounded eyes.

"It's growing. It's growing, and I'm not doing it."

"What's growing?"

Kim shoved the waist of her pants down, and exposed the upper swell of her firm bottom. Just atop it, a small, furry nub now jutted out from what had been her vestigial tailbone.

"Uh, okay, that's new. Uhm. Fashion statement," she suggested, watching Kim's tailbone growing before her eyes.

"Shego!"

"What, I'm not a doctor," she protested. "Or a vet!"

"Mom. Oh, man, what if she starts…..?"

"Can't you…..make it stop?"

"I'm not doing it," Kim said, the small nub growing before Shego's eyes. "It just started, and….."

By the time she trailed off, a long, furry wolf's tail now dangled from Kim's shapely bottom. One with her same, natural coloring.

"This is so going to complement things."

"You don't know the half of it," Shego remarked.

"What? What is it?"

"Go look in the mirror."

Kim scowled, but walked over to look in the mirror.

"Man," she wailed, staring at her ears.

Not the usual ones now missing from the sides of her head. The ones jutting up through her hair toward the top of her skull in elfin tapers. And, yes, covered in red fur.

"This is not right," she turned to complain at Shego.

"I don't know. You look kind of cute. Like an anime I saw once," Shego grinned.

"Not…..helping," Kim huffed.

"Maybe we should call Adam," Shego suggested seriously. "He's still around, isn't he?"

"He's over in Middleton. Keeping an eye on mom for me."

"Call him. And if you're doing the tail and ears bit, we'd better warn him, and Ann that…."

The knock on the door made them both jump.

"You get it," Kim yipped, and ran for the hall, stopping to peer around the corner as she waved at Shego.

The green-skinned woman rolled her eyes, but walked over to the door to check their guests. Half expecting Ron, she opened it to find someone else.

"Come on out, Kimmie," Shego told her, standing back to let Adam and Ann walk into the house.

The latter wearing a wool cap, and a raincoat, even though it wasn't raining.

"Mom? You, too?"

"You didn't tell me this might happen," Ann whined, pulling off her wool cap to expose her own tufted, elfin ears. Or lupine, they both knew by now.

"It's new," Kim sighed as Adam studied her.

"You can't retract them?"

"Trust me, I've been trying."

"I was hoping it was Ann's inexperience," Adam told them. "But if you're both having the same issues."

"You guys ever decide what the heck you're _feeling_ inside Princess, here," Shego asked. "Maybe that's it?"

"Whatever is going on, I can't go to work like this," Ann complained. "People might lock _me_ up!"

"We'll figure this out, mom. Just….give me time."

"Should you call Wade?"

"Trust me, this one is way past him," she told her mother even as Adam just eyed her.

Ann looked all the more uneasy.

"I don't like this, Kim. I don't like lying to your father. I don't like….any of this," she said, very close to breaking down.

"I know, mom. I know."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was a lot worse off before Kim found me," Shego told her. "If anyone can get you through this mess, she can. I'd trust her," the green-skinned woman told her gently as she led her to the couch, and let her sit.

Carefully.

Because even as the raincoat fell away, it was obvious there was a long, red tail now dangling beneath Dr. Possible's skirt.

"Interesting, that you both manifested at the same time, even though you have a been a wolf longer," Adam told Kim.

"Just tell me how I get my life back," Ann complained as she sat there, looking up at them. "I can't even hold my husband without worrying….."

"Crap," Shego muttered. Then again, "Crap. Anne, call James, and tell him to get his butt over here."

"Shego," Kim sked quietly.

"Look, I may not have all the answers, but I know that nothing…. _Nothing_ should tear families apart. Especially not yours. If anyone can manage, I think it's you, and yours, Princess. So, Anne, call him. Tell the dimwit to get over here, and we'll put all our cards on the table. Whatever happens afterward, happens."

"You know that's an extraordinarily dangerous….."

"Do it, mom," Kim said quietly, turning to eye Adam as she cut him off. "And, Adam, haven't you been telling us to follow, and trust our instincts from the start? Well, my gut says Shego is right. Mom and dad belong together. Wolf, or not, they belong. And I'm not going to let something this…..stupid…..tear them apart."

"Kimberly, turning your mother to save her life is one thing. Blatantly risking turning your father without such justification….."

"And how much _justification_ was used in _Spence's_ change, Adam? I'm curious, because from what I saw of his arrest record after the fact, Hans knew he had a mean streak. A dangerous one. So why change someone like him?"

"Maybe he was looking for a Hench he could use to do some dirty work," Shego suggested.

All eyes went to her, and she shrugged.

"What, it's what all the wannabes do. Find someone likely, and let them do the dirty work while you keep your hands clean. It makes sense."

"It does," Kim murmured as Anne eyed them. "Maybe…..too well. Maybe we should look at Hans a little closer, too."

"Kimberly, you cannot just arbitrarily decide to investigate one of your Elders….."

Kim's expression made Shego burst into laughter, and Adam groan.

"Call James," Shego told Ann again. "It's time to let him know you're not avoiding him."

Ann glanced at Adam again, but the man said nothing, and the redhead climbed to her feet, studied her daughter, and asked, "What I saw? That was real? I'm really going to…..change like that, too?"

"Yes," Kim nodded. "But it's not necessarily a bad thing, mom. If you….bond with your other side, it can help you. A lot. You just have to trust it."

"I'm more concerned with staying out of certain labs if someone sees either of us just now," the redheaded surgeon quipped.

"I'll work on that one myself. You just worry about fixing things with dad. I get the feeling he is going to take this as hard as you."

Ann only shook her head, and headed for the phone, her hidden tail raising her skirt as it tried to twitch as her expression became wistfully hopeful for the first time since her arrival.

"It's been so long that I had almost forget what it felt like to have real family. Or a mother," Adam told Kim as he glanced at the older redhead speaking quietly over the phone now. "Listen, it occurs to me, there may be a way to help, if your father is willing. It would take…..cleverness, and daring, though. A lot of it."

"Remember who you're talking to here, old man," Shego called him with a smirk, walking over to slide an arm around her mate. "Just tell us what we have to do, and consider it done."

"I can't agree with your suspicions over….Hans. It's not my place. I'm not really a part of the regional…..packs. Still, as your ward, and sponsor, I can give you advice. And as wolves are communal, and in essence, familial, then you might be able to use that nature to your advantage."

"You mean, for dad?"

"Exactly. If he agrees, and if you can get _six_ wolves to agree, you can turn him, too. For the good of the pack."

"Six," Kim murmured, looking around.

"Other than you."

"Then we have, what, three here? Because I know what Ann would say."

"Say about what," Ann asked as she hung up the phone, and rejoined them.

"About bringing dad into our 'new' family."

Ann stared at her daughter, and frowned.

"It's the only way you could really stay together, mom. We weren't kidding about the whole….intimate contact part. One scratch, or even a kiss, and…"

"Dr. P would be chasing cars, and scratching fleas, too," Shego quipped.

Both women stared at her.

"I see you're getting back to yourself," Ann smiled blandly, having gotten to know her daughter's nemesis over the years.

"It's part of my charm," Shego agreed without any self-consciousness.

"I foresee a great many problems," Ann sighed.

"Yes. And having your father suddenly turn into a…..a wolf like us…?"

"Maybe someone else could….?"

"No, for it to work, Kimberly would have to change him, too. Keeping it in the family, as it were. Pack hierarchy," Adam told Shego. "In essence, Kimberly is creating her own small pack here, and people would be more accepting if she did the changing for that very reason. Plus, it prevents anyone from claiming them for their own devices later if something of that nature arose to argue patronage."

"You're not thinking of changing the boys," Ann suddenly asked.

"God, no," Kim gasped.

"I second that denial," Shego agreed. "They're bad enough already."

Adam only chortled.

"As you said, three of your six are here. We need three more, and James Possible's acceptance."

"Hey, what about Maggie, and Joey," Kim asked. "They've known me for years. And they are part of the area packs."

"Good point. That would speak well for you, too, that you are accepting locals to stand for you even if they are not technically part of your immediate pack. That leaves one more."

"Think the old fart in the ivory tower would give us a 'yea?'"

Adam eyed her as Shego looked more sardonic than hopeful as she spoke up.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea. Asking the head Elder up front, as they say it here, would be a very powerful point of order for you. And whether he agreed, or not, I have a few….favors of my own owed me from some locals that might sway a few more votes your way over the six needed. I'll go out, and sound out Jacob, and a few others. You speak to your father, Kimberly, and I'll be in touch."

"Sounds good, Adam, and…..thanks. Meanwhile, I'd better call Betty, and let her know we have a slight complication to our…..truce," Kim admitted with a grimace. "Because I'm pretty sure people are going to notice if most of the Possible family starts showing up sporting tails, and ears."

Adam only arched a brow, and eyed her.

"That, my dear young lady, has to be the understatement of the decade," he declared on the way out the door.

"So, you change, too," Ann finally asked Shego as the three of them were left standing there after Adam left.

"Stunned me, too. I have to admit, I didn't do too well the first time out. Princess here literally saved me from myself. Leave it to her to make something so terrifying a game."

"After we got over the start," Kim brushed over that particular origin, "It was fun. It is fun. The other side, our other sides, are just…..uninhibited expressions of our own desires. Or that's how _I_ see it," she said as Shego gaped at her. "So, don't worry, mom. We'll figure it out, and we'll all be fine."

"Meanwhile, we'd better start altering a lot of your wardrobe," Shego sniggered, tugging slightly at her now long, thick tail.

_"Shego!"_

Ann couldn't help but smile at their byplay as they turned on each other.

**KP**

Ian Darke was back in his own lair, studying the dark tomes around him as he considered what he had experienced.

Despite the sheer volume of data on the Internet today, nothing available on the plebian morass of feigned knowledge could equate to the true power contained in the ancient volumes he had scattered around him just them.

He had spent a lifetime hunting down each of them, and now had collected works that spanned the history of dark arts throughout all of recorded time, and then some. He scanned each, most already familiar to him, and tried to find something that would explain the unique wolf he had encountered where only a common Druid should have been standing exposed, helpless, and vulnerable to his clever ploy.

So why? Why had he failed. What had he overlooked? What was he missing?

There had to be an answer. From the dire works of the original Merlyn himself, to the works of the possessed Arab madman who wrote the original Necronomicon, he had every dark grimoire that was available to such as he. Yet nothing explained what he had discovered in the arctic, and had almost torn his face off.

Because before he had ducked into the portal he conjured, that redheaded menace had been coming right at him with claws extended, and her intent glittering in her too bright eyes. She had, he knew, been about to kill him. He had seen his own death in those glittering eyes, and knew she had not been hesitating.

He just didn't understand that kind of passion. Just because he had taken her dam? Family bonds didn't seem that strong at the best of times in his mind, and yet she had come at him enraged beyond thought.

That made no sense to him.

None at all.

More importantly, her almost careless revelation of power in the wake of his charm had still managed to hide her truest essence.

So what was it?

What was she hiding?

How did she manage to defeat his charm in the first place?

In short, what was Kim Possible at heart?

He flung the grimoire from him with a bark of disgust.

There had to be an answer. But where? Where?

He needed to know before he could counter her, and finally put paid to the Druid interference with his plans. Because he could envision nothing beyond victory. His own victory. And the rise of a dark kingdom that he would rule supreme for generations to come.

First, however, Possible had to go.

_To Be Continued….._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**17**

James Possible was almost breathless as he came into the house, looking behind him, and almost walking into the door as he did.

"Kimmie-cub, did you know you have a giant bat flying around outside your house?"

"A giant what," Kim sputtered, and walked outside to look up.

"Must be gone," James said as he walked out with her. "But I swear, it was a bat. One the size of a small plane. Curious."

"Okay, dad. Honestly, it's not the strangest thing that's happened to me lately."

Dr. Possible eyed his daughter, and looked aghast.

"Something stranger than giant bats?"

Kim, who had already called Dr. Director, and admitted the new development on the wolf front, had nothing to say as they walked back inside, and closed the door, leaving her robot dog on alert. The last thing they needed was someone getting too close to the house tonight as she let dad in on a few new Possible family secrets.

Her uneasy alliance with the woman had her listening, but saying nothing as she assured Kim she would look into things from her side, but warning her yet again to do nothing until she heard from her. Meanwhile, she said no one had anything new on the wizard who had not been seen since she had driven him off.

Frankly, she'd like to think he had gotten lost, and would stay that way.

With her luck, though? Yeah, he'd be back.

She considered that. If he would dare use her mom, then what would he try next time.

Maybe, she thought, it was time to take things to the next level?

She'd consider that. She would think very, very hard on considering that one. Because no one was going to touch her family.

Or, she mused, looking to Kim who was smirking at her dad who was frowning at his wife, her mate.

"Honey," James Possible asked. "Are you…..cosplaying? Is that the word? Because the last time I checked, you didn't have….. You know, ears? I mean, you had ears, but you didn't have _those_ ears, and I'm pretty sure….."

The scientist just froze, staring soundlessly as his eyes locked on the tail that now drew his gaze when Ann moved just so.

Ann smiled, and then walked over, hugged her husband, and murmured, "Honey. We need to talk."

"Talk," the lean, shaken man echoed with a squeak, looking very unnerved. "You're not…..pregnant again," he ended in a very low, almost horrified rasp.

Shego burst into laughter.

"No!"

"Dr. P., you had better set down. We have a bomb to drop on you," Shego advised him. "One that is a lot bigger than a baby scare."

"What could be bigger than a baby scare," James asked with audible relief.

"James!"

"Sorry, hon, but after the boys….. Well, let's just say, I'm not sorry it was a false alarm." He paused, looked at her jutting ears again, and then added, "But I'm still not getting the ears. Or the... The... The..."

He just gestured helplessly.

"Dad, sit down. We need to talk," Kim told him.

James sat next to Ann, who carefully arranged her posture for her new appendage, and sit holding his hand when he didn't move.

"Listen to her," she told her husband as Kim eyed them. "It's important."

"It doesn't involve boys, does it," he whispered to Ann.

They all sighed at that one.

"It started a few months ago, dad. Right before I disappeared," she told him, and Shego hugged her as they stood in front of her parents, and she began to explain what had really happened to her, and by extension, Ann, since they had faced, and survived the real monster back at the beginning.

**KP**

"Tell me you have something with your newest extrapolations," Betty demanded as she walked into Wade's unofficial office as he looked up from his screen.

"Which ones," he asked helplessly, running simultaneous programs on several projects for her of late. All beyond anything he would have ordinarily considered even remotely feasible, or rational.

"Kimberly. She's mutating. Again."

Wade paled.

"What happened?"

"She's now keeping her lupine ears and tail even while in human form. So is her mother."

Wade frowned.

"Which makes sense," he mused after a moment.

"How so," Dr. Director demanded.

"Well, based on my own earlier work, and what I learned from your own files, the lupine virus is a _viral_ construct. It's been static for generations based on anecdotal evidence, but considering Kim was already a genetically unstable host, it stands to reason that the virus must have began to shift, and mutate again when it was exposed to her metabolism," Wade informed her.

"Damn. You're right, I didn't account for her own fluid metabolism."

"And as for Dr. Possible…. Well, if Kim is the primogenitor of the new virus, then….."

"Any new wolf of her bloodline will share the new traits," Betty realized as Wade trailed off. "Which means, any descendants born by birth, _or_ transmission….."

"Will also share all of Kim's unique traits," Wade nodded. "Whatever they may prove to be."

"This is unsettling."

"She's still Kim, though. I mean, she's not really…..changed. Not the part of her that matters," Wade added.

Betty said nothing as she eyed the young genius.

"Right," Wade pressed.

"I hope that is true, Wade. So keep at it. Just remember, we've yet to see how the blood virus may be influencing her, so keep your eyes open. And we also need to look out for anything that suggests…..magic at use. If this wizard came for her once, he will come again. Their kind are nothing, if not tenaciously pernicious."

Wade simply nodded.

"So, do you have any ideas that might help Kim with her….new look," Betty asked him bluntly.

Wade frowned thoughtfully, and shook his head.

"I could create a holographic overlay, but it would be problematic at best. Cameras, or even touch, would destroy any illusion, and these days, cameras are everywhere. And, let's face it," he grimaced thoughtfully, "Kim is on camera quite a lot at the best of times."

"This is still an issue we have to deal with," she scowled bleakly. "Because Kimberly isn't the type to stay in the shadows, and wait on answers."

"Don't I know it," Wade murmured.

"Exactly. Keep working, Wade. For all our sakes. Meanwhile, we need to try to stay ahead of whatever this….Ian Darke is planning this time. Whatever name he uses, he is a genuine danger to our world. Consider him your top priority as of now."

"Not Kim," Wade asked knowingly.

"Keep working there, too. Only I think we both know she isn't going to be waiting on us when she finds out we don't have any immediate answers….."

"She never does," he admitted.

"No, she doesn't," Betty almost smiled for a moment. "She reminds me of me, after a fashion," she admitted. "But, of course, I never said that."

"No, ma'am," Wade sighed as the woman walked out, leaving him to his problematic work.

Because what he wouldn't tell her, and what he had already told Kim, was that she was still 'evolving.' That her metabolism showed signs of still moving toward something she had yet to manifest. The last thing he was going to do was given Dr. Director more evidence that Kim was not only not finished changing, but that she might be changing into something she might consider reason enough to bring Kim in, and lock her away.

Which was not something he would help her do.

Ever.

Meanwhile, he was still trying to understand her….transformation. If he could, he still felt he might yet find a way to end it. Even cure it. If only he could get direct blood samples.

No matter what Dr. Director said.

**KP**

_ Arbiter_.

Kim woke abruptly, feeling the word echo in her mind. Literally vibrating through her mind.

"Who….? What," she muttered, looking around as Shego grumbled restlessly, and shifted where she lay beside her in her bed.

There was no one around her.

_ Daughter_, the greeting moved through, and around her with the same force of that earlier declaration.

"Who are you," she asked, her very flesh and blood shaking as if she shuddered from the cold again, but on a cellular level.

_ Commission_, came the reply. _Authority given. Arbiter_.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_ Understanding…..will come. Prepare_.

Kim frowned, the sense of the Presence starting to rise around her abruptly gone.

But the words remained.

Jumping up, she moved to her nearby desk, fumbled for the lamp, and belatedly realized she could already see better than what the faint light allowed anyway. She shrugged off the realization, and found a pen, and paper. Scribbling the strange 'conversation' down, she stared at the words.

Commission?

Authority given?

Arbiter?

Over what, she asked herself. For what?

Then, the last.

Understanding will come? Prepare?

For what?

"Because my life wasn't already complicated," she moaned as Shego rose, and padded up behind her.

"What's this one," she asked Kim as she eyed the paper before her. "Cheat sheets for Scrabble?"

"I wish. I just had….. Well, it wasn't a dream. Something….called me. This is what they said. What do you think," Kim asked, looking over her shoulder at her mate and lover as Shego eyed the words.

"Just when I thought our lives couldn't get any stranger," Shego murmured, sliding her arms around Kim from behind.

"Well, at least you helped your mom with her issues. I was surprised how easily James accepted everything we told him. And how readily he accepted whatever we suggested."

"He loves mom. The seriously, do anything, live or die for her love," Kim pointed out. "I get he comes across kind of….nutty, but he's always been serious about family. And mom."

"Lucky girl," Shego murmured into Kim's ear, ribbing her cheek against her.

"So am I. Considering how either of us could have ended….."

"But we didn't. We make our own luck, and we always will. So, what do you think this is?"

"Well, with the whole wizard issue, I'm betting this is just more bad news," Kim sighed.

"Think so?"

"Call it a gut feeling. Something bad is coming. And if I'm going to stay in front of it, something tells me we need to be able to move without worrying about someone photographing my new look."

"So, how do we work around that," Shego asked teasingly, one hand slipping down to stroke her long, almost silken fur on her tail.

Kim shivered, having found her tail was just as sensitive as it was in lupine form.

"D-Don't," she shuddered.

"Ah, c'mon, Kimmie," Shego grinned. "You're so soft. And warm. And..."

"And my folks….are in the next room," she reminded her, her parents having stayed over while they awaited word from Adam. She didn't bother to remind them to be careful after having already explained the sitch.

She was seriously not going to lecture her parents on 'safe sex' just then. Not then. Not ever.

"Hmmmm. Almost dawn. Want me to start breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Don't make too much. Dad's a nibbler, but…."

"You mom is just starting her change," Shego reminded her, both of them knowing how much they had eaten at the start as their metabolisms shifted dramatically.

"Right. Anyway, I'd better shower, and….call Wade. I need to confab with him without anyone else butting in for a change. I still have some issues we need to settle."

"I'll bet. And the Cyclops?"

"Something tells me I'll still need to talk to her again. Something about this…..visit suggests a mystical side she might be able to help interpret."

"You don't think she'll just use it to push you where she wants you to go," Shego asked with some genuine concern.

"Maybe. Still, if she's serious about the whole Druid dealy, then I think she'll be honest with me. That, and I'd like to think my own wolf would keep me on the right path, too. Instincts, and all that."

"True. Just be careful about trusting any of them too much, Princess. Even your techno-nerd has his own issues with us now, and you know it."

"I do," she nodded. "But because I do, I am pretty sure I can work around him. Besides, what I want from him is pretty straight forward this time," Kim told her as they pulled over their clothes before leaving their shared room.

"Let me guess. You haven't let go of that thing with Hans?"

"I never told you. When he first found out Adam was hunting Spence, the monster, he had him called off. Supposedly to help redeem him. Instead, he killed more people. I'm wondering if that wasn't just what this guy wanted all along."

"So, when I suggested Hench, you were thinking hitman?"

"Something….makes sense about it. I want Wade to look into both of them, as well as any connections to the people targeted."

Shego sighed, and headed for the kitchen.

"Just be careful. You draw the wrong attention, and something tells me someone may target you. Again."

"Shego, how do you know we weren't both targeted from the start?"

Shego froze, looked back at her, and frowned.

"Both of us?"

"Drakken was always pretty easily manipulated. You know that better than most," she told her. "That doesn't excuse him," she added with a scowl at Shego's expression. "But suppose, just suppose, someone knew enough to manipulate him into doing what they wanted?"

"I think, Princess," she murmured ominously, "That you'd better find out. Before they show up for round two."

"That's my intention."

"So, French toast, or waffles this morning?"

Kim smiled.

"Fine. I'll make both," Shego threw up her hands as she walked into the kitchen.

_To Be Continued….._


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**18**

"Are you insane," Jacob asked his visitor incredulously.

"She's perfect. They both are," the lean, wiry man smiled as he looked down at the city just coming to life below them as Jacob all but lived in his office at times.

"Hans, I deem you a friend as much as any other I know. So, because you are a friend, I'll tell you now, trying to dictate to either of those females would be the stupidest thing anyone could do. Not just you, or I, but anyone."

"You have to know that we are a crossroads. Our bloodlines are fading of late, or being assimilated. More of our cubs are being born Norms. With the strictures on changing, we are slowly beginning to fade as a distinctive species. Don't we have a right to survive, any way we can?"

"Forcing bitches to breed against their will is not something I can, or will condone," Jacob told him. "Ever."

"But their unique bloodlines can only strengthen us! Reinvigorate…..!"

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," the secretary buzzed him on the intercom, "But you have a guest."

"Tell them to come back," Hans snarled.

"That's right. Insult me again, puppy," Adam snarled, showing a very different face as he stormed the office. "Did I hear right? I wasn't just imagining what I heard when I stepped out of the lift," he complained, eyeing the two men. "You want to breed _my_ wards?"

"Adam," Jacob nodded respectfully.

"Master Starke," Hans nodded just a degree to imply respect, and submission.

"My cub is growing," Adam addressed Jacob, not even bothering to address the topic of his obvious ire. His tone had said all he had to say. Both men understood, and if Hans didn't agree with his conclusion, he was wise enough not to press.

"I've been hearing," Jacob nodded as Hans stepped back from his side as Adam approached.

Secondary Elder he might be, Hans still knew his place was far below the virtually ancient wolf before him.

"You have no idea, my friend. She asks for the _rite of change_."

"Her mother….?"

"Her father. With her mother already changed, she fears for her own. The family bond is strong in her pack. She fears it shattering. She asks your permission."

"She needs _six,"_ Hans began.

"She has three," Adam cut him off with a curt bark. "Likely five by now. If not more."

"And, of course, were I one of the mandatory six, it would carry much weight with the others?"

"We already believe the Owens will add their votes," Adam nodded.

"Maggie," Jacob nodded. "She would likely give acquiescence just to rub a few noses in it a bit."

"Likely. And Joseph would never defy his mate."

"So, you actually have five, as asking her is likely just a formality."

"You ever were canny. What do you really think, my friend," Jacob asked him.

"I think she'll defy authority, or tradition, to protect her own pack."

"And her siblings?"

"She doesn't wish them changed. I likely suspect she'll be telling them the truth eventually. It will, after all, be a family secret soon enough."

"You have my permission, Adam. That is, she does. I respect that she bothered to ask. And having a strong family behind her will only add to our pack's area stability. I see no reason to deny it."

"And," Adam remarked, eyeing Hans, "It will bring another breeding female into the area pack," he added. "If such is truly your concern."

"What are you saying?"

_"Amethyst_ is obviously acting against her. Pointedly acting against her."

"Damn," Jacob hissed. "I was afraid of that when I heard the description of the wizard."

"Yes. That dark sect is obviously still active, and is still targeting us all."

"One rogue doesn't make a conspiracy," Hans cut in.

"True enough," Adam murmured. "But, let us presuppose he _wasn't_ alone?"

"Do you know that for a certainty?"

"I'm looking into a few things. I need to go East again, Jacob. Do me a favor, and keep an eye on my wards, will you? I've the feeling she's about to do something precipitous. Again."

Jacob sighed, looking aggrieved.

"No wonder you're leaving," Hans smirked.

"Careful, puppy," Adam growled. "And leave my wards to me. Does she require a leash, I shall manage it."

"You know you may count on my, my friend," Jacob nodded as he turned from the view of the city.

"Good. Good." Adam eyed Hans, turned his back on him, and then looked back to Jacob. "I'll be in touch. Watch your own back, my friend. Something feels off about this one. Wrong. We'd best all better be careful."

"And, you," Jacob nodded his agreement as Adam left the office without looking back.

"Just because he's older….."

"You forget your place," Jacob snapped at him. "Recall he is more than a mere lobo. Much more."

Hans grumbled, but said nothing as he turned back to look out the window at the approaching dawn.

"So, will you be letting this new bitch have her head in _everything_ she chooses to do?"

"She turned you down, Hans. Accept it. This generation's females are stronger, and more willful than those we knew in our time."

Hans only grumbled all the more at that.

"It is still unnatural. Two bitches? Unnatural."

"I charge you to tell them that," Jacob smiled thinly.

Hans said nothing to that.

**KP**

"I just heard from Adam," Kim said as she walked into the living room just before noon. "Uh, you guys okay? The boys didn't…..?"

"No, no," Ann told her, simply sitting, and holding James beside her as they talked together while waiting to hear from their new extended family, as Kim had explained it. "The boys are fine. Likely hoping we're going to be gone long enough for them to pull off whatever they're up to this time," she sighed knowingly.

Kim only smiled at that one.

"Likely," she agreed, knowing her teen brothers who had a reputation with driving off sitters that put her own antics to shame.

"So," James asked quietly, eyeing their daughter.

"They agreed. I can turn you. But, you have to listen to us, and when Adam returns…. Mentor with him, just as we did. You need to take some time off, because, trust me, dad, you both need the time to focus on this one. You need it, so you will be ready. Balanced."

"Trust her," Shego murmured, coming out of the back after whatever she had been doing earlier. "I wish I had her at my side at the start. It would have made things a lot easier," the green-skinned woman smiled as she came over to stand by Kim.

"So, I just let your mother….?"

"You have to let me change you, dad. Consistency, or something, in the pack, dad. I don't get it myself, but, there is it."

James eyes her.

"So… Does it hurt," he asked, actually looking a little squeamish.

Ann burst into laughter.

"I'm thinking a scratch will be enough from all I've heard. Still….."

"Still, what," James asked, and yelped as Kim abruptly ran a claw across his nearest forearm to draw a pink line across his muscled arm. Then she leaned down slightly more to lick the welling blood away, making him hiss.

"I think that should do it," she said quietly, and stepped back, eyeing her dad.

"Uh….. Well, that was….. Well, strange," James sputtered, eyeing the pinkish line on his arm.

"It takes a little time, but less than you'd think," Kim smiled. "I think you'll know when your wolf starts…..growing."

"I certainly did," Ann agreed, hugging her husband all the more. "And I really am glad you girls were here to warn me. I'd have been thinking I was crazy without you."

"You're not. Just….different. You'll still be the same person you always were," Kim added, nodding at her dad. "You'll just be….more."

"So, this man that hurt you? He would have been…..twisted from the start? Is that what you mean?"

"Something like that dad. Seeing Shego would explain it even better. She's…. Well, all she can be in lupine form. It just….shows."

Shego smiled at her at that, and beamed.

"Even if she can still drive me crazy," Kim added bluntly.

"You love me, and you know it," Shego smugly preened.

"Of course, I do, sweetie," Kim beamed, and went to sit on the divan, and patted the seat beside her. "So, you've a few weeks before your First Moon," she smiled at her parents. "Anything beyond the obvious you want to address while we wait for Adam to come back?"

Ann just stared at her daughter.

"I see you still have the ability to understate things," James sighed as he glanced at his wife, and easily deciphered her expression.

"Always," Shego agreed as she sat beside the redhead, who elbowed her slightly.

"What did that Director person say about your….uh, dream," Ann asked her.

"Nothing yet. She hasn't gotten back to me. Adam just said I'd know what it meant in time. He's real big about letting things work themselves out."

"And, we know, of course, that our little Kimmie-Cub is still too impatient to let that happen," James smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Shego nodded, earning another elbow in the side.

Kim scowled at her, and then her parents.

"After that last nut, pardon me if I would rather be proactive," she complained.

"I'm not going to argue," Ann said quietly. "Something about him was…..very unsettling. He seemed to actually believe he was a wizard of some kind, and we were….witches."

"Druids," Kim nodded.

"Aren't they the same," James asked.

"Not quite, dad. The point is, this guy is dangerous, and he does have some kind of unnatural power. As someone told me recently, we might call it magic, but it is likely just a form of natural science we have yet to fully understand. One that manipulates energy forces that lets him do…..things. Bad things, obviously, but still, things that seem unnatural."

"Magic, or science, I hope you catch him, and put him away soon," Ann told her.

"Oh, that's something I plan on doing as soon as I can," she nodded. "Meanwhile, I think we need to talk about the obvious."

She gently touched her own tail as she did.

"Am I…..?"

"Considering I'm the originator of your change, dad, I'm betting you're going to be looking very much like me, and mom, very soon."

James eyed the brain surgeon leaning against him, and smiled.

"Well, I can't argue we're going to make quite the pair," he smiled. "We'd certainly have a head-start at the next Halloween party."

Shego sniggered.

"Dad," Kim groaned.

Ann only smiled, and leaned close to kiss her husband.

"I was actually thinking about the boys," Kim told them. "I think we should be honest with them from the start. As in, now."

The two older Possibles stared.

"You're certain you're not thinking of…..?"

"No," Kim gasped. "No, no, no. And hopefully _never,"_ she added. "But, c'mon, mom. Dad. You don't think the Tweebs are not going to notice if we all start ducking out on Moon nights, and sporting a similar look?"

"There is that," James agreed, eyeing one of Ann's ears before looking back at their daughter. "So, how do you think we should handle it, Kimmie-Cub?"

"Dad," she groaned again as Shego sniggered at her again.

"Just tell us what you think, honey," Ann told her.

Kim nodded.

"I think you should call them here. Then we'll tell them everything. Meanwhile, I need to….refine an idea I have about how to manage our….changes."

"And what are you thinking," Shego asked.

Kim gave her a crooked grin.

"Actually, I took a page from your book."

"My book," Shego frowned now. "So, we're all going on an extended _vacation,"_ she asked brightly.

They all laughed at that one.

"Actually," Kim echoed. "I was thinking; when in doubt, charge."

"Uh, Princess, I think that one's all you."

"Yep," James grinned.

"It does sound like you, dear."

"C'mon," Kim sputtered. "I'm not that bad!"

All three eyed her, and Kim growled as she crossed her arms, and glared.

"I'm not," she muttered sourly.

Which made Shego elbow her back, and snigger.

**KP**

Dr. Director walked into her office after an especially long night, and longer morning, and went over her agenda, and open case files. It didn't help that she had to vet so many issues with the ordinary side of Global Justice, and still keep up with the elite task forces that balanced her true mandate with her more mundane job description.

She sat down, saw the blinking light on her private channel, and opened the file message to study the message. She frowned as she absorbed it, and then dropped the box, and opened a channel to Wade's console, knowing he had to be back in, if he ever left. He was more than capable, and likely to keep the same hours, and not blink doing it.

"Wade, why didn't you give me this message from Kimberly when it came in?"

"You told me not to interfere with your appointment at the time," he reminded her.

"Unless it was urgent."

"Well, it sounded….less than urgent. It was just a dream, right?"

Betty shook her head.

"Never mind. I'll talk to her myself about this one. Have you found anything else…?"

"Nothing yet. I've been putting together a few disturbing connections, but….. Oh, no," Wade suddenly said as he cut himself off, obviously looking at something to one side of his main screen.

"What is it? An Alpha, or Omega?"

"Actually, I'm not sure what it is," Wade said, and switched on a screen that showed a live broadcast outside Kim's own home.

Dr. Director stared as Kim was just walking up to the microphones obviously arranged in anticipation of an announcement, and gaped as Kim, Ann, and even Dr. James Possible all stood there in front of the gaping crowd of spectators, and media as Kim smiled at the obviously stunned group.

Just behind them, the younger Possibles stood with Shego, but the three older Possibles were obviously the stars, and blatantly displaying their now shared lupine traits as Kim now opened her mouth. Which meant the pack had allowed the man's change after all.

"What are you doing," Betty hissed as if trying to will her to be silent thought the screen.

"Hello. I'm Kim Possible, and I am _not_ a werewolf," she said with a straight face as she smiled at the cameras.

Betty slapped a hand over her face, and tried very hard to resist the urge to bang her head against the nearby wall.

_To Be Continued…._


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**19**

Ron was sitting in his mom's house, watching Hanna and a friend while his parents were out, when his program was interrupted by a news flash.

He started to switch it off until the name flashed over the banner.

"_Startling Kim Possible Announcement_," the banner declared, and the live shot opened a very respectful distance from the redhead's front door where a seemingly innocuous robotic canine stood on the front porch, eyeing those before it.

He noted the drive was looking crowded. In that not only Kim, and Shego's cars were there, so where both Dr. P's cars, and the boys' motorcycles. Looked like a full family gathering. Unlike most news stories, this one had no early speculation, since reporters had long since learned that literally anything might come up when Kim Possible took to the airwaves. From killer snowmen, to genuine alien behemoths. You never knew what you were getting when it was a Possible news story.

Interested in spite of himself, he saw the front door open, and Kim stepped out first.

His jaw literally gaped open as he saw her ears and tail, and even as he absorbed her new look, he realized the Doctors Possible were sporting the same less than trendy look. When he saw Shego, he searched her dark head, but saw nothing. Then the twins came out, and they all lined up, and all but marched out to the place where the press waited, and a few microphones waited on them.

What was going on, he couldn't help but wonder as Kim stepped up to the microphone, flashed her usual smile, and announced, "Hello, I'm Kim Possible."

"Yeah," Ron grinned at her through the television.

"And I'm _not_ a werewolf."

His jaw dropped again.

"I know. I know," the redhead went on as several of the reporters started to shout over each other. "I'm being silly, and you're all confused. Well, if you'll be patient, and let me explain, I'll let you know what is going on," his BFF smiled as Ron caught Shego rolling her eyes as she stood there.

"Some of you know my mother was recently abducted by a new villain who, for reasons of his own, has targeted me. Unlike some, he has chosen to try to strike at me through my family, and….afflicted us with this unique, if unusual look. I assure you, my parents and I are not monsters," she grinned, "And not too likely to go howling at the moon, _or_ chase your cars," she smiled with a crooked grin, making more than a few of the reporters chortle. "That said, this man is both dangerous, and genuinely insane," she said, and held up a device that cast a 3D image she had Wade help her produce from her description.

Ron studied the bald head, and sallow visage, and had in instinctive reaction that screamed worse than 'very bad road.'

"He is calling himself Ian Darke," Kim was going on, "And fashions himself a genuine…..wizard," she said, pausing to snigger pointedly. "That said, he does have some very dangerous tricks. So do not, I stress, absolutely do not approach him if you see him. But if you do know him, or have seen him, call Global Justice at once, and leave this madman to _us_," Kim pointedly stated.

"Miss Possible, can you tell us why this…..madman would have given you, ah, animal appendages," someone asked when Kim paused, and allowed a few questions.

"Well, even with my experience, I can't really understand the thinking of some twisted minds, but if he thinks this will stop me, or my equally talented parents from doing our jobs, then he's in for one seriously major letdown," she nodded curtly.

"Dr. Possible," someone asked, "Uh, Ann Possible," they clarified, "Do you feel your new anatomy will be an issue in the operating room?"

Ann smiled wryly, and while she was currently wearing a skirt that now blatantly allowed her tail to show.

"I would say the only issue I'll have is the _extra_ shampoo it'll take to ensure I'm completely sterilized for my usual operations," she said, holding up her slender, dexterous digits. "Because I still have all my fingers, and all my faculties," she smiled. "I just need a little extra time brushing my hair."

That brought some laughter, and after a few more surprisingly innocuous queries, and then Kim thanked everyone for showing, and asked she, and her family, be granted the usual respect to carry on their lives in spite of a madman trying to upset them.

"I can't believe it," Ron grinned, watching the family retreat to Kim's house. "I can't believe she pulled that off," he grinned. "I should have known," he told himself as Hanna came into the room, and eyed the TV.

"Was that Kim," the young girl asked.

"Yeah, she's not a werewolf," he grinned.

Hanna giggled at that, and ran off with her friend to keep playing their game.

**KP**

"I just saw it myself," Betty said as she listened to the press now speculating over the Possibles, and the new 'madman' named Ian Darke, now exposed for the entire world to see.

And dismissed as a common lunatic.

"Yes," Betty agreed as she listened to the speaker on the phone. "I have to admit, it was a surprisingly clever tactic. You should know, I now believe she's been touched by our Goddess," she added.

She listened to the silence on the other side, and understood completely.

"I was stunned, too. Apparently, she reported an _aural_ visitation that addressed her as _Arbiter,_ and warned her to prepare for a coming commission."

The silence on the line hung thick.

"This supersedes all my previous concerns," Adam finally remarked. "I'm coming back now. But, Elizabeth," the older wolf told her. "My contacts suggest the wolves are tainted from within. The Elder council, one, or more of them, may be working with _Amethyst."_

"Tell me you're joking," Dr. Director gasped.

"I wish I could. I truly wish I could. The evidence is growing, though, and it's looking bad. The regional council may be tainted."

"Adam," she said quietly. "What do you think of Kimberly? Right this moment? Honestly?"

"I believe what you're asking is, do I _trust_ her?"

Betty was silent herself now for a moment, and then finally nodded at the phone she held.

"Yes, Adam. That's exactly what I need to know. Do you think we can trust her? She is noted for a rather reckless impulsiveness…."

"And yet look at how easily she 'came out,', while simultaneously deflecting any suspicions of her true nature without batting an eye. Just now, anyone seeing them won't be looking at monsters, or worse. They'll be seeing victims of yet another science-based madman all too familiar to those in that genre."

"True. But when it becomes obvious they aren't being cured….."

"One day at a time, Elizabeth. Isn't that what your own mandate advises?"

The head of Global Justice sighed.

"You should know, Sheldon couldn't find anything definitive, except that her genetic fluidity was ongoing. And he's the best we have in that arena."

"I heard he had already _escaped,"_ Adam remarked blandly.

"With everything else going on, we both felt he had better get back so he could watch the usual suspects. I'm just not sure what else to do. This is all...troubling. More than troubling."

"Life is change, Elizabeth," Adam waved her off. "You should know that better than any."

"Some change, my friend, can be beyond dangerous. Which _you_ should know better than any."

"Touché," Adam replied over her cell. "I'm inbound now. Try to contain my protégé, and suggest her parents arrange a suitable vacation to cover the time we are going to be needing, if they haven't already. I'll be back by late evening at the latest."

"I'll tell her."

"And tell her not to worry."

"About what," Betty asked.

"Just tell her that. We both know she'll understand."

Betty sighed, and hung up.

Sitting back in her chair, she shook her head, and waited for the inevitable fallout. She already knew it was coming.

**KP**

"You boys can keep this quiet," Kim asked as her parents got ready to leave after the press had departed. They both had vacations to arrange, and lives to straighten out.

"No big," Jim grinned. "Just, you know, stay away from us until you get the hang of it, because _we_ don't want to join the new Possible look."

"No offense. But the cosplay bit isn't our thing."

"Cosplay," Shego sniggered. "Like you two know….."

"You'd be surprised what we know," Tim told Shego.

"Oh, really," James asked his sons.

"Uh, well, gotta go," Jim declared.

"School project," they both finished in tandem before bolting.

"Just watch your backs, guys," Kim shouted.

"No big," they shouted back as they left.

"As soon as Adam gets back, I'll have him get in touch," she told her parents as they headed for the door.

"One thing's for sure, no one will be mistaking me for that new guy in Robotics any longer," James grinned, his long, tannish-brown tail jutting out from his lean body.

"Dad," Kim blushed as her father preened in front of her.

"You know your father, dear. Come on, showoff," Ann grabbed his arm. "We better stay close to the house for now, in case that maniac tries attacking again."

"You'll spot him, mom. We have very good senses, too," Kim tapped her noses. "Just trust your new instincts."

Ann smiled back at her daughter, and led James out of the house, leaving Shego standing alone with Kim.

"Now what," the green-skinned woman asked her mate after the pair drove away, and they closed the door before reactivating their security.

"We need a lead on this guy, and we need to find out what's really going on. Wade hasn't got back to me, but I'm betting there has to be something. You say Drakken just happened to see Spence change, and just happened to come up with the idea of using him against me?"

"That is what he claimed," Shego said quietly, her expression darkening slightly at that memory.

"It's okay, Shego. I understand. I'm just trying to get a feel for this. Something about it just _doesn't…..feel_ right. I wonder if Dr. Director had the same notion since she sent that team into the lair even after it was destroyed."

"I figured she was just a nosy….."

"Yes, do insult me," Betty drawled from behind them.

Both woman yelped, and spun around, glaring to see the woman standing directly behind them in the house looking as if she had already been there.

"How did you…..?"

"No freaking way," Shego huffed. "Okay, that's it," she growled, raising a fist yet to start glowing. "How did you do that? How do you get….anywhere like that? Fess up, woman, or….."

"Or what? Even you can't touch me unless I allow it, bitch," Betty smirked at her. "So behave, and let me talk to the Goddess' emissary."

"The who what," Kim blinked, staring at her in genuine confusion.

"You tell me. You told Wade you sensed the Goddess reaching out to you early this morning just before dawn. Yes," she asked.

"I…. Well, not any…. Uh, Goddess? I just kind of hear this _voice._ Only I felt it, too. It was kind of weird, like this tremor that went….."

"Through every cell in your body, and you felt like you already knew it even as you tried to understand it?"

"Whoa," Kim murmured. "You, too?"

"When I was first charged with my mandate. Do you know what an _Arbiter_ is in the Goddess' world, Kimberly," Betty asked.

"Uh, no. No clue," Kim admitted. "I got the whole understanding to come bit, but….so far? Nothing."

"Allow me to help steer you in the right general direction. You obviously must know what an arbiter is in general?"

"Well, duh," Kim huffed. "I'm not Ron," she complained.

Shego bit back a snigger at that one.

"Sorry. Sorry. Habit," Shego grinned as both of them eyed her with sour looks.

"So not the time," Kim muttered.

"Actually, it's the best time," Shego contradicted. "You were getting that way-too-serous look of yours that always gets you in trouble. So ease up, and remember to take a breath."

"Fine," she huffed. "Arbiter," she turned back to Dr. Director.

Betty nodded, and glanced at Shego before looking back at Kim.

"The Goddess' Arbiter is far more than a general judge, or authority in our natural world, Kimberly. If she has appointed one, you, in particular, it it because someone, or something is threatening the natural balance of the world around us."

"Which, I thought, you were supposed to take care of," Shego drawled.

"Druids protect. Arbiters act. Kim, the Goddess' Arbiter is more than just a judge. When you find one who endangers the Goddess' world and way, it is your duty to _eliminate_ them."

"When you say…..?"

"_Eliminate_ them. If it helps, you can speak to the last to hold the role of Arbiter before he retired."

"Let me guess…..?"

"Adam Starke," Betty told her.

"Not the one I was thinking," Kim frowned. "But, I guess that makes sense. So, he was an Arbiter?"

"He was. And he'd be the first to tell you to be very careful about how you carry out your duties."

"Why? I mean, not that I wouldn't be. Careful, that is," Kim added, "But…..you know, why would he say….?"

"I'll let him talk to you. You obviously need additional lessons. Meanwhile, understand that your authority under the Goddess is absolute. Some won't like that. Some in the know may seek to exploit it. But it is you, and only you that has the right, and ability to act in Her name. So it will be up to you to find your way. Just as all those called in Her name do."

"So, cue the usual bull….."

"Shego," Kim cut her off.

"What? It sounds like the same king and country speech I've heard before," she shrugged.

"The difference is, if she fails, the world can die. Not nations. Not people. The world," Betty told her. "I'm not here. I never spoke to you. So, I didn't warn you that Ian Darke, as he is being addressed, is just one of a group that call themselves _Amethyst….."_

"They call themselves a flower," Shego frowned.

"Hardly," Betty drawled at her.

"I was going say the same thing," Kim admitted sheepishly.

"It also could refer to a crystal, or a color. Or certain mythologies. However, while it may sound harmless, they are a dark sect with a darker purpose. They use the concept of chasteness, or protection from the Greek meanings of ah-methustos to a grimmer definition," Betty informed her.

"What do you mean," Kim asked Dr. Director.

"They envision protecting the planet by means of scouring, or dominating all life under the name of their sect to deliver it over to a dark master they foresee taking possession of the planet. A master they felt only abandoned them because we humans, vermin in their own eyes, overran their master's planet. They view the Goddess as an aberration, and the Life she shares with us as a curse to be obliterated."

"That….sounds crazy," Shego frowned.

"There are worse out there. Not many. But there are," Betty told her. "And Amethyst is just one of many we resist. And they are true fanatics, Kimberly. So when I say you must eliminate them, it's because they will not give you any other choice. You met Darke. Did he rant? Did he offer you choices? Or grandiose plots? Or did he just try to kill you without warning?"

Kim said nothing to that, remembering just how close her mother came to dying. How close she could have come to dying if she weren't now manifesting a new, and very powerful alter.

"How do we know if they...?"

"They are all marked. Perhaps not as openly as Darke, but they all use the purple flower as a crest. And they all wear a ring with that sigil. It's not one anyone else would dare, or even accidentally use. So if you see one, it is Amethyst."

"How do I start," she said after a moment of grim thought.

"Talk to Adam. And, Shego," Betty smiled dryly. "Druid's _share_ the life force of the planet. Where there is life, there is power. And as a Druid," she said, her body starting to shimmer, "I can _go_ wherever that life is found," she said, and simply vanished before their eyes.

Shego gaped.

"Wow," Kim said, staring herself.

"Your mentor needs to get back here. Like now," Shego decided.

"Shego," Kim murmured, eyeing her mate.

"Yeah, sweetie," she murmured absently, staring at where Dr. Director had been.

"You see any of these purple loving freaks?"

"I already got it. Blast them, and blast them hard."

"With everything you have," Kim said grimly, still thinking of her mom almost dying.

_To Be Continued…._


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**20**

Adam smiled as he stepped into the Possible household, and nodded to the adults.

The twins were at home this time, and both studied him, but said nothing.

"Boys," he nodded at them.

"Is Kim with you," Ann asked.

"We'll be meeting her at my cabin. You have the time off?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, but we have to bring the boys. Even they aren't old enough to stay on their own," Ann told him.

"Of course. Just so they understand that on the Moon night, they need to stay inside, and away from any of us. Still, considering your….family, it wouldn't hurt for them to understand certain realities. After all, they may someday have a new sibling that needs their support."

"Oh," Ann rasped. "So, if we did have another child…..?"

"Ann," James looked horrified.

"They would be a wolf," Adam nodded. "There are some cases where the cub might be Norm, but more often than not, they are born wolf. They simply don't manifest until around sixteen. A lupine puberty, if you will."

"I just thought we should know everything," Ann told her rattled husband.

"A wise, and practical decision," Adam told her. "Shall we go?"

"So, we'll be following you…..?"

"Yes. I favor keeping my truck. It has certain…..tools I require now, and again," he smiled.

"No problem," James assured him. "We can follow you in the van, and…"

"Can we ride with you," Jim and Tim both asked as they eyed the man that had showed up to dramatically change their family of late.

"Boys," Ann frowned.

"I don't mind," Adam smiled at the adults. "It's been a while since I was around cubs, but I think I can manage."

"If you have to stop, don't hesitate," Ann told him. "And, boys….."

"We know," the teens sighed.

"Just behave, Jim. Tim. This is….very serious for all of us right now."

"Jeez, dad, we're not feebs. We can be mature."

Which made both parents gape, and shake their heads at them.

"Cubs can surprise you, can't they," Adam smiled. "Even when you think you know them."

"Especially those two," Ann told him.

"Kimberly has told me some stories," he said, watching as locked up the house after they stepped out, and then set a security system that was quite impressive.

"I'll bet she hasn't told you the worst."

"I don't mind spirit," Adam assured James. "Now, shall we get going? It's a long road, and we still have a lot to do."

"We could have just flown….."

Adam looked grim now.

"I don't fly."

"Ever? But how….?"

"It's a….personality issue. I don't fly," Adam told her. "So, shall we go?"

The Possibles loaded up, and followed Adam, who had both twins in the front seat, asking questions nonstop as they grilled him. Unlike most, they were somewhat astonished that Adam Starke didn't seem to mind, and was even patient with some of their queries, answering them in ways they didn't think of themselves.

As they drove east, they had time for a lot of questions.

**KP**

The phone rang in the dark room as Ian Darke studied the latest copy of a very hard to find grimoire, still hunting his answers.

"What," he snapped, knowing the caller, but despising the interruption.

"Have you see the news?"

"Why would I bother with such pointless bickering," he demanded of the caller, wondering why he chose to waste his time.

"Turn it on."

"Why would…..?"

"Turn it on," he was told.

He walked into the next room, eyed the television he seldom ever switched on, and thumbed the remote. He had to hunt for a channel with news broadcasting, and gaped as he realized he was staring not only at Possible, but at her family. Including a mother he had been certain had been dying when he had last seen her.

"Impossible," he spat, listening to the replays, and speculation over the ridiculing of his might, and power. "She dares…..?"

"Your value is compromised, Lord Darke," the voice growled. "I think it's time we took another tact with Possible. Before your bungling causes even more harm to our cause."

"Our cause? I was following the grim path before you were ever born, pretender! I underestimated her once, but next time….."

"There is no next time. I will handle the bitch. I will handle her my way."

"Your witless ploys will not defeat this one," Ian spat back. "I faced her claws and rage. I felt the power in her. I know her heart now. She may even yet turn to our cause, if we just find….."

"You will do nothing. Fool. Didn't you pay attention to anything? She absorbed the bite of a blood leech, and shrugged it off. She faced you, and brushed you off. She is growing, Darke. Continuing to evolve. I believe…..she may be in touch with the bitch-goddess herself!"

Ian tensed.

"All the more reason to….."

"_Not_ make mistakes. Stand down, and stand back. I will manage this one. She requires….care, and subtlety. If I require more bungling, I'll contact _you_."

Ian cursed, flinging his phone with such force it all but shattered, even as the sheetrock in the room cracked, and broke under the force of the disintegrating phone.

"Bungling," he swore. "Dismiss me like a charlatan? I shall show you subtlety," he spat, and went back to his books.

There was only one reason the Possible matron had survived. She was the Druid matron, as he had guessed. Which confirmed Kimberly was her successor, and already growing beyond her, as expected of their kind. Annoying guardians of nature. As if their way were any better than his own.

Well, he would ensure they had cause to remember him as more than a pretender before he was finished.

Still, if she could manage a leech, perhaps they needed something more….formidable.

Flipping pages, he went in search of a true threat. One that would finally wipe away even those smug, annoying druid bitches from his world.

**KP**

Kim smiled as they unpacked in the somewhat cramped cabin, but wasn't worried over space.

"You actually go naked," Jim and Tim muttered.

"So," Kim asked with a grin.

"Well, Shego would be hot, but….you and mom? No, thanks," he huffed.

"We're not asking you to watch, boys," Ann found herself laughing at her sons as Adam, James, and Shego were outside just then while they unpacked, and cordoned off pallets for their stay.

"Just make sure they didn't pack any cameras, mom," Kim told her. "The last thing we need is the _wrong_ kind of pictures getting out."

"When you say wrong," Tim murmured.

"_Any_ picture is the wrong kind, young man," Ann snapped at him. "Got it?"

"Got it," Tim cringed back from her.

"Don't worry, boys. You'll still have fun. There's a whole mountain out there for you to explore."

"And not one laboratory," Jim muttered.

"Or hardware store," Tim added.

The two redheads sighed, and rolled their eyes.

"And you wanted them along, why," Kim asked.

"Well, we couldn't leave them at home."

"Oh, right. Talk about weapons of mass destruction," she smirked at her brothers.

"Hey," they both complained. "We're not that bad."

The redheads both eyed the pair again.

"Who knows the police, _and_ fire chiefs in three cities by name?"

"Mom," Jim grumbled. "That was…..before."

"We're really improving our inventions these days," Tim added. "We haven't had anything explode in…"

"Weeks," Jim suggested.

"Months," Tim tried.

"Right," Ann and Kim both drawled skeptically.

"Let's just finish up, then we can go out, and get the tour from Mr. Starke. Whom I suggest you listen to, boys," Ann told them.

"She's right, Tweebs. Games aside, we're out in the wild, and there are things out there than can hurt you. Even kill you."

"You mean besides you," they asked Kim dryly.

"Ha, ha. I mean _real_ wolves, well, natural wolves, and bears, or the topography, or….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just because you're some kind of hotshot super spy, don't think we're less capable than you," Tim told her.

"Yeah. Anything you can do," Jim started, then frowned. "Well, anything natural you can do, we can do better."

"And with style," Tim smirked.

"Right," Kim sighed, and walked out of the cabin. "All yours, mom."

"What was that," the boys demanded, not quite catching what she muttered after that.

Kim only smirked as she went in search of Shego, and found her looking west, toward the high falls where they knew the ridge hid a buried lab.

"You okay, Shego?"

"Yeah. Just….remembering."

"Well, just remember where you are now, and why. You beat the odds. We both did. And we're both good at it. So relax, and let's enjoy the next few days while we help my parents catch up."

"And your brothers?"

"I'm hoping we can find a place to lose them in. Cave. Pit. Isolated shed we can nail shut."

"Right. The usual. You know, we could carry them up to the falls, and see if they survive going over like you did."

They heard footsteps hastily running off, and both turned to grin at one another.

"Think that will buy us some peace and quiet from the wannabe nature scouts?"

"For at least ten minutes. Maybe," Kim predicted.

"Listen, on a more serious note, I'm worried about what happens next, Kim. You can bet we tweaked that freak good when you put on your little show earlier. You can also bet he's not going to like it. At all."

"Especially if he's back from wherever my little EM bomb sent him. Which, I hate to admit, sounds likely if he's half what Betty describes these guys can be."

"Yeah. In short, utter freaks."

"Granted. We just have to stay sharp, and remember one thing."

"Yeah?"

"We've both beat worse," Kim smiled. "Now, if there is nothing else, I'm going to do the meditation thing," she told Shego as she lifted her top, pulling it off. "Adam suggested it's going to be very handy for the preparation I have to do for this…commission."

"Should I join you, or guard you," Shego asked earnestly as she glanced around.

"Their Tweebs, Shego. Not much you can do about them. But they do have to get used to…. Well, all of this. So, your call."

"I'll just watch from the bank. I'm still not into the cold water thrill you get, even if I do have comet powers to help heat me up," she added as Kim grinned.

"Softie," she accused.

"We'll settle that after you meditate," Kim was told.

Kim only smiled, and continued stripping before she left her clothes folded on the side of the bank before stepping into the creek that was almost neck deep when she sat down in it, letting it flow around her as she focused her mind as she had been taught, and closed her eyes to seek her other side once more.

They still had a lot to talk about.

**KP**

Shego sat cross-legged on the bank of the creek, watching Kim as she meditated, but still wearing only her panty as she let the sun warm her bared green skin.

"We have to….undress," Ann grimaced as she eyed her daughter, sitting in the creek naked, and staring at nothing as her lids slowly drooped until her eyes were all but closed.

"It helps you get in touch with the world around you. And the wolf inside you," Adam told her. "I'm not joking. And, it helps to get comfortable with your own skin, because let's face it, when you do change, you won't be wearing much else," he smiled at her

"Well, in my day….." James paused, and frowned as Adam and Ann both eyed him. "Nope. I've got nothing."

The twins gaped at that.

"No way," Jim exclaimed.

"Dad, without a story?"

"Boys, behave," Ann sighed, fighting her full-body blush, but not well. "And, I believe this is supposed to be a lesson."

"It is," Adam nodded, pulling off his own customary flannel shirt, and showing an already hairy chest of hard, flat muscle. "For all of you," he nodded at the boys. "It's discipline. You master the body, and mind, and then everything else falls in place. For you two, in particular, you will need that discipline when you first face your wolves, just as I taught Kimberly. You let it run wild, or try to repress it, and it only leads to trouble. Shego can tell you that one."

"Oh, yeah," Shego murmured quietly, eyes still locked on Kim.

"You learn to hone your focus, and your discipline, and you can do anything," Adam told them.

"Well, after all the hours I've logged in surgery, I believe I can manage this."

"I hope you're right, Mrs. Possible. What about you, sir?"

"Well, to be honest…."

"Dad can be scatterbrained," Jim rasped in an aside.

Adam said nothing to that as he only smiled while they all finished undressing.

"All right, sit."

"Not in the creek," Ann asked, sounding grateful.

"Not yet. I doubt you are quite ready for that level," Adam told her. "First, we get you in touch with your own selves. Then, we learn to connect beyond that self. I'm going to give you a shortcut, since our time is curtailed here. Ready?"

"Ready," James nodded, sitting beside his wife, and smiling at her lean, shapely form.

"Focus, James," Adam growled, flashing suddenly sharp fangs. "You, too, boys," he added as the pair continued to look at Shego, but tried not to look at the other women around them.

Much.

"First, deep breaths," Adam instructed as they began.

_To Be Continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**21**

"Any word," Ron asked Wade, who was making a rare appearance of late on his Communicator.

"Nothing from Kim, or her family. And nothing on the freak that attacked them," Wade told him. "I did find some suspicious connections to someone named Hans Heinrich, but I'm still not sure what they lead to, though. If you hear from Kim first, tell her I'll keep checking him out. But Dobbins? He was definitely dirty from the start. He grew up in gangs, and graduated to assassin even before he joined Kim's….new club."

"She guessed something like that," Ron frowned. "Which means someone definitely wanted someone with a not so nice set of skills."

"Sounds like it," Wade agreed. "Here's something else, weird, though. I've been getting reports of giant _bats_ over Middleton. I thought you might want to check that out. Just in case."

"Bats. Great," Ron sighed. "Next, the Egyptian exhibits at the museum will come to life."

"Ron, mummies aren't real."

Ron gave him a very cynical look that even Wade understood.

"I'm still convinced there is a logical explanation for everything we're seeing. So far, I've not had any cause to doubt….."

"Wade, let's just take care of KP, and then we can have this argument," Ron told him.

"Right. Right. I may be busy with…..stuff for GJ, but I'm still here, Ron," he told him. "I'm not out of it yet."

"Good to know, buddy. Just….watch your back. If they went after KP's mom, who knows what they might try next?"

"Your family?"

"With Hanna watching," Ron asked wryly.

"Oh. Right. Still, be careful. Someone is obviously playing for keeps out there."

"They usually do, Wade," Ron said quietly as he switched off the device. "They usually do."

**KP**

Kim walked through the forest with Adam, and sensed Shego still back behind him.

No one else was around.

Her parents were back at the cabin, absorbing their initial lessons at Adam's hands. The boys were out cold, for once, after a very long, and trying day that sapped even their vitality.

"Kimmie?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Darke. This freak, whoever he is, is going to be trouble. And considering the stakes here, I don't feel like waiting on him to make a move."

"You really think someone in the….pack….is behind all this trouble?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't they already know about you? Or the fact you weren't a freakin' witch, or whatever?"

"Maybe they were being clever. Maybe they didn't know the truth about the Druid thing? Maybe they didn't care, and have their own game in play? All I know for certain is someone pointed this freak at us, at me, and someone obviously let Drakken find a guy that should have been an otherwise pretty competent _assassin_."

"There is that," Shego added.

"Convenient, too, that someone inside already knew enough to get rid of Drakken's hands before they could heal enough to let him write? Someone knew all along, Shego. Someone….is playing us."

"Feels about right," Shego murmured. "Got any clues?"

"Not one. Yet. But I have a gut feeling. Want to take a trip?"

"What about your folks," Shego asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Kim stopped, but didn't look back.

Shego walked up to stand beside her, and Kim sighed, looking up at her.

"We should be back in time. Still, I think Adam can manage now. They're not stupid, you know. They're learning as fast as I did, and they have each other to lean on. That helps. They won't be taken….by surprise. Not now. I just have a feeling….."

"You do have a clue," Shego accused.

"A feeling. Only it's going to take some seriously cleverness, and a master thief," Kim said as she eyed her.

Shego smiled.

"Okay, Princess. What's the game?"

"First, we make it look like we're somewhere else."

"Like here," Shego asked knowingly.

Kim smiled.

"Then, we go kidnap someone without anyone knowing."

"Do I have to guess?"

"Who wanted you put down? Who wanted us tossed into an orgy? Who wanted Spence Dobbins protected from the start despite all the lives he cost?"

"Got it. The jerk."

"The jerk. I have the feeling he's going to have a lot of our answers. Only we can't let anyone know we're coming, or that we got him. If I'm right, or even close, they'll not only be expecting us, but may have some….countermeasures."

"And your Arbiter lessons," Shego asked now as Kim looked up into the dark.

"I've been getting them…..after hours. It's something that Adam can't share with others. It's….private."

Shego scowled.

"Should I be jealous," she grumbled.

"No. Let me just say that I already know enough that I wish this goddess had picked someone else."

"I thought it was supposed to be some big deal. A great honor, or something. I figured you would like that."

"Shego, I'm expected to kill. The Arbiter isn't just what it first sounds like. I'm the _enforcer_ for the other side. When someone steps out of line, the _big_ _picture_ line, I'm expected to get rid of them."

"Damn," Shego murmured now, looking back at her more intently. "And your buddy used to be the last big shot?"

"When it was necessary. The post comes and goes. Apparently, as it's needed."

"Then why wasn't he called back instead of you," Shego frowned.

"Who knows. He didn't. I sure don't. I just know we have to stop whoever is out there. Because one thing I do know, and that's they won't stop. Imagine Drew on steroids, looking to crack the globe, instead of conquering it. That's what I have to help stop, Shego. So, you still in?"

"Kimmie," Shego smiled, and wound an arm around her. "Try to stop me."

Kim smiled, and leaned into her.

"We leave at midnight. I have to brief the boys."

"On…..what, exactly?"

"Something still feels off. I need them to amp security around here so they have an edge in case of trouble. Don't you feel it?"

"I've been edgy," Shego agreed. "But then, I've felt that way since I almost fell into that pit that night."

Kim sighed, and leaned on her, too.

"I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you got away."

"Like you say, Princess. Let's focus forward here. Not back. Ready to get our own back?"

Kim's eyes glittered in the night.

"Oh, yeah."

**KP**

His servants found the bitches after four long days of hunting.

The house had been emptied, and the family had just vanished after that ridiculous pronouncement. Not a wolf, indeed. Still, they had disappeared soon after, and no one could find them.

Until his roving eyes finally spotted them.

With the Old Wolf.

Damn. If _he_ was involved, things were going to be more complicated than he had thought. His agent in the regional packs assured him he was deflecting any undue attention. He just had yet to find him anything truly helpful beyond setting up targets for the assassin Ian Darke had arranged to create for him.

After all, who was best at unnatural accidents, than a rogue wolf that no one could find.

Until someone abruptly killed their assassin.

The green woman.

Even he was stunned to find _she_ had been a wolf, too.

Possible had been shock enough, but the green bitch was already a known threat to anyone that crossed her.

And that bitch had abruptly, and illogically allied herself with the redheaded nuisance.

Not an ideal scenario, given her penchant for destruction.

He would have to stop them, or everything he was working for would yet be in danger. He had to ensure none of them interfered. Only just now he couldn't do too much. Wolf's blood aside, it was too late to strike at them. Their time was now, as the moon was fullest in the sky. He would have to be patient. Wait for their cycle to ebb, and then seek them out.

He hated the idea of delaying his ultimate plans. Still, there was no way around it. At least now he knew where to find them. He was just astonished the willful bitch had dared change her entire family. Even he knew wolves were notoriously secretive, and highly reluctant to bring in outsiders of late. Which only worked to his advantage.

Still, if she were openly changing family, what else?

What manner of Druid was this redheaded bitch?

What, he asked not for the first time, was her true power, and shape?

He had to know. Because he still intended to have it for himself. He was, after all, a seeker of power above all else. He did not truly envision serving anyone in the end. No, he envisioned a world where he was the ultimate power. And he would accomplish it any way he could.

He just wished he didn't have to wait.

Damn wolves.

**KP**

"Mom, dad!"

James frowned as they looked away from Adam who was telling them something about wolf hierarchies now, and glanced at the door where the twins had suddenly tore open the cabin door where the three were sitting around a small table, talking over fresh coffee.

"You guys better come see this one," Jim told them as the morning light filled the cabin. "Even we have never seen anything like this."

"Adam," Ann asked. "I thought you said we were alone here?"

"We are," he said. "No one should know of this retreat," he told her.

"Someone does now," Jim and Tim both said as they led the adults outside, around the cabin, and toward the parked cars just away from the house.

"I knew I saw a giant bat," James exclaimed. "Although, it looks a lot uglier up close," the rocket scientist grimaced as he stared at the winged creature easily the size of a small pony compressed into the small energy sphere that glowed around it's folded up body.

Dark eyes glared at them with livid rage, and Adam stared grimly.

"Has Kimberly already left," Adam turned to ask the boys as he simply stared at the creature, and then dismissed it.

"Just after midnight," Adam was told by Jim.

"Didn't you hear them go?"

"I was distracted myself," Adam told them, not admitting he had been enjoying the night himself without paying much attention after he had left the Possibles to their meditations.

"Do you know what this is," Ann asked, her tail twitching in reflection of her uneasiness.

James only stared, overtly curious, yet oddly indifferent.

"Unfortunately, I do," he said. "How long will your prison hold, boys," he asked the pair.

"As long as you need it. We set up a ring around the cabin last night after Kim warned us….."

"She warned you," Adam asked.

"She said she had a feeling. So we set up a security grid around the place. We just came out to check the grid this morning when we found this one."

"So you haven't checked the rest of the perimeter?"

"Not yet," Jim admitted, as Tim only shook his head.

"Do it. And I need to call Kimberly."

"Hoo-Sha," Jim told him, tossing his own Kimmunicator to him. "Just press the green button. It'll connect directly to her."

"Thanks," he said. "And, be careful. We may have more danger coming if this thing is here."

"What is it," Ann asked bluntly now.

"Let me speak to Kimberly first. Then we will talk. There is more to our world than you yet know, lady," he told Ann. "There are dangers, too. Obviously, some are more….potent than others."

"This doesn't look dangerous. Just ugly," James commented. "I'm not even sure how it flies. It doesn't strike me as very aerodynamic, and…."

"Let me call Kimberly," Adam said as the twins walked away to finish checking their grid.

**KP**

"Now, what," Shego asked as they drove away from the manor house on the far side of Lowerton with an unconscious body in the back seat.

"Now, we question him," Kim told her. "And convince him talking is for his own good."

"You do know he's going to be as strong as us with the moon coming," Shego huffed.

"We're all wolves," Kim snorted. "But even before this, we were both still pretty tough."

"Just remembering if you remembered," Shego smirked.

"Sometimes…."

Shego only smirked on.

"So, you're actually going to play hardball this time, Kimmie?"

"I have to, don't I? This is about more than stealing tech, or trying to upset politicians, or something now. It's about the real, and very end of the whole world if what I'm hearing is right. And that is not going to happen on my watch."

"Admit it," Shego sniffed. "You just want to save the world again."

Kim shot her a faint smile.

"It's what I do," she told her even as her Kimmunicator on her wrist chirped.

Stabbing the auto-drive, she lifted her wrist, and asked, "What is it, Tweebs…..? Adam?"

"We had a visitor," Adam said grimly as his somber expression filled the screen instead of her brothers. "Someone knows where we are."

"Is everyone all right," Kim asked quickly.

"We're all fine. But this retreat is compromised. Someone sent a Talyc here. I suspect you may have some trailing you, too, by now."

She had a mental image fill her mind at the unfamiliar word, and she shivered.

"Okay, weird, but I just realized what you said, and it's not good."

"No, it's not. Guard your back, Arbiter," he called her. "Amethyst is obviously preparing to move."

"What about you guys? If that place is compromised…..?"

"I'm taking them back to Upperton pack after this morning's last lesson. I believe they are ready enough, and the pack will give us more protection than being alone. Just in case."

"All right. We'll rendezvous with you once we're…..finished here," Kim told him. "Just be careful."

"And you. Just…what are you doing….?"

"You don't want to know," she said as Hans groaned restlessly in the back seat.

"Kimberly, I do not joke. If they are moving, you must be very careful. You may have the goddess' favor now, but the Amethyst won't hesitate to try to destroy you once they realize just what you are."

"I'm pretty sure they'll have to get in line," Kim muttered. "Don't worry. We'll keep our eyes open."

"Yeah, we're big girls, and everything," Shego quipped before Kim switched off the device to take the wheel again.

"You just have to get in the last word on everything, don't you?"

"Well, maybe. Meanwhile, I think you should look back. I think we have company, and something feels…..off about them," Shego said, eyeing her mirror on her side she had moved to better watch the traffic behind them.

"Three black SUVs. Heavily armored. And….. Uh-oh."

"They feel like bad news to you, too?"

"More than that. Look at the license plate on that first car."

Shego frowned, and focused.

"Uh-oh," she said, seeing the purple flower on the plate. "Something tells me they're not friendly," she declared, just before a man in a gray suit leaned out the passenger window of the first vehicle, and aimed a very large weapon at them even as the other two vehicles moved to spread out to try to intercept them.

"_Amethyst_," both women shouted even as the high-powered rounds slammed into the back of the Roth.

_To Be Continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**22**

"I believe you are now both more than ready. In two days, the moon rises, and you will change for the first time," Adam told the two Possibles. "So long as you retain your focus, and remember all I've taught you, you will be fine. The key is simply to remember your wolf is now a very real part of you, and must be respected."

James sighed.

"This still feels…..strange. Unreal."

"Says the man that launches rockets into space to take pictures of worlds yet to be visited," Adam smiled.

"But that's real," James countered.

"So, my friend, is this world. And unlike those worlds beyond, it is here, in front of you."

"I suppose."

"That said, I think it's best we go back to your home, and let you change with your new pack. They will grant you more safety, too, in case Amethyst thinks to trouble us here."

"What about the boys?"

"Obviously, they'll need to go home for the moon night. Norms don't mingle well with wolves. Some of are…..understandably cautious."

"You're saying some of them might try to hurt them," Ann asked.

"Our history has taught us most Norms tend to try to hurt us," Adam told her. "Remember, those hunters I told you about are real. Not just Amethyst, who are true madmen, but zealots who feel they are doing godly work."

Ann only sighed at that.

"You should get ready. We should get back as soon as possible. If only to keep those watching us guessing."

"He's right, James. We need to be ready. We'd better go get the boys, and start packing. It is a long drive home."

James sighed, and nodded.

"What about the four…..bats the boys caught," he asked.

"I'll take care of them. I want you away when I do."

Ann looked ill now.

"Are you going to…..?"

"I'll take care of them," Adam told her. "Now, go, and pack. And trust yourselves," he added. "As I told Kimberly, this can be a good life."

Ann simply stared at him, then walked toward the cabin.

James rose from where they sat, and eyed the man.

"Kim is still in danger out there, isn't she," he asked.

"She could be," the man admitted.

"You'll be going to help her?"

"If I can. I think you know how….independent she can be. I don't believe that has changed."

"No. She's always been that way. Just….do what you can. Even I can see there is a lot more here than I ever imagined in my theoretical physics classes," James admitted reluctantly.

"Would it help if I told you this is all part of the natural world?"

"Not really," James stated baldy, looking back toward the nearby cabin.

"Give yourself time. I know you won't think it's real until you first shift. Just remember all I've taught you. And consider your daughter's example."

"Her….example," James frowned.

"Well, she rather enjoys her alter," he admitted with a smile. "As the pack Elder will tell you when you meet. I'd better go get ready myself," Adam said, and turned away not to the cabin, but the woods. "Don't wait for me. I'll be behind you soon enough."

James nodded, and turned to shout for the boys as he headed back for the cabin, scooping up his clothes along the way.

**KP**

"Uh-oh," Kim told Shego as she glanced back, and spotted a garish purple flower on the front plate of that first vehicle. "Something tells me they're not friendly," she declared, just before a man in a gray suit leaned out the passenger window of the first vehicle, and aimed a very large weapon at them even as the other two vehicles moved to spread out on the road to try to intercept them.

"_Amethyst_," both women shouted even as the high-powered rounds slammed into the back of the Roth.

"EM shields up," Kim shouted, and floored the accelerator.

"Shouldn't we be flying off, or something," Shego demanded as the next blast of weapons from two of the three SUVs now just ricocheted off the energy shield she had just raised around the car.

"And lose our best lead to whoever is behind Darke, and his loons?"

"Right, because just getting away makes too much….."

"Whoa," Shego howled as Kim swerved violently even as an explosion tore up one side of the highway to their right. "Something tells me these guys are serious," she said, spotting the third SUV with a guy hanging out his window carrying what looked like a rocket launcher.

"They know they can't kill us. They must have other plans."

"If they know about us, then let's bet they likely have some way to fight back. So, nothing stupid, Princess," Shego growled at her as Hans groaned, sat up, and stared incredulously at them.

"Where….? What the hell are you two doing? Why am I tied up," he spat, flexing his hands, and using his growing claws to shed the rope.

"Nifty trick," Shego smirked. "Now, I'd buckle up if I were you. Tight. Kimmie is about to do something crazy."

"Do something…..?"

"I'm not crazy," Kim protested, slamming the brakes hard, spinning the wheel, and turning the car to aim right at the three oncoming vehicles.

Then she stomped the accelerator again.

Han screamed as he saw the three, massive SUVs aiming at them.

"Why are you yelling? We can't die," Shego sputtered in dark humor.

"But we can still get hurt, you stupid bitch! Stop this car! Stop it….."

Hans bounced off the back of the seat at the Roth slammed into the side of the first SUV, and then bounced into the side of the second. The second vehicle lost control, tires screeching shrilly as they locked up, trying to maintain control, and then went sailing over the embankment to end up tumbling across the low shoulder into the field beyond.

"Wow, that had to hurt," Shego declared as she saw several bodies flung from the rolling vehicle. "See what happens when you don't buckle up?"

Hans buckled up tightly.

Kim, meanwhile, cut the wheel again, braked hard, and spun around even as another rocket exploded near the car, and sent shrapnel and road debris spraying up all around them.

"What are you doing," Hans wailed.

"Jeez, grow a pair, guy," Shego huffed. "Kimmie's car has a force field. We're safe enough."

"I know safe," Hans snarled back, clinging to the back their seats, and staring as the two black SUVs braked hard, both starting to turn back to face them. "And this is not safe!"

"Just another day at the office," Kim smirked with a tight grimace as she aimed the Roth at the vehicle with the guy aiming that rocket at her again.

"What's that," Hans demanded, the lean, dark-haired man demanded as Kim threw several switched on the dash, and something hummed.

"I'm warming up the headlights."

"Headlights," he sputtered.

Just before bright, blue flashes cut into the undercarriage of the big SUV, and set it's front wheels spinning off in opposite directions as the nose of the vehicle slammed into the asphalt, and skid briefly before it dug in, and flipped.

Hans howled as the car slammed into them, bounced over, and kept going.

"That was sweet," Shego howled. "Do it again," she laughed.

"You two are insane," Hans whined, shrinking back in the seat as the other SUV now squealed to a halt, make a sharp U-turn, and sped away.

"No, you don't," Kim said, and jerked on what he thought was the parking brake.

Instead, the car shuddered, and rose into the air as a shrill whine filled the air around him, and realized the tiny car was flying. Truly flying.

"I thought…. No, no, no," Hans chanted. "Put this thing down! Cars do not fly, and you bitches are not acting normally!"

"This is normal," Shego grinned.

"For us," Kim agreed, and easily outpaced the big SUV, and flew down, and around to aim headlights at the side of the SUV.

Four men inside stared in horror as those lights flashed, and cut away the entire back half of the vehicle that sent the bisected SUV spinning in two directions.

"I think we have some people to question," Kim said with cool satisfaction before looking back at Hans as she set the car back down near the front side of the ruined SUV. "You stay inside. And don't touch anything. Or else."

Hans just stared.

"You're….. You're….."

"Stay," Shego quipped, and jumped out with Kim before slamming the door as Kim climbed out without looking back.

"Think they're Hans' buddies," Shego asked as they walked over to the front of the SUV, and found the passenger strapped in, but very dead. Along with the driver.

"These guys aren't going to say anything," Kim murmured, frowning at them.

"I didn't think you hit them."

"I didn't," Kim said, reaching to check the passenger, whose held fell back even as white foam bubbled up from his thick lips when they parted. "Poison. They killed themselves."

"Whoa," Shego frowned. "So, they're hardcore."

"We'll check the others. Maybe someone got knocked out before they could….kill themselves."

Twenty minutes later, Kim was driving away after calling in GJ to cleanup the mess with fourteen dead bodies. All of them slain by poison capsules rather than risking capture.

"These guys are definitely hardcore," Shego said as they drove toward Upperton now.

"Definitely," Kim agreed. "So, what can you tell us about them," she demanded of Hans. "Why did they try so hard to get you back?"

"Get me….? They aren't my people," Hans sputtered. "And how did I end up in this….bizarre contraption of yours, anyway. I thought that flying car story about you was myth. Do you not realize how dangerous…..?"

"Wow, for a head wolf, you're kind of a wuss," Shego sniggered.

Hans just stared.

"I'll have you know I am second-in-command to Jacob Teague himself, and have served this pack with honor for over nine years!"

"Woo-hoo," Shego spun a finger.

"Yeah," Kim nodded, heading toward the city, but pulling off into a forested park before reaching the exit to the city. "I'm with her. Now, we're going to talk, Hans," Kim turned to face him when she parked again well behind the cover of the trees around them that shielded them from the road. "And you're going to talk. Or you'll find out you can still hurt. A lot."

Hans actually whimpered as the pair glared at him with genuine malice.

**KP**

"You okay, hon," Ann asked as James drove on in silent, the boys murmuring quietly to one another in the back seat just then as they conferred on something.

James eyed her, drove on, and finally sighed heavily.

"This just all feels so….strange. I mean, we've had some odd couples' retreats before, but this one…."

"Well, it was a special case, wasn't it," Ann smiled. "Strangely enough, I'm starting to look forward to this."

"You are," James frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I have seen Kimmie change," she told him. "Once I got over the shock, and almost dying, I realized how….beautiful she appeared. After everything else we've faced over the years, this one just really isn't that strange, James."

The boys made snorting sounds behind them, but said nothing overt.

James only rolled his eyes.

"I just want us to be okay," James said quietly. "What if you….see one of those male wolves Kimmie-Cub told us about, and decide you'd rather….?"

"James Timothy Possible," Ann growled. "Don't you ever even think, for a single instant, that anyone else will ever tempt me. You're my husband, and my soul-mate, and I will always stand by you," she told him firmly.

James smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I guess your spirit wasn't dimmed by almost dying," he said sheepishly.

Ann rolled her eyes now.

"Seriously, sweetheart, I am worried about you. About….all of us. This is going to change…. Well, everything," James told her.

"No big, dad," the boys said as one behind them.

"Yeah," Tim declared. "Anything is possible…."

"For a Possible. Right," Jim finished.

James chuckled now.

"Hoist by our own credo, am I?"

"You do push it sometimes, dear. Not as much as our Kimmie-cub," Ann added with a chortle. "But you do push."

"Hey, dad," Jim asked.

"Yes," James asked.

"Think we could stop by the next store we see? We need a few more batteries."

"What for, boys? I thought your cell phones had special batteries."

"Oh, not for those," Jim told their mother. "For our new invention," he said, holding up what looked like a thick belt buckle.

"And that is….?"

"A new personal defense shield for our nudist parents," Tim sniggered, making Ann blush.

That was something else she was still getting used to with this looming change. Not that she didn't do her share of experimenting, or partying back in college. Still, running around nude in front of her sons was something she preferred not to do to often. Still, she was surprised at just how much Kim had grown lately.

"We put them on an elastic-steel weave band that will stretch with any...changes, and still stay in place. Plus, as long as you're wearing it, anything _dangerous_ that gets too close gets zapped with a major charge," Jim beamed.

"Right. Don't want you guys taking any chances when you have to go out in the woods again," Tim added.

The two parents eyed one another, then James nodded.

"I think I see an exit ahead. What kind of batteries will you be needing?"

Jim told him.

"We might as well stop and get something to eat, too," Ann decided. "Plus, it'll give Adam time to catch up, too. We must have gotten a good head start on him."

None of them commented on why as James slowed for the exit.

**KP**

Adam drove the silver sword down into the chest of the last Talyc laying captive before him. For while the energy sphere the twins had conjured held the spies captive, it still let anything outside pass through the barrier. When the thing died, the sphere crackled, and faded, and only the dead thing was left behind.

He watched it until it slowly fell apart, and only grayish ash was left behind in the end. Then even that seemed to fade as he watched.

Walking back to the cabin, he found his own bag, and then shoved a few things he might need into it. He walked out, locked the door, and turned to head for his truck.

Just before the air seemed to charge with an electric feel akin to ozone, and a blue-clad man with a patch over one eye appeared.

"Adam Starke," the man asked as his good right eye the same color as Elizabeth's.

"You must be Sheldon. I've met your sister."

"My younger sister," he smiled thinly. "That said, we need to talk. I've heard some things. Troubling things. There is more at work than even we first realized."

"Go on."

"Not here. As you must have already known, we are all being watched. You especially since the wizard identified the Wolf Elder aiding the novice Arbiter."

"That news is spreading fast," Adam frowned.

"Faster than it should, as you well know. Come with me," he said, and held out his left hand, his cybernetic hand hanging at his side. "Time is of the essence."

Adam nodded, and shouldering his bag, took Sheldon's hand.

A moment later, the two men were simply gone.

_To Be Continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**23**

"We'll spend the night as Kim's house since we have to go out tomorrow night anyway," James declared as they pulled into the drive. "Then we'll all go home tomorrow. You boys, of course, will stay here while we're…..away."

The boys shared a grim expression, but said nothing.

"Looks like we beat the girls home," Ann remarked as they noted the drive was empty.

"They're probably off having fun," Tim declared.

"Or trying to have fun," Jim corrected.

"Boys," James declared. "What do you know about your sister having….fun?"

"We meant mission fun, dad. Jeez. You don't have to freak," Tim told him.

"Not that we don't know about that kind of fun, either. I mean, even before your nudist retreat, we did know about the birds, and the bees."

"And the wolves," Tim added. "So, who's the alpha now? You? Or Kim?"

"Yeah, this will be fun," James grimaced, rolling his eyes.

"Boys, behave. Let's get our bags, and we can go ahead, and wash our things, and help clean up before the girls arrive. It'll be a nice surprise."

"Cleaning her house would be a shock, not a surprise," Jim sniggered.

"Nah," Tim argued. "Shego keeps it pretty clean now. It's Kim that doesn't know what a vacuum is."

The parents sighed as James parked, and they climbed out to unload the family van.

"I hope Adam is all right," Ann remarked as she looked around the secluded clearing where Kim's house set just outside the city for safety's sake.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably some….family business," James remarked.

"I just hope it isn't more trouble," Ann added. "Lately, it seems that is all that is coming since Kim got mixed up with him. And we didn't even realize it," she complained.

"C'mon, mom," Jim sputtered. "Kim's been in trouble since the day she figured out how to walk. Even you said that before."

Ann sighed again.

**KP**

"You think I'm helping Amethyst," Hans asked in horror as the two crazed bitches stared at him as he sat pinned in the back seat of the redhead's unlikely car.

"You protected Spence, and we're now very sure he was a tool of those madmen," Kim told him bluntly.

"What? Kimberly. Shego. I swear, I didn't try to protect that animal," Hans protested. "I kept telling Jacob he had to be put down. Only no one listened to me."

"You told Jacob," Shego frowned. "Why does Adam think he was your cub, and that you protected him?"

Hans frowned.

"Well, I can tell you he wasn't, and I never agreed he should have been turned. I told Jacob that when he first chose the man…"

"Jacob chose him," Kim eyed him with a dark scowl.

"Personally," Hans nodded. "We've had issues with more of the bitches breeding Norm cubs of late, and so he chose to try to offer fresh blood to the pack earlier this year. Even I thought Spence Dobbins was a bad choice, but he felt he would be fine."

Kim eyed Shego, but said nothing as an expression passed between them.

"Kimberly, we may have issues. I'll admit I've been looking for a bitch of my own since I came to this region. And I hoped you two might help our pack, too. But I can tell you now, upon my honor, I never supported Dobbins. I thought him a rogue from the start."

"We have proof that he deliberately targeted those men and women he killed," Kim said, holding up her tablet Kimmunicator with a list on it. "Why would he choose these targets? Why would anyone want them dead?"

Hans stared at the list, and studied it for a moment before gasping.

"Let me guess," Shego murmured. "You have a clue?"

"More than a clue, Shego," Hans said grimly. "Every name here is a political ally that helps support the secret truce between our species, and the human Norms. If they are lost, the truce could be destabilized with no one to speak for us among the Norms. Not without exposing ourselves, and leading hunters right to our very doors."

"Chaos. They want chaos," Kim nodded somberly herself as she put the device away. "That makes sense, then. And using a rogue, no one pays attention to the power vacuum until too late while all eyes are on the murders, rather than the motivation."

"You bitches do realize that you are all but implicating Jacob Teague as a conspirator with Amethyst," Hans told them.

"I was already growing suspicious of him," Kim admitted. "My wolf doesn't like him. Didn't like him from the first day. And if he….."

"Wait. Those names. Four of them are rangers, and police officers who work with us to keep the park we use clear on moon nights," Hans realized. "If all four are gone…."

"Ohmigod," Kim rasped. "You're right. Shego, the pack changes tonight, and if I'm right, they're walking into a trap. Without the rangers to protect the park territory they use, someone could sneak in on them, and it could be a slaughter! Or worse, they could be exposed!"

"And your folks are going to be there," Shego realized.

"We have to get to the park. Now," she said, and turned around, and fired up the engine. "Hang on," she said, and slid the car into flight mode, thumbing the jet thrusters as she called up Wade.

"What is it, Kim? Did you find something….?"

"Tell Betty the pack is being attacked at the park tonight. She has to intercede, or it will be a slaughter. And likely start a war," she added as she aimed her small car toward the park on the far side of the mountain.

"What," Wade rasped. "Kim, your folks are already on their way…..!"

"Call them. And call anyone else you know that can help. We're on our way now, but if this is a play from Amethyst, we can't tell what might be waiting!"

"Understood. I'll contact Dr. Director, and see what we can do from this end. Be careful, Kim," he said. "Whatever this group is planning, I've learned enough to know they don't care about casualties."

"I already figured that one out," he was told before Kim closed the channel.

"You have a plan?"

"Take out anyone that doesn't belong there when we arrive," Kim said. "For now, that's all I've got," she admitted.

"I can live with that," Shego nodded grimly.

"You," Kim glanced over her shoulder at Hans. "I have to know. Are you with us, or not."

"I'm a wolf, Possible. I live for the pack. If someone….anyone is betraying us, I will not hesitate to deal with them. Whoever they are."

"I'm holding you to that," she spat, and urged all the speed she could out of her little car as she flew fast, and low over the terrain even as the sun began to set.

"This," Shego said quietly, "Is going to be close."

"Just be ready," Kim growled low in her chest, already feeling the wolf within waiting for it's due.

And its freedom.

**KP**

"I think I know some of these people," Ann told James as they arrived at the location Kim had given them just before sunset. "Isn't that Maggie, and Joey?"

James blushed.

"I'm trying not to look," he admitted. "Honestly, sweetheart, I don't think I am cut out for this nudism bit."

"Well, from what Kim says, I doubt you want to shred everything you own, either," she told her husband as she noted more than a few men looking her way. There were more than a few women in the growing group of at least thirty men and women, but very few young people.

James scowled as he noticed the stares his wife was drawing, and found himself growing angry.

He pointedly put an arm around her, and moved back toward the tree line with her.

"James, are you all right?"

"I didn't like the way some of those guys were looking at you," he scowled.

"Well, don't worry," she smiled. "I only have eyes for you," she told him. "Besides, if anyone tries anything, we have the boy's new defensive bands," she reminded him, holding up her left wrist.

"Ann, how delightful. When Adam told me about you, I was so worried," Maggie, an older, but still fit woman smiled as she came over to hug her.

"You know James," Ann hugged her back, glancing at him. "I think he's being protective."

"Well, our wolves do have stronger instincts than our human sides. I've learned it's best to listen to them, too. They can keep you out of a lot of trouble," the white-haired woman smiled.

"So, how long…..?"

"Have I been a wolf," Maggie asked knowingly. "Only about fifty years."

"Fifty? So, you were….?"

"Sweetie," Maggie laughed, "I was almost forty when I turned."

Ann's jaw dropped.

"I'm guessing little Kimmie hasn't told you everything yet, has she," Maggie chuckled. "Trust me, you'll learn there are benefits to our other sides. For instance…."

"Trouble," a burly man shouted even as the sun began to set, and a low, grumbling growl came not from any of the pack, but the skies.

"Talyc," someone shouted. "There's a mage near!"

"A what," James sputtered.

"Oh, no," Ann rasped. "If he's the one that attacked us!"

Someone screamed, and a dark, winged shape flew up, having landed on a man, all but ripping his back open.

"Josh!"

"Surround him," another man shouted. "Get the women inside the perimeter, and stand….."

The man stopped shouting to snarl as he turned mid-sentence. By then, most of the male wolves stood around the younger, and women, with the wounded wolf behind them. More Talyc flew down, their massive shapes more easily seen now as dusk faded to night, and the rising moon lit the forest.

Ann felt the flesh and bone in her body tighten, swell, and seem to explode, and suddenly she was up on two, powerfully muscled limbs, snarling even as one of those flying beasts swooped toward her. Even as she raked its misshapen face with suddenly long, vicious claws, the device still on her wrists activated, and it went down screeching in pain as electricity crackled.

Beside her, her husband had downed one of his own beasts, and the other wolves howled appreciation as a shrill whine filled the air, and a car landed nearby.

Only no one climbed out.

It landed, and went silent, and the wolves all stared at it suspiciously, even as three newcomers burst from the forest, and the large green wolf beside a lean, powerfully built red wolf stopped to stare around as more of the flying Talyc swarmed in the sky overhead.

"It's about time you arrived," a familiar voice mocked as they turned to face a robed figure that Kim had seen before as he appeared out of the very air.

She snarled, baring long fangs, and lunged forward.

The man vanished, and reappeared across the clearing.

"It won't be that easy, bitch. I obviously cannot just kill you. Especially on this night. Still, I wager if I drop you off a cliff, and pick up the pieces, I'll have time to learn, and steal your secrets before you heal," he mocked, gesturing as not one, but four of the huge Talyc swarmed the trio, and one grappled up Kim when she turned to face another.

In the same instant, it carried her high over the mountain, toward the edge of the plateau beyond their wooded clearing, and Shego growled in rage as she ran after her. Only she had to stop as she realized Kim was too far away, and high in the sky.

Then, the still struggling Kim was simply dropped.

_"Kimmie,"_ Shego raged, her body shimmering with emerald fire even as the mage appeared beside her.

"Too bad, bitch. She's going to be mine, now. Behave, and maybe I'll let you…."

Shego turned, and launched twin fireballs of green plasma at him even as the rest of the pack came racing their way.

Surrounded, his Talyc fast being whittled down to a few survivors that stayed in the skies now, Ian prepared to leave, feeling he had won his round in spite of their rage.

When a familiar snarl sounded overhead.

"By the Ancients," he swore, seeing the massive, winged wolf that rose up out of the stygian dark beyond the cliff to hover before him on huge, dark red bat's wings as she snarled down at him.

"You," she snarled, and dove.

The wizard vanished in the same instant, and the red wolf slammed into the ground where he had been standing. She glared fiercely, roaring her rage at his flight, and looked around, seeking his return.

"Gone," Shego snarled. "Coward," she spat.

Kim snarled, too, then turned to look at the pack around her, many of them battered and bleeding. She looked up at the surviving Talyc still circling them, and glared.

"Shego," She growled. "Burn. Burn all," she growled, and leapt up into the sky, talons outstretched to meet the nearest monster that was trying to return to the attack.

Shego's green fur shimmered, and grew and grew once more, her pelt turning iridescent green as the others watched, and then her hands erupted in shimmering flame as she launched her plasma into the sky at Kim's command.

The shrieks of the dying beasts filled the air, and the stench of their burning flesh joined them, until soon not one of them was left alive over their mountain.

Kim dropped back down to settle beside her mate, and looked around.

Her mother and father were standing close, restless, but not injured. More than a few of the others were obviously battered, and even bleeding.

She turned to eye Hans, a lean, black wolf, and growled.

"Amethyst," she told them all, and the wolves snarled in unison, knowing their enemy.

Shego eyed Kim, staring pointedly at her wings, and snorted as she got swatted when she tried to touch one.

Then Kim shuddered, and the wings retracted, vanishing back into her back before she eyed Shego, and gave a toothy smile.

"Hunt," she grinned, and went to all fours, racing off into the dark.

Shego was right behind her.

Ann and James stood close, watching as the pack broke up into smaller groups, or wandered off alone, and then Ann drew a deep breath, dropping onto all fours herself as she shrank down slightly, and looked up at James.

She yipped playfully, and bounded off into the forest.

James was right behind her when he caught a few wolves eyeing his wife, and he growled at them before following her.

Ann's feral growling laughter rang around him, but all of them watched the sky that night.

All of them stayed on guard.

Five of the wolves stayed back in the clearing, watching over the still quiet wolf yet to recover from that first vicious attack. It was close to dawn before the big wolf rolled over, and whined, and showed signs of recovering. His injuries had been that bad at the start.

Because of the potential danger, all the wolves came back to the clearing as dawn approached, and they changed together, still watching the sky.

"Kim," Ann cried, rushing to her daughter when she spotted her. "We thought….! How did you…..fly?"

"I don't know," Kim admitted. "I just remember being angry, and wanting to get back to that freak before he could hurt anyone else. Guess it worked."

"I know," Hans said, the lean, wiry man coming forward, but making no show of aggression. "It's plain."

"What's plain," Shego huffed, "Because I almost had a heart attack when I saw that thing drop her."

"She's not a wolf. Not a true wolf."

"That's what the wizard said," Kim recalled.

"He was right. You're a Chimera," he told her. "You are….something new. Yet old. Something...frightening."

Kim frowned.

"If that's right, what about my folks. I did bite them both?"

"I don't know," Hans admitted. "The only Chimera ever to exist are told of only in legend. Very few survived. Most were put down on sight."

"Why," Ann gasped.

"Because, the last obvious one was very notorious. Legend called him Vlad, the Impaler. The reality was far worse."

"Dracula was a vampire. Not a wolf," Kim huffed.

"No. He was Chimera," Hans told her. "Which means, Kimberly, you can be whatever you want. Whenever you want. Only that kind of power…."

"He fears it will corrupt you," Maggie came over to join them now as some of the wolves grouped together to start for their cars. "Hans is ever the cautious sort. Very traditional."

"I know someone else like that," Kim grumbled, eyeing him. "But I noticed Jacob wasn't here last night."

"No, he wasn't," Hans murmured.

"He might have gone to another of the regional packs," Joey remarked as he limped over, a long scar on his side still healing proof he had been in the fighting, too. "Let's go, Maggie. We still have a diner to open, and there are going to be a lot of hungry people there soon."

"You girls be careful. Even I've heard of Amethyst," she told Kim. "And they are always bad news."

"I'm figuring that out," Kim told her. "Be careful, Maggie. And be careful who you trust. We're tracing a lot of trouble to Jacob lately. He may not be our friend."

"Jacob," someone frowned. "But he's our area Elder!"

"And he may have sold us out last night," Shego told them. "Or did anyone fail to notice the fact that big, bad, and ugly just happened to know exactly where we were last night."

The people around her scowled, but none of them questioned her.

She and Kim had arrived to help spare them all worse injuries the night before, and they knew it.

"We'd better get home," Ann told James. "We need to pick up the boys, and head back. And, Kim," she eyed her daughter. "I believe we still need to talk. I heard that you might have left out a few details," she said blandly.

Too blandly for Kim's liking.

"There's a lot going on, mom," she demurred. "I'll try to get by first chance I can."

"See you do. But be careful. That madman is obviously not done with you."

"No. He's not," Kim agreed.

_To Be Continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**24**

"What," Ian Darke swore as he picked up the phone, knowing it was going to be trouble.

"You violated my orders," the gruff voice on the other side complained. "I was ready to make my own move, and you undermined me, and put those bitches on alert."

"I didn't see you moving," Ian spat. "And it would have done little good. She's not merely a Druid, or a wolf. She's Chimera, you fool. You didn't tell me _that_!"

The voice was silent for a moment, and then there was the sound of a low, muffled curse.

"How can you be sure? The last true Chimera was slain over five hundred years ago. There is no true precedent for even creating one….."

"I saw the bitch fly on her own wings after I had her dropped her from the sky," Ian spat. "Bat wings, on a wolf. What else can she be?"

"She was bitten by a leech earlier this month," the man on the other end remarked. "Perhaps it is merely an interaction with her wolf's blood….."

"Anyone else would be frothing, and mad," Ian swore, "And you know it. She is growing more powerful with every strike against her. She is Chimera. And if we are not wary….."

"You do know rumor now has her touched by the false goddess," the low voice spat.

"So I've heard. That does not explain her preternatural luck, or her ability to resist what should be debilitating attacks. Even your pet assassin couldn't kill her, and that was when she was merely human," Ian swore hotly.

The voice on the phone was silent, but Ian didn't care.

"Your own intelligence was faulty from the start," Ian told him. "Do not try laying your failures at my door, pretender. Henceforth, I do things my way."

"Listen to me…..!"

Ian hung up the phone, and eyed it.

He resisted the urge to fling it against the wall, satisfying as the destruction might have been. The thing was simply too costly, and even wizards had budgets. He slid the device into his pocket, and considered what he had learned.

Crusader.

Wolf.

Chimera.

He could hardly use family again, she'd be on guard. They'd be on guard.

And they were better protected than he had realized. He noted that when his Talyc failed to even touch the newborn wolves last night. Considering all that was said of the woman's siblings, trying to confront them might not only be foolhardy, it might even be lethal.

So, then, how to undermine her power base, and bring her to heel?

Ian drummed his fingers.

Then he realized the obvious.

Her lover.

If he could capture the green woman, then he might be able to hold that one long enough to stop Possible from doing anything else. Long enough to decipher her secrets, and steal the root of her unlikely powers.

"Now," he murmured. "How to proceed?"

**KP**

"Chimera," Wade asked.

"Yes," Kim nodded at him through the screen of the Kimmunicator on the way home after a very filling breakfast at Maggie's, during which she noted most, if not all of the area pack had healed. Josh, the man wounded at the start was still stiff, but he was nowhere near as hurt as he had been at nightfall.

Kim had to admit, the wolves did have an advantage when it came to regeneration. It was a shame it was a trait that couldn't somehow be shared with all of humanity. It could save a lot of lives.

Her mother had said the same thing when she noted how fast Josh had healed that morning.

"Well, maybe you can do something with your own research," Kim told her. "Just remember, no one Norm can ever see your blood or tissue any longer," Kim had added. "The last thing we want to do is tip off the wrong people."

"I do understand, Kim," Ann had told her. "I do have a few secrets of my own that I keep."

"Oh, really," Shego smiled.

"Can we just get back to normal around her," her father had complained, "And leave all the secrecy, and covert things on the back burner for a while."

"Says the man that works in the world's most heavily guarded, top secret science center," Shego smirked.

James only rolled his eyes.

"It's just rocket science."

"Only to you, dad," Kim had assured him. "Only to you."

"Speaking of which," he had added. "Have you decided on a graduate school yet?"

Kim had quickly rushed off after that, not wanting to get into that conversation just then. Not again. Which was when she realized they needed more information themselves on certain matters. Cue the call to Wade.

"Apparently I'm one," she told him now. "I grew wings last night when Darke tossed me off a mountain."

"He…tossed you off a mountain," Wade choked.

"I'd say no big, but I was a wolf at the time. Only instead of falling, I suddenly just had wings," she said, making Shego roll her eyes as Kim added, "So maybe it was no big."

"Kim, people do not just grow wings because they fall off….."

"I didn't fall. I was tossed."

"Kim," Wade groaned. "That's not the point! You could have been…!"

"Well, hurt, likely, but I wasn't."

Wade only groaned.

"You might as well give up, Nerdlinger," Shego sniggered. "She's worse than ever from what I've seen lately."

"Hey!"

"Just see what you can find out," Kim told her. "It'd be nice to know something _before_ the bad guy shows up to rub our faces in it again," she complained.

"I take it you're not going to check in with Mr. Teague?"

Kim frowned.

"I don't know. We need more hard evidence before we can confront him, but I don't want to just risk telling him any more than he needs to know, either."

"Goes without saying," Shego agreed.

"You have any ideas?"

"Just one. We talk to Jack," Kim answered Shego.

_"Hench,"_ Kim and Wade both echoed.

"Let's face it, if there's something going on on either side of the fence, he likely already knows about it."

"We could find out what he knows about Amethyst, at the least," Kim admitted.

"There is an idea. I've always known he was doing a lot more than backing low-rent schemes for dimwits like Drew," Shego pointed out. "I do know he has his fingers in just about everything out there. I wouldn't doubt if he didn't know about…..this stuff, too."

Kim nodded.

"Let's find out," she told the green-skinned woman.

"By appointment, or do we crash in," Shego asked knowingly.

Kim smiled.

"Why warn him?"

"Now you're talking," Shego smirked. "Now?"

"So, anything else," Wade asked wearily.

"Yes. One more thing," Kim nodded at the small screen on her dash. "Let me know the minute you can find out what you can on Jacob, but I want you to do another search on this Darke, too. There must be something that can point us at this guy before he can launch another surprise attack."

Wade sighed.

"I'm looking," she admitted. "It's just…."

"Do what you can, Wade, but watch your own back," Kim added. "We've already proven these guys are willing to kill anyone. Even themselves."

"I heard," Wade grimaced. "Be careful, and I'll be in touch."

"Any word from the harpy's corner," Shego asked.

"She's been…..away lately," Wade finally admitted.

The two women looked at one another, but said nothing more to him.

"Just fill us in when you find anything," Kim told him. "Later, Wade."

Flipping off the dashboard Kimmunicator, she took manual control of the Roth as she tapped something on the dash's GPS.

"What's that one," Shego asked, noting the screen now showed a topographical map.

"I bugged Jack's cell about a year ago," Kim admitted. "He never figured it out, but I left the bug in place, since it helps me track him if I do need to find him. Just in case."

"You have gotten smarter," Shego grinned. "And sneakier. I like that."

Kim rolled her eyes now.

"Just let me do the talking when we get there. I want to sound him out without giving anything away."

"You sure," Shego grinned. "We both know I can be more intimidating," she challenged the redhead.

"Maybe. But I want to see just what he might really know. I figure I can do that a little easier without you backing him into a corner from the start."

"Now you're just being annoying," Shego grimaced. "I'm not that bad."

Kim just shot a glance her way.

"I'm not!"

"Who was going to punch the sales clerk last week for telling you that green blouse didn't really match your complexion?"

"She was being insulting," Shego huffed.

"You do wear a lot of green."

"I _like_ green," Shego growled.

Kim smiled now.

"So do I," she said, patting her near leg.

"Oh, no, you're not pulling that one….."

Shego looked down at Kim's smaller hand that was sliding up and down her thigh.

"Hmmmm?"

"Well," Shego sighed. "Just don't start anything you can't finish."

Kim only smiled the wider.

**KP**

Jim eyed his twin, and glanced at the computer file open in front of them.

"It seems unlikely."

"It does, doesn't it. Yet, there it is. Do we tell Kim?"

"We'll see if Wade picks up on it. If he doesn't figure it out before the day is out, we'll let her know."

"Think she'll owe us a favor?"

"I think we'd better ask up front," Jim decided. "You know how she can be."

"Hmmmm. Maybe we should run it past Shego, and have her share our tip."

"Shego wouldn't pay. She'd just threaten us with mayhem," Jim reminded him.

"Right. Right. She hasn't mellowed that much."

"I'll say. She did look hot, though. Didn't she," Jim grinned. "If only we could have gotten a camera in place."

"I don't know about you," Tim smirked, "But I'd like to live to see my next birthday."

Jim sighed.

"Too bad she's stuck on girls."

"And Kim," Tim added.

"Well, no accounting for taste," they both declared.

"You do know we could share those pictures we had of Kim before her new look," Jim put out. "Think she'd be interested?"

"Maybe," Tim murmured. "Just maybe."

"I'll sound her out," Jim said. "Meanwhile, we need to confirm this data. If it's true, it could change everything."

"Ready to test those hair samples we snatched now," Tim added.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready since we cleaned out their brushes at the cabin," his sibling beamed.

"Hoo-shaw," Tim grinned, and headed for the closet, that hid the entrance to their own underground lab they had dug out, and built virtually under their parents' noses.

**KP**

Ann forced a smile as she walked into the hospital, painfully aware of every eye on her.

Or rather, on her ears, and tail.

She absorbed her secretary's stunned look, though the woman didn't say anything, and went into her office to sift the usual case files before her day started in earnest.

She was still going through the records for her first operation of the day when Dr. Clarke walked in unannounced.

"Saw you on the television," the man drawled as he eyed her ears pointedly.

"Well, there wasn't much sense in ducking what everyone was going to see anyway," Ann smiled at the man who had taken a risk hiring the first female neurosurgeon in their hospital's history. She liked to think she had proven herself well over since then.

"Do you think that madman that abducted you might be back?"

"I think he's now focused solely on Kim now that he realizes how tough she really is," Ann admitted. "I won't deny there isn't always a chance I might still be a target, but….." She held up her wrist. "My boys built me a new toy that keeps me safe."

"I almost hope those two don't go into medicine," Franklyn Clarke told her with a rueful expression. "I wanted to let you know. The Board was ready to suspend you indefinitely after all that came out on live TV."  
"I'm rather surprised I didn't hear from any of them," she told him as the man stood in front of her desk, simply speaking casually as ever with her.

"Yes, well, I might have suggested there could be some serious lawsuits over a wrongful suspension. Not to mention a lot of lost goodwill considering how much you, and your daughter do for…. Well, everyone," he smiled.

"Not to mention my boys," she added with a knowing smile.

A few months back, the boys had been escorted home by federal agents after one of their own, thinking they were behaving suspiciously, tried to have them arrested for carrying WMD's into a school environment.

Said WMD being their most recently upgraded motorcycles that had laser headlights like those they perfected for Kim's Roth. While showing them off, Mr. Barkin's SUV suffered major damage, and he immediately had the police summoned.

Who called in the feds.

Who tried to arrest them on zero tolerance laws.

They were subsequently shrank into Barbie sized agents the boys put in a box, and carried around all day before finally restoring them.

After suggesting they never come back to Middleton for something so banal.

Banal, to them, of course.

The boys were eventually suspended for a week, and grounded twice that.

Ann was able to suggest to the courts that trying to put them in prison would only undermine whatever inhibitions they still had if they felt themselves beyond the law by that point. The local D.A. agreed, and put them on probation, with the understanding they didn't use their motorcycle's defensive abilities on school grounds in the future.

Still, no one doubted that Steve Barkin's endless run of bad luck at home, and at work, could be traced to two particular gremlins.

Only no one wanted to be the ones to point fingers.

The boys were bad about karmic pranks. Especially if they felt they had been wronged.

"I assure you, if I weren't able to do my job," Ann told Franklyn, "I'd take myself off payroll. I would never risk anyone's life. In, or out of the operating theater."

"I know that. That's why I went to bat for you. I just thought you should know."

"I appreciate that," Ann nodded.

"And, I have to know. How does…..that feel," he asked, his eyes going to the thick, red tail that was just visible at the angle she sat in her chair.

Ann chuckled.

"Very odd, Franklyn. Very odd."

He only grinned. "Well, I hope you get back to normal soon. Then again, your family….."

"For us, this is about as normal as we get at times," she agreed. "Going to sit in today? We've got a complete hemispheric bisection today."

"Ah, the Stein case. Should be interesting. I may peek in. Good luck, Ann. And, I'm glad you're okay. You know, physically speaking," he grinned as he walked out, waving over his shoulder.

Ann went back to studying her files, hoping he stayed as supportive when it proved that she wasn't going to be getting back to normal anytime in the near future. Or the far future, either, for that matter.

_To Be Continued… _


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**25**

James yelped as Dr. Porter grabbed his tail, and jerked.

"My God, it is real!"

"Viv," he growled. "That was not funny!"

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just…. Well, you do like your pranks, James, and you know it. It would be like you to try to fake something like this to support your wife, and daughter."

"Well, I do support them," the rocket scientist told the robotics expert helping him build the probe for the Neptune landing. "Only this time, we all got caught up in one of Kimmie's fights. Fortunately, we came out…..relatively unscathed."

"You know, I hear there's a furry convention in Denver next month that would likely love you guys," the woman grinned.

"Furry," he frowned.

"You know. People with fetishes that like to dress up like animals, and pretend they are."

"Well, to each their own," James declared, his still throbbing tail dangling beneath his lab coat still curled downward just then after that painful tug.

"So, the ears…..?"

"Just as real," he told her, holding up a wrench in warning. "So, no tugging. I get enough grief from my boys."

"That, I can believe," Vivian laughed as she held up her hands in surrender. "So, how are the boys handling your….new look."

"They asked if we were going to get licenses, and wear collars," James teased. "Seriously, they were just happy they weren't home that day."

"I'd have thought they were envious. Most boys I know would like being….wild. Wilder," she grinned.

"Those two are wild enough, thank you," James grinned.

"So I've heard. Okay, I think the plating is good. But we still need to calibrate those gyros, or they're not going to manage the payload when they touch down on whatever is out there."

"I was wondering about that," James nodded, eyeing the device before them that would be cradling their robotic probe, and hopefully allowing it to land on the planet that was their target. "I was thinking airbag, but at the weights we're talking, that might not be viable."

"Nor would hydraulic shocks," Vivian nodded, studying the heavy insulating plate. "What about pneumatic absorbers?"

"That could work. If we could calibrate them for the weight, and keep them from losing pressure during the flight. Atmospheric variations would have to be considered, too."

"Right. So, do we try a mock up, or just fake it," she teased.

"I've never faked anything in my life," James huffed.

"Then your wife must be very happy," she teased.

James turned beet red at that one.

"Jeez, James. You think you'd be used to my teasing by now."

He grumbled, clearing his throat, then sniffed.

And sniffed again.

"Good lord. You're…"

Vivian held up a finger.

"Let's not talk here, James," she smiled.

"Maybe you'd…..like to come over for dinner," he suggested after a pause.

"Sounds good. So long as you're not cooking. I still know what you do to popcorn!"

"One bag," he huffed. "Honestly, it's not like I meant to use rocket fuel to increase the heat in the pan. I just wasn't paying….."

Vivian chortled, and tapped a nearby console to cut him off. "I'll get the models up, and running. You try to find us a pneumatic pump that can manage in full vacuum."

"Right," he grinned.

"And, don't launch our baby until it's ready," she complained as she started tapping on the keyboard, the monitors before her showing the model she was slowly putting together to test their ploy.

James rolled his eyes.

**KP**

Sheldon only nodded when Betty walked into his remote office that very few knew about, and ever entered.

"You got my message," he said as Betty glanced over at Adam, who was studying an old scroll opened on his desk.

"I'm taking a chance even leaving just now. It seems that Kimberly may be a genuine chimera," Betty told them.

"A what," Adam turned to stare at her.

"The pack was attacked by Darke when he went after Kimberly again. He aimed a bunch of Talyc at them, and then dropped Kimberly off the side of the Upperton range. She grew batwings, and flew back up to drive him off," Betty Director told the old wolf pointedly. "You tell me. What does that suggest?"

Adam frowned, and glanced toward Sheldon before looking back a the scroll.

"So, what did you find?"

"An old prophecy," Sheldon told her. "I was….digging in a…..certain country. Where, you don't need to know. Let's just say, I found a few trinkets to fuel our more clandestine efforts, and leave it at that. My men found some very old scrolls in Aramaic, though, and I noted from what little I knew that they seemed to reference a bloodline prophecy."

"What manner of bloodline?"

"Literally, the blood of the gods," Adam told her, back to looking at the scroll again. "From what I'm seeing, Sheldon's guess was right about this one. This is a reference to gods that 'fell,' and became a part of man's world. There is a prophecy that one among them would rise to show the world the way back to….. And that is where it gets idyllic. The usual catchphrases of paradise, and such. But the idea is, that _someone_ would be born of this bloodline that would change the world."

"Do I want to know if you know the bloodline," Betty asked.

"You tell me," Adam said. "Is it possible, no pun intended, that my new cub I'm warding could be descended from ancient refugees from the stars?"

"That," Dr. Director murmured thoughtfully, "Could explain a great deal about that family."

"Indeed," Sheldon nodded. "Bear in mind, prophecy aside, that if Amethyst gets wind of this, they'll undoubtedly want to influence just how this….god changes our world."

"This will not leave this office," Betty told them bluntly. "Not one of us will say a word. Sheldon, I'm asking you, in the goddess' name, seal that scroll away, and don't let _anyone_ else see it. Destroy it if necessary."

"What will you do," Adam asked her as she didn't even look at the scroll herself.

"Amethyst is moving, and it's starting to look like the area packs do have a traitor. Maybe even Jacob himself," she said, making Adam scowl as he carefully rolled up the scroll again. "I suggest that this is one secret we don't want out, until, or unless it can actually help. At this point, I see only harm coming out of it if someone….misinterprets it."

"And if it is her," Sheldon asked.

"Without tipping your hand," Betty turned to him again. "Try to track her genealogy."

"Maternal, or paternal?"

"Maternal," Adam said without hesitation. "Most off-worlders have predominantly maternal hierarchies. Just as wolves."

"Do they," Dr. Director murmured. "All right. Sheldon, this is in your hands for now. Adam, I need you to get back, and help Kimberly sort out whatever is really going on in the area packs. Someone is obviously trying to stir something up. It can't be for anything good."

"No. No, I doubt it is," he grimaced, thinking of how often Jacob had sent him off on missions when things were getting touchy around the Tri-City area.

As with Dobbins.

"I need not add, watch your backs. Amethyst has not been this bold in years. Kim took out a hunting squad, but there will likely be more, and undoubtedly worse coming. I have to get back. I have to find out who is really behind this madness, before everything blows up in our faces," she told him.

Sheldon smirked.

"Good luck. Sounds like you'll need it."

"So will you," she countered. "If you found that trove, then someone else may know about it, and they may be….curious. So watch your back. I doubt mother would like to know you let your _hobby_ stab you in the back."

Sheldon snorted.

"Back at you. I still don't trust that little errand boy you keep around. Something about him is….disgusting."

"You mean because he's honest? Or because he likes to follow rules?"

"No one follows rules that closely without hiding something twisted," Sheldon huffed.

"You'd know," Betty spat, and vanished.

"Nag," he grumbled in the wake of her disappearing.

"I see you two still don't get along."

"We get along fine. I'd better put that away now, and then get you back. Don't know why she didn't just take you with her. Annoying female."

"Maybe she had something that needed immediate attention?"

"Elizabeth? No, she just likes annoying people. Gets her off," Sheldon accused.

Adam chose not to comment.

**KP**

"Hi, Jack. Mind if we chat?"

"Shego? And….Kim Possible," the billionaire behind Hencho gaped as they walked into his office when his secretary told him he had someone without an appointment who wouldn't leave. He pointedly eyed her ears and tail. "I like the look, by the way. Brings out your…..inner nature, _wolf_."

"So, you do know."

"I hear things," Jack smiled at the redhead, steepling his hands before him as he regarded them.

"As Shego said, we do need to chat. So, did you ever hear anything about….Amethyst," she asked him pointedly as she walked over to stare down at him.

"Enough to know I want nothing to do with those lunatics. Drakken, and his ilk are good for business. Lots of cash, and a steady income from men and materials. Because, let's face it, those posers are never going to actually succeed. Even without you, Miss Possible, there is a world filled with obstacles that would keep any of them from actually taking over…. Well, anything."

"And Amethyst?"

"If you know about them, then you know they aren't about conquest for conquest's sake. They're looking for the deep and dark end of all things. And they want it. No profit in that. So, no, I steer clear, and if I do hear anything, I know enough to keep my mouth shut."

"Heard anything lately," Shego growled. "Because I'm very interested in how you learned about…wolves," she said pointedly, and coldly.

"Hold on," he said, still smiling as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I know about wolves, because I'm one of the few businessmen in the world that doesn't mind dealing openly with them. They can't too well buy some of the things they need from the local Smarty-Mart, after all. Say, for instance, you need new identifications, and a believable cover for you old life….ending? Henchco is there, and ready to serve. I do more than farm out lackeys, and lease scientific equipment," he told them. "I am….very diversified. Very. I hope you bear that in mind when you two need new lives. It may be a while, but I'll likely be here."

"Oh?"

Jack smiled.

"I'm no wolf, but I learned a few years ago so that I'm the next best thing to an immortal. I'm likely to be around as long as you. Maybe longer," he smiled.

"Are you a wizard?"

"I know a few tricks," he grinned at Kim. "But I'm not a mage. Certainly not like that thug chasing you. I learn from my great uncle a few years ago that I'm actually part of a very old bloodline that can trace our lineage to people that supposedly came from the stars. We're human enough, but so long as nothing….catastrophic befalls us, we have _very_ long lifespans. You can see why I favor avoiding physicality, and remaining healthy. I intend to be around a while," he smiled again.

"I've heard of others like you," Kim admitted. "I'm surprised the government isn't all over you."

"My ancestors had enough sense to keep their heads down, and their mouths shut," he smiled. "Being rich helps cover any sins, too. No one likes cutting the head off a golden goose," he winked. "That said, I'm sure I can count on your discretion, ladies."

"Fine. Getting back to Amethyst," Kim cut him off.

"I told you…."

"You said you hear things. What have you heard recently. Exactly," Kim demanded, pointedly cracking her knuckles.

Jack leaned back in his chair, and sighed.

"I could tell you. Only it would let…certain elements know exactly who told you. They wouldn't like that. And as I said…."

"Maybe we can just beat him up now," Shego asked. "A few broken bones. Or more. A couple of burns. As a start."

"Now, hold on, ladies," he said, holding up his hands again. "I can tell you one thing."

"Spill," Kim demanded impatiently.

"Four days ago, one of my Henches was part of one of Gemini's operations."

"So?"

Jack eyed Shego.

"So, I then heard Amethyst was sending men to question him about what he found. Whatever it was, it was at a site they intended to explore. If he found something, anything, it might be something they think can help them. Since he is such a good customer, I've already sent him a warning. Purely business, of course, but…."

He shrugged, as the two women eyed him.

"What about what you said you couldn't share?"

"Honestly, Miss Possible, it wouldn't help you. It's not even about you. It's about….."

"You can tell me. Or you can tell Shego, after she peels your skin off, and sees how well _you_ heal," Kim said ominously.

"I see shifting has made you mean," Jack grimaced.

"Trust me, she was always mean. It's just showing more of late," Shego smirked. "So, nice? Or nasty? Your choice."

"It won't go past us. But I have to know everything," Kim said coldly. "Before it's too late for all of us."

"All right. All right. I don't even know what you think you can do. Only, I did hear that a certain newcomer to Amethyst took over his late cousin's post, and was making a lot of waves. I mean, a lot of waves. Your wizard may be looking to take him out next. Either way, neither of them are pushovers. The cousin? He's someone you know."

"Who," Kim frowned.

"Francis Lurman," Jack told her.

"AKA Lucre? _That_ Lurman," Kim sputtered. "He's in Amethyst?"

"You didn't hear it from me. That whole internet scam, that was to cover up what he was really doing."

"What do you mean," Kim asked coldly now.

"This is the part that is very...covert. It could get us all killed, too. Seriously. So be careful who you share it with, Miss Possible. At any rate, while everyone was focused on his seemingly absurd threats, and laughing, he had agents planting extra-dimensional mind-control parasites in select world leader's minds. To her credit, your Global Justice friend caught on, and got rid of most of them. Most. Still, you must have noticed how much damage was done to the world before she did."

"I can't believe I didn't see through that freak," Kim sputtered. "And he's going against his own now?"

"Not so much against, as trying to teach them a degree of subtlety. Rumor is, and that's all I've heard now, he has a big plan cooking. One of those end of the world plans. I don't know what, but the word is that he's furious with Darke for so blatantly drawing _your_ attention."

"So," Shego murmured. "Serious infighting, while they both have their own version of how to knock us, and the world, off."

Kim nodded.

"Where is Lurman now," Kim asked.

"Even I don't know that. After he left prison, and seriously stepped up, he vanished."

"And I suppose you don't know where Darke is hiding out, either," Shego sneered.

"Actually," he smiled. "I do."

"Why not just say so to start with?"

"Ah, but that, Miss Possible, is where we are going to do a little business. You see, I know where you stand, so to speak. I know where he stands. I know just how bad you want him. Especially after that fiasco with your family. So, shall we talk turkey?"

"If you think….."

"Easy," Jack said when Kim started to growl in earnest, her fists clenching, and her ears and tail betraying her growing anger. "What I want is very simple. Maybe even….acceptable."

"What," Kim snapped.

Jack smiled, and told her.

_To Be Continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**26**

Adam walked into Jacob's office, and ignored the stocky man's usual smile as he moved to stand right beside him as he sat behind his desk.

"We've missed you, old friend. I…"

Jacob went down hard when Adam's fist slammed into his jaw, and knocked him, and his chair over when he struck.

"Get up," Adam spat.

"What the hell? What is wrong with you, man? Are you insane?"

"You tell me," Adam spat at the man. "How long have you been working with Amethyst," he snarled.

Jacob tensed, and looked around uneasily.

"It's not like that. I…"

"You'd better not be about to babble excuses. Not to me," Adam snarled. "Or friend, or not, I'll stake you out, and wait for the dark moon."

Neither had to say why.

Jacob grimaced as he rubbed his throbbing jaw, and moved to pick up his chair.

"Will you just listen to me?"

"You have five minutes. Then I call the Council."

Jacob grimaced at the threat. Even Elders had to listen when a full council of the top area Alphas was convened.

"Five years ago, Ian Waters found me badly hurt, and caught in a bear pit. It was close to the dark moon, and I was dying. Seriously dying. He saved my life."

"Ian….Waters?"

"Darke's….civilian name. He knew me at once, of course. Or rather, what I was. When I noticed his ring, I thought I was dead. Wolves and wizards don't exactly get on, as you know."

Adam said nothing to that.

"Only he didn't try to kill me. Or imprison me. Instead, he sat down after he tended my wounds, and talked."

"About what?"

"The future. The world's future. Adam, I won't deny he's mad. He follows their path, after all. Only he actually sees himself as some kind of king in that future after he helps destroy this world. He envisions holding power in the wake of the Others' return, because he doubts they'll be staying even if they did come back to settle with this world."

"And where does that bring in _your_ treachery," Adam spat coldly at him.

"I made a point of asking why he would want to rule over a dead rock, and he said he didn't intend to kill everyone. Just almost everyone. Only he wanted people that understood, and accepted authority as survivors when he did. He wanted….people like wolves, who could accept a single Alpha."

"You would subjugate our kindred to that madman," Adam growled.

"He said he would spare us, if we were to follow him. He gave me a serum. It was supposed to free us of the moon," Jacob told him, his tone begging understanding.

"Nothing can do that save death," Adam spat. "You know that."

"Nothing can spare us. No. But haven't you noted that the area packs have had far more Norm births? They have the bloodline, but not the curse of the moon," he smiled.

"And none of our gifts, or strengths. You are helping him craft a race of slaves out of our kindred," Adam spat his disdain.

"Survivors! I am helping our people survive," he swore. "Amethyst offers a compromise in the wake of their inevitable victory! You know yourself the cost of compromise! Even you had to back down when the Inquisitors from the Church drove us out of the Old Country, and turned loose their hunters even in this nation. Isn't it time we stopped hiding who we are, and fearing what might happen if the wrong people found us again? This way…."

"I think I've heard enough," Kim said as she shoved open the office door, nodding at her mentor. "Adam."

"Kimberly."

"I came to find you. Instead, I hear a traitor's confession."

"I am not a traitor," Jacob swore.

"No, just a coward," Shego said coldly. "Kimmie?"

"You're going down, Teague. I recorded your entire confession. I'm giving you the chance to surrender peacefully, and stand before the Council."

"Or what? You'll force me out? Whatever else you may be, Possible," he sneered. "I'm still….."

Kim lunged, grabbed his head, and spun him around, his neck snapping audibly as she did.

Jacob gave a shrill, whining yelp, and then impossibly long nails suddenly sliced out, and down, and the man's head came completely off as he stared up at her with wide eyes as she set his head on the desk.

"An Arbiter doesn't _need_ the dark moon," Kim said, staring at the man whose body was slowly falling behind her as blood pooled around her. "Guess you forgot that. _Elder_," she spat the title as the severed head's dying eyes.

His lips still moved, soundlessly save for the gurgling of blood, and Kim turned to Adam to stare miserably at the man for a moment. Kim stared for a moment, then turned back to Adam.

"You didn't tell me…. I would be _compelled_ like that. I was going to…..give him a chance."

"I know. Some things, Kimberly, you have to experience to learn. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you. Still, he deserved it. At least now we know why so many females in the area packs were not breeding true."

"That should change," Adam was told as Kim glared at the dying head again. "I want you to stay here as temporary Elder, and help Hans keep order until we clean this mess up. I just heard more bad news, and it could be tied to Sheldon."

"What about him," Adam asked uneasily.

"I just learned that he drew Amethyst's attention by digging up some old relics they were apparently after. I know he was warned by…..someone close, but still….. Well, the information suggests this could be bad."

"You'd better see Dr. Director. Go on. I'll clean this up, and call the Council. Only I think it would be better if Deakes were put in place for now. Technically, I am still an outsider."

"Hans? Well, we did clear him ourselves," Shego agreed. "Okay, call the horndog in," she nodded.

"Adam," Kim asked on her way to the door.

"Yes," he asked, standing there with the phone in his hands.

"So," she glared at him again. "Is there anything else I should know that you didn't say?"

"No. No, that was the worst. But know, Kimberly, that those you are compelled to strike at so, they usually deserve it, and worse."

She said nothing to that.

"Just find whatever serum he was using, and destroy it," she told him.

"I intend to do just that," he said, noting that life was now lost from the man's sightless orbs.

Jacob had finally faced his ultimate judge after all his long years.

Adam, who had suffered his own compulsions as an Arbiter in the past, still couldn't accept the need himself. Still, it was not something mortals could deny. Not even wolves, who were still, at heart, as mortal as any other. Even he had to admit, in his way, Jacob had been as bad as a true rogue. He had been selling his own to real monsters for reasons that likely made sense only to him.

**KP**

"You're certain," Dr. Director asked.

Kim nodded at her, having gone to her office to speak to her personally, rather than risk anyone picking up on their transmission.

"The source was viable. Amethyst is definitely hunting something they think can help them, and they now think your brother has it."

"You're certain he was warned," Betty asked quietly.

"Yes," Shego nodded. "Our source has his own reasons for helping, but…."

"You're talking about Hench," Betty said blandly.

"Yes," Kim nodded without prevarication. "Apparently, he knows far more about all of this than any of us realized. I also found another lead on Darke. Who also goes by Waters. That name, was more easily located. Wade is already tracking him down now."

"Are you going after him?"

"After you tell me everything you know about wizards, and how to stop their…..teleporting," Kim told her.

"You think I can…..?"

"You seemed to know more about those things than I do from the start. I guessed you might know a way to stop them from doing…..whatever."

Betty nodded, and eyed the young redhead.

"It's a very old rule, and one everyone knows, but most tend to forget. Ordinary iron, not steel, but pure iron, disrupts 'magical' energies. You get some iron on, or around him, and he's diffused. Reduced to the usual parlor tricks, and gambits. It's getting close enough to pull it off that's tricky. Most experienced mages see you coming miles off, and can thwart you."

"Especially this guy," Kim mused. "Only, the problem is, considering what else is going on, removing him too quickly may only aid Amethyst."

"What do you mean," Dr. Director frowned now.

"Jack tipped us to a power struggle in the ranks. A new big man is feuding openly with this wannabe ruler. Right now, they're distracting each other, and likely getting in each other's way. Only if we jump too soon," Shego added.

"Then that leaves whoever is left to focus on their true plans," Dr. Director nodded. "Do I dare ask if you have an idea?"

Kim smiled.

"Funny you should ask."

Shego only rolled her eyes.

**KP**

Frances Lurman was used to people laughing at him.

His few forays into the mainstream criminal element to sound out potential rivals had been met with mockery, and scoffing from all sides.

No one took him seriously.

Which was just as he wished.

While the world laughed, and dismissed him, he managed to almost single-handedly push the globe ever closer to that proverbial cliff. Like true lemmings, the fools followed on cue, and had it not been for a surprisingly clever fly in his ointment, the world might well have ended just a few years ago.

Still, the chaos had been unleashed, and the damage done.

No one knew why, only that the madness of certain leaders had all but ruined certain nations.

And no one ever once looked his way.

That, he knew, was the true path to power.

Not grandiose schemes, and flamboyant ploys. Subtle, careful moves on a shadowed chess board were the best, truest way to power.

To success.

Most of those in Amethyst understood that, and accepted his guidance.

One Ian Darke, a self-styled master of darkness, refused to accept that truth.

He did not seek the ultimate purity borne of purging this realm. He sought personal gain. He denied the onus of all true followers of Amethyst. He wanted power, fame, and worst of all, attention. He showed himself. He let his enemies see him, and he crowed far too loudly.

Fool.

Francis drummed his fingers absently as he studied the world map, that for him, was his chess board.

Possible was growing to be far more of a threat than even he had ever realized after first assessing her.

His initial schemes had been just to test her reputation, and abilities, and ascertain if she might be a true problem. At the time, she was nothing. She would have remained nothing had that fool Darke not allowed his pet wolf to aim his assassin at her.

As if Francis had not already guessed his ploy was to build a private army of tame wolves.

He could have told him that would never work.

Wolves loathed any but their own. They might follow the Alpha. The Elder. They might revere their silly goddess. Only they would never, ever accept any other authority. In the end, they would rend any that tried to force them to bow to another.

Darke did not understand that one weak pup caught in its pain did not represent true wolves.

No. Now Kim Possible. She was fast becoming a true wolf, despite what Darke thought.

Perhaps she was a chimera.

Perhaps not.

But she had the heart of a true wolf.

Maybe she had been the descendant of one all along, which was why she reacted so powerfully to her change.

Whatever the truth, he had no other choice but to consider her a true threat now.

One, he knew, that had to be dealt with before he could move on.

Which meant, that first, the pretender Ian Mephistoles Darke, had to go.

**KP**

"You figured it out," Tim asked her over the Kimmunicator when she called her brothers, and told them she was on her way over. And why.

"We had help. But I need something from you guys," she admitted. "Two things, actually."

"Okay. If we can," Jim chimed in. "Still, it sounds like that freak Lurman is the greater threat, so why worry about the small fry?"

"Because he may be the bait that leads us up the food chain," Kim told him. "If my plan works."

"Okay, okay," Jim sighed. "What do you need?"

"Right. First, I need you to upgrade my Kimmunicator so it stays on me the way you did with the parents' defensive devices even if I...change. And I need one built for Shego, too."

"No big," they both declared. "We can have those done by the time you arrive," Jim concluded. "Or not long after."

"What else," Tim asked.

"This one is big. I know you have a Lorwardian plasma turret you took off one of those warbots. I need the command codes to make them operate," she told them, all of them knowing no one else had ever managed to the make modular tech work half so well as her brothers.

"For Jack Hench," the two asked knowingly.

"Consider it a favor. Of course, if you put a virus in the program we might later exploit, if necessary, well….. I won't say anything. But I really need this one, guys," she told them.

"Just tell us if it is really worth the trade," Jim demanded.

"He's offering us Darke's current location."

"We'll start programming shutdown codes now," Tim told her.

"Thanks, boys. I owe you a big one for this."

"You sure he won't stiff you?"

"Only if he wants to live out his life in traction," Shego smirked at the twins through the monitor.

"We could arrange worse than that," Jim smirked right back.

"Let's just go on trust for now. Just make sure you have a undetectable virus, though," she added.

"Hey," Jim huffed. "This is us," Tim concluded.

"That," Kim declared, "Is why I came to you. We'll be there soon, boys. We need to smooth out a plan I've got in mind. We'll be there in twenty, so don't worry if you hear us pulling up."

"Us, worry," Tim sniggered.

"Right," Kim rolled her eyes. "What am I thinking?"

"You really think this will help us," Shego asked as Kim closed the channel. "I mean, we still have Lucre, and the rest of Amethyst to deal with even if we do pull this one off."

"If," Kim asked. "Not second-guessing me now, are you, sweetie," Kim asked.

"No. No. It's just, we both know how fast things can go south in even the best plans."

"I know. Only whatever happens, I know two things."

"Only two?"

"The only two things I need to know just now," Kim smiled as they turned into Middleton after leaving the main road.

"Yeah?"

Kim nodded.

"I know I can trust you," Kim declared. _"And,_ anything is still possible….."

Shego moaned, and shook her head.

"I knew you'd say it. I was waiting, and waiting. And you said it. Just like I knew you would," she complained.

Kim only smiled.

"Look at this way."

"What," Shego growled.

"Well, since you're mine now, you're a Possible, too. So…"

"Gah! Just what color is the sky in your world, Princess? Because there is no way you're going to start calling me.…."

Kim just laughed as they headed for her parents house, and her rendezvous with the Tweebs.

_To Be Continued…_


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**27**

Dr. Director sat behind her desk wearing a grim scowl.

"Any word from Kimberly?"

"Not yet, Dr. Director," Wade replied over the computer monitor connecting them. "I did manage to find, and confirm Ian Waters does have a Denver address just outside the city, though he is reportedly rarely at home. I'm tracking that alias now. Still nothing on Lurman's current location, though. Still, it's hard to believe that _he_….."

Wade trailed off, shaking his head.

"Never discount Hench. He sells dearly, but his Intel is always good. I'm more concerned with what Kimberly didn't tell us."

"Such as?"

"Such as what she had to pay Hench for that information. Jack Hench is a business first, last, and always. He wouldn't discount a deal if it would save his own life. So I have to wonder just what this is costing us."

Wade said nothing to that.

He already knew that Kim had had a few close calls with the man in the past, and he had built the special tracking bug Kim slipped into his cell a while back because of one misadventure in particular. Still, he also knew that whatever was going to happen, it might not be what Jack Hench expected. Kim did have the habit of keeping her word with her own special slant at times.

"I'm more concerned with her increasingly fluid genetics," he replied. "How can we know what might really still be happening inside her now. I still think….."

"This one is beyond your bio-tech, Wade," Betty Director cut him off. "I trust that little surprise you crafted for them was made to spec?"

"I triple-checked it myself," Wade assured her. "Still, even if it works, we still haven't got any clue what the real plans are that these men are crafting. Considering how this….Darke has been to date, can we really trust anything he might yield under duress?"

"Of course not," Dr. Director replied. "Fortunately, I have a genuine telepath on staff. We'll be calling him in once we have the wizard. If Kimberly can pull this off as she envisions. Now, keep looking for Lurman, and watch out for any of the usual indicators I gave you. We have to keep our eyes open more than ever while Kim is away. And I still need to go see Hans about reassuring the packs we aren't going to betray them after Jacob's treachery."

Wade nodded.

"I'll…..stay late tonight," he told her. "I have the feeling Kim may be calling back anyway."

"I'd bet your next check….."

"Dr. Director," Will Du burst into her office just then. "I just received an alarming report."

"What is it," she asked him, keeping Wade's face hidden with the monitor turned away, but not switching him off as Will stood panting before her desk, proving he had run from wherever he had come, and run fast.

"I was reviewing operational reports for the past week, and I just discovered an alarming trend," he told her.

"What trend?"

"Ma'am, our elite teams are vanishing without warning. It started in the Siberian, but it's happening across the globe, and just this morning, our London team failed to report in. They go out, but they don't return. As it stands, we have lost over fourteen teams this week alone, and yet no one noticed until I spotted the trend."

"That is troubling," Dr. Director swore. "All right, Will. I'm putting you in charge on this one, as I have other matters to tend just now. Find out all you can, and keep me posted. And warn our other operational teams what is going on. Someone is obviously using calls to ambush them."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get on it right away," he said, and left the office almost as fast as he had appeared.

"You catch all of that?"

"You think it's related?"

"Wade, I would bet my undervalued pension on it. Amethyst is making its move. The only question is, is this another of Lurman's infamous feints, or is it part of the actual ploy?"

"Should I call Kim….?"

"No. Keep her focused on what she has going. For now, this is our burden. And, Wade. While Will is capable enough, he may need help finding out where our people are going. Keep an eye on him," she advised.

"I'm on it," Wade nodded, and the monitor finally went dark.

Betty sat back, and grimaced as she considered all that was happening around her.

Chaos.

It was all chaos.

And, yet again, it seemed to be focused primarily on the person of one Kimberly Anne Possible.

Her initial studies into Team Possible had not truly deciphered all the probabilities around that inestimable young woman. And that was back when she had been, apparently, a basically average girl. Now? Now she wasn't sure what to think.

**KP**

"Okay, boys. I need to seriously take a nap, so give me a few," Kim told them soon after arriving, "And then we're jetting."

"We'll have everything ready by then. Including Darke's real address," Jim assured her. "Ian Waters, after all, is going to be easy to find, since he's a legal alias."

"Just give us time, and we'll probably find Lurman, too," Tim smiled devilishly.

"You have an idea," Shego asked the boy knowingly.

"You could say so," he grinned. "But you don't want to know. Well, Kim doesn't want to know," he added in a lower tone as Kim headed up the stairs to her old room.

"Whatever it takes, guys. This is getting way over the top serious, and I'm still not sure how Kim is going to handle some of what needs doing," she admitted, still thinking of her delayed reaction to that showdown in Jacob Teague's office.

Kim had not taken that compulsion of hers too well.

"We heard about the Elder," Jim and Tim both said just as quietly.

"Then you know she hates it. And what else she might have to do. Let's figure a way to diffuse this one before things get that intense again," Shego suggested. "Because whatever else, we all know Kimmie isn't like that. And doesn't want to be like that."

The boys nodded.

"Like we said," Jim smiled blandly.

"We just need a little time," Tim went on.

"And we'll crack this before you know it," they concluded as one.

"Whatever. I think I'm going to doze a little, too. While we can," Shego told them. "Just keep your defenses up. It is starting to look like anyone named Possible is a target these days, and I'm betting that won't be changing anytime soon."

"No one is getting past our defenses," they huffed in tandem as Shego followed Kim up the stairs.

"I hope you're right," Shego murmured as she went up to find Kim already asleep, sprawled all over her bed.

She smiled, moved her over a bit, and joined her on the bed before pulling the slender redhead into her arms. She was asleep herself almost before her eyes closed.

**KP**

"Stoppable-San," Hirotaka murmured from the shadows as Ron stood eyeing the clothes in the bargain bins in Smarty-Mart. He needed new pants, and he found these just as good as anything else he could find elsewhere.

After all, he was on a budget more than ever these days.

"Hai, my friend," he murmured back in the same tongue, ensuring that if anyone else overheard the young man whispering from behind him as he studied something, apparently not paying any attention to the sandy-haired ninja behind him.

"We have tracked men attacking your friend Possible's Global Justice allies to Middleton. They are, as you say, doing very bad things. Master-Sensei believes their deaths are part of an ancient blood-ritual meant to bring about great evil."

Ron scowled at that.

"What else does Sensei say?"

"He says we must find, and protect the heart of Mother Earth. If the heart is corrupted, the world falls."

Ron sighed.

"It is never easy with him, is it?"

"Prophecy is ever a confusing matter," Hirotaka declared. "You should know, Yori feels it pertains to your red-haired friend. She was most insistent I share that feeling."

"She isn't coming," he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"She is…..following other leads. For now, we must protect those agents in this region, and protect, apparently, Possible-San."

"Actually, she's gotten pretty good at protecting herself lately," Ron remarked. "Ah, even better than usual."

"There are, Stoppable-San, many types of threats. One might resist the blade aimed at your heart, but not the intent of the black heart, if it is unseen."

"Uh, yeah," Ron murmured. "Okay, so, do you have an idea what to do?"

"I am following men of darkness now. You must follow Possible-San, and ensure none can influence her. Her heart, monkey-master, must remain pure."

Ron knew when he left.

He doubted anyone else would, though. Hirotaka was a true ninja. He was a ghost whenever he wanted to be, and deadly when necessary.

Ron finished selecting a few pair of jeans, and then headed for the register. Even as he moved, he wondered where Kim was now. As well as what she might be up this time. With her, he knew it was no telling at the best of times. Since they had begun their 'avocation' as heroes, they had literally faced everything from madmen to aliens. With a little of everything in between.

He was starting to wonder if anything really surprised him any more.

Well, sure, there was the whole werewolf bit.

Then Shego started crushing on his former crush.

Then there was….

Well, yeah, he had to admit. Kim could still surprise him. He was almost afraid to see what was coming next.

**KP**

_ Daughter_.

Kim felt every cell in her body tense, her mind cringing as she heard, and felt, the ageless, powerful presence's voice that seemed to ring in her mind more than her ears.

_ Now_ she shows, a part of her wanted to complain.

Another part feared what was coming now.

_ You are confused_, the voice stated in what had to be a grand understatement.

"Yes," she admitted. "I…. I need help. I don't want to hurt anyone. But I need to stop these people. What can I do?"

_Listen_, the voice intoned, and her mind seemed to stagger as she felt something….expand, and things she had never pondered filled her…..

Not her mind.

Her being.

There was, she realized belatedly, far more to the world than she had realized. Far more to her own person than she had ever imagined.

In that instant as knowledge and self assimilated, she felt her family credo became far more than a mild boast as she saw things on a level she doubt anyone could have imagined until this moment. She certainly hadn't.

Until now.

_Choice is ever yours, and yours alone. Destiny is bound to your will, daughter. Never forget that truth_.

Kim relaxed, sensing that the presence was gone.

Sensing that this message for her, and her alone.

It was not for anyone else.

Not even Shego. Certainly not for Dr. Director.

Then she understood.

And she felt anger surge as she revisited a few things, and intuited a certain truth.

"I'm being played," she growled, and sat upright, fully awake, and alert.

"Huh, Princess," Shego asked blearily from beside her as she belatedly woke with her.

"Time to move, Shego," she told her. "We have work to do."

"You've got that look in your eyes again," Shego said, sitting up as Kim climbed out of bed, and pulled on her boots.

"Do I? I suppose I do. Because I know what to do now," she told Shego in a grim tone.

"I thought you already did?"

"Oh, I did. And I do. And the difference is, this time it's one move no one is going to see us coming," she smiled.

Shego eyed her mate, and grinned.

"So, you're starting to figure something out?"

"Oh, yeah. And when I get finished, they're going to wish they never sent Dobbins after me."

"You? You're saying….?"

"I suspect that was the plan all along. Someone wanted me to be a wolf. They guessed I would survive. And adapt. They knew I would…evolve. Because apparently I'm someone they wanted to exist all along to fill some kind warped plan."

"And now?"

Kim smiled.

"Now, I'm going to shove their plans right back down their throats," she said coldly, baring her strong, white teeth.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go see if the boys have our new toys, and get on with it. Frankly, I'm already bored with your whole sitch. I want a vacation," she complained.

Kim chuckled now.

"That actually sounds nice to me just now. I'm ready to end this sitch, and then we will take a vacation. You, and me, and nothing, and no one else."

"Sounds good," Shego smiled, and stood up to hug her as Kim stood near her after tying her boots, and slinging her equipment belt around her slender hips.

Kim smiled up at her as the taller, green-skinned woman hugged her, and pecked her cheek.

"Ready?"

"Always," Shego beamed back at her lover.

**KP**

"The pieces are in play," the mastermind told the five associates in the room. "The pawn will be painted with the blood of corruption, and bring about the end. The gates will finally open, and this world will be dragged down into the maw of the Old One itself. This time," the mocking voice chortled, "There will be _no_ heroes left to defeat this final game."

"Best we watch the ninja," another, lanky silhouette turned toward the table where his four comrades sat. "He remains a wild card, and is known to bring the forces of Chaos to the wrong side without warning."

"The boy is being neutralized even as we speak. Before he can prove a threat, his life will end, and it will only add to the taint that topples the faux goddess' champion," the leader of Amethyst crowed. "This time, only the Dark wins. This time, our victory shall finally be complete."

The six only nodded somberly.

It was not a moment for vain cheers, or simplistic rants.

"Until the Dark rises," they finally intoned as one, content they were following Destiny's will.

_To Be Continued…_


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**28**

"Uhm, not that I'm not curious, but….. Where are we going, Kimmie? Because I thought the boys said that freak Darke lived back in the capital. Shouldn't we be staking his place out, or something?"

"We'll get to him. First, we have cut off the serpent's head," she told him, flying the Roth in stealth mode toward Philadelphia.

"And they live here," Shego asked, staring down at the city below.

"I've seen evil pop up in the most unlikely places," Kim told her. "I've seen goodness do the same," she smiled at her companion. "But even I never suspected the true head of Amethyst was who they were until the boys put a few pieces together for me," she told her, not mentioning her latest vision. "I'm really going to have to bring those two into the team, if only to keep them from working against us in the future," she laughed lightly.

"You think they would," Shego scoffed.

"Of course. If only to annoy me. They're still trying to figure out how to overshadow my name, and reputation, you know. If they're helping now, it's only because they want to be able to crow about it later."

"Figures," Shego huffed.

"That, and even they would never allow anyone to strike at our family, and get away without paying. Frankly, if I weren't taking care of them, they'd already be moving themselves."

"Why does that idea scare me?"

"It should," Kim admitted. "And it would if you saw their lab."

"That junk heap in the garage," Shego sniffed.

"That's not their real lab. I'm talking about the underground lair built under our house. The one powered by that Lorwardian fusion generator they rebuilt."

Shego only gaped.

"I don't want to know, do I," she finally said.

"Probably not. Let's just say, I'm glad they're still willing to work _with_ me," Kim grinned.

Just over the heart of the city, Kim slowed the Roth, and began to descend before she drove through the suburbs of an innocuous neighborhood still on stealth.

"They live here?"

"Scanning now," she said, tapping a few buttons on her dash as she parked outside a house.

Then she noted the mailbox.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Shego groaned.

"No. I'm not."

"I didn't think Francis was hanging around home any longer."

"He's not," she said, seeing the IFR show one source of body heat in the home. "But he's not the one we're after. Francis is the mouthpiece, but his mother is the real brains this time. We take her out, and we cut most of our trouble in half from the start."

"So, is she…..?"

"A witch. Or so she calls herself. Just like Darke calls himself a wizard."

"So, you're saying you are starting to believe in…?"

"All true science is of the mind," Kim said as she triggered her new Kimmunicator's battle suit, and activated the stealth mode before she opened the Roth's door. "Just like Betty said. This is just a science most don't remember, and don't understand."

"Okay, getting weird again," Shego huffed, following suit, but feeling weird about using one of Kim's battle suit toys, even if only for the stealth.

"Just stay back, stay quiet, and don't move unless it's necessary. We're going to try to lure her out. She's less likely to try anything in the open."

"You hope," Shego murmured as she faded from sight as she activated her suit before opening her door on the still cloaked vehicle.

"I hope," Kim admitted, and quickly told her the plan she had devised. "Ready?"

"Always, Princess," Shego murmured, and the two walked up the drive, unseen, and Kim reached the door, and rang the bell.

**KP**

Ron was heading over to Kim's house when he noted he had a tail.

A dark sedan was following him, its occupants hidden behind darkly tinted windows.

Okay, that wasn't suspicious at all.

He glanced around, using his peripheral vision, and noted that two men on the far side of the road were shadowing him, too. Someone else was peering around Mrs. Beeman's house, but Ron knew he didn't belong there. Mrs. Beeman didn't like anyone in her yard.

Ron kept walking. He was four blocks from Kim's house, but he guessed the way they were bunching now, he wasn't going to make it.

Especially since he now saw four men moving toward them, one of the doing weird things with his hands, as the air around them began to grow heavy under a yellowish shimmering that formed a large bubble around them.

"Prepare to fall, monkey-man," one of the men growled as he pulled out a weapon that looked like one of Drakken's death rays.

By then, they were all pulling out weapons, and the car was pulling up right behind him, and four more men were climbing out. All heavily armed.

"Rejoice. Your death shall help bring about the Ending of All!"

Ron considered how he might have reacted once had this happened earlier in his career.

"You guys really don't know me at all, do you?"

"We know your skill, ninja. It is nothing compared to the might and majesty of….."

"As a less than likable woman I know would say, 'less talky, more walky,'" Ron growled, and launched several shuriken blades before the man could finish.

Even as they flew, four of the men yelped, dropping their weapons, Ron palmed another four darts, and eyed his targets as the men moved around him to form a circle.

"Our true weapons are greater than you know," one of the men snarled, and barked a word that made Ron's ears ache, and caused him to cringe.

Still, three of his four darts hit targets, and he rolled away from another of the men as he ducked a knife aimed at his ribs.

"Wait," one of the men hissed at the chanting man. "We need the others to finish the circle. Without all thirteen, the binding ritual….."

"Bind this," another voice cut in as a blur in black slammed through the yellow barrier, and a long sword flashed, removing the head of the chanter. "Stoppable-San, they seek to invoke the YoNo in your own person. Take them out now, before they destroy your soul," Hirotaka shouted, and turned to attack another of the men, now down to ten men.

"Ninja! The Arbiter's forces are already moving," someone shouted. "We must warn…."

"Warn them of this," Ron said, his eyes glittering blue the moment he heard the YoNo mentioned, and he was suddenly moving, spinning, and leaping, and everywhere he landed, a man went down. And stayed down.

"I'm guessing this weird barrier is keeping everyone from seeing this mess," Ron asked as he and Hiro faced the last of the men still standing.

The man started backing up, looking far less confident as both of them faced him.

"Indeed," Hiro told him. "It seems I was right when I guessed these men were up to no good. Only not even I guessed they were targeting you personally."

"You cannot defeat us all. Amethyst is eternal. We of the Dark will…..!"

"Ever be defeated by the Light," Hirotaka spat, and plunged his sword into the man's chest.

Ron, uncomfortable with the death, still understood the necessity of it as the man's death signaled the fading of the barrier, and realized there were neighbors now looking their way. Even he had killed. He just didn't like it.

"Ghost it," he told Hiro. "I'll handle the law, and meet you at Kim's house."

Hiro bowed, and took off.

No one else saw him go as Mrs. Beeman appeared in her door, and screamed. Not far off, the sounds of sirens already filled the air.

"Man," Ron sighed. "Why is this getting so ordinary lately?"

**KP**

"Hello," Wade smiled as he picked up on a thread, and saw a pattern he couldn't believe he had overlooked until now.

He considered calling Dr. Director, or even Kim, but until he was certain he had found everything, he would wait. Especially since his employer had, in fact, told him not to call Kim just then. He kept hunting, finding more as he eyed the growing pattern before him on the web search, and unable to believe he had not seen it until now.

Especially since, the more he looked, the more obvious it appeared.

How had he missed this one?

Especially since, as it now seemed, Kim had been at the heart of the web all along!

**KP**

"Hello," the portly woman asked, smiling out her door as she opened it, looking around. "How strange," she murmured, stepping out to look around.

She looked around the front yard. The street. Then glanced around her yard again.

"Some young scamps, no doubt," she chortled, and stepped back into the house, closing the door. "Now, where was I," she murmured, heading for the kitchen, where she had several maps on the table, and charts covered with arcane symbols.

She took a step toward the table, even as something suddenly grabbed her around her throat, and clamped down.

"Let's see you try something now," a known, and hated voice drawled.

"You," she seethed, her friendly demeanor melting away like ice in the desert as she glanced around. "How…..?"

"Remember me, Mrs. Lurman," Kim asked, her stealth cloak shimmering as she shut it down. "I seem to have drawn your attention lately. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"You're not supposed to be here," she spat, tugging at the band now locked around her throat after making a few empty gestures. "What is….?"

"Iron. Pure iron. I understand you don't like that kind of thing," the redhead smiled.

"Unnatural woman," she seethed. "First you torment my helpless, little boy, and now you come to bedevil a helpless, old woman in her own home," she cried.

"Try again," Kim spat, glancing at the nearest papers. "A curious hobby for a widow. Only you're not a widow, are you? Not really."

"You know nothing."

"I have friends who are very good at digging things up. Speaking of digging, were the police to dig up your garden, I wonder what they'd find."

The woman flushed scarlet with rage as she all but sneered at her.

"Pretty, little girl. You think you know everything, don't you? Well, you won't see what is coming until we drop it on your head! Fool child! By the time you understand…..!"

"Right about now, my brothers are about to activate a bomb under your son's house. He has…."

Kim raised her wrist, and eyed the Kimmunicator.

"Oh, about nine minutes to live. Unless you tell me the end game here. It's not just some world conquest bit," she told her. "I know that much. Tell me the truth. Or I let the bomb go off. You have eight and a half minutes."

"You're bluffing!"

"Jacob thought that, too. Until I took his head off," Kim said quietly. "Literally. Took his head off. We both know that's a sure way to kill even one of _his_ kind," she stated.

The woman paled.

"You killed….Jacob," she all but whined.

"He was your nephew. Right? The _real_ reason Darke didn't kill him. Guess your family tree is all pretty much rotted."

"You….."

"Eight minutes."

"We….."

"If you're not talking, I'm leaving. Only you won't be around to see what I do next. Understand," Kim snarled, flashing her teeth pointedly.

"All right! All right! We know of you _Quoquarri_ roots! We wanted to drive you to madness, and use your legacy to destroy the kingdoms of men. It would leave the world free for the Dark to claim without effort!"

Kim stared at her.

"You honestly think I'd turn that easily," Kim asked quietly.

"It would work. It will work. Even now, your family and friends are being stalked, and slain. In the end, your own grief….."

"You don't know my family, or my friends," Kim said quietly. "Now, Shego."

"Shego," the woman looked around in horror, just before a bright flash struck her, and she vanished completely.

"Looks like that tip from Ron's buddy Hiro was right on. Still, what was that Kukuro stuff she was talking about," Shego asked as she shimmered into view as she dropped her own stealth cloak.

"I'm not sure. But I'm taking these things with us," she said, taking the maps, and papers. "It may be important if she was using them."

"Goes without saying. Who knew Suzy Homewrecker was behind the big bads, though."

"The Tweebs did," Kim told her, still not mentioning her otherworldly revelation. "I told you they were scary smart."

"Check. You're right. We'd better hire them. We don't want them working for the competition. Whoever they might be," Shego declared as Kim rolled up the maps.

"Wait."

Kim rolled out the last map she had been about to roll up with the others, and stared.

"What is it now?"

"This mark. Is that familiar to you?"

"It's a weird mark. Looks like…."

"A rainbow? Shego, this may sound nuts, but…. I think they're next target are your brothers. I think they're going to hit Go Tower."

Shego frowned.

"Why?"

"That," Kim told her. "Is a very good question. We'd better call Hego."

"Do we have to call him," Shego groaned.

"It could be important," Kim reminded her. "Remember who we're dealing with."

"Fine. Fine. What about the momma's boy? Do the twin terrors really have a lock on him?"

"Right about now, he's finding new ways to suffer," Kim smirked.

"And the wiz?"

"He's next. After Hego," she said, leaning down to scoop up the papers, as Shego found a glass in a counter, and dropped the four inch tall woman she had shrank down into it.

"Can I shrink him, too," she asked hopefully.

Kim only sighed, and rolled her eyes.

_To Be Continued…._


	29. Chapter 29

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**29**

"Thanks, Hanna," Ron said after calling home. "Keep your eyes open. There may still be more of these freaks out there."

"They won't get past us," his sister assured him before he hung up.

"Okay, we've got everyone Kim would call a close friend covered," Ron told the twins as Ann frowned at hearing what had been going on around her.

She had a suspicion something was up when two men tried to gun her down when she came out of the hospital, but fortunately she was still wearing her defense 'watch.' The bullets bounced off her protective shield, and both men were heavily zapped, though one had to be operated on, since one of the bullets ricocheted hard enough to tear into his side.

Her husband was still at the Science Center, working on his new project, but she had called to warn him about the new attempts on them, and he assured her he would be fine, as no one was getting through the Center's security.

"Looks like everything is claming down just now," Ron told them as he hung up, the twins, Ann, and Hiro standing around the living room in the wake of a day of fighting off crazed attackers all trying to take out anyone that might have been close to Kim.

Even now, more than a few ninja were still patrolling the city, and the boys had launched their own special spy drones to keep an eye on anyone coming into the city.

"That's usually when the other boot hits," Tim told him.

"Indeed," Hirotaka nodded. "As Yori says, the dropping shoe can still catch you by surprise."

"Uh, yeah," Ron murmured. "Any word from Kim?"

"Not yet, but she was going to….."

Tim cut his brother off, and shook his head.

"Not yet. We still aren't sure that someone might not have spy ware on the house. Let's not be _too_ obvious."

"I didn't think anyone could bug you guys," Ron frowned.

"Bugs. No. But you have to know there are a dozen ways they could still tap our conversations from a distance. Jeez, for a ninja, you're not too bright," Jim huffed.

Hiro barely hid his smile, but Ron only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So, if we held off these freaks, what next? You can bet they aren't going to sit around long, waiting to see what happened."

"I think that's Kim's move," Tim told him. Glancing at his watch, he added, "And she should be just about ready to launch Operation Viper."

"Operation….Viper," Ann asked.

"Well, it's what we called it," Jim grinned. "It sounds cooler that way."

Ann sighed, and glanced at Ron and Hiro. "Would you boys like to stay for supper? It looks like it's going to be a long night."

"Sounds good, Mrs. Dr. P," he smiled.

"We would be most honored to accept your hospitality," Hirotaka bowed to her, making the redhead smile.

"Thank you," she replied. "I shouldn't be long. I'll have something on the table in no time."

Hiro waited for Ann to leave the room, and then turned to Ron.

"I will leave after the sun sets. I wish to look around a little more before we decide it is truly safe here. Recall all Sensei said, and be wary, my friend. This is not over yet."

"It never is," Ron said quietly. "We appreciate the warning, and the help, though."

"Yamanouchi, Stoppable-San, ever stands for the Light."

"Too bad Monkey Fist didn't get that," he said.

"Let us leave old darkness to the past," Hirotaka told him. "And focus on today's troubles."

"Right. I saw that movie, too."

"Movie," Hiro frowned.

"Never mind," Ron blushed. "You going to be staying around town?"

"I will go where I am needed. But do you need me, do not hesitate to call," Hiro told him as he studied the neighborhood outside the windows.

**KP**

"So, we're going for Darke now?"

"Almost," Kim smirked crookedly. "The sun is setting in about an hour."

"Fun-neeee," Shego scowled at her, balancing a small box on her lap.

"Besides, we have to diffuse whatever is going on at Go Tower, and then we can….."

Kim stopped, and frowned.

"Distraction?"

"Distraction," Kim nodded. "Call your brothers, and warn them all the same, but we are going for _Frances_ now," she growled.

"Not the wizard?"

"Just now, he's small potatoes. I want the masterminds off the board, and then we can take Amethyst apart without worrying about secret plans, and doomsday scenarios," Kim spat.

"Works for me," she said, looking down at the metal box in her lap. "How about you, old lady?"

The three inch woman in the box stared up at Shego from where she sat, her tiny visage dark with rage. Her squeak of a voice didn't penetrate the energy field holding her inside, and the iron band on her neck kept her from using any alleged magics she might know.

"Behave," Kim shot, as if knowing what she said all the same. "Or I'll stick you in one of my dad's rockets, and let him launch you into the nearest black hole. Or worse."

"Whoa," Shego murmured, eyeing her lover. "Seriously?"

"She's really annoying me," Kim huffed.

"How, she's like an ant," Shego exclaimed.

"I can _hear_ her. She's not being nice."

"I guess I'm not paying attention."

"She's not saying anything important."

"Then she can keep her mouth shut, or I turn up the heat," Shego growled. "Get it, tiny," she growled, shaking a glowing fist over the top of the box.

The scowling figure dropped to her haunches, but didn't seem to be trying to talk now.

"Thanks," Kim said. "She _is_ annoying."

"She raised Lucre. It goes without saying," Shego huffed, and finally got a response on the dash-com as Hego's face filled the screen.

"Shego? I heard you were still missing…."

"I got found. Listen up, muscle head, some big bads that Kimmie and I are chasing may be gunning for you guys next. You need to elevate your security like yesterday."

"I knew you were still a hero at heart….."

"Will you shut up, and listen for once," Shego swore. "Hego, these guys aren't robbing banks, or whatever. They want to end the world. As in killing every single one of us."

"That's insane," the blue-clad hero exclaimed, looking suitably horrified.

"How do I keep from saying 'duh,'" Shego sighed. "Look. Kim and I are on it, but we felt you better know about it, and look out for this symbol," she added, sending the file image to him.

"A flower?"

Shego groaned.

Ten tense, teeth-grinding, nail chewing minutes later, she hung up.

"I swear, next time, I leave him to the…..wolves," she scowled.

Kim only smiled at her.

"Don't think I don't mean it," Shego swore. "He's an idiot. He's worse than an idiot. He….."

"He's your brother, and you don't really want anything to happen to him," Kim told her.

"Way to suck the life out of a rant," Shego muttered.

"Don't worry, we still have a lot to do. You can vent when we find Lurman. I don't think he'll be that easy."

"No? Even with the whole stealth thingy," Shego asked.

"If the boys were right, and I don't doubt them, he's setting in the middle of the Appalachian mountains surrounded by a bunch of 'magic' defenses, and even more goons. Even we're going to get noticed trying to slip into that kind of sitch."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, I am known for jumping feet-first," she smiled. "You, however, have another role to play. Stick 'Tiny' in the back, and I'll activate the security shield. I don't want to let her tip him off if she still has some way to contact him."

"Got it," Shego said, and turned and put the small case in the back floorboard, where a humming began at once as another barrier rose to surround even that sealed box. "So, give. What's the plan this time, and when can I hurt someone?"

Kim smiled, and started to talk as they on across the country.

**KP**

Wade gaped at the entire, seemingly random events that formed a complex pattern to his now knowing eyes.

"You have something," Dr. Director asked as she appeared just forty minutes after he first contacted her.

"I know what they're doing," Wade exclaimed. "Only it's….unbelievable."

"You can still sit there, knowing all you know, and use that word," she asked blandly.

Wade sighed at that, and just shook his head.

"It's just….this is something that defies any logical…"

"Just because you don't know the rules…."

"I get that. I get the whole magic and mages as technicians with an….organic technology. It's just the idea that someone _could….foresee_ someone like Kim, and envision using her to destroy the world! It's….!"

"Change. Change can be good, or bad. That's the part we're working to balance," Betty told him. "We've stopped nine different bands of Amethyst assassins targeting our own, and Ron's people have protected Middleton, but….."

"Just tell me one thing. Do you really believe that even Kim….? Even Kim could be that pivotal, that the entire world may hinge on what happens to her next?"

Dr. Director eyed the young genius, and nodded firmly.

"I knew it the first time I saw her. Why do you think I kept such a close eye on her? I could feel her power even then. Even though she had not yet truly shown us anything, I could feel her presence," she told him. "And you can bet so did agents of Amethyst."

"Then what do we do?"

"We protect the people around her, so she can focus on doing what she does. If she is torn apart by grief, or worse, whatever is inside her will follow that dark path, too, and destroy the woman we both know. And the world with her. We can't let that happen."

"Then I have just one last question," Wade said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is a Quoquarri? Because it came up while I was hunting old stories about those bloodlines you told me to search."

"Then….it is true. Possible is descended from them."

"Them?"

"We called them Anasazi. Exiles from another planet that settled here, and assimilated among humans thousands of years before most of Man even knew of others beyond stories of gods, or devils. They brought science, and a technology with them was beyond anything most men even knew of at the time. They were also allegedly _mental_ giants."

"Yet they supposedly all died out," Wade frowned.

"No. They just moved. Enemies allegedly found them according to the ancient legends, and after a decisive battle, they scattered across the globe, using anonymity as their weapon. I long suspected the Possibles were some of theirs. Now, we know it. Which means, so does Amethyst."

"I still don't see….?"

"The prophecy is real, Wade," she told him. "If Kimberly were to be tainted, her true power could shatter this globe, and bring about the end of this entire realm."

"And….if she wins," Wade asked, unnerved about such sweeping statements.

"Then Mankind may well be on the verge of a dawn unlike any other in its long history. If we survive that long."

Wade found he had nothing to say to that one.

**KP**

Kim flew the Roth in low over the plateau, saw the human guards standing outside on a cliff, and smirked as she simply jumped out of the car, and landed on the plateau before the men.

All seven men immediately pointed weapons at her.

"We both know why I'm here. Why don't you make it easy on yourselves, and take me to your leader," she said as the Roth flew off, vanishing in a shimmering stealth haze even as it did.

"The only place you are going, abomination," the nearest man spat, tightening his finger on the very ordinary gun he held. "Is….."

"Next," Kim asked, moving in a blur of speed, and chopping the man's gun from his hands, even as she drove a hard palm into his face, breaking his nose, and sending him flying to slam into the nearby steel door from the force of the strike.

The six men howled, and charged her, forgetting their weapons.

She smirked, and waded into them.

"Enough," a strident voice shouted.

Kim tensed, looking toward the door that was opening now, and did her best not to gape at the two massive bovines with wings that looked like twisted nightmares out of a child's fable. Both of them carried huge axes, wore only ragged loincloths.

Between them, thin, lanky, and dressed in dark violet, stood Frances Lurman. AKA Frugal Lucre.

"So, what's the appellation this time, Frances," she drawled as his men stepped back, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near those huge beasts.. "Because judging by your current company, I could safely say that you're full of….."

"And you've obviously been too long in the green witch's company," he spat. "I think I'll forego the usual pedantic rants, since you have found me, and just ask what you think to accomplish. You have to know you've only delivered yourself into my hands."

"Your hands," Kim smirked. "Careful, momma's boy, or you'll be an orphan," she told him.

"What are you talking about," he scowled darkly.

She noted the two bovines scowled, and tensed the same as he did.

Mirrored responses.

Interesting.

"Just this. We paid your mommy a little visit earlier today. Right now, Shego's babysitting. If I don't come back, safe and sound, you're going to need a new mother," Kim said blandly.

"You're bluffing."

"We both know who you are, Frances," she sneered. "What you are. So you likely already know I've been….changed lately. A lot, in fact. Trust me, though, it's not me that you need to worry about. It's Shego. She'd cheerfully fry your mother, and drop her in a volcano without batting an eye. We both know it's true."

"So she would," Frances grimaced. "All right, Possible. You have your audience. What do you want?"

"Darke. Tell me where he is, and I might just forget about you."

"After you tell me how you defeated my mother's wards. Because she's as great as Darke in her magics, and it's obvious you couldn't handle even that cut-rate wizard."

"Only because he took me by surprise. He does like hiding, and aiming at your back, doesn't he," she sneered.

Frances said nothing.

"Considering what I've heard of your power struggle, I'd be worrying about your back, too. Well, if I were you. I don't care, though. He hurt my mother, and this is payback. So where is he."

"And my mother?"

"Is safe, if I get Darke."

"I'm supposed to trust you," the lanky man sneered.

"Come on, Frances. By now, you have to know I'm the one person in the world you can trust. You have my word that nothing happens to mother so long as I get Darke. I'll even let her go if your information proves…..accurate. My word. And you know I always keep my word."

She stared hard, and he stared back.

"And, what of me?"

"You? Let's face it, you're two-dimensional. I can see you coming miles off. You're just not the threat that Darke can be. So excuse me while I take care of the real threat to the planet first."

Frances grumbled deep in his chest.

"I should send you to him. I should. Only his witless machinations will mean nothing after I personally sacrifice you to the Others," he spat. "Take her," he shouted, and the bovines lumbered forward, raising their axes as they did.

_To Be Continued…_


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**30**

Shego dropped down behind the cliffs as the Roth passed in full view of the watchers below.

She, however, went unseen as she was wearing her suit's active stealth cloak even as Kim slowed the Roth to hover long enough for the redhead to make her appearance.

If she was right, and she could be insufferably so at times, all eyes were now on Kim as she made a very splashy entrance, and faced down the wannabes at the front door. She kept her stealth active as she scrambled up over the crest of the mountain, found the door, and waited.

As if on cue, the first guy went down, and only minutes later, the door was opening.

She did a double-take as she saw the huge creatures lumber out, and had a nervous pause when one of them sniffed, and snorted, and seemed to glance her way. He kept going, though, staying close to the skinny geek in the bad suit, and she slipped inside without looking back.

Just as planned.

She had to admit, Princess did have a flair for planning. It was her buffoon that usually screwed them up in those early days. There were times when the green-skinned woman was genuinely surprised the monkey-brained idjit hadn't gotten them both killed.

Yet they lived, and in the most unlikely of all twists, Shego had not only fallen in love with the cocky, little redhead, she had ended up her lover after they both became….wolves.

She grinned at that, finding it rather ironic that Kim had saved her in the end.

Now, it was her turn to return the favor. Because it was obvious from all they were learning, that the jerks in this flower garden all wanted to do very bad things to her Kimmie. And that, Shego knew, she was never going to allow.

She moved slowly through the tunnels, knowing the ways and wherefores of lairs in general, and soon found a communications room.

Five men were sitting, and watching the battle out front, and all five were doing weird things with glowing balls they were holding as they chanted around the monitors.

"Looks like my cue," Shego said aloud, startling the men.

Two turned her way, their focus lost, and the glowing balls fading when they did.

She grinned, leaping while still cloaked, and quickly put down all five men. She paused to snap a few iron bands around their throats that they were now carrying as part of their new arsenal, and grinned at how easily this had gone. She stood back, then eyed the five before glancing up at the fight on the screen as Kim tumbled and dodged, evading those massive axes as the scrawny wannabe just shrieked his silly orders.

Some guys just never learned.

She turned, and went back the way she had come, after shutting down the lair's internal security, and overloading the power generators to self-destruct.

That was right after she shrank all five posers, and stuffed them in her equipment pouch for safe keeping.

Then she ran for the front door, ignoring the lackeys now bolting from every corner and shadow as the alarm began to go off when the generators began to near critical status.

She really loved her job!

**KP**

"No, no, no, you fools! Bracket her, and then charge. You're only….. By the Ancients, don't you things have any brains?"

The two paused, turning to glare at Frances.

Then, as if on some silent cue, the two just popped like soap bubbles, and vanished from sight.

"What," Frances frowned, looking around. "How could you dispel…..?"

Even as he whined, the sounds of a shrill klaxon rose, and men began streaming out of the door, and heading for the paths down into the valley.

"The generators are overloading. Everything's going up," someone shouted when Frances was shoved aside, and Kim was just ignored. Everyone was too busy running.

"How," Frances hissed, staring hard at Kim. "I know you left that witless sidekick of yours back in Middleton."

"Oh, so now I'm a witless sidekick," Shego huffed, only then dropping her stealth. "Got to say, Princess. You do know how to plan well. Too bad you didn't join me years ago."

"You," Frances frowned. "But….?"

"I don't think we want to hang around for the rant," Shego said after knocking him unconscious with a sudden blow. "He's using geo-thermal vents for power, and when those generators go….."

"Say no more. Shrink him down, but not all the way. We still need to talk," he said, summoning her Roth back even as smoldering ash and smoke began to rise all around the plateau. All but boiling out of the open door nearby.

Even as the Roth appeared, and landed near them, Shego was lifting a ten inch Frances from the ground where he had lay after being knocked out.

"Got the bug," Shego called, running for the door. "Let's get out of here before…. You know," she added needlessly.

Kim was already sliding behind the wheel as Shego jumped in, and a moment later they were airborne, and headed away from the cliff on a lateral path. "We'll use these mountains to shield us when the lair….."

Even in the shadow of the other cliffs, the concussive wave was enough to rock them violently, and deafen them for a few moments.

"Not going to say you hope those freaks got out?"

"Just now, I'm not worrying about them," Kim said, and lifted the now gradually stirring mastermind in her hand.

The man shook his head, looked around, and gave a tiny yelp as he realized his situation.

"Now, ready to try this again," Kim demanded of him. "Where is Darke? Or do I toss you out the window before I go find him myself," she asked, letting him see how high up they were.

The man paled.

"It doesn't matter. By now, if I am right, and I am, he will be on top of the world, and preparing for the arrival of the Old Ones!"

"I thought you guys weren't ready for that?"

"A lie we employed to distract you. Still, by now, you should have already been succumbing to despair and misery," he scowled at Kim. "You should have been tainted by darkness, and prepared for your sacrifice. Why aren't you off somewhere suffering? Why? Why? Why?"

"I have good friends," she smirked, and tossed him into Shego's hands.

"Stick him with the others."

"Oh, right. I picked up a few souvenirs, too," she said, and reached back to pull a metal box out of the back that Francis was dropped into. He howled as he realized the energy field that let him fall into the box, didn't let him out, and wailed as he held scorched hands to his chest.

Then he realized he wasn't alone.

"Mother," he gasped, seeing the smaller figure, even as five more small, limp bodies were dropped into the box to land still unconscious at his feet.

"You are such a _disappointment_," she sneered up at him as they went sprawling when Shego moved to set the box back in the back again. "I give you one little chore. One. I thought even you would be ready for her. I should have known better when you showed no talent for majics. I should have just buried you with your father," she seethed.

Frances scowled all the more.

"Mother, shut up."

"What now," Shego was saying. "We may know where this freak Darke lives, but he's not home, and not showing. So what's this top of the world crap?"

"Only one place he could have meant," she told her as Kim altered their course. "The Himalayas. Mount Everest."

"The top of the world," Shego realized. "You sure it's not the North Pole?"

"Too obvious, and the region is filled with death and despair from all those that suffered and died daring it's peaks. Not to mention the current political climate around that area. In short, the perfect place for one of their kind to try calling up someone twisted from….wherever who feeds on negative emotions."

"And if he's already done whatever he's trying," Shego asked.

"All the more reason to get there, and stop him. I may not know everything that's going on around us," Kim told her quietly. "But this is our world, and I'm not letting anyone take it on my watch. Not Dementor, and not these freaks. This," she told Shego with a glitter in her bright eyes, "Is what I was born to do."

Shego felt a little shiver at that, and realized she liked Kimmie acting all strong, and daring.

She always had.

"Well, just don't forget to be careful. I'm not the only one that's hoping you come out on top now," she pointed out.

Kim smiled at her now, and nodded.

"And here I thought you liked being on top."

"Princess," Shego growled.

"I look at it this way," Kim grinned. "After the Lorwardians, I'm pretty sure I can handle anything else out there. Anything."

"You just have to dare the universe, don't you? It's not enough to survive almost ending up dog chow? You have to just dare whoever is listening to give us their best shot?"

Kim only laughed.

"It's part of what I live for," she grinned.

Shego pointedly rolled her eyes, groaning audibly as Kim reached for the boosters.

**KP**

"Where is Kimberly now," Dr. Director demanded when she came from seeing Will after his latest report on the apparent standoff in Middleton as Yamanouchi now barricaded that pivotal city with Stoppable, while Amethyst continued to move across the globe, still trying to create havoc.

Or, she realized belatedly, draw someone off on an unimportant tangent while something big went down elsewhere.

"I've lost touch, and the twins aren't talking just now. They claim they're too busy, and I quote, 'taking care of the fine print,'" Wade told her.

"I'm not sure if that helps, or not," the head of Global Justice said with a grimace. "What was your last report?"

"That Kim was definitely heading for Darke. Only she never reached Denver, and now my satellite is tracking her somewhere over the Atlantic, heading East."

"Considering all the hotspots she's ignoring, she has to know something we don't," Dr. Director said somberly as she studied a digital globe marking Kim's progress. "Reroute our remaining strike teams, not just the elite, to manage the worse trouble spots, and warn them these people do not take prisoners. They are to shoot on sight, and take no chances."

Wade scowled at that order, but quickly relayed the commands.

"And Kim and Shego?"

"Considering they're not talking any more than her brothers, we have to assume they know something, and feel they can manage it."

"Or, they're afraid to let anyone else get hurt trying to help," Wade pointed out, knowing that was also Kim's way.

"True. For now, all we can do is watch, so keep an eye on them, and keep trying to find our puppet masters. If we can shut them all down, we can cut the trouble in half. This isn't over yet," she swore before she went back to her office to oversee the movements of her own people. Just now, manpower was the issue. Then she had a thought of how to gain more numbers on her side.

It was a daring ploy, and even she wasn't sure if she could pull it off. Still, just now, it was all she had. She had to try, or Amethyst might just yet overwhelm them.

Wade, watching all the beacons on his digital map, could only follow Kim's route, and wonder what they had gotten into this time. To think, all this began with a simple mission to stop Drakken. Just now, he missed those simpler times.

He missed them a great deal.

**KP**

The four men walked into the metal-walled command center, and stared at the big man in the swivel chair who held a small dog in his left hand. His right, a metallic construct, tapped thick digits on the arm of his chair, giving off faint, metallic echoes as he watched the eleven men around him working at stations around the center of his newest lair.

"You are Gemini," one of the four men in nondescript gray suits sneered in disdain. "You do not seem so fearful."

"Maybe you just haven't gotten to know me," the one-eyed man smiled coldly. "Not that many do. Or care to try," he added pointedly. "So, why are you here, now, and why shouldn't I just drop you into the sea?"

"We represent a very powerful, and very rich organization that is interested in a few artifacts you might have recently…..uncovered. We have been authorized to offer you a very large sum of money if you will…."

"Money? You think I care about mere money," he sneered, his good eye narrowing on the man. "I've more money that I could spend in five lifetimes now," he added. "If I wanted, or needed more, I would simply take it. No, you'll have to do better than that," Sheldon Director smiled coldly.

"Then….perhaps you'd be interested in certain information we have about your sister," the man said after glancing at his companions.

"What about that troublesome cow," he spat.

"It might interested you to know….. Or rather, it might interest your companions to know, that you aren't really a true conqueror," the man claimed, turning to address a man with the Greek letter for Theta on his chest. "That you are, in fact, working with Elizabeth Director, your own sister, to help defeat anyone that might seek true power."

Gemini laughed.

"Do you hear that, gentlemen? He thinks I'm working _with_ my sister to help stop evil? He thinks I'm a part of….Global Justice."

The Henches all laughed as Pepe began barking in a frenzy.

Sheldon smiled a thin, wicked smile, now, and eyed the men.

"Next?"

"Next," the man spat, and pulled out a small weapon, he pointed at him. "Give us the scrolls, or die," he swore hotly as all three men with him pulled weapons, too.

The Henches still didn't react.

"Do you know, you're not the first to point things at me? Now, I could do this several ways. I think, though, I'll let Pepe have some fun. He's been quite upset after he was carried off by Global Justice," he said pointedly, making the little dog snap, and snarl anew. "And didn't even get to bite one agent."

"You think that creature is a threat to us," the man spat, and thumbed his safety.

"Funny you should say that. Pepe. Global Justice. _Sic 'em_," he snapped as he pointed at the men.

The men screamed as the little dog moved, leaping right out of his hand as he lunged for the men.

Even as he did, the animal swelled in size, becoming the size of a horse as massive jaws closed on the man's hand holding his weapon, and simply biting it off. The other men began shooting, and the very ordinary weapons fired bullets that only ricocheted off Pepe's suddenly thick hide that seemed more scale than fur now as he turned to snarl a the men shooting at him.

"I'd give up now, gentlemen."

"They kept firing at the dog.

"Or not. Frankly, you're already boring me," he said, and pressed a button.

Three of the five men howled as they were suddenly sucked down tubes that opened under their feet, plunging them into the frigid depths of the seas around the underwater base already submerged deep under the waters of the Pacific.

The other man tried to run, but Pepe was on top of him, tearing and ripping at him with deadly claws as he ripped the man to shreds.

"Now, what was that you were saying," Gemini asked as he stood up now, and walked over to stand over the man now huddled on his knees, clutching his torn, bloody arm to his chest as he looked up at him in horror.

"He said you were a plant, boss," Phi said helpfully.

"Thought you were helping…._her_," Theta reminded him, not wanting to mention the wrong words while Pepe was in his berserker mode.

"Yes. Foolish of you. Even more foolish to come unprepared," he said, aiming his metal index finger at the man. "I know you, of course. Pretenders to power. Know, however, that this world is mine, and it will never, ever, be surrendered to the likes of you," he spat, and fired the mini missile that took off the messenger's head.

"Someone clean this mess up," Gemini gestured dismissively as he turned to Pepe, who was prancing over to stand beside him, shrinking back down to his normal size as he did so.

The special genetic, and cybertronic modifications he had recently added to his beloved pet might shorten his life, but he was working on that, too. Still, the modifications were something he should have thought of earlier. When he heard Amethyst might be hunting him now, he felt it was the perfect time to try out his new surprise.

He couldn't wait until someone else came along. He would love to see how Pepe managed with someone competent.

"Now, gentlemen, warn all our branches that these pretenders are a threat to WEE, and must be put down wherever they are found. Even Jack Hench knows better than to cross us. It's time to teach these low class thugs where they stand," he said with the coldest smile his men had ever seen.

"Right away, sir," Theta saluted, and all but ran to send the word.

When you were promoted in WEE, it meant you had more duties. More responsibility. And less chance to fail.

Failure in WEE, he knew by now, was a literal death-sentence.

He had no wish to be the next one down one of those ejection tubes.

_To Be Continued…_


	31. Chapter 31

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**31**

Kim flew the Roth down toward one of the lower peaks on the east slope of Everest. There was a lot of electromagnetic activity that fit with whatever was going on with Amethyst when they used their 'magic' teleporting bit, or any of their alleged magics. Now that she knew what to look for, it was a dead giveaway.

"We are going to go full stealth again when we get close. Just in case. We need to see what's going on, and figure out the best way to shut this freak down without him….."

"Princess," she said, staring at the air ahead of them, rather than the console where the GPS scanner was showing all the activity. "I think we might be too late."

Kim looked up, and stared.

The sky ahead of them was fading from blue to a dark reddish-brown, and the air itself seemed to be roiling. As if it were somehow thickening, and on the verge of boiling.

"Man," Kim groaned. "That does so not look good," she swore.

"You think," Shego complained. "This is worse than that trip through TV-Land. Because I'm betting this is one dimensional interface that isn't going to be too friendly."

"Goes without saying. Okay. Stealth mode activated, and we go full frontal when we find Darke. Whatever he is starting, we can't let him finish."

"Considering what they seem to want," Shego said, still staring at the bizarre sky closing around them. "That one is likely the understatement of the century."

"Hang on," Kim suddenly shouted, and barely evade the flying creature that was but one of many of a flock of things on wings that suddenly swarmed up from below. "I think the cloak just shorted. I can't get it back up!"

Even as they looked, they realized the ground below didn't even look like normal terrain.

It was red, blasted, and seemed pitted with stygian holes as far as the eye could see once they reached the area where Darke was likely to be found.

"I'm focusing on the heart of the disturbance. I'm guessing that's where we find our guy," Kim told her.

"I'm not even going to say, 'doy,'" Shego muttered, and kept staring at the growing weirdness around them.

"Okay, two-prong attack. Just like before. Hit them hard, and shrink him. And anyone with him. With no one around to interfere, hopefully we can…..stop this."

Shego didn't say anything.

"Shego?"

Shego said nothing as she only pointed off to the right.

Kim's head turned, and as it did, her jaw literally dropped.

**KP**

"Something's happening," Jim ran into the living room to tell Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every scanner we have on Kim's Roth just overloaded, and shut down. She disappeared," Jim told him. "She's not even showing up on satellite tracking now."

"You don't think…..?"

"Ron, she didn't get shot down," Jim told him impatiently. "She just…..vanished. And not because of her stealth cloak. She's just….disappeared. As in literally from the face of the planet."

"That….doesn't sound good," Ron grimaced.

"Head's up," Tim shouted even as he ran by, even as Ann yelled out from the kitchen. "We've got more company!"

The boys ran for the kitchen, and the back door, and gaped as they saw the sky around the neighborhood turning darker and darker.

Not gray, or black, as during a storm. But dark red and brown, as if the sky had been torn apart, and the very world were bleeding.

"This is definitely not good," Ron said, looking not at the sky, but at the misshapen things coming up out of the ground now, and moving to surround the house.

"Down," Jim shouted at his mother, even as something, a six-legged something, lunged right through the nearest window, and almost took her head off.

It sailed over the shapely surgeon, landing just next to Jim, who fired something at it that had it shrinking down the size of a postage stamp. Then he crushed it.

"They're coming right through our security shields. The energy sphere can't hold them out," Tim told them needlessly.

"Then we do this the old-fashioned way," Ron said, his eyes glowing as he joined his hands, and a moment later, was holding a long, glowing sword. "Boys, get your mom….."

Ann snarled, and suddenly a six foot wolf was slashing into the swarming creatures even as the boys kept using their shrink rays, or laser weapons to cut a swath through the bizarre attackers trying to swarm them.

"We have to get to the van, and get out of here," Ron told them.

"And go where?"

Ann slashed another creature in half before it could reach Tim, who had paused to question him.

"This isn't….our world," Ron realized suddenly, feeling something that touched his mystical senses deep inside. "It's started. Someone has opened the dimensional gates somewhere, and we're all being pulled inside."

Ann, whining now as she eyed him briefly before turning back to the attack, shook her head, and kept fighting.

"Looks like this one is in Kim's hands," Jim said as he emptied one weapon, and pulled another from his pocket. "Because I get the feeling we don't have any choice now except to hope she pulls off another of her miracles!"

"I just hope everyone else is okay," Ron swore, thinking of their friends and families in town, and beyond. "Because they're going to be on their own from the look of it."

**KP**

"Launch all our jets," Dr. Director shouted. "And I want every agent that can still stand on the streets, armed to the teeth! Wade, what's the status of Kimberly, or Shego?"

"Still missing. They just aren't showing on any monitor, or satellite I can still access," he shouted from across the command center where all their monitors showed the Earth slowly turning into an unnatural environ overrun with creatures that beggared the imagination.

"Security reports all conventional shielding failing. We can't hold these things back with force fields," Will Du told her over a static-filled channel. "It's all hand-to-hand if we are going to even slow them down. Dr. Director we need more….!"

"What happened," Betty demanded when the channel went silent. "What happened," she demanded.

"Lost him. Radio frequencies are going down, too. We may not even be able to reach our people before long," Wade admitted. "It's like the satellites are being shut down."

"Or we're being pulled away from them," Dr. Director told him grimly.

"Ma'am," he frowned.

"I feel….. I feel the world…..dying," she said grimly. "Something is pulling us between dimensional walls, and it's killing the entire planet," she swore. "I think this one is beyond us," she told him grimly. "Unless Kimberly comes through, this may be it."

Wade had absolutely nothing to say to that one.

"Until it is," she added, "I want every agent armed, and fighting. Transmit that order while you can still reach anyone. I'm headed for the armory."

Wade nodded, and turned to his station, looping the fatalistic command even as he saw devastation across the globe on a scale even Drakken and Dementor had never managed.

It was, he realized, horrifying.

**KP**

"Something is definitely coming," Kim whispered as they sheltered behind a small boulder, looking down on the plateau where Ian was surrounded by weirdly glowing candles, and a sigil that glowed in the air above him.

Around him, over fifty armed men stood facing outward, all of them echoing the same chant he was all but bellowing as he stood there with his arms flung out wide toward what looked like a literal tear in the very air before him.

The apparent source of the weirdness now poisoning the world around them.

"Okay. The lackeys don't look like much," Shego hissed. "But they could slow us down."

"And our stealth cloaks are definitely not working in this weirdness," Kim frowned.

"We do have one advantage," Shego reminded her. "We shift, and we're still faster, and stronger than even fifty armed thugs."

Kim nodded.

"All we really need is that collar on his neck to shut down his crazy magic-whatever, if that is what this is. I'll play the distraction, and you run right for him. Ignore everyone, and everything, but get to him, and shut him down. I'll handle the rest."

"Gotta love your confidence, Princess," Shego grinned now. "You make it sound like a walk in the park."

"This part is. Whatever else is coming won't be. So let's make sure it doesn't get here."

"Right," Shego said, and unzipped her suit.

"Ready," Kim growled low and throaty a moment later, a massive, bipedal wolf now crouched where she had been.

"Go," Shego snapped, and Kim leapt out, and rather than run, sprouted wings, and flew up, and over the men, and then landed in front of the stunned man that backpedaled, his chant forgotten as he gaped at the intruder.

_"Possible,"_ Ian Darke spat. "You should be whimpering in fear and despair by now," he complained.

"Not my style," she growled loud and ominously, taking a step toward him.

"Well, you're still too late. The Harbinger comes, and when he arrives, he will open the gates of Hades itself, and let this cursed world slide into…Uuuurrrrkkkkk!"

"Funny name," Shego sniggered from behind him, having clamped down the collar on his throat with such force it almost choked him.

Behind her, five men lay literally broken and still where she barreled through them at full speed.

The others turned now, staring, but seemed afraid to do anything.

"Laugh…"

He choked, cough, and spat, but glared as he sneered at the two women.

"Laugh," he said, clearing his throat. "But the final victory remains mine!"

They followed his bony finger, and Kim grimaced, and literally swore as two massive hands seemed to peel at the sides of that open wound in the air before them, and tore it back, revealing an even more massive creature beyond.

"I win," Darke tittered. "Behold the Harbinger! And when I tell him to…..!"

"Thanks," Kim said, eyeing Darke who lay in a limp pile at her feet after Shego just drove him to the ground with a hard fist atop his head.

Then, feeling it did little good, she shrank back down to her human form, even if she were naked, and waited.

Shego eyed her, but followed suit, though she couldn't quite hide her anxiety as a massive head bulled through the opening now, and the horned visage with garish yellow eyes in red sockets stared down at them at the monstrous being now stepped into their world.

This, Kim realized, could easily have been what gave old priests visions of the devil, and demons. She eyed the massive, powerful form that seemed a hybridization of man, beast, and the unthinkable. It even had a long, ropy tail, though the end was split, and ended in sharp tapers she didn't doubt could be dangerous.

The nearly fifteen foot creature stood before Kim and Shego, and looked down at them with a smirking sneer.

The armed thugs had already fled by then, screaming in horror as they forgot their leader to run off in some vain hope of escape.

"Speak the pact," the creature finally spoke, its voice like thunder, and making Kim cringe on a level that struck her to her very soul.

"What," Shego rasped, just as shaken.

"Speak the pact, and accept your fate," the creature demanded.

"Oh, snap," Kim murmured, having no idea what she was supposed to do just now.

**KP**

Dr. Director was leading a near hopeless fight against monstrous demons, the only words to describe them, as she tried to hold the city, and the refugees in the community center behind her, when the National Guard finally appeared.

Fortunately, the things, while monstrous, were proving more than mortal.

The problem was in the fact they were seemingly without end, and kept coming. They swarmed like insects, and were as voracious as rabid beasts. Even when the Guard tried to join their barricade, and keep them from the helpless civilians in the center behind them, they still weren't enough to hold back the sheer volume of monsters coming at them as if knowing a helpless populace was just beyond the thinly-stretched line of defenders.

She couldn't begin to imagine what it was like around the rest of the world, but she knew it likely wasn't going to be much better.

Wherever Kimberly and Shego had gone, she could only hope they were all right, and were able to stop whatever was happening.

She was tiring fast, her own usually tireless reserves dying with the planet around her, and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer if things didn't change soon.

Even as the Guard began to falter soon after they realized the enemy were a horde without end. Some of the rawer recruits were even starting to turn, and run.

Then, just when it seemed that they were going to be overrun, new reinforcements appeared.

She gaped as the howls and snarls filled the air, and suddenly, dozens of huge, bipedal wolves were all around them, attacking the demons head-on, and slowly starting to drive them back. Some of the soldiers started to target the wolves, but she shouted orders, and one of officers only gaped at her when she declared they were friendlies.

"Are you out of your mind, woman," the junior officer demanded, his own pistol smoking from the sheer volume of rounds he had been continuously firing.

"Trust me. They're on our side. Now, keep your men in check, or we may still lose," she told him, her own sidearm, a lightweight blue laser, feeling heavier and heavier in her trembling hands.

"Dr. Director," Wade shouted, running up to join her just then, lugging a large pack.

"Wade," she rasped. "What are you doing out here?"

"Helping," he grinned. "I figured it out. These things are nocturnal, and the altered atmosphere is bringing them out."

"Are you saying….?"

"Let me just show you," he said, and opened his pack, and pulled out what looked like a large headlight. "Everyone get back," he said, hooking two lines to a battery he pulled out next. "And turn your eyes. It's about to get really bright!"

Everyone gasped as the small pack seemed to erupt with blinding brilliance, and the horde shrieked in rage and agony, and turned to flee in all directions. Betty dropped to her knees, rubbing her good eye, but smiling faintly.

"Good job, Wade. Looks like...we really owe you….."

"Dr. Director!"

"Can you….make more," she rasped, barely able to hold her head up just then.

"Already being done. Your R&D branch is making them as fast as they can. I'm having them carried out everywhere we can reach. For now, it's all I've got, though."

"What about….those things," the lieutenant demanded as the bipedal wolves now stood before them, with no signs of leaving.

"Consider them…..special forces," she told the man. "If you have….real hotspots…..send them….."

"Dr. Director," Wade gasped.

"The planet is…..dying, Wade. And so am I," she told him, and fell on her face.

_"Medic,"_ the officer shouted.

Wade only looked into the distance, and with a grim tone, whispered, "Hurry up, Kim. We're in trouble here."

There was no reply.

_To Be Continued…_


	32. Chapter 32

_I do not own the characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Dark Moon Rising**

**By LJ58**

**32**

"Speak the pact, and accept your fate," the creature demanded as it loomed over them. The still conscious members of Amethyst had already fled, not even looking back.

"Oh, snap," Kim murmured, having no idea what she was supposed to do just now.

"Any ideas," Shego rasped, feeling very self-conscious as she stood naked before a monster right out of some proverbial hell.

"Hey," Kim shouted up at him. "What do you mean? What pact?"

The creature looked down at her, and smirked anew.

"You called me to this fetid realm, and do not even know the way of the pact?"

"A fool called you," Kim told him. "We would rather you just go away."

"Go….away?"

"Yep. Shoo. Get lost. Leave," Shego readily agreed.

The creature looked down at them, and roared with laughter.

He took a single step, closing the distance between them, and then was suddenly looking into Kim's eyes as he shrank down in the same instant, and stood before her closer to her own height.

"You…..are amusing, for mortals. In all the millennia I have traversed the worlds, never has one summoned me only to dismiss me. You have no requests for wealth. Fame? Power?"

"No," Kim shook her head. "We'd really just like you to leave our world, and never return."

The creature laughed boisterously again.

"I'm glad you're finding this all funny, but you're really doing bad things to our world. So, yeah, can you go away now," Shego asked.

He smirked at her, but said nothing.

Then he looked down at the unconscious wizard at their feet.

"I see. I smell the ambition on this one's dark heart. Corrupt, and tainted, he would have begged power, and more. As most do. Yet you, Red-hair, what do you _truly_ want," he demanded, his unnatural eyes looking into her green orbs, and seeming to pierce her very soul.

Kim felt something inside her quiver, but clenched both fists, and met the cold stare.

"I want you to leave, and return our world to normal. Leave, and never return. _Never."_

The creature chuckled again.

Then he was growing again, and Kim had to step back, and step back again just to see him as he looked down at her once more.

"In all my lifetimes, never have I met so pure a soul. Or so unselfish a pact. I give you this truth. Heed me. If I depart, we you call devils, gods, or spirits will never return. The pacts and contracts of those so bound to this point will expire. You will, mortal, be truly on your own. Is this truly your desire?"

"Yes," Kim nodded firmly. "If you can really do that, then yes, I want you to go, and stay gone. You, and all like you."

He chortled again.

"Is it me, or is this guy annoying," Shego rasped.

"So be it," the creature said as Ian began to slowly come around. "The Pact is spoken. The Pact is done. Farewell, mortal, and may your desire still please you in days to come."

Then the creature began to shimmer, and the sky began to clear as the acrid odor of something unnamable faded, and the air began to grow chilled around them again.

Ian sat up even as the Harbinger, as he had called him, simply vanished, and the world began returning to normal all around them.

"What have you done," Ian wailed. "What have you done?"

"What I always do," Kim grinned happily. "I stopped another poser."

"You are good at it," Shego grinned, too, the look of relief on her face more than obvious.

"You stupid bit…..!"

"Watch it, freak," Shego spat, having just kicked him in the side, and driving him close to the edge of the cliff. "No badmouthing my Princess."

Ian rolled over, and away from the edge, looking uneasy.

"How? How do you always win? It's….unnatural!"

"Anything is possible," Kim grinned.

"Gah," Shego swore, and threw up her hands.

"For a Possible. And you should know, Light always beats the Dark," Kim added.

"This isn't over. When I get free, I'll simply call the Harbinger back. With, or without your sacrifice, this world will still be mine," he hissed.

"About that," Shego grinned, and Kim nodded as Shego pulled off the iron collar on his throat.

"You are daring, but by foolishly freeing me, I'll….. I'll….."

Ian moved his hands again.

And again.

"What did you do," he frowned, looking at the women as he began to back away from them.

"Looks like the big guy honored the pact."

"Pact. Big P," Kim corrected as she smiled at Ian.

"You….? _You_ made a Pact with the Harbinger," he all but whined. "But…..? What did you gain? What did you get that could negate _my_ power?"

"Nothing," Kim smiled. "I just asked him to leave, and he took all his toys, and went home. Oh, and that is for the duration. No more contracts. Pacts. Bargains. We're _all_ on our own now," she smiled at him. "Isn't that great," she asked, cracking her knuckles, and stepping forward.

"Wait….!"

"You didn't have to hit him again."

"I owed him," Kim shrugged, looking down at the unconscious man. "But talk about a glass jaw. Shrink this freak, and drop him in with the others. I'm ready to go home."

"I'm ready for that vacation," Shego sighed, and glanced back to the ridge where the Roth was hidden. "You do know the ray is back up the hill where I dropped my suit?"

"Oh, right."

"And I'm not carrying him."

"Go get the ray. We need to take those other guys, too," she indicated the still unconscious men Shego had hit. "We can't leave them here. Frankly, even without their…..powers, I get the feeling Amethyst could still be a lot of trouble."

"That's it, rain on my parade," Shego grumbled as they headed back the way they had come. "Because I was really hoping we could go home, report in, and then disappear for….say five or ten months. Or more."

Kim laughed.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," the redhead told her lover. "Let's get dressed, get these freaks put away, and get out of here," she said.

"First smart thing you've said in weeks."

Kim glared at him.

**KP**

"What….happened," Ron exclaimed, looking around, and unable to believe they were still alive.

One moment, they had been holding off a horde of crazed monsters, and the next….

"Look," Jim exclaimed, and they all looked over at Tim, who was sitting up as Ann, naked, and very human again was kneeling beside her son. "There's not a mark on him."

"Kim," Ron smiled, knowing that just a moment ago, Tim had been badly wounded, and half his left side was torn open. Now, there wasn't a mark on him. "It had to be Kim."

He looked around, and realized the house behind them wasn't even damaged. No broken windows. No shattered doors. No monsters, or their bodies.

"Talk about a rewind," Jim murmured, staring at his twin.

"I'm not complaining," Tim said, grinning, and very happy to be alive after what they had just faced.

Ron looked up, and around, and saw the world so far as he could see from the Possible's back yard was completely normal again. Nothing was broken. No bodies. No damage. No screams.

He sighed, and sat down heavily.

"Let's _never_ do that again," he declared, the mystic sword only then vanishing from his hand as he dropped to the ground.

"I'd better go get dressed," a very much relieved Ann Possible grinned with her own relief. "You boys should get inside, and get cleaned up, too. You're still pretty dirty."

"Dirt, I can live with," Tim huffed, still stunned to find that his near fatal wounds were just….gone.

"So can I," Ron grinned. "But why don't you get on your gizmos now, and see if we can find Kim again?"

"On it," both boys leapt to their feet, and raced for the house.

"How can they still have that much energy," Ann sighed as she gave Ron a rueful look, and then walked toward the house, too.

Ron barely hid his own blush, but the woman's tail seemed to move just so to spare some of her dignity, and that was something. He couldn't help but still wonder if Kim would look half that good when she was as old as her mother. Too bad they weren't still dating.

Then he shook his head at that thought, and rose to his feet, knowing from experience that there was likely still cleanup to do.

**KP**

"You okay," Wade asked as Dr. Director came into the command center ten minutes after the world dramatically shifted again.

"She did it," Betty said somberly, no other explanation necessary. "Somehow, she did it."

"Yeah. The, ah, wolves disappeared right after the world changed back, too, but I don't think anyone was really looking for them. Adam said he was going to be watching, just in case, but it looks like the authorities, army included, are too busy…. Recouping."

"I noticed. I have an entire medical ward filled with people that were dying fifteen minutes ago. Myself included," the head of Global Justice said blandly. "And then suddenly we're all just…."

"I have a lock on Kim's Roth again," Wade told her as something chirped behind them. He turned, and eyed the digital map, and pointed.

"She's westbound out of the Middle East. Headed right for us, it looks," he grinned.

"Have you contacted her?"

"Not yet. I wasn't even sure…."

"Call her," Dr. Director said.

Wade nodded, grinning, and reached for the communications board hooked into Kim's Kimmunicator frequencies.

"No answer," he frowned.

He signaled again, but there was still no answer.

"You're sure Kim is on board," Dr. Director asked him.

"No one can operate the Roth except her. She had issues with people trying to steal her car before, so we used a genetic lock on the ignition systems. Without her operating it, the car won't go anywhere."

"So, then," Dr. Director said grimly. "For whatever reason, she's not answering. This may not be over after all," she said grimly. "Check in with all teams, and keep them on standby. _Full alert_ until we know otherwise."

"Right," Wade nodded, hoping that she was wrong this time. That the worst was over, and Kim was just…..

Well, he wasn't sure. He just hoped there wasn't more trouble out there.

**KP**

"Possible," Professor Chen smiled blandly, holding out a lab coat to him as the rocket scientist shifted back to human before his friend's eyes.

"Thanks, Robert. I was in a hurry, so….."

"So, what exactly are you? I mean, obviously there is more to your...changes than you let on, because even I've never seen anyone….do that. Well, not outside a _bad_ movie."

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm in a bad movie of late," James sighed, both of them pointedly looking away from Vivian, who was pulling on an extra clothes she had stored in her locker. As he had realized, it turned out that Vivian Porter was a wolf, too. She just didn't usually change around the Upperton pack, as she felt they were too full of horny males looking to pin her down. He didn't blame her.

"I'm just glad you were here to help. Both of you. Needless to say, I won't say a word."

"We appreciate that," Vivian said as she walked over to stand with the two men in the robotics lab where they had holed up when the Center was swarmed by those monsters.

"I'm just glad that whatever stopped….it, stopped it," the scientist told his companions.

"I'd bet next month's launch it was my little Kimmie-Cub again," James smiled proudly.

"James," the astronomer told him. "If your daughter could stop something like that, then she really is something," he exclaimed.

"I've always thought so," James grinned.

"Here we go," Vivian said archly, seeing four of the military guards approaching them now, all of them still armed.

"Dr. Possible. Dr. Porter," the sergeant addressed them stiffly.

"Yes, Tom," James asked familiarly.

"I don't _know….what_ we saw you do, but….. I want you to know that your bravery saved a lot of lives here today. Whatever you're doing….. Well, I think it's your business. So we won't be mentioning it in the official report. I just wanted to give you my personal thanks, doctors," he nodded at them. "We were lucky you were here."

"Well, thank you," James smiled. "That's quite civil of you."

The man saluted sharply, and walked off, things slowly getting back to normal as the stunned scientists, and support staff wondered at just being alive.

**KP**

_"Kimberly,"_ Dr. Director's usual aplomb shattered when she jumped from her chair when the two women occupying her thoughts walked into her office without warning.

Shego grinned at the unlikely reaction, and chortled, saying, "Heard you had a bad time, Bets."

"What happened? Did you neutralize….?"

"We took out the majority of their leadership, and stopped the invasion from the other realm," Kim told her. "In fact, here," she said, gesturing, and Shego set a metal box on the woman's desk, "Are the heads of Amethyst. So to speak," she said as Betty looked down into the box to see the tiny people inside.

"You…..shrank them?"

"Well, they certainly wouldn't have all fit in the car," Shego sniggered.

Dr. Director glared at her, but only shook her head.

"Just tell me, is it over? Is the threat…..?"

"It's done. Of course, there's probably still a lot of loose ends, but we'll leave that to you for the moment. We're both worn out, and want to go home, clean up, and maybe take some time off," Kim told her. "I'll fax in my report….."

"If this is over, then why didn't you answer your pages," Dr. Director fumed. "We've been trying to call you for hours!"

Kim glanced at Shego, and smiled.

Shego glanced back at her, and grinned.

"My fault," they both said as one.

Dr. Director shook her head.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Depends on how big a voyeur you really are," Shego smirked.

"Shego," Kim did blush now.

"Are you telling me….."

"Hey, we finally had some prime make-out time, and with Kimmie's little robot car doing the driving…"

Dr. Director stared as she slowly sat back down in her chair.

"You're telling me…..? You couldn't call in because you _were…..were….necking,"_ she sputtered.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds kind of silly," Kim blushed.

"It didn't seem silly to me," Shego beamed, smiling warmly at Kim as she put an arm around the redhead.

Dr. Director sighed, and leaned back in her chair.

"I want a full report by morning. I need to know what happened, if only to calm the world down after that….nightmare."

"I kind of doubt you want to tell anyone the planet almost got jerked into a weirdo dimension by a bunch of idiot wizards," Shego sniggered. "Frankly, even if they were awake for it, I doubt they'd buy it."

"Mass hallucination by defective mind control," Kim suggested, eyeing the green-skinned woman.

"Works for me," Shego shrugged.

"Just….get me the report," Dr. Director sighed. _"I'll_ decide the cover. Until then….keep your mouths shut."

Kim and Shego grinned.

"No big," Kim grinned. "We're going on vacation anyway. We need to stretch out legs, and relax after this one. Later, Dr. D!"

"You did not call her that," Shego began as they left the office.

The inarticulate grumbling behind them made them both smirk.

"It slipped out," Kim admitted.

"It does fit," Shego agreed. "Come on. We'll check on your folks, and then we'll bail."

"Hey, did you leave the shrink ray with Dr. Director to restore those guys?"

"I'm sure she has one of her own," Shego shrugged.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I don't care," Shego smiled, and slid her arm around Kim's shoulders. "All I care about is…."

"Vacation," Kim cut her off.

"Now, you're talking," Shego beamed, and led her out of GJ headquarters.

**KP**

Sheldon Director sat in his underwater lair, listening to the reports come in from WEE outposts all around the world.

Amethyst was virtually hamstrung, and suddenly without their magics.

In fact, all the mages, witches, and wizards that could manipulate such energies were suddenly finding themselves unable to even access the other realms. It left the once powerful rivals virtually powerless as their human lackeys proved unworthy of the task of protecting the inner circle of the old guard. It made them easy prey for those that were hunting them, and whatever secrets, and wealth, they still held.

And they were being hunted.

Jack himself was in the run, too, alongside his own men dispatched at his orders, and yet to be recalled. With Global Justice also moving to finally sweep them from the global chessboard.

Still, Possible was proving far more than even what he had considered her to be if she had done what she had obviously pulled off last week. In all the generations the ancient war had been fought on this planet, no one had ever so deftly cut off the power from one side so abruptly.

Suddenly, the Dark was being routed as never before, and rumors of humanoid wolves helping save helpless people during the 'nightmare' was a theme that had sprouted up all over the world.

The Church, predictably, was now babbling anew about Apocalyptic visions, and demons walking among men. However, there were just as many claiming the official story of a mass hallucination brought about by a malfunctioning mind control satellite some rogue had put in orbit was just a government cover-up.

While they were right, they still had no clue.

Somehow, Possible had not only confronted the powers of the Dark, but bartered with them in such a way that they left Earth inviolate, and not one life was lost. No one was even left injured. And all those that once used the darker arts had simply been rendered…..mortal.

Unthinkably, a mere slip of a girl he had once mocked had become the most powerful crux in the world. One he could not help but covet. For what his sister did not know was that while he played their duplicitous game for the sake of the globe's survival, Sheldon truly did believe WEE was a better model for leadership on an international scale than the fawning sycophants that played politics with people's lives on her side.

In due time, he could easily foresee taking power once he had the proper opportunity, and ploy.

And Kim Possible might just be the very lever he could use to finally move things in his favor.

For while the planet was saved, which he did favor, it also gave WEE a stronger stance than ever without Amethyst to interfere any longer. Yes, he and Betty might agree the world had to be spared certain threats, but when it came to Mankind, they had different visions.

As she might yet one day learn, when he finally made his penultimate move.

"Pepe, I think we should take a closer look at Miss Possible," he told her favored pet. "In fact, I think she would make a very good ally for WEE. Yes, indeed. We shall have to consider her very carefully," he declared as he listened, and studied the reports. "Perhaps as my newest Alpha," he murmured as he eyed the current Alpha who glanced back at him in alarm.

And pondered what might yet come.

_End…?_


End file.
